Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek
by Zexal Jade
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah permainan sederhana. 'Petak umpet' antara masa lalu dan dirinya. Hanya saja, sang letnan harus memilih dengan cepat siapa yang harus ditemukan terlebih dahulu, sebelum semakin banyak pemain yang ditemukan tak bernyawa. / BL / Wonkyu / Siwon x Kyuhyun / slight! ChanBaek and ChanSoo / Random Boy Group and Girl Group will be include here in the near future
1. Lieutenant Cho… But you

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTER I

\- Letnan Cho... But, you're already married -

* * *

Seorang pembunuh yang handal, haruslah memiliki manajemen waktu yang baik, ambang kesabaran yang tinggi, keahlian yang memadai, dan toleransi terhadap hal – hal monoton. Agar dapat menjadi lawan tanding yang seimbang, seorang penyidik professional harus mengikuti pola dasar seorang pembunuh yang handal. Dan semua itu telah dimiliki olehnya, Letnan Cho Kyuhyun.

Pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh seorang pembunuh handal, akan tampak rapi, sehancur apapun bentuk korbannya. Tidak seperti kasus yang ada didepannya saat ini. Terlalu terburu – buru dan berantakan. Mungkin penyebabnya karena amarah sesaat, atau kekecewaan yang tak tersalurkan dan tiba – tiba meledak di waktu yang tidak tepat. Dan yang terakhir, karena kebodohan. Tipe pembunuh paling buruk yang pernah ada.

Matanya memandang bosan kearah pria gemuk yang duduk didepannya, saat ini mereka berada diruang interogasi. Jika saja Kim Bakjoo, nama pria didepannya itu, mau mengakui pembunuhan yang telah dilakukannya, Kyuhyun bisa pulang tepat sebelum jam makan malam. Jemarinya mengetuk pelan meja diantara mereka, ia pun menghela nafas.

"Ayolah, aku tidak ingin terlambat untuk makan malam, kau juga pasti begitu. Menu makanan dipenjara tidak terlalu buruk, aku dengar malam ini menunya sup daging spesial"

"Tidak tertarik"

"Kau bisa mengakui semuanya dengan alasan pembelaan diri. Kau bahkan dipersilahkan memanggil pengacara mu"

"Tapi aku tidak membunuh si bajingan itu!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia hanya punya satu jam sebelum jam makan malam, sedangkan jarak dari kantornya itu ke rumah bisa memakan waktu hingga lima belas menit, belum lagi ditambah macetnya jalanan Seoul di malam hari, mungkin akan memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh hingga dua puluh lima menit. Belum lagi ia harus mengetik laporan penahanan tersangka, yang juga akan memakan waktu sekitar lima belas menit.

"Lalu? Apa dia melompat – lompat kegirangan sampai dia terjungkal jatuh kelantai dasar dan mati?"

"Ya, kau tahu, dia gila"

"Jawaban bagus, Kim Bakjoo-ssi. Sayang sekali itu tidak akan membuat mu keluar dari permainan petak umpet bersama Satuan Kepolisian Seoul. Mungkin bahkan kau akan diajak main lompat tali dengan Kepala Kepolisian kami, Jung Yunho-ssi"

Lalu hening. Kim Bakjoo menatap geli pada Kyuhyun sebelum tertawa terbahak. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya diam dengan wajah datar, sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Ia menunggu pria didepannya untuk berhenti tertawa, karena jujur saja, ia sudah tidak peduli kalau nanti harus pulang setelah jam makan malam.

"Lucu sekali, Letnan Cho!"

"Ya, aku sebenarnya ingin bekerja sampingan sebagai seorang pelawak dan berhenti menjadi seorang penyidik saat ini juga, jika saja aku tidak tertahan bersama seseorang yang keras kepalanya hampir menyamai batu"

Sarkasme tadi langsung menggigit lawan bicaranya. Pria gemuk itu seketika terdiam, senyum diwajahnya luntur dan digantikan dengan dengusan dan ekspresi keruh. Tahu bahwa penyidik berwajah manis didepannya ini tidak akan melepaskan dirinya begitu saja.

"Aku tidak membunuh Hyunsang sialan itu"

"Baiklah. Tetapi kalian berkelahi kan? Begini, yang ku bayangkan adalah saat itu kalian berkelahi, karena masalah yang melibatkan harta, tahta, serta wanita. Lalu, kalian mulai baku hantam dan kau mendorong Park Hyunsang hingga jatuh dari atap gedung kantor kalian yang memiliki dua belas lantai. Park Hyunsang terjun bebas menghantam aspal hingga kepalanya pecah dan otaknya berserakan. Serta menyebabkan Kim Joonmyeon, CEO kalian, yang baru saja keluar dari pintu lobi, nyaris pingsan"

Kali ini, ia dapat melihat keringat dingin dan wajah tegang dari pria itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam hati, karena sebentar lagi, pria ini pasti akan mengakui perbuatannya. Tipe orang bodoh dan keras kepala seperti Kim Bakjoo, adalah mayoritas pembunuh gagal yang ia temui. Mereka semua bersuara keras dan mencoba terlihat lebih mengintimidasi, sayang hal itu tidak pernah bertahan lama.

"Aku tidak berkelahi dengannya! Dia tersandung kakinya lalu jatuh kebawah"

"Wah, kali ini kau menghina ku, Kim Bakjoo-ssi. Tidak ada orang dewasa yang tersandung kakinya lalu dapat melewati tembok pembatas setinggi pinggang pria dewasa. Bahkan Park Hyunsang itu cukup pendek untuk ukuran seorang pria, jadi sangat tidak mungkin"

Ia bersandar pada kursinya lalu melipat kedua lengannya didada, menunggu pernyataan jujur dari pria didepannya ini. Sekali pun Kim Bakjoo tidak bersalah karena kematian Park Hyunsang, namun pria itu tetap akan masuk penjara karena penggelapan uang perusahaan. Hanya saja hukumannya terlalu ringan, dan Kyuhyun terlalu risih melihat seorang pembunuh bodoh dengan pembunuhan amburadul seperti Kim Bakjoo dibiarkan lolos hukuman begitu saja. Bahkan anak sekolah dasar bisa memecahkan kasus tolol ini, itu menurut Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, sudut bibir mu lebam, di kuku mu ada bekas darah dan sedikit kulit. Kita akan tahu milik siapa itu semua setelah melakukan tes DNA, dan akan ku pastikan kau mendekam lebih lama dipenjara karena kasus mu akan naik satu tingkat lebih berat, Kim Bakjoo-ssi"

Kyuhun menyalakan komunikatornya sembari menikmati gelagat pria didepannya ini yang tampak semakin panik. Tepat saat ia hampir menyelesaikan perkataannya untuk melakukan tes DNA pada seseorang disambungan komunikatornya, pria gemuk itu langsung memutus kalimatnya dan menumpahkan pengakuannya dengan sedikit terburu – buru. Tidak masalah untuknya karena ia sudah menyalakan alat perekam suara tepat sebelum menyalakan komunikatornya.

Cukup puas dengan pengakuan dari pria itu, ia pun segera memanggil petugas lain untuk mengamankan Kim Bakjoo sebelum berjalan keluar menuju kubikelnya. Menulis laporan dan menyerahkan salinan laporan itu kepada seluruh pihak yang memerlukan, lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya, berniat segera pulang. Namun, belum sempat kakinya menginjak pedal gas, seseorang mengetuk kaca sampingnya. Menghela nafas pelan, ia lalu menurunkan kaca mobil dengan tampang kesal yang kentara diwajah.

"Ada apa, Ryeowook?"

"Tolong antar aku ke bar dekat rumah mu, Letnan Choi"

"Pink Magic? Bar nya si Yesung? Dan jangan panggil aku begitu"

"Ya , ya, ya"

Setelah temannya itu masuk, ia pun segera melajukan mobilnya, membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai, namun masih cukup lancar. Ryeowook, atau nama lengkapnya Kim Ryeowook, merupakan salah satu petugas yang langsung bekerja dibawahnya. Namun, Kyuhyun lebih menganggap pemuda itu sebagai teman dekat dari pada rekan kerja di kantor. Mereka sudah hampir delapan tahun bekerja dalam satu divisi dan satu tim bersama. Bahkan, ia tahu bagaimana temannya itu sudah tiga tahun ini menyukai pemilik bar dekat rumahnya. Walaupun hal itu tetap tidak menghentikan Ryeowook untuk mengagumi pria tampan lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau dipanggil begitu?"

"Aneh saja rasanya. Aku terbiasa dipanggil dengan 'Cho' ditempat kerja"

"Letnan Choi, tapi –"

"Kim Ryeowook"

"Baiklah, Letnan Cho... Tapi, kau kan sudah menikah"

Kyuhyun memilih diam, tidak menimpali perkataan temannya itu. Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, mereka pun sampai didepan sebuah bar dengan papan nama berpendar yang cukup mencolok, Pink Magic. Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya setelah menurunkan Ryeowook disana, dan hanya butuh sekitar sepuluh menit lagi untuk sampai kerumahnya. Melewati gerbang kompleks perumahan elit tersebut, mobilnya berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang menuju bagian paling ujung kompleks perumahan tadi lalu masuk melewati pagar yang terbuka secara otomatis dan menghentikan mobilnya didepan pintu rumah. Kyuhyun tahu salah satu pelayan disana yang akan memarkirkan mobilnya menuju garasi.

Kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Rumah yang cukup besar itu, bahkan lebih pantas jika disebut mansion. Ia berjalan menuju tangga setelah menyerahkan tas kerjanya pada salah satu maid yang menghampirinya. Saat lima langkah lagi ia akan menaiki tangga, seorang pria tinggi memanggil namanya dan segera menghampirinya dengan dahi berkerut kesal. Pria itu berdiri didepannya, secara otomatis juga menghalangi jalannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, terlalu lelah menghadapi pria yang merupakan kepala pelayan dirumahnya ini. Dan juga orang kepercayaan suaminya.

"Tuan Choi Kyuhyun, anda terlambat pulang dan menelantarkan acara makan malam dengan para tamu"

"Acara makan malam…?"

Ia mencoba mengingat ingat, acara makan malam apa yang dimaksud kepala pelayannya ini. Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau sampai lupa tentang acara seperti itu, karena dengan kasus pembunuhan Park Hyunsang yang memperlambat kinerjanya menyelesaikan kasus utama yang ia tangani, cukup untuk membuat kepalanya berasap. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya sebelum mengerjap cepat. Oh! Acara makan malam bersama kolega suaminya!

"Pekerjaan ku tidak bisa ditunda, Chanyeol"

"Setidaknya anda harus sadar dengan posisi anda sebagai istri dari Tuan Besar Choi dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak mempermalukannya"

"Kau tidak tahu apa – apa, Chanyeol. Menyingkirlah sebelum aku –"

"Baby? Kau sudah pulang?"

Suara familiar dari seseorang, memadamkan perdebatan tadi. Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapati suaminya berjalan cepat kearahnya. Ia mundur selangkah saat pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu, akan memeluknya. Bukan karena ia tidak suka, namun Kyuhyun cukup sadar diri dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia baru saja pulang dari TKP kasus utamanya serta kasus bodoh tadi yang menyebabkan beberapa noda darah, debu, ataupun partikel kotor lain, menempel diseragamnya.

"Ya, aku baru sampai dan belum berganti baju… Maaf karena tidak bisa menemani mu di acara makan malam ini, Siwon hyung"

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Jangan berwajah murung seperti itu, Letnan. Lagi pula, aku baru saja akan menutup acaranya. Tidak apa bukan kalau kau hadir sebentar saja? Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan istri ku yang manis pada mereka"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, membiarkan pria itu menggandeng tangannya menuju ruang makan. Ia tersenyum kaku pada semua orang yang ada disana saat sang suami memperkenalkannya dan mengatakan alasan keterlambatannya. Ia dapat merasakan lengan suaminya itu memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat selama pria itu berbicara. Acara makan malam pun berakhir beberapa menit setelahnya. Banyak yang mencoba berbasa basi dengannya, namun segera ia balas dengan tegas dan tanpa celah. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdiri disana.

Setelah semua tamu pulang, ia berjalan menaiki tangga, diikuti sang suami, menuju kamar mereka. Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit memikirkan kasus utama yang ia tangani, dan acara makan malam tadi benar – benar tidak membantu. Kyuhyun tahu, hal itu sudah menjadi konsekuensinya saat menikah dengan sang suami yang merupakan seorang pebisnis muda dan sangat sukses dalam dunia bisnis.

"Aku mau mandi dulu"

"Jangan terlalu lama, atau aku akan menyusul mu"

Kyuhyun memandang datar suaminya itu yang sedang tersenyum, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia tidak berendam, namun ia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama berdiri diam dibawah shower yang mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Kasus utama yang sedang ia selidiki adalah sebuah kasus pembunuhan berantai. Hari ini timnya kembali terlambat menemukan korban selanjutnya, dan berakhir dengan kematian yang cukup sadis untuk korbannya itu. Entahlah, ia sudah terlalu meradang dengan penghinaan yang dilontarkan oleh pembunuh berantai ini.

Mengirimkan pesan melalui email kantornya, mengatakan bahwa hanya ia yang boleh memecahkan permainan berbahaya ini. Memberi pesan ambigu tentang siapa yang akan menjadi korbannya dan hanya memberikan waktu yang singkat untuk dapat menyelamatkan korbannya. Dan hari ini, ia menemukan korban ketiga dalam keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan. Jika yang datang bersamanya bukanlah Ryeowook, tapi penyidik muda yang baru lulus, bisa – bisa mereka muntah dan minta pindah divisi.

Tiga korban dalam kurun waktu satu bulan, lawan mereka tidak main – main dalam melakukan pembunuhan ini. Rencananya tersusun rapi dan bersih. Mengingat kasus ini, jujur saja menambah sakit dikepalanya, apa lagi saat wajah Yunho terlintas di benaknya. Atasannya itu meminta ia untuk menangani kasus ini lebih cepat, tetapi juga memperlambat kinerjanya dengan melempar beberapa kasus pembunuhan konyol pada tim nya. Jika saja pria bermata musang itu bukan atasannya, mungkin sudah dari kemarin Kyuhyun meneriaki pria itu dan memaki makinya.

Menghela nafas berat, ia pun segera menyelesaikan mandinya dan keluar dari sana setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya. Pandangannya melirik sang suami yang sedang membaca buku sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada piyama baby blue bergambar Pikachu yang ada diatas ranjang. Terlalu lelah untuk mendebat pilihan sang suami, lagi pula tidak ada yang melihatnya seperti ini selain pria itu. Setelah selesai mengenakan piyamanya, ia naik keatas ranjang dan menarik ujung baju suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sang suami menutup buku, segera memutar tubuhnya membelakangi pria itu dan memeluk bantal yang ada disampingnya. Matanya terasa berat, namun ia ingin memastikan bahwa pria itu benar – benar akan tidur dan memeluknya, bukan malah pergi ke ruangan kerja dan bercumbu dengan tumpukan kertas yang entah apa isinya itu, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Setelah merasakan lengan kekar itu melingkari perutnya dan menarik punggungnya hingga menempel dengan dada kokoh milik sang suami, barulah ia menyunggingkan senyuman kecil dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Tidurlah, Letnan. Untuk saat ini, berhentilah memikirkan pekerjaan mu, tubuh mu juga butuh istirahat. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit"

"Kau juga, hyung. Bukan hanya aku. Good night, Siwonnie"

"Good night, Baby Kyu"

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga ia terlelap dalam pelukan sang suami. Tubuh lelahnya menjadi lebih rileks setelah merasakan sang suami mendekapnya erat. Malam itu, ia tertidur dengan perasaan aman, dan untuk sesaat, tumpukan beban dari kasus yang ia tangani, terangkat dari pundaknya.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Review jika berkenan :)


	2. This Pervert is Your Husband

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTER II

\- This pervert is your husband -

* * *

Kyuhyun terbangun saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat menyadari bahwa ia sendirian diatas ranjang. Setelah merasa tidak begitu mengantuk lagi, ia pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Saat berpapasan dengan salah satu maid yang sepertinya baru akan bersiap untuk kerja, ia bertanya dimana sang suami berada lalu berjalan kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh maid tersebut. Sedikit heran dengan kelakuan suaminya itu, tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu. Kyuhyun tahu, terkadang Siwon bisa melakukan hal yang cukup aneh dan gila. Namun itu tidak mengurangi kadar cintanya pada pria itu.

Kakinya berhenti didepan pintu kaca menuju kolam renang, selama beberapa saat memperhatikan sang suami yang baru saja mengenakan bathrobe dan mengeringkan rambutnya dipinggir kolam. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar, melirik kearah Siwon yang saat ini sedang memperhatikannya, lalu memasukkan salah satu tangannya. Dingin, tetapi entah mengapa ia ingin sekali masuk kedalam kolam tersebut. Mungkin keanehan Siwon sudah menular padanya. Yah, berenang dipagi hari dengan air yang terasa sedingin es, cukup untuk dikatakan sebagai suatu kegiatan aneh. Setidaknya, itu menurutnya.

"Aku juga mau berenang"

Kyuhyun membuka piyamanya, menyisakan ia hanya dengan celana dalamnya, lalu melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan. Baru saja kaki kanannya memasuki kolam, ia melihat kearah sang suami yang kembali membuka bathrobe nya lalu ikut masuk kedalam kolam. Ia mengernyit saat melihat pria itu tidak mengenakan apapun, lebih tepatnya telanjang, saat masuk kedalam kolam kali ini.

"Kau mau apa, hyung?"

"Hm… Menemani mu berenang, Baby"

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin kalau kau benar – benar ingin menemani ku berenang"

Mengesampingkan maksud lain suaminya, ia pun segera masuk kedalam kolam dan mulai berenang. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk bolak balik berenang dari ujung ke ujung, Kyuhyun berhenti dan merilekskan tubuhnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya terapung perlahan dan terbawa riak kolam tersebut. Matanya ia biarkan tertutup, sekalipun bisa merasakan sepasang tangan menarik kakinya.

"Kau tahu, ada olahraga yang dapat kita lakukan disini selain berenang"

"Mesum. Aku tahu apa maksud mu"

"Dan kau pasrah saja? Tidak seperti biasanya, Kyu"

Menghela nafas pelan, ia membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat kearah sang suami. Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya saat mendapati ekspresi bingung dan sedikit curiga dari Siwon. Mungkin karena ia yang selalu menolak bercinta selain didalam kamar, dan sekarang, tiba – tiba membiarkan suaminya itu melakukan hal tersebut tanpa perlawanan, cukup mengundang kecurigaan.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Aku sudah terlalu nyaman seperti ini, sampai – sampai membiarkan orang mesum didepan ku menyentuh tubuh ku tanpa permisi"

"Ayolah, Baby. Orang mesum ini adalah suami mu~"

"Jadi kau mengakui bahwa diri mu mesum? Ya ampun"

Ia kembali tersenyum saat mendengar tawa pelan milik Siwon. Setelah itu, tidak ada yang melontarkan kata – kata lagi. Bibir mereka sibuk mengulum milik satu sam lain, hingga lidah pun ikut bergerak, saling belit dan dorong untuk memenangkan dominasi. Namun, merasakan sepasang tangan nakal memelintir kedua putingnya, cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan mendesah keras. Dua tonjolan manis di dadanya itu adalah salah satu bagian paling sensitive ditubuhnya. Tentu setelah penis nya.

Bibir itu mulai bergerak turun, mengecupi rahang, leher, hingga dadanya, sebelum semakin turun dan bertemu salah satu putingnya. Desahan kembali lolos dari mulutnya dan tangannya ikut mendorong belakang kepala pria itu, meminta sang suami untuk memanja lebih kedua putingnya. Tubuhnya tidak akan kuat berdiri jika saja kaki kiri suaminya itu tidak berada diantara selangkangannya, dan tubuhnya yang dihimpit kuat pada dinding kolam. Mereka berada dalam posisi tersebut selama beberapa menit ke depan hingga Kyuhyun benar – benar tak sanggup bertahan diposisi itu.

Tubuhnya diangkat dengan mudah oleh Siwon ke lantai dipinggir kolam, ia bahkan tidak sadar kapan dalamannya terlepas, karena saat ini ia tidak mengenakan apapun. Wajahnya memanas saat melihat tubuh Siwon yang masih basah berada diatasnya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum menggoda, sebelum kembali menunduk untuk memanjakan tubuh pucat yang berada dibawahnya itu. Sebenarnya Siwon selalu takjub dengan warna kulit istrinya yang tidak pernah berubah, padahal Kyuhyun sering terjun ke lapangan. Pemuda itu memiliki warna kulit putih susu yang begitu menggoda untuk dicumbu.

Setelah meninggalkan cukup banyak tanda di dada serta beberapa di leher jenjang istrinya itu, Siwon kembali menurunkan cumbuannya ke bagian bawah sang istri. Meraih minyak zaitun yang terletak didekatnya, ia pun mulai mempersiapkan lubang Kyuhyun dengan tiga jarinya yang sudah di lumuri minyak tadi. Siwon mengambil minyak itu dari atas meja dipinggir kolam saat baru saja keluar dari kolam tersebut, tentu sebelum menghampiri istrinya yang sudah terlentang diatas lantai dengan pose yang sangat menggoda dimatanya.

"Si, Siwon… Aku harus pergi kerja. Cepatlahh uhhn"

"Baiklah, Letnan. Aku juga tidak ingin kau marah pada ku karena Yunho yang mengomel pada mu setiap kau terlambat~"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal saat mendengar pria itu menyebutkan nama atasannya. Namun fokusnya kembali teralih saat Siwon memasuki lubangnya degan perlahan. Ia selalu menyukai saat suaminya itu melakukannya dengan lembut. Gerakan yang dilakukan suaminya itu pun dilakukan secara perlahan, hingga ia yang memberikan izin untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan keras. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terhentak, paha mereka saling bertubrukan hingga menimbulkan bunyi benturan kulit antar kulit yang cukup keras.

Suara tadi, serta desahan dan pekikan nikmat dari Kyuhyun, cukup untuk mengisi keheningan area kolam renang tersebut. Sesaat, ia tidak peduli dengan apapun atau siapapun yang mendengarnya. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ia cukup vokal saat bercinta, itulah alasan mengapa ia tidak mau bercinta ditempat lain selain kamar tidur mereka. Saat merasa perut bagian bawahnya menegang, ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang suami, yang masih menghajar prostatnya tanpa ampun dan mulut pria itu juga tak berhenti menghisap dan mengulum kedua putingnya hingga menegang dan memerah.

Barulah saat Kyuhyun meneriakkan nama Siwon dan mencakar punggung tegap pria tersebut, cairannya menyembur keluar, mengotori dada dan perut mereka berdua. Ia bisa merasakan Siwon bergerak semakin cepat, dan ia juga bisa merasakan milik pria itu semakin membesar didalam lubangnya. Atau mungkin lubangnya yang mengetat dan menjepit milik pria itu, Kyuhyun tidak memusingkan hal itu. Beberapa menit berlalu, ia kembali merasakan rasa melilit diperut bawahnya, dan kembali datang setelah merasakan lubangnya terisi oleh cairan hangat milik sang suami.

Nafasnya memburu cepat, ia yakin saat ini wajahnya benar – benar memerah. Mendengarkan suaminya yang bernafas berat disebelah telinganya, membuat ia bergidik, sedikit terangsang. Ayolah, apa ia tidak boleh merasa terangsang dengan suaminya sendiri? Bahkan pria itu bisa lebih mesum dari nya. Setelah berhasil mengatur nafas, mereka berdua pun berdiri, dengan Kyuhyun yang dibantu oleh Siwon, sebelum meraih dua buah bathrobe yang terletak diatas meja dibelakang mereka. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung karena ia tidak menemukan barang tersebut ada di meja tadi.

"Chanyeol yang membawakan ini"

"Hah? Kapan? Jangan bilang…"

"Maaf, Baby. Tapi tadi kau terlalu sibuk menjerit nikmat saat aku menghantam lubang mu. Chanyeol datang saat itu, sepertinya dia mendengar kita berdua"

Kyuhyun melotot setelah mendengar penuturan suaminya itu. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, terlalu malu untuk membayangkan ekspresi Chanyeol dan para maid yang ada disana. Apa lagi saat ini langit sudah mulai tampak sedikit kebiruan. Ia segera memakai bathrobe yang disodorkan oleh suaminya itu sebelum berjalan masuk, berharap bisa sampai kamarnya dengan cepat. Namun, belum ada tiga langkah ia memasuki rumahnya, bisa ia lihat Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan Ryeowook didepan ruang makan. Ia berusaha tidak peduli dan bergegas menuju tangga.

"Oh! Letnan Cho, ku kira kau akan 'berolahraga' lebih lama dengan suami mu~"

"Tuan Choi Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook-ssi sudah sampai disini sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Saya menyarankan agar Kim Ryeowook-ssi menunggu sembari sarapan, dan bukan salah kami jika suara anda bercinta dengan Tuan Besar Choi terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah ini. Seharusnya anda bisa lebih sadar diri dengan keadaan sekitar jika tidak ingin merasa malu"

Mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang balik menatapnya dengan datar dan kilatan sinis dimata. Mungkin ia tidak masalah dengan kalimat Ryeowook, tapi pria yang berdiri disamping temannya ini, benar – benar membuatnya kesal. Dua jari terangkat dan ia arahkan untuk menekan dada pria tersebut dengan keras. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak dengan ekspresi dingin dan mata menyorot benci. Ia bahkan bisa melihat Ryeowook yang bergidik dari sudut matanya.

"Kau tahu, Park? Setidaknya aku ataupun suami ku masih sehat dan masih bisa bercinta kapan pun kami mau. Bukan seperti seseorang yang sibuk meratapi orang yang bahkan tidak membalas perasaannya dan lebih memilih pergi bersama pria lain hingga hampir sepuluh tahun belakangan ini"

"Kau melewati batasan mu, Tuan Choi Kyuhyun"

"Sadarlah Park Chanyeol. Semakin kau menggigit ku dengan segala sarkasme dan perkataan sinis mu itu, semakin sering aku akan tidak memperdulikan 'batasan' yang kau sebut tadi"

Kyuhyun sudah siap melontarkan kata – kata nya lagi saat Chanyeol membuka mulut, tetapi semua itu terhenti karena seseorang menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari pria jangkung tadi, ke dalam sebuah dekapan. Ia tahu orang ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya? Hanya pria itu yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua dan menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Sudah, sudah, bukankah kau harus bersiap siap untuk pergi ke kantor, Kyu? Lihat, bahkan Ryeowook sudah datang menjemput mu kesini. Ayo, ganti baju mu lalu kita sarapan"

Ia hanya diam saat suaminya itu menggiringnya menuju lantai dua, dimana kamar mereka berada. Ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi terlebih dahulu, membiarkan suaminya itu mempersiapkan baju mereka. Kyuhyun tahu, ia tidak bisa berperan sepenuhnya sebagai seorang istri yang baik, tapi bukan berarti ia berada dijajaran yang buruk. Hanya saja, ia sudah melakukan pekerjaan sebagai penyidik selama enam tahun, saat tiba – tiba Siwon datang dan masuk dalam kehidupannya. Pria itu bahkan tidak memerlukan waktu satu tahun untuk mencairkan hatinya yang membeku dan membawanya dalam janji suci pernikahan.

Bohong kalau ia mengatakan dirinya tidak memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol malam itu. Ia bahkan masih memikirkannya sampai sekarang, masuk diantara celah pemikirannya yang penuh akan pekerjaannya dan tentu saja tentang Siwon. Mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia lalu kembali melanjutkan mandinya dan melangkah keluar saat Siwon sedang memakai baju. Dahinya mengernyit bingung, apa ia selama itu dikamar mandi sampai sang suami harus mandi dikamar mandi lain? Mungkin saja ia tenggelam dalam pemikirannya lagi.

Setelah memakai seragamnya, menyelipkan pistol dibetis kiri dan dipinggang kanannya, Kyuhyun pun melangkah kearah sang suami yang sibuk dengan dasinya. Ia hafal kebiasaan pria itu yang akan berdiri lama didepan cermin hanya untuk menentukan dasi mana yang cocok dengan kemeja dan setelan jasnya. Memilih satu yang berwarna shappire blue, ia pun mengalungkan dasi itu dileher sang suami dan segera memasang selembar kain itu dengan rapi. Saat akan mundur untuk melihat hasil pekerjaannya, ia dapat merasakan sepasang benda kenyal menempel dengan dahinya selama beberapa saat.

"Terimakasih, Baby. Kau selalu sangat membantu dalam hal ini"

"Kalau aku membiarkan mu, mungkin kau tidak akan berangkat kerja hari ini hanya karena bingung memilih dasi, hyung"

Siwon tertawa lalu mengecup gemas kedua pipi gembil istrinya. Rona merah tampak disana, namun pemuda itu tetap memasang wajah datar. Siwon sudah hafal dengan sikap yang lebih muda, jadi ia hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum menuntun istrinya itu keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan dirumah mereka. Ia tahu, perdebatan kecil antara Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol tadi, berhasil merusak mood sang istri pagi ini. Dan Siwon tidak ingin semua orang menyaksikan bagaimana pemuda manis itu mengamuk di pagi hari, bisa – bisa Yunho menelponnya dan menyarankan ia untuk membawa pulang istrinya itu. Seperti kejadian satu minggu yang lalu.

Sebenarnya Siwon sendiri sangat khawatir dengan kasus yang sedang ditangani istrinya sekarang. Seorang pembunuh berantai yang mengajak istrinya itu bermain permainan berbahaya. Ia cukup tahu bagaimana kadar stres Kyuhyun yang semakin menumpuk saat pemuda itu pulang dengan tangan kosong dan tidak sedikit pun ada kemajuan dari kasus tersebut. Ia hanya ingin membantu istrinya itu, sehingga tanpa sepengetahuan yang lebih muda, Siwon sudah menyiapkan sebuah ruangan kerja berisi monitor serta peralatan teknologi paling canggih yang sudah dikembangkan oleh perusahaannya.

Siwon sendiri adalah seorang CEO dari beberapa perusahaan, dengan perusahaan induk yang bergerak dibidang teknologi. Barang – barang yang digunakan para lulusan IT saat ini mayoritas adalah produksi dari perusahaannya. Tetap saja menurutnya, barang – barang yang ada di Satuan Kepolisian Seoul terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Dimatanya, barang – barang itu sudah kuno dan perlu diganti. Sudah beberapa kali ia menelpon Yunho untuk menggoda masalah perlatan 'jelek' yang ada dikantor pria itu, tetapi pria bermata musang itu selalu berkilah tidak bisa mengganti karena kucuran dana yang tidak mencukupi.

"Siwon hyung"

"Ya? Ada apa, Kyu?"

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang seseorang…"

"Apa ini tentang korban yang baru kau temukan kemarin? Siapa namanya dan berapa usianya? Berikan aku sedikit detail, mungkin saja aku akan mengingatnya"

Kyuhyun berhenti ditangga terakhir, ia menghela nafas sebelum berbalik dan menatap sang suami. Jujur, ia sangat cemas dengan kasus ini. Firasatnya semakin buruk saat membaca latar belakang setiap korbannya, yang secara tidak langsung mengarah pada suaminya.

"Im Yoona, 30 tahun, tinggi 167 cm. Rambut coklat eboni dan bekerja sebagai guru tari disalah satu sekolah seni. Dia –"

"Dia tetangga Jungsoo hyung, teman kecilnya. Hm, aku sering menumpang makan di kedai tteokbokki keluarga Jungsoo hyung sebelum mereka pindah ke Seoul dan bertemu dengan Yoona pertama kali saat umur ku 10 tahun, Yoona masih berumur 6 tahun. Dia wanita yang baik, aku dan Jungsoo hyung melihatnya seperti adik kecil kami"

"Kau mengenalnya…"

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos setelah mendengar penuturan sang suami. Ia bisa melihat pandangan Siwon yang berubah datar, mata itu memancarkan berbagai emosi dan tampak semakin kelam. Hal ini bagaikan pukulan telak untuk Kyuhyun, kasus ini mulai membentuk benang merahnya perlahan – lahan. Selama beberapa saat, mereka terdiam dan saling memandang. Hingga senyuman miris dari sang suami menyadarkan mereka dari keheningan. Ia hanya diam dan mengikuti saat Siwon menariknya menuju ruang makan.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan sebelah tangan dengan kuat hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih. Pesan singkat yang pertama kali masuk ke email kantornya, bukanlah sesuatu yang main – main. Pembunuh ini serius dengan perkataannya yang mengajak ia untuk bermain sambil mengingat masa lalu. Yang tidak Kyuhyun sangka adalah justru orang – orang dari masa lalu suaminya yang satu persatu diseret keluar, bukan orang – orang dari masa lalunya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya?"

"Belum. Kami belum menemukan kontak untuk menghubungi keluarganya"

"Akan aku carikan. Sekarang, ayo kita sarapan, Letnan. Jangan sampai kau terlambat"

"Terimakasih, hyung karena sudah mau membantu. Aku turut berduka cita"

Ia dapat melihat senyuman sendu dan anggukan kecil sebagai respon dari suaminya, sebelum mereka duduk di meja makan. Lagi – lagi, ia terdiam mengingat kasus yang sedang ia tangani. Ini bukan permainan petak umpet biasa seperti kasus pembunuhan lainnya. Ia akui bahwa permainan kali ini lebih gila dan lebih berbahaya untuknya dan orang – orang terdekatnya.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Akhirnya update lagi hehehe dan sesuai janji, rating nya author naikkan menjadi M. Dan maaf kalau smut scene nya gak 'panas', huhuhu :")

Jika berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan review :)


	3. Past and Vengeance

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTER III

\- Past and vengeance -

* * *

Bau kopi dapat tercium saat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift bersama Ryeowook, dan semakin ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk ruangan Divisi Investigasi Pembunuhan, justru bau urin yang semakin tercium pekat. Keningnya mengerut, namun ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kubikel yang berada dipaling sudut ruangan. Jemarinya mengetuk dinding kubikel tersebut untuk mendapat perhatian dari si pemilik ruangan persegi yang hanya berukuran 1,5 meter.

"Pagi Juhyun-ah, apa ada yang lupa letak toiletnya? Atau terlalu sibuk dengan kasus dan malah buang air kecil disini"

Si pemiliki kubikel mendongak untuk melihatnya, sebelum tertawa pelan. Setumpuk kertas dan beberapa keping CD yang berada di sudut meja tersebut, segera berpindah ke tangannya. Tentu saja setelah wanita itu menyerahkan benda yang merupakan hasil investigasi selama satu bulan ini. Wanita yang dipanggil 'Juhyun' tadi, atau yang bernama lengkap Bae Juhyun, kembali fokus pada monitor didepannya. Namun dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan, atau lebih tepatnya sarkasme, yang ia lontarkan tadi.

"Pagi, Letnan. Oh, bau ini ya? Itu karena Minseok-ssi menahan seorang tunawisma yang terlibat kasus penikaman, sayangnya tunawisma itu sangat ketakutan saat Minseok-ssi akan menyeretnya keluar hingga dia mengeluarkan isi kandung kemihnya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, semua cairan itu sukses membasahi sepatu Minseok-ssi"

Tawa Ryeowook sontak membahana diruangan itu. Ada beberapa yang melirik, namun lebih banyak yang tidak peduli. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil, ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah bulat dan manis seperti mochi milik Minseok berubah merah padam. Selalu saja ada kejadian lucu seperti ini diruangan Divisi Investigasi Pembunuhan, sayang sekali kasus yang mereka tangani saat ini cukup untuk membuatnya menghemat tawa.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan berpamitan pada Juhyun, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan menuju kubikel pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu. Di mulai dari memisahkan berkas tersebut menjadi dua, korban pertama, Kang Sora, dan korban kedua, Park Jungsoo. Lalu, mereka mulai memutar ulang CD yang berisi rekaman CCTV serta beberapanya merupakan rekaman dari transmisi telepon 24 jam sebelum kematian korban. Khusus untuk korban ketiga, mereka hanya mempunyai rekaman transmisi telepon karena belum mendapat salinan rekaman CCTV dan data wawancara. Mereka menemukan pola yang sama dalam ketiga pembunuhan tersebut. Transmisi telepon yang sengaja dikacaukan serta kamera CCTV yang diretas sehingga banyak dari rekaman tersebut terpotong atau pun tidak ada sama sekali.

Kyuhyun memijat tengkuknya yang terasa pegal. Hasil wawancara dengan keluarga serta teman dekat dari korban pertama dan kedua, tidak menunjukkan adanya keterkaitan dari dua orang tersebut, selain dulunya mereka adalah teman satu sekolah. Ia juga menanyakan pada sang suami, pria itu hanya menjawab bahwa Kang Sora dan Park Jungsoo dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih dan hubungan mereka bertahan selama tiga tahun, sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Tidak satu pun dari kedua keluarga korban yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Selama beberapa detik, ia tertegun lalu segera menegakkan tubuhnya saat menyadari sesuatu. Gerakannya yang tiba – tiba seperti itu, sontak menyenggol tubuh kecil temannya, karena kubikel yang mereka tempati juga tidak berukuran besar.

"Ada apa, Letnan?"

"Ryeowook, ikut aku ke rumah keluarga Im Yoona. Sebelum kita pergi, hubungi Divisi Detektif IT, minta mereka mengirim seseorang ke divisi kita setelah jam makan siang. Katakan pada mereka, jangan kirimkan anak baru seperti kemarin. Kirimkan orang terbaik yang mereka punya"

"Laksanakan, Letnan"

Ia segera berjalan menuju parkiran, sembari menunggu Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menyempatkan untuk menghubungi keluarga dari korban terakhirnya. Memberitahukan kedatangannya serta berita kematian Im Yoona melalui telepon adalah ide yang cukup bagus, karena saat ini ia bisa mendengar jeritan dan teriakan panik beberapa orang dari sambungan diseberangnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap, semoga kondisi disana sudah kondusif saat mereka sampai. Segera saja ia masuk ke dalam mobil setelah Ryeowook berhenti didepannya. Selama perjalanan menuju Incheon, ia termenung, mengingat bagaimana kasus pembunuhan berantai ini berawal.

**Flashback start**

_ "Letnan Cho, kerja bagus untuk hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kau mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari? Si Choi itu terus meneror ku untuk memberi mu libur. Dia bilang kau sudah terlalu kelelahan"_

_ Kyuhyun yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang, mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang ia kenal. Jung Yunho, Kepala Satuan Kepolisian Seoul, sedang menopang dagu diatas pembatas kubikel sambil melihat kearahnya. Menggelengkan kepala, ia pun kembali memasukkan beberapa barang miliknya sebelum menutup tas kerjanya. Ia hanya perlu mematikan komputer kubikelnya, dan ia bisa pulang._

_ "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana perangai Siwon. Dia hanya melebih – lebihkan, dan aku pun baik – baik saja. Ini tahun ke delapan aku bekerja disini, Pak"_

_ "Baiklah, baiklah, lagi pula ini sudah jam pulang kerja. Hei, kau punya email masuk, Kyu. Cek saja dulu, siapa tahu Jongdae butuh bantuan mu lagi untuk menatar anak – anak baru yang kemarin datang"_

"_Huh? Sebentar…"_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**To: Letnan Cho(i) Kyuhyun (Homicide Investigative Division)**_

_**Selamat sore, Choi Kyuhyun-ssi.**_

_**Aku tahu kau adalah polisi terbaik yang ada dikota ini. Dan aku dengar kau suka sekali permainan petak umpet, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan? Aku akan memberikan mu beberapa petunjuk untuk menemukan ku. Baiklah, petunjuk utama untuk permainan ini adalah 'Masa Lalu' dan 'Balas Dendam'! Untuk putaran pertama permainan kita, petunjuknya adalah:**_

"_**Dia dulunya adalah penguasa dari hati seorang pria kotor yang membantu sang bajingan untuk hidup dan berada dipuncak tahtanya saat ini. Sebanyak apapun ia mandi menggunakan wewangian itu, seberapa lama pun ia mendekam didalam ruangan tembus pandang itu, bau dari sentuhan si pria kotor tidak akan lepas dari tubuh jalangnya"**_

_**Jangan sampai mengecewakan ku, dan… Good Luck, Lieutenant Cho (or Choi?)**_

_Setelah membaca isi email tersebut, Kyuhyun membeku selama beberapa saat. Masa lalu? Balas dendam? Apa – apaan ini? Siapa yang sudah iseng seperti ini? Pertanyaan terus berputar dikepalanya, ia bahkan melupakan kehadiran Yunho disana. Atasannya itu akhirnya juga ikut membaca email tersebut, karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Wajah pria bermata musang itu mengeras, lalu dengan cepat mencengkram bahu kiri milik yang lebih muda._

"_Letnan Cho, aku ingin kau segera menginvestigasi ini. Aku percayakan ini pada mu. Dan maaf, sepertinya kau harus lembur"_

"_Tidak masalah, Pak"_

**Flashback end**

Kang Sora, korban pertama, ditemukan sudah dalam keadaan tewas didalam toko bunga miliknya. Mayat wanita itu tidak mengenakan apapun, dan direndam dalam kotak air besar berisi tumpukan teratai. Mulut wanita itu menganga dengan mata melotot seperti akan keluar dari lubangnya, dengan posisi kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar dan tungkai bawah hampir copot. Ada bekas jeratan dileher serta dipergelangan tangan dan kaki wanita itu. Awalnya ia bingung saat tidak melihat jari jemari di kaki dan tangan korban, namun kebingungan dan rasa penasarannya terjawab saat melihat potongan – potongan jemari tersebut berada didalam sebuah pot yang hanya berisi tanah. Potongan tak sama panjang itu dibentuk sedemikian rupa menjadi wajah tersenyum.

Ia menatap potongan itu dengan datar, mencoba menganalisis apa yang sebelumnya terjadi disana sembari menunggu tim khusus mereka dari Divisi Forensik untuk menganalisa waktu kematian. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Ryeowook dengan kernyitan didahi, menandakan pemuda itu tidak senang dengan pemandangan didepannya. Sedangkan Kim Jungwoo, yang masih dalam pelatihan dan ditugaskan oleh Jongdae untuk ikut bersama mereka, langsung berlari keluar dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Inilah alasan kenapa ia tidak suka membawa anak baru yang masih dalam masa pelatihan, mereka akan bereaksi terlalu berlebihan. Kyuhyun berpikiran seperti itu karena ia tidak pernah muntah saat masih dalam masa pelatihan.

Korban kedua, Park Jungsoo, dibunuh selang dua minggu mereka menemukan korban pertama. Kali ini, pembunuhan terjadi diapartemen pria itu yang berjarak hanya lima belas meter dari toko rotinya. Lagi – lagi, mereka terlambat menemukan korban kedua, karena saat ditemukan, Park Jungsoo sudah tewas dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Mereka bertemu dengan salah seorang karyawan pria itu, Jung Hoseok, yang mengaku baru sampai sepuluh menit sebelum mereka tiba dan datang kesana bertujuan untuk meminta kunci pintu toko. Pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu mengatakan tidak melihat siapapun saat sampai disana dan dia juga terbukti jujur setelah mereka memutar ulang rekaman di CCTV yang ada dipinggir jalan serta yang berada digedung apartemen tersebut.

Saat mereka membuka pintu apartemen tersebut, bau kematian langsung saja menyapa indra penciuman mereka. Ryeowook harus membantu Hoseok yang nyaris pingsan saat melihat wajah pucat tak bernyawa milik atasannya, karena kepala Park Jungsoo terkulai menggantung dipinggir meja yang tepat menghadap ke pintu masuk. Kyuhyun sendiri terus masuk dan mengikuti ceceran darah yang tampak mengarah ke kamar tidur korban. Disanalah ia menemukan lengan bawah kiri serta kedua tungkai bawah pria tersebut berada, diatas ranjangnya dan lagi – lagi membentuk wajah tersenyum. Seperti mengejek Kyuhyun yang datang terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Park Jungsoo.

Mengingat dua kejadian itu, cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali meradang. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan menghantam kaca jendela disampingnya, hal itu sontak membuat Ryeowook terlonjak kaget lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Hanya sekilas, karena pemuda yang lebih pendek itu tidak ingin lama – lama lepas fokus dari jalanan didepannya. Menghela nafas kasar, Kyuhyun mengucapkan maaf dengan sedikit gerutuan. Ia merasa kesal saat ini karena dirinya terus kalah dalam permainan gila ini. Tak satu pun korban berhasil ia selamatkan, dan itu membuatnya cukup frustasi.

"Letnan Cho, aku sarankan kau menenangkan diri mu, karena kita sudah akan sampai ke rumah keluarga Im Yoona"

"Aku tenang. Hanya mengingat hal tidak menyenangkan tadi"

"Kau tahu, selama dua jam perjalanan tadi kau hanya diam sambil memandang lurus keluar. Bahkan kau tidak merespon panggilan ku. Ada apa sebenarnya, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia tahu, saat Ryeowook berbicara tanpa formalitas padanya, pemuda itu pastilah menangkap gelagat aneh darinya. Ia berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari temannya itu, namun kalimat yang sudah ia persiapkan hanya sampai ditenggorokan saja, sebelum ia telan kembali. Mereka sudah sampai dirumah keluarga Im Yoona, dan saat ini bukanlah waktu yang bagus untuk membicarakan tentang masalah pribadi. Mereka berdua segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah minimalis tersebut.

"Kita akan bicara saat kembali nanti"

Ryeowook berbalik untuk menatapnya sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada. Pemuda itu tidak berniat untuk menghindari topik pembicaraan ini. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas pelan seraya mengangguk kecil, tangannya pun terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu didepannya. Beberapa kali ketukan, pintu itu perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang tampak seumuran mereka. Mata wanita itu sembab dan bengkak, mungkin karena baru saja menangis. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, mereka juga menemukan seorang pria berusia diatas setengah abad dan seorang wanita yang tampak seumuran duduk disamping pria itu. Kyuhyun mengasumsikan mereka adalah kedua orang tua dan saudara dari Im Yoona.

Setelah ucapan bela sungkawa dilontarkan oleh ia dan Ryeowook, mereka pun segera memulai sesi menggali informasi dari keluarga korban. Hampir dua jam berlalu, dan mereka pun sudah mendapatkan informasi yang mereka inginkan. Kyuhyun juga memberitahu perihal kematian Park Jungsoo dan menyampaikan salam serta ucapan bela sungkawa dari suaminya. Keluarga itu cukup terkejut saat mengetahui ia adalah istri dari Choi Siwon dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang ditawari untuk makan siang bersama dengan keluarga tersebut. Selain Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa makan dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal, pekerjaan saat ini menjadi prioritas utamanya. Dengan senyuman sungkan, ia meminta maaf karena harus segera kembali ke Seoul untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore saat mereka sampai diparkiran gedung Satuan Kepolisian Seoul. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju ruangan Divisi Investigasi Pembunuhan dan ia tidak terkejut saat menemukan seorang pemuda jangkung tengah duduk dikursi kubikel miliknya sembari bermain PSP. Berdehem pelan, ia mencoba mendapat atensi dari pemuda itu. Dan berhasil, pemuda jangkung itu mendongak untuk melihatnya sekilas.

"Oh, hai Letnan Cho. Senang bertemu dengan mu. Sebentar"

Suara pemuda itu terkesan nyaring, atau lebih tepatnya terdengar ringan dan tinggi. Setelah PSP ditangan pemuda itu masuk kedalam saku baju, pemuda itu menyodorkan tangan padanya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah kekanakan itu. Ia segera menjabat tangan si pemuda sebelum kembali menarik tangannya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Shim Changmin dari Divisi Detektif IT. Tiba – tiba Yoochun hyung melempar ku kesini, padahal aku sedang mengerjakan kasus lain. Yah, walaupun hanya tinggal finishing sih"

"Aku, Choi Kyuhyun, dan sepertinya kau sudah tahu. Lalu ini partner kerja ku, Korporal Kim Ryeowook. Aku meminta detektif IT terbaik yang ada di divisi kalian"

"Karena Jin sedang sibuk dengan kasus human trafficking yang baru masuk dua hari lalu, jadi sepertinya yang tersisa hanya aku. Kau tahu, kami berdua adalah jajaran yang terbaik dari yang terbaik"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, lalu bersidekap. Tertarik dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi yang di miliki pemuda bernama Shim Changmin ini. Tampilan modis Changmin, sungguh terlihat salah tempat diruangan divisi ini. Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana bebasnya peraturan berpakaian di DDIT, tidak seperti divisinya yang harus memakai seragam dalam lima hari kerja, namun ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat tampilan yang cukup modis dari salah satu detektif yang bekerja disana. Terakhir kali ia berpapasan dengan salah seorang dari DDIT, pakaian yang digunakan orang itu jauh berbeda dari apa yang dikenakan Changmin, lebih menyala dengan warna – warna mencolok yang menyakiti mata.

Tidak ingin berlama – lama berada di fase perkenalan, Kyuhyun pun segera mengarahkan mereka untuk mulai bekerja. Ia mengisyaratkan agar mereka mengikutinya menuju kantornya yang terletak diujung belakang ruangan divisi tersebut. Ya, ia memiliki kantor sendiri, namun terkadang Kyuhyun lebih suka bekerja di kubikel lamanya yang berada diluar bersama – sama anggota lain. Saat ini, Changmin sibuk dengan tablet dan laptop, yang pemuda itu bawa sedari tadi, dan Ryeowook sudah sibuk dengan daftar hasil wawancara dan tempat – tempat terakhir serta orang yang bertemu dengan Im Yoona 24 jam sebelum wanita itu ditemukan tewas. Kyuhyun sendiri sedang berkutat dengan hasil otopsi yang dikirimkan Divisi Forensik.

"Sial, harusnya aku tahu bajingan itu tidak akan meninggalkan apapun. Bahkan satu helai bulu hidungnya untuk diambil sebagai bukti pun tidak ditemukan…"

Menelisik kebelakang, keadaan Im Yoona tampak lebih normal dari dua korban sebelumnya. Mereka semua sama – sama disiksa terlebih dahulu sebelum dibunuh, namun Im Yoona cukup beruntung karena tidak satu pun anggota tubuhnya terpisah. Wanita berusia 30 tahun itu, ditemukan dikamar mandi apartemennya dengan tubuh telanjang, sama seperti Kang Sora, korban pertama si pembunuh. Di leher terdapat luka gorok yang tidak begitu dalam sedangkan di kedua pergelangan tangan dan kaki, terdapat luka sayatan yang juga tidak begitu dalam. Intinya, korban dibiarkan mati karena kehabisan darah secara perlahan. Dari betis hingga paha dalam wanita itu, disayat rapi hingga menganga dan menampakkan benda putih penopang tubuh, yang merupakan tulang wanita tersebut. Lidah wanita itu nyaris putus dengan beberapa gigi yang goyang dan luka memar di dahi, pelipis, serta bibir.

"Ryeowook, apa rekaman CCTV dari apartemen serta dijalan mengarah ke apartemen Im Yoona dengan radius 100 meter sudah diserahkan Juhyun?"

"Belum, Letnan. Juhyun mengatakan, polisi yang bertugas memungut rekaman disana belum juga sampai ke kantor"

"Sialan, sudah ku katakan berkali – kali kalau mereka mau bercinta, selesaikan dulu pekerjaan mereka. Bagaimana dengan mu, detektif Shim? Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Mustahil kalau kau menyuruh ku untuk mendapatkan semua jejaknya sekarang, Letnan Cho. Si bajingan itu, sebagaimana kau memanggilnya, dia menghancurkan dan memisahkan jejak elektroniknya. Aku sudah coba berkali – kali, sayang peralatan kantor ini sangat jelek. Kau tahu, aku yakin dia punya alat yang jauh lebih canggih untuk melakukan hal – hal tidak biasa seperti ini. Oh, dan panggil saja aku Changmin"

Ia menggeram kesal lalu menggebrak mejanya, tidak memperdulikan akhir dari kalimat detektif didepannya itu. Ryeowook sedikit terlonjak melihat kelakuannya, sedangkan Changmin melemparkan tatapan aneh padanya. Peduli setan dengan kedua orang yang saat ini sedang menatapnya, ia benar – benar kesal. Tangannya kemudian terkepal dan kembali terangkat, niatnya akan menggebrak meja lagi, sebelum ponselnya tiba – tiba berdering terlebih dahulu, nama suaminya tampak sebagai identitas pemanggil. Dan disaat yang bersamaan layar komputernya menampilkan panggilan video call melalui Skype. Sama seperti tiga email yang masuk selama satu bulan ini, identitas pemanggil bertuliskan 'Unknown'. Kyuhyun mengatup rapat rahangnya, ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan panggilan masuk dari sang suami. Hanya satu alasan, itu karena ia sadar bahwa si pembunuh lah yang sedang menghubunginya melalui permintaan video call.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Maaf jika semisal karakter yang mati disini adalah bias kalian :( author gak punya pilihan lain uhuhu ;;_;;

By the way, ChanBaek moment baru muncul di chapter depan. Dan ChanSoo moment mungkin bakal take time lebih lama lagi, sekitar tiga atau empat chapter lagi, karena fokusnya ke WonKyu ehehe

Tak pernah lupa mengingatkan, silahkan review jika berkenan :)


	4. Poisonous Mouth is My Middle Name

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTER IV

\- Poisonous mouth is my middle name -

* * *

**"Kau bergerak cepat untuk Im Yoona, Letnan. Aku sungguh terkesan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi mu, anggap saja sebagai hadiah. Dan sepertinya kau mulai mengerti maksud dari petunjuk ku"**

Ada jeda selama beberapa saat disana, lalu ketukan pelan terdengar. Monitor itu dipenuhi dengan warna – warna gelap yang bertabrakan, tidak sedikit pun menampakkan orang yang saat ini sedang melakukan video call melalui Skype dengannya. Kyuhyun yakin suara diseberangnya itu bukanlah murni milik lawan bicaranya. Suara itu terdengar aneh, ada bunyi _glitch_ dibelakangnya. Ia berani bertaruh, lawan bicaranya itu sengaja menyamarkan suara. Oh ya, tentu saja, pikirnya.

"Pekerjaan mu pada Im Yoona tidak sehebat pada Kang Sora dan Park Jungsoo. Kau tidak tampak bersenang – senang"

**"Oh, percayalah, Letnan Cho. Aku sungguh bersenang – senang. Im Yoona berbeda dari dua pion sebelumnya. Dia menari dengan indah untuk ku"**

Tiba – tiba, terdengar jeritan dari sambungan disebrangnya, terdengar cukup keras hingga membuat dua orang lain yang ada diruangannya terlonjak dan bergidik ngeri. Hal itu pun cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun berdiri dan menegakkan tubuhnya, sedikit terkejut. Jeritan yang ia dengar tadi, tidak seperti jeritan manusia. Namun entah mengapa ia sangat yakin, jeritan itu milik salah satu korban.

**"Maaf, padahal itu untuk nanti. Oh iya, kau tahu, dia memohon pada ku. Sebenarnya, dia jauh lebih berdosa dibanding dengan Kang Sora si wanita jahanam… Si jalang bodoh itu lebih memilih untuk memaki – maki ku, tidak seperti Im Yoona yang memohon pengampunan pada ku, aku nyaris tidak mendapatkan kesenangan saat melihat wanita jahanam itu berpulang"**

Lalu, kembali hening. Kyuhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada Changmin, mengisyaratkan pada pemuda itu agar segera melacak transmisi lawan bicaranya. Ia juga meminta pada Ryeowook agar memberitahu suaminya untuk menunggu di luar. Sekali lagi, pandangannya terfokus pada monitor saat mendengar musik mengalun, nada – nadanya terdengar seperti kematian.

**"Tetapi aku harus mengatakan pada mu, bahwa aku sangat terhibur dengan nyanyian dari Park Jungsoo. Apa kau mau mendengarnya lagi? Dengarkanlah"**

Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pinggiran meja. Tebakannya benar tentang jeritan tadi, yang sekarang sedang diputar ulang. Hanya saja, ia tidak senang karena tebakannya benar. Jeritan itu terdengar sangat mengerikan, ia bahkan merasakan tengkuk hingga punggungnya seperti dialiri air es.

"Ketika aku berhasil menangkap mu, aku akan mengumpulkan cukup banyak bukti sehingga kau tidak bisa lepas dengan alasan apapun, sekalipun itu gangguan jiwa…"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskan nya dengan kuat. Ekspresinya tetap datar, namun wajahnya tampak memerah menahan amarah. Apa pun alasan dibalik balas dendam ini, jelas – jelas ini sudah keterlaluan. Buku – buku jarinya memutih, ia mencengkram pinggiran meja terlalu kuat, sangat yakin bekas dari kuku tangannya akan tertinggal di meja itu.

**"Berani sekali kau memaki ku… Aku jadi semakin ingin bertemu dengan mu dan segera mengirim mu menemui Tuhan bersama pendosa menjijikkan berbulu angsa itu"**

"Katakan saja dimana tempatnya, dan dengan senang hati aku akan mengirim mu duluan menemui Tuhan mu itu"

**"Kau tidak jadi menangkap ku? Oh, Letnan Cho…~ aku tidak bisa menemui mu secepat ini. Tidak untuk sekarang"**

Malu. Kyuhyun jujur merasa sangat malu sekarang. Emosinya berhasil meluap dan terlihat oleh lawan bicaranya itu. Menutup mata selama beberapa saat, ia pun kembali duduk dikursi setelah merasa lebih tenang. Ia tidak akan memberikan kepuasan pada lawan bicaranya ini dengan menampakkan dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi.

"Siapa target mu selanjutnya? Aku tahu kau tidak akan repot – repot menghubungi ku hanya untuk memberi ku ucapan selamat. Kau ingin mempercepat permainan petak umpet mu"

**"Ah, ah, ah! Kau sangat cerdas, Letnan! Sayang sekali tidak lebih cerdas dari ku. Dan ya, aku ingin memberikan sedikit tantangan untuk mu. Pion kali ini, dia masih hidup. Dia masih belum menyadari hukuman yang akan datang untuknya. Dia terkutuk. Anak haram dari si jalang yang malang. Dan kali ini, dia tak akan lolos dari hukumannya"**

"Kenapa dia di hukum?"

**"Karena lidah yang berbohong. Kau punya 12 jam, Letnan Cho. Dan karena aku sedang baik, aku akan berikan petunjuk lagi untuk mu. Dia tampan, sangat tampan dan hobi bekerja, seperti yang dilakukan si jalang. Dia melakukan pekerjaan itu dimanapun, bahkan ditempat tinggalnya. Cepatlah, jika kau tidak menemukannya terlebih dahulu, mungkin keberuntungannya akan habis. Seperti ikan laut tropis kecil berwarna jingga dengan garis vertikal hitam tebal yang disengat ubur – ubur, dia hanya hidup untuk sementara waktu, sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Semoga beruntung, Letnan"**

Lalu hening. Lawan bicaranya telah mengakhiri panggilan mereka. Ia menekan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, pandangan masih tertuju lurus pada monitor didepannya. Ia masih dalam posisi yang sama saat pintu kantornya terbuka. Kepalanya cukup berasap untuk memikirkan semua hal ini. Terlalu cepat, bajingan itu sedang mempermainkannya. Kyuhyun yakin akan hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan kedatangan suaminya.

"Kyu?"

Pikirannya masih melayang tentang kasus ini. Bohong jika ia mengatakan dirinya baik – baik saja. Kyuhyun nyaris gila mengingat kasus ini, yang secara tidak langsung membuat ia mempertanyakan suaminya sendiri. Apa yang dilakukan Siwon sampai ada seseorang yang melakukan balas dendam gila seperti ini? Yang Kyuhyun tahu, Siwon adalah seorang hamba Tuhan yang taat beribadah, bahkan dirinya sangat jarang menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ibadah untuk tampak sebagai seseorang yang religius. Tuhan seperti nyaris hilang dari hatinya sejak ia mendapat perlakuan tak adil di dunia yang keras ini.

"Baby Kyu, kau baik – baik saja?"

"Siwon hyung…"

Nama panggilan yang baru saja digunakan Siwon itu, selalu berhasil menyentaknya keluar dari lamunan atau pun fokusnya akan sesuatu. Matanya mengerjap saat kedua pipinya ditangkup oleh Siwon. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum kelopak matanya tertutup, merasakan bibir suaminya menempel dengan bibirnya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia lupa sedang berada dimana, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah untuk berada sedekat mungkin dengan suaminya itu. Kedua tangannya mencengkram jas milik Siwon, seakan hidupnya bergantung disana. Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan menuntut, desahannya mendesak untuk keluar, namun tertahan dengan permainan lidah suaminya itu. Tubuhnya semakin terhimpit di kursi, dadanya pun sudah mulai memanas karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen, tetapi tidak ada tanda – tanda dari Siwon untuk menarik diri. Hingga suara batuk dari seseorang menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Letnan Cho, aku membawa hasil rekaman CCTV dari gedung apartemen Im Yoona serta daftar orang – orang yang menemuinya 24 jam sebelum kematian"

"Aku juga sudah membawa alat pelacak ku kesini. Dan aku rasa, kau harus menutup pintu mu jika tidak ingin ada yang melihat, Letnan"

Kyuhyun menatap kedua orang yang sedang beridiri didepan pintu, pandangannya sedikit tidak fokus dan ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dengan keadaannya yang sedikit 'berantakan' saat ini, dan posisi duduk yang tampak sedikit aneh. Merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya, ia pun menginstruksikan kedua orang itu untuk mendekat. Tentu setelah memberikan pukulan, yang tidak begitu keras namun cukup untuk memberikan rasa sakit, di perut Siwon. Yang mendapat pukulan hanya meringis sambil terkekeh pelan lalu duduk diatas sofa yang ada didalam kantor itu.

"Apa kalian berdua siap lembur? Ada nyawa yang dipertaruhkan dalam 12 jam ini. Kalau kalian bersedia, kemasi peralatan dan barang – barang kalian, kita lanjutkan dirumah ku. Dan, Detektif Shim, kau bisa memanggil ku Kyuhyun saja diluar jam kerja formal. Bagaimana pun juga kita seumuran"

Ryeowook dan Changmin saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat, sebelum yang lebih pendek menyetujui. Ryeowook akan lebih dari senang untuk datang ke rumah temannya itu, ia tidak pernah menolak tempat yang menawarkan makanan secara gratis. Dan rumah Kyuhyun, atau yang lebih tepat disebut mansion, bahkan menyediakan makanan restoran bintang lima jika mereka memesan pada koki yang bekerja disana. Jangan lupakan tempat kerja yang lebih nyaman dan luas, tidak seperti kubikel kecil di divisi mereka yang berbau khas kopi basi atau pun kantor Kyuhyun yang AC nya bermasalah dengan sofa yang keras seperti papan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan saat melihat Ryeowook yang dengan bersemangat menyeret Changmin keluar. Ia pun berdiri dan mengemasi barangnya, sudut mata melirik kearah Siwon yang saat ini sibuk dengan ponselnya. Pulang ke rumah merupakan ide yang cukup bagus, hanya saja kalau itu berarti harus bertemu dengan seorang pria jangkung yang memiliki telinga lebar, Kyuhyun pun lebih memilih tidur di sofa kantornya. Kejadian pagi ini cukup membuat ia muak untuk melihat pria itu. Mengangkat tas kerjanya, ia pun berjalan kearah pintu keluar tanpa menunggu suaminya. Setelah mereka memasuki mobil Audi R8 Spyder milik Siwon, barulah pria itu membuka suara.

"Chanyeol pergi malam ini untuk membantu temannya mengajar dikelas terbuka yang khusus diadakan untuk para anak jalanan"

"Baguslah, udara segar akan membuka pikirannya dan mengurangi racun di otaknya"

"Perkataan mu tidak kalah beracun darinya, sayang"

"Mulut beracun adalah nama tengah ku. Dan kau tahu itu, hyung"

Siwon tertawa, namun Kyuhyun hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan datar. Ia tidak menceritakan keseluruhan kasus ini pada suaminya. Ia terlalu takut jika pria itu akan menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Semakin banyak yang pria itu ketahui, akan semakin beresiko untuk keselamatan pria itu. Kyuhyun sangat yakin, Siwon pasti akan marah jika tahu hal ini, tapi itu urusan belakang. Setidaknya, selama suaminya itu tidak tahu, tidak masalah kan?

Perjalanan terasa singkat karena pikirannya melayang entah kemana, dan tanpa ia sadari, saat ini mobil kesayangan suaminya itu sudah terparkir didepan pintu rumah mereka. Kyuhyun segera melompat turun, pandangannya berpindah pada dua rekannya yang baru saja sampai. Ia mengisyaratkan pada mereka untuk segera masuk mengikutinya, dan ia bersumpah bisa melihat wajah bodoh Changmin dengan mulut menganga saat pintu rumahnya terbuka, ada sekitar dua puluh orang maid disisi kanan dan dua puluh butler disisi kiri yang berbaris menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, menyerahkan tas kerjanya dan meminta maid itu untuk membawanya ke ruang berkumpul. Namun, Siwon menggeleng dan memberikan instruksi agar maid itu membawa barang Kyuhyun serta tamunya ke ruangan kerja Kyuhyun yang sudah pria itu siapkan. Yang lebih muda memberikan tatapan menyelidik, tahu bahwa dirinya tak pernah punya ruang kerja tetap dirumah karena sang suami yang tidak suka melihatnya membawa pekerjaan ke rumah mereka.

"Ini baru, aku tidak tahu kalau izin ruang kerja untuk ku sudah keluar"

"Aku ingin memanjakan mu, ruangan kerja divisi mu seperti tempat penampungan gelandangan"

"Atau lebih tepatnya kandang hewan, tidak usah berbaik hati menghaluskan bahasanya. Kau, tolong siapkan kopi dan beberapa cemilan yang ada, bawa ke ruang kerja ku"

Ia melepas sepatu serta kaus kakinya untuk berganti menggunakan sandal rumah berwarna kuning dengan alas berbulu dan kepala penguin sebagai hiasan yang telah disiapkan seorang maid disampingnya. Ingin sekali ia menendang suaminya itu pertama kali mengetahui fakta bahwa seluruh sandal rumah yang dimiliki nya, memiliki bentuk yang sama.

"Jangan bawakan apa yang dia minta sebelum kami selesai makan malam"

"Sial. Kau dan segala omelan mu. Kau bahkan bukan ibu ku"

"Aku menjaga mu agar tetap hidup, Letnan. Dan aku memang bukan ibu mu, kau tahu, akan sangat aneh menikahi anak mu sendiri"

"Diamlah hyung"

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal, pertanda pemuda manis itu kalah dalam perdebatan kali ini. Ia membiarkan istrinya itu pergi menuju kamar mereka terlebih dahulu, lalu berbalik untuk menatap kedua rekan kerja sang istri, mempersilahkan mereka untuk bersantai diruang tamu dan ditemani dengan beberapa potong buah tropis sembari menunggu makan malam mereka selesai dimasak. Setelah memastikan kedua orang itu nyaman, ia pun segera menyusul sang istri ke kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan memakai kaus santainya saat Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia lalu berjalan kearah ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya disana, sebelah tangan meraih sesuatu dari dalam laci meja nakas sebelum menarik keluar benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam, PSP. Rambutnya yang masih basah terlupakan begitu saja dengan PSP berada ditangannya. Kyuhyun tidak begitu peduli saat merasakan sepasang tangan mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk dan di menit berikutnya, hawa panas dari hair dryer yang menggantikan. Saat ini, ia sedang ingin melakukan kencan singkat bersama PSP nya dan sedang tidak ingin di ganggu.

"Baby, lain kali keringkan dulu rambut mu"

"Hnn"

Hanya suara gumaman yang terdengar sebagai jawaban, namun Siwon tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi setelah memastikan rambut istrinya itu kering. Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit adalah perwujudan dari batu yang bisa bicara, keras namun bisa diretakkan, tentu dengan tekanan darinya walaupun berujung dengan sang istri yang mendiamkannya selama tiga hari. Tepat setelah ia selesai berpakaian, seorang maid datang untuk memberitahukan bahwa makan malam sudah selesai dihidangkan dan kedua tamu sudah berada di ruang makan, menunggu mereka. Melirik istrinya yang masih fokus dengan PSP ditangan, Siwon memilih untuk mengangkat pemuda manis itu dan membawanya turun ke ruang makan. Kyuhyun bisa tenggelam dengan apa yang sedang pemuda itu kerjakan, dan terkadang, itu cukup mengkhawatirkan jika berhubungan dengan masalah pekerjaan.

"Kyu, kita harus makan malam"

"Hnn…"

"Sayang, letakkan dulu PSP mu"

Kali ini tidak ada jawaban. Sebenarnya, Siwon tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, karena istrinya itu akan reflek melontarkan kata – kata 'beracun' padanya jika ia nekat. Namun, ia harus melakukan hal ini, dan ia tahu, nanti Kyuhyun juga akan berterimakasih padanya. Dengan tekat bulat, Siwon pun segera menarik PSP tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun dan melemparkannya ke belakang. Tenang saja, akan ada salah satu dari pelayannya yang menangkap benda kotak itu.

"Sialan, kau ingin aku mematahkan tulang kering mu?!"

"Kyu, jaga bicara mu. Kita tidak hanya berdua disini"

"Persetan dengan orang lain, apa mata mu itu buta?! Aku masih harus –"

"Baby Kyu"

Siwon menatap lembut yang lebih muda, ia bisa melihat bagaimana pemuda itu mulai sadar akan sekitarnya. Mengerjap pelan, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya dengan rapat lalu menunduk menatap piring yang berada didepannya. Dua orang lainnya, Ryeowook dan Changmin, sekilas saling bertukar pandang, suasana ruangan itu menjadi berat, namun tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk meringankan suasana. Hingga bisikan kecil dari Kyuhyun, yang mengatakan permintaan maafnya, berhasil memecah suasana kaku diruangan itu. Akhirnya, mereka mulai menyantap makan malam sambil sesekali diselingi pembicaraan ringan yang didominasi oleh Siwon dan Changmin mengenai peralatan tekhnologi terbaru yang ada dipasaran saat ini. Selainnya, makan malam itu berlanjut dengan tenang.

* * *

###

* * *

"Yeol, terimakasih untuk hari ini! Aku benar – benar terbantu!"

"Tidak masalah, Baek. Memangnya, Taeyeon noona dan Jungkook kemana?"

"Hah… Noona dirumah, dia tiba – tiba demam sejak pagi ini. Dan, Jungkook… Kau tahu kan dia pergi kesini sembunyi – sembunyi? Kedua orang tuanya datang berkunjung hari ini, jadi dia tidak bisa mengajar"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa ia mengerti. Matanya menatap figur yang lebih kecil dengan tatapan kagum. Baekhyun, atau yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun, adalah orang yang sangat menarik dan baik hati menurutnya. Pemuda itu mau menyisihkan dua jam waktunya untuk mengajari anak – anak putus sekolah yang ada didaerah pinggiran Seoul, walaupun hanya tiga kali dalam seminggu. Perjalanan dari apartemen pemuda itu menuju tempat mengajar ini juga cukup jauh, bisa memakan waktu empat puluh lima menit dan besoknya pemuda itu masih harus bekerja di pagi hari. Namun, Chanyeol tidak pernah mendengar pemuda itu mengeluh, Baekhyun selalu tersenyum dan itu juga menularkan senyuman diwajahnya.

Awal pertemuan mereka, sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun dan Taeyeon saat itu sedang di ancam oleh sekelompok kriminal yang bermarkas didaerah tersebut agar mereka berdua berhenti mengajak para anak jalanan itu belajar. Tentu saja sekelompok kriminal tadi adalah orang yang memaksa anak – anak tersebut bekerja. Chanyeol hanya kebetulan lewat, awal tujuannya berada didaerah itu hanyalah karena Siwon yang memintanya memeriksa salah satu rumah singgah yang ada disana. Inginnya tidak peduli, namun mendengar teriakan marah Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa para anak jalanan itu juga butuh belajar, membuatnya berubah pikiran dan berbalik untuk menghajar gerombolan pria yang berjumlah tujuh orang tersebut.

Hingga saat ini, Chanyeol sudah berteman baik dengan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu sangat bersemangat dan murah senyum, ia jadi merasa lebih nyaman untuk berekspresi saat bersama pemuda itu. Ia juga jadi lebih mengenal Baekhyun dengan cepat karena ia selalu datang, minimal diakhir jam belajar, sekedar untuk berbagi cerita tentang hari mereka. Terkadang, mereka akan makan malam bersama dengan dua pengajar lainnya, yaitu Kim Taeyeon, kakak angkat Baekhyun, dan Jeon Jungkook, seorang mahasiswa semester akhir yang bersedia dengan suka rela menjadi pengajar disana. Dan jujur, sedikit banyak sikap manja Baekhyun yang suka menempel dengannya saat mereka bersama, membantunya mengubur ingatan tentang seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih merajai hatinya.

"Yeol, aku harus pulang cepat, mungkin kita tidak bisa bercerita seperti biasa. Aku khawatir meninggalkan Tae noona sendirian"

Pandangannya terarah pada Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai menata peralatan mengajarnya dan sedang memasukkan barang – barangnya ke dalam tas dengan cepat. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dihatinya saat mendengar perkataan pemuda yang lebih pendek dari nya itu. Namun, segera ia hapus ekspresi kecewanya dengan senyuman lembut, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa lebih terbebani.

"Tidak masalah. Apa mau ku antar pulang?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku bawa mobilnya Tae noona. Terimakasih sudah menawarkan!"

Senyuman kekanakan tampak diwajah manis Baekhyun, menggetarkan sesuatu didalam hatinya. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu berbalik untuk menuju mobilnya. Belum ada tiga langkah, ia bisa merasakan lengannya ditarik ke bawah dan sentuhan dari sesuatu yang lembut, mampir di pipi kanannya. Ia menoleh, menemukan Baekhyun yang tampak bersemu merah dan berlari menjauhinya sambil berteriak gugup.

"Sa, sampai jumpa lagi, Yeol! Mimpi indah!"

Lalu pemuda itu masuk ke dalam sedan kecil berwarna silver yang terparkir disisi lain jalan, dan tak butuh waktu lama, mobil itu melaju cepat. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam dengan sebelah tangan menyentuh pipinya. Ia bersumpah bahwa benda lembut nan kenyal yang menyentuh pipinya tadi adalah bibir Baekhyun. Itu sebuah kecupan, dan fakta itu cukup untuk menghangatkan hatinya. Dengan senyum yang tampak bodoh, ia memasuki mobilnya dan melaju untuk kembali ke mansion Choi. Untuk saat ini, ia membiarkan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya, tak peduli jika pipinya sakit ataupun ujung bibirnya terasa seperti akan sobek. Ia hanya ingin menikmati letupan menyenangkan ini sebelum kembali menjadi sosok datar yang bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan di mansion Choi.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Akhirnya setelah dibaca puluhan kali, author berani nge post ini /hahaha.

Maaf kalau ChanBaek moment nya kurang greget... Karena ini baru permulaan /ketawa setan ala Kyu/. Sekali lagi author numpang promosi ig ( Kyon0_2), jika kalian SparKyu atau WKS atau yang lain /woi/, boleh kok sapa sapa uwu

Tak pernah lupa mengingatkan, silahkan review jika berkenan :)


	5. My Wife is My Top Priority Right Now

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTER V

\- My wife is my top priority right now -

* * *

"Argh! Apa – apaan ini?! Kenapa malah laptop ku yang terserang virus?!"

"Berisik, Changmin! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang konsentrasi disini?!"

"Kalian berdua, diamlah! Bukan hanya kalian yang sedang bekerja!"

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia sudah mencoba mencari, apa hubungannya ikan badut kecil dan ubur – ubur dengan pria tampan dan itu nyaris membuatnya gila. Memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan, ia bersandar pada kursi empuk yang ia duduki lalu menyesap kopi nya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 22:05, sudah enam jam berlalu dan mereka belum mendapat sedikit pun gambaran, siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh pembunuh itu. Tiga monitor yang ada didepannya penuh dengan foto dan tulisan. Monitor pertama dengan list nama – nama kenalan suaminya dan kenalannya sendiri. Monitor kedua berisi gambar ikan badut dan ubur – ubur, mulai dari animasi hingga gambar yang ditangkap para penyelam serta informasi mengenai kedua biota laut tersebut. Monitor ketiga berisi background tiap orang yang ada di monitor pertamanya.

Selagi ia berkutat dengan ketiga monitor lebar yang berada didepannya, dua orang yang juga berada diruangan itu, saat ini memilih beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Ryeowook berbaring diatas sofa panjang dengan headphone yang mengalung dilehernya, tiga tumpuk berkas hasil pencarian mereka tentang para korban berada diatas meja, dengan sebuah laptop yang menampilkan sederet panjang rekaman transmisi telepon dan rekaman CCTV yang mereka kumpulkan disampingnya. Changmin memilih berbaring diatas lantai beralas karpet bulu tebal karena kakinya yang panjang akan susah untuk muat di sofa dan berakhir dengan membuat kedua kakinya menggantung tak nyaman. Disekitarnya tampak berserakan beberapa jenis alat pelacak miliknya sendiri, dua buah laptop, tiga tablet, dan kumpulan kabel yang menyambungkan perangkat – perangkat tersebut. Kacau sekali.

"Aku lapar. Otak ku tidak bisa bekerja. Aku harus meminta pendapat Jin tentang ini"

"Kau masih mau mengeluh?"

"Ya, dan yang terakhir, kepala ku sakit"

"Kita semua punya masalah dengan sakit kepala ini. Khusus untuk ku, ditambah juga gendang telinga ku seperti akan pecah rasanya"

"Tenang saja, jari – jari ku juga sudah mau patah disini. Bagaimana dengan mu, Kyuhyun?"

Yang dipanggil, memutus perhatiannya pada tiga monitor tadi dan beralih menatap kedua orang yang berada dipojok ruangan. Kedua matanya tampak sedikit memerah dan kristal bening tampak mengalir dikedua sudut matanya, hingga yang melihat sampai terlonjak bangun dan menghampirinya. Namun ia langsung mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menghentikan kalimat apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut kedua orang tersebut. Selama beberapa saat, mereka terdiam, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup mata selama satu menit dan membukanya kembali sembari mengerjap.

"Aku belum berkedip selama tujuh atau delapan menit. Mata ku sakit dan otot kelopak mata ku seperti kaku tadi. Jangan khawatir"

Hening selama beberapa saat, sebelum meja kerja milik Kyuhyun dipukul oleh dua pasang telapak tangan. Kedua pelakunya menatap ia dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"SEMUA KAFEIN YANG KAU TELAN ITU MERUSAK SIRKUIT OTAK MU, LETNAN CHO!"

Kyuhyun mengerjap cepat lalu menatap Ryeowook dan Changmin bergantian. Tidak menyangka bahwa dua orang didepannya bisa berteriak histeris seperti itu padanya. Jangan lupakan suara melengking tinggi yang sama – sama dimiliki kedua orang tersebut. Lalu hening, tidak ada yang membuka suara lagi. Dalam keheningan itu, suara ketukan pintu lah yang memecah suasana. Seorang butler masuk dan bertanya apakah mereka ingin menambah cemilan ataupun minuman, yang langsung saja disambut bahagia oleh Ryeowook dan Changmin.

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, heran melihat kelakuan kekanakan temannya saat dua toples kue kering, setumpuk sandwich isi tuna dan daging asap, serta tiga gelas kopi panas diantarkan ke ruang kerjanya. Kyuhyun sendiri lebih memilih fokus pada layar didepannya dan menulikan pendengarannya dengan keadaan sekitar. Ia terus mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kata tropis, ikan badut, ubur – ubur, atau apapun itu pada daftar nama kemungkinan korban selanjutnya yang tertera di monitor.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu habis, ia bisa merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya dan bau yang familiar memasuki indera penciumannya. Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang sedang memeluknya saat ini, namun ia tetap tidak memutus fokusnya pada pekerjaan didepannya. Hingga ia mendengar orang tersebut memanggilnya.

"Baby Kyu"

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, sepertinya ia lupa berkedip lagi, karena saat ini matanya terasa sedikit perih. Mendongak perlahan, wajah suaminya lah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Pria itu memakai piyama sutra hitam polos dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan, sepertinya baru terbangun dari tidur.

"Kyu, sayang, kau perlu istirahat. Tidur selama satu jam tidak akan membunuh mu"

Bibirnya mengatup rapat, sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu pagi, itu berarti waktunya semakin menipis. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang karena bisa saja korban keempat sedang meregang nyawa saat ia tertidur di ranjang empuknya. Ingin nya menjawab dengan kalimat sarkas seperti biasa, namun ia terlalu lelah untuk hal itu dan tidak sedang ingin berdebat dengan Siwon. Saat pandangannya kembali pada layar didepannya, kursi yang ia duduki tiba – tiba berputar membelakangi meja kerja dan menghadap Siwon yang sedang berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau butuh tidur, Nyonya Choi"

"Hyung, aku hanya punya waktu tiga setengah jam lagi untuk memecahkan teka – teki bajingan itu sebelum korban selanjutnya mati mengenaskan seperti tiga korban lainnya"

Ia bisa melihat Siwon yang mendesah kesal. Pria itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang menggunakan sebelah tangan, lalu kembali memutar kursi yang lebih muda untuk menghadap kearah layar diatas meja. Kyuhyun melirik ke sudut ruangan dan mendapati Ryeowook yang baru terbangun lalu mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi, bergantian dengan Changmin yang saat ini mulai berdiri dengan mata setengah tertutup. Pemuda jangkung itu berbaring diatas sofa dengan kaki sedikit ditekuk agar tidak menggantung diujung sofa.

"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan ku?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyeret mu dalam pekerjaan ku"

"Alasan bodoh. Apa yang dikatakan bajingan itu pada mu? Teka – teki nya"

Selama beberapa saat, Kyuhyun hanya diam, sedikit berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun, tetap saja ia mengatakan kalimat yang dikatakan si pembunuh padanya. Waktunya semakin menipis dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Keheningan pun tercipta diruangan itu selama beberapa menit ke depan, hingga ia bisa melihat pupil Siwon melebar. Wajah pria itu tampak memucat dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Ada apa, Siwon hyung? Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Lee Donghae. Aku harus memastikannya…"

"Hyung! Apa maksud mu?! Katakan pada ku!"

Siwon mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meminta Kyuhyun untuk diam dan memilih untuk menelpon seseorang. Pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya, mengepalkan kedua tangan kuat, sedikit kesal karena suaminya itu menolak untuk bicara. Akhirnya, ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menunggu Siwon menyelesaikan pembicaraan dengan seseorang diseberang sambungan. Beberapa menit berlalu, Kyuhyun mengernyit saat suaminya itu menenangkan lawan bicara disambungannya, sebelum mematikan sambungan tersebut.

"Korban selanjutnya Lee Donghae"

"Apa maksud mu? Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku yakin. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu tempatnya"

"Jelaskan pada ku dulu, bagaimana kau tahu siapa korban selanjutnya"

Ia dapat melihat Siwon menarik nafas panjang, sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia juga mengisyaratkan agar Ryeowook bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka. Dan langsung diikuti oleh pemuda tersebut, yang saat ini sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang, pikirkan tempat yang memiliki banyak air dan ubur – ubur di kota ini"

"Ryeowook, cari tahu tentang itu sekarang"

"Segera!"

Hanya menunggu beberapa menit, Ryeowook sudah kembali dan memperlihatkan daftar yang ia dapatkan. Jika itu berhubungan dengan ubur – ubur seperti yang Siwon katakan, ia akan memilih akuarium Coex dari belasan akuarium yang ada, karena akuarium tersebut terbilang yang paling lengkap daripada akuarium lainnya, dan yang kedua adalah pantai, karena jelas – jelas pasti ada laut yang menghampar didepan sebuah pantai. Namun, karena si pembunuh ingin 'mempertunjukkan' korbannya jika mereka terlambat datang, tidak mungkin laut yang dipilih. Dan itu meninggalkan akuarium sebagai opsi satu – satunya.

Mereka segera pergi menuju akuarium tersebut. Yang seharusnya memakan perjalanan hingga satu jam dari kediamannya, terpotong hanya menjadi 40 menit karena jalanan Seoul yang sepi dan Kyuhyun yang mengemudikan Audi yang dinaikinya dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata, bahkan Ryeowook yang duduk disampingnya nyaris muntah. Siwon yang memaksa ikut, berakhir dengan membawa mobil lain dan terpaksa mengikuti kecepatan istrinya itu. Setelah mereka sampai, tanpa basa – basi Kyuhyun memperlihatkan tanda pengenalnya dan meneriaki penjaga yang masih setengah sadar untuk segera membuka pintu masuk.

Begitu pintu masuk terbuka, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Siwon berlari menuju arah ruangan yang menunjukkan dimana akuarium khusus ubur – ubur berada. Namun, saat mereka sampai disana, tidak ada satu pun orang atau pun mayat berada disana. Menggertakkan giginya, ia berlari cepat kearah ruangan khusus staff yang berada disamping ruangan akuarium ubur – ubur, menendang pintu itu keras, tidak peduli jika kuncinya rusak ataupun jika pintu itu lepas dari engselnya. Selama beberapa saat mereka mencari disekitar ruangan tersebut, hingga Kyuhyun mendengar teriakan Siwon memanggil nama Lee Donghae.

Didalam tabung kontrol penyaringan air yang tampak berwarna sedikit kemerahan diruangan tersebut, Lee Donghae dengan kaki terikat rantai didasar tabung dan tangan yang terikat ke belakang, tampak pucat seputih kertas dengan sungkup oksigen menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Kyuhyun segera menghubungi rumah sakit agar mengirimkan tim medis ke lokasi mereka setelah Lee Donghae berhasil dikeluarkan dari tabung kaca dan denyutan lemah teraba dari nadi pria yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut. Sembari menunggu, mereka memasang garis batas polisi untuk mensterilkan TKP, ia juga berbicara pada pemilik tempat tersebut melalui sambungan telepon tentang apa yang yang terjadi dan menjelaskan hal – hal yang perlu diketahui saja. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ambulan pun datang untuk membawa Lee Donghae, tak lupa mereka ikut pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Letnan Cho, apa kira – kira anda memiliki kontak keluarga pasien yang bisa rumah sakit hubungi?"

"Kepolisian yang akan menghubungi keluarganya. Untuk saat ini, masukkan nama ku sebagai kontak yang bisa dihubungi"

"Baik, Letnan"

Ia sangat berterimakasih pada Ryeowook dan Siwon yang saat itu berhasil memecahkan kaca tebal dari tabung tersebut dan melepaskan rantai yang mengikat kaki dan tali yang mengikat tangan Lee Donghae, sedangkan ia sibuk dengan kendali kanal air. Jika kanal – kanal air itu tidak ditutup, maka air dari semua tank yang ada disana akan ikut keluar dan kekacauan yang lebih parah bisa terjadi. Sepertinya, pemilik akuarium tersebut harus menguras semua tank biota air yang ada disana karena sisa darah yang mengalir melewati kanal – kanal tabung penyaring. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa tubuh pria yang saat ini sedang mendapat pertolongan medis tersebut, dipenuhi dengan luka sayatan yang cukup dalam untuk menggores beberapa pembuluh vena, namun tak cukup dalam untuk menyentuh pembuluh arteri.

Kyuhyun berdiri dalam diam selama beberapa saat disana sebelum menghampiri Ryeowook. Ia meminta temannya itu untuk menghubungi keluarga korban. Karena pria itu sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi, ia menyarankan untuk menghubungi kekasih pria itu saja, dan temannya itu boleh pulang untuk beristirahat. Pandangannya beralih pada jam di ruangan serba putih tersebut yang menunjukkan pukul empat pagi kurang beberapa menit. Ia berbalik, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit, tidak mengindahkan tatapan khawatir dari Ryeowook.

Ia baik – baik saja, hanya kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing dan nyeri, serta ada 'sedikit' rasa terhimpit didadanya. Namun, jika hatinya yang berkata begitu karena ia yang keras kepala, maka tubuhnyalah saat ini yang tidak bisa berbohong. Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari pintu, pandangannya mengabur dan kesadarannya semakin menipis hingga tubuhnya oleng ke depan, nyaris jatuh karena seseorang bergerak cepat untuk menangkapnya. Nafasnya putus – putus, seperti ada yang menghimpit paru – parunya dengan kuat. Dan, sebelum benar – benar kehilangan kesadaran, Kyuhyun bisa melihat samar – samar wajah suaminya yang tampak panik.

* * *

###

* * *

"Aku tidak ingin di ganggu, Taeil. Batalkan semua jadwal ku untuk hari ini dan lima hari ke depan. Istri ku adalah prioritas utama ku saat ini. Dan katakan pada Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin ada yang masuk kesini tanpa izin ku"

"Baiklah, Presdir Choi"

Moon Taeil, atau yang tadi dipanggil Taeil, membungkuk dengan sopan sebelum keluar dari ruangan yang merupakan kamar atasannya tersebut dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada kepala pelayan rumah itu yang menatapnya dengan datar, menunggu jawaban. Yang bisa Taeil berikan, hanyalah gelengan pelan. Ia sudah sering bertemu Chaanyeol setiap berkunjung ke kediaman Choi untuk urusan pekerjaan, dan pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu selalu berwajah datar tanpa senyuman.

"Maaf, Chanyeol-ssi, aku sudah berusaha menyampaikan pesan mu. Tapi Presdir Choi tidak menggubris sama sekali perkataan ku dan malah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin di ganggu"

"Dia selalu begitu jika menyangkut Tuan Choi Kyuhyun. Terimakasih sudah mau menyampaikan pesan ku, Taeil-ssi"

"Sama – sama, dan itu bukanlah hal besar. Aku pamit dulu, Chanyeol-ssi"

Ia melangkah keluar menuju parkiran mobil di kediaman tersebut. Rasanya ingin menangis saja setelah mendengar perintah atasannya itu. Membatalkan jadwal untuk lima hari ke depan, sama saja membatalkan seluruh jadwal untuk minggu ini. Namun, apa daya? Ini sudah tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang sekretaris dari Choi Siwon. Dan sekarang, ia harus mulai menata jadwal atasannya itu jika tidak ingin terlambat memberitahu para klien perusahaan mereka. Hal yang pertama kali harus ia lakukan saat ini, adalah menghubungi 'orang itu' untuk bekerjasama mengurus seluruh rapat yang ada dalam seminggu ini. Ia pun membuka kunci ponselnya dan memilih kontak seseorang untuk disambungkan dengannya. Pada dering ke lima, panggilannya dijawab oleh orang tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Wakil Direktur Shin…"

* * *

###

* * *

"Sudah ku katakan padanya kalau dia terlalu banyak minum kopi"

"Ya, ya, ya. Tapi bukan berarti kau libur kalau Letnan Cho sakit, Changmin hyung"

"Hei! Aku disini sekarang!"

Changmin merengut kesal menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Ia masih sedikit terkejut karena dibangunkan oleh Ryeowook sekitar jam lima pagi dan mengajaknya untuk pulang. Korporal dari Divisi Investigasi Pembunuhan itu, hanya diam saja selama mereka mengemasi peralatan kerja yang mereka bawa hingga saat mereka masuk kedalam mobil. Ryeowook baru mau membuka suara setelah mereka sudah bearada dijalan utama. Pemuda itu menceritakan apa yang telah ia lewatkan selama ia tertidur. Dan saat ini, ia butuh pendapat seseorang tentang apa yang ia temukan dari salah satu rekaman CCTV milik salah satu korban yang iseng ia tonton kemarin malam. Karena Ryeowook yang bertugas menyisir semua rekaman itu, ia hanya menontonnya sedikit, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya saat menangkap suatu keanehan dari rekaman tersebut.

"Kau di kubikel kerja ku, Shim Changmin"

"Yak! Kim Seokjin! Panggil aku hyung, dasar tidak sopan"

"Akan ku panggil kau hyung jika kau berhenti menghambat pekerjaan ku"

Menghela nafas berat, Changmin bersandar di dinding kaca kubikel milik seorang pemuda yang ia panggil Kim Seokjin tadi. Kubikel diruangan Divisi Detektif IT memang dibatasi menggunakan kaca tebal kedap suara, seperti ruangan – ruangan kecil yang saling menempel, namun luasnya dua kali lebih besar dari kubikel milik divisi lain. Tidak masalah jika mereka berbicara disana, karena tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari luar. Kim Seokjin sendiri, atau Jin sebagaimana ia biasa memanggil pemuda itu, adalah salah satu anggota DDIT yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata – rata seperti dirinya. Mereka berdua sering kali memberi masukan pada satu sama lain jika mendapat kesulitan dipekerjaan mereka.

"Ayolah, Jin. Aku kesini untuk meminta bantuan mu. Apa kau punya pelacak terbaru? Milik mu pribadi, punya kantor ini sudah seperti rongsokan"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan alat pelacak yang baru kau beli, hyung?"

"Alat pelacak ku rusak. Entahlah, kemarin tiba – tiba mengeluarkan bunyi aneh dan diterjemahkan eror di tablet ku. Aku kira itu seperti ditembak pemancar jarak jauh yang merusak kode kerjanya"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kasus yang kau tangani sekarang sangat menarik, hyung"

Ia tersenyum lebar saat Jin memutar kursi kerjanya untuk langsung bertatap muka dengan dirinya. Karena jika pemuda berusia 28 tahun itu tidak menggubrisnya juga, ia bersumpah akan memecahkan layar komputer yang ada didepan pemuda tersebut saat ini juga. Persetan dengan Yoochun yang akan menendang bokongnya. Namun, untung saja hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Yah, pembunuhan berantai yang ditangani Letnan Cho ini bukan main – main. Aku terlihat bodoh karena alat pelacak yang rusak dan salah satu laptop ku berhasil dimasuki virus. Si bajingan itu benar – benar mempermainkan kami… Hei, jangan lihat aku seperti itu"

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas saat Jin memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Setengah alasannya, karena pemuda itu tidak percaya bahwa Changmin sampai mengalami hal seperti itu, dan setengahnya lagi karena mendengar pria itu memanggil si pembunuh dengan panggilan kasar. Biasanya Changmin akan memanggil penjahat dikasusnya dengan sebutan 'tikus bodoh' atau 'kucing kecil', tergantung kasus yang ditangani pria itu.

"Tidak mungkin… Jangan bercanda, hyung. Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya"

"Aku tahu! Maka dari itu aku kesini menemui mu, berikan aku waktu mu setengah jam. Aku perlu mengkonfirmasi sesuatu dengan bantuan mu"

Jin menjilat bibirnya yang tiba – tiba kering. Jujur ia sedikit iri karena seniornya itu yang mendapatkan kasus menarik seperti ini, bukan dirinya. Namun segera ia tepis pemikiran itu setelah melihat penampilan Changmin yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kasus yang ditangani seniornya ini sepertinya cukup berat, sampai – sampai pria jangkung itu memakai sepatu yang berbeda warna dan rambutnya terlihat sedikit acak – acakan. Sungguh tidak memperlihatkan Shim Changmin yang tampan pujaan para wanita DDIT. Jin akhirnya berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kubikelnya.

"Baiklah hyung, bagaimana kalau sekarang saja? Aku bisa mengerjakan ini nanti"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Agak lama update nya karena baru pulang dari luar kota dan gak pernah sempat pegang laptop selama disana :") awalnya mau post kemarin, cuma masih jet lagged, jadi baru sempat posting hari ini huhuhu. Untuk chapter 6 juga kayaknya bakal makan waktu lebih dari seminggu karena baru diketik ulang (terjadi perombakan hebat secara mendadak disana hmmh), jadi di mohon bersabar menunggunya. Jadi semangat karena ternyata yang baca banyak (walaupun gak ada yang ninggalin jejak, gak masalah sih, itu hak pembaca).

Sekali lagi author numpang promosi ig ( Kyon0_2), jika kalian SparKyu atau WKS atau yang lain /woi/, boleh kok sapa sapa uwu

Tak pernah lupa mengingatkan, silahkan review jika berkenan :)


	6. Nemo

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTHER VI

\- Nemo -

* * *

Tiga hari empat malam, adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun untuk kembali terbangun dari koma jangka pendeknya. Ia melirik sekeliling, kamar ini bukanlah kamar tidurnya, namun ia yakin ini masih didalam rumahnya. Ia menyadari ada selang oksigen tersambung di hidungnya, dan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa hebat di dada bagian kanannya saat ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuh. Ia sedikit terbelalak melihat jarum yang menembus punggung tangan kirinya, walaupun tidak terkejut, tetap saja ia tidak menyukai pemandangan itu.

"Baby Kyu?! Kau sudah sadar! Sebentar…"

Ia mendongak saat melihat Siwon berdiri hanya dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_ disamping ranjang yang ia tempati. Rambutnya masih sedikit basah dan wajah pria itu tampak sangat lelah. Siwon lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan memerintahkan salah satu maid yang ada disana untuk segera memanggil dokter yang menangani sang istri. Tidak sampai lima menit, seorang wanita dengan surai brunette model trap, mengenakan jas putih yang melekat pas ditubuh rampingnya dengan stetoskop di saku jasnya, melangkah masuk bersama seseorang wanita berpakaian perawat dan membawa sebuah papan serta tas jinjing kecil berwarna kuning cerah.

"Dokter Kwon, dia baru saja bangun"

"Terimakasih karena langsung memanggil saya, Tuan Choi. Seulgi-ah, periksa tanda vital pasien dan juga jahitan di dada kanannya"

Wanita yang memakai baju perawat tadi, segera melaksanakan apa yang sang dokter minta, tentu setelah memberikan papan berisi status dan evaluasi pasien. Dokter Kwon segera mencatat hasil pemeriksaan vital milik pasiennya tersebut dan mulai melakukan pemeriksaan saat perawat yang dipanggil 'Seulgi' tadi sudah selesai dengan bagiannya. Senyum tampak diwajah wanita berjas putih tersebut, ia memberikan beberapa catatan dikertasnya lalu mengajak suami pasiennya untuk berbicara diluar ruangan karena beberapa alat harus dilepas dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Sekarang hanya tersisa Kyuhyun dan si perawat yang mulai melepaskan kateter di uretranya.

"Uh… Apa aku boleh bertanya…?"

"Seulgi, nama ku Kang Seulgi, Tuan Choi Kyuhyun. Silahkan saja, akan ku jawab semampu ku"

"Ah, ya, Seulgi-ssi… Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Sekitar tiga hari empat malam. Aku akan mengganti botol infusnya sekarang"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan perawat tersebut melakukan pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur karena Siwon tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit, atau mungkin ia sebenarnya sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Yang mana pun itu, Kyuhyun cukup lega karena tidak harus terbangun dengan bau obat – obatan serta kamar dengan dinding putih yang mengerikan. Setelah botol infus tersebut sudah selesai diganti dengan yang baru dan masih penuh, ia pun dibantu duduk dengan bantal sebagai penopang punggungnya agar sedikit tegak.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ku?"

"Anda terserang pneumothorax yang diikuti syok karena kekurangan cairan, dehidrasi awal, konsumsi kafein yang berlebihan, terlalu lelah, kurang makan, dan stress yang menumpuk, hanya itu yang ku dengar dari Yuri eonnie"

"Yuri eonnie?"

"Maksud ku Dokter Kwon… Ah, dan selang oksigen itu tidak akan dilepas sampai tabung ini habis"

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya saat perawat bernama Kang Seulgi itu menodongnya dengan sebuah sendok. Ayolah, Kyuhyun hanya tidak nyaman merasakan sesuatu menyumpal hidungnya, sekali pun itu hanya selang oksigen.

"Minumlah dulu, Tuan Choi Kyuhyun. Tenggorokan anda pasti sakit karena tidak minum selama dua hari ini"

Menurut saja, ia membuka mulutnya saat sesendok air disodorkan padanya, walaupun ia sedikit bingung, kenapa tidak meminum dari gelas atau dari sedotan. Benar saja, ia bisa merasakan sedikit sakit di tenggorokkannya yang dilewati air, dan mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa ia harus minum menggunakan sendok. Sedikit air saja yang masuk terasa cukup sakit, apa lagi jika ia minum dalam jumlah banyak secara tiba – tiba. Saat sendok kelima berhasil masuk ke mulutnya, sang dokter bersama suaminya melangkah masuk.

"Tuan Choi Kyuhyun, anda membaik dengan waktu relatif cepat. Namun, itu bukan alasan anda boleh langsung kembali ke kantor, karena pneumothorax anda bisa kambuh kembali jika anda terlalu lelah. Saya sarankan untuk beristirahat minimal tiga hari ke depan. Lalu konsumsi kafein anda yang terlalu berlebihan, saya akan melarang segala bentuk minuman berkafein seperti teh dan kopi untuk anda konsumsi. Setidaknya untuk dua minggu ke depan, anda hanya boleh minum air mineral saja"

"Ada kasus yang harus ku tangani, Dokter Kwon. Aku tidak bisa diam saja disini selama pembunuh itu masih berkeliaran diluar sana"

Kyuhyun menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan kaku. Ia tidak akan berdiam diri selama bajingan itu masih bisa bernafas dengan tenang dan membantai targetnya satu persatu. Ia butuh pergi untuk melakukan wawancara pada Lee Donghae mengenai apa yang terjadi di malam itu.

"Saya tidak pernah melarang anda bekerja di rumah. Yang saya tekankan disini adalah aktivitas berlebih diluar rumah serta jam tidur anda yang sepertinya sangat kacau, terimakasih pada Tuan Choi Siwon yang memberitahu saya. Selambat – lambatnya, anda harus tidur dibawah jam sepuluh malam"

"Intinya aku boleh tetap bekerja?"

"Ya. Asal anda tidak memaksakan diri dan tubuh anda, Tuan Choi Kyuhyun"

Walaupun ketetapan tidur dibawah jam sepuluh malam terdengar bodoh untuknya, Kyuhyun tetap mengangguk menyanggupi. Setelah menerima beberapa butir obat, kedua wanita tadi akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ia dan suaminya. Kyuhyun bersumpah ia tidak ingin memulai perdebatan, tapi tatapan Siwon benar – benar membuatnya muak. Ia bukan wanita, dan ia benci saat pria yang berstatus sebagai suami sahnya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sarat akan kekhawatiran dan memperlakukannya seakan – akan tubuhnya adalah gelas kristal yang rapuh. Meremat selimut bulu yang menutupi pinggang kebawah, Kyuhyun balas menatap pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Siwon. Aku bersumpah akan mencongkel kedua bola mata mu saat ini juga jika kau tidak berhenti menatap ku seperti itu"

"Kyu, aku tidak ingin berdebat tentang ini. Aku hanya khawatir, oke? Aku khawatir karena harus menyaksikan tenaga medis melubangi sisi kanan dada mu menggunakan selang tajam , entah apa itu namanya, dan membiarkan selang itu menggantung keluar dari dada mu selama beberapa jam untuk menyelamatkan mu dari kematian"

Ia menutup mata dengan sebelah tangan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Bukannya ia tidak tahu alat apa yang dimaksud Siwon, oh tentu ia pernah menggunakan alat itu sebelumnya, tetapi membayangkan menggunakannya lagi sungguh membuat Kyuhyun mual. Pneumothorax seperti teman lama untuknya, beberapa kali ia pernah mengalami kekambuhan dan hanya satu kali jatuh ke keadaan gawat hingga harus menggunakan _chest tube _yang disambungkan ke _Water Sealed Drainage_ (_WSD) _melalu proses _thoracostomy._ Saat itu ia dalam keadaan sadar dan rasa sakitnya bahkan melebihi rasa sakit saat suaminya mencoba melakukan _double penetration_ pada lubangnya dengan menggunakan dildo. Yah, tentu saja hasilnya tidak imbang jika dibandingkan dengan kegiatan berujung nikmat seperti itu.

"Sial. Untung saja aku koma"

"Apa maksud mu, Choi Kyuhyun?"

"Selang yang kau katakan tadi, aku pernah menggunakannya juga dulu dan saat dokter memasang selang itu, aku dalam keadaan sadar. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana rasa sakitnya"

Ia melirik kearah wajah Siwon yang terperangah. Sendirinya memang tidak pernah menceritakan tentang hal ini pada pria itu. Ia menyisir surai hitamnya perlahan, pandangannya ia buang ke samping, tampak tak fokus. Tidak, ia tidak takut. Hanya saja, ia merasa asam lambungnya bergejolak menunggu reaksi pria didepannya ini. Matanya mengerjap, sedikit terkejut saat merasakan telapak tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu, mengusak surainya pelan. Kyuhyun pun memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan menatap Siwon. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa mengatakan apa pun dan duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Aku akan mencatat hal itu dalam list hal yang kau benci, sayang"

"Hng… Maaf… Karena berbicara kasar pada mu, hyung…"

"Jangan dipikirkan, Baby. Aku khawatir karena aku sangat mencintai mu"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab lagi. Ia bernafas lega setelah mendengar jawaban suaminya tersebut, sempat terlintas dikepalanya akan ada perdebatan panjang tentang kesehatannya. Namun ia salah mengira, sedikit merasa bersalah juga karena sudah berpikiran buruk tentang pria itu. Kyuhyun menutup matanya sebentar, sebelum melemparkan pandangan pada pria yang kini duduk disisi ranjang.

"Aku ada pertanyaan"

"Tentang Lee Donghae?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu dia? Korban selanjutnya"

Kali ini, Siwon yang tampak sedikit gelisah, tapi ia butuh jawaban. Kyuhyun butuh jawaban saat ini juga, karena ia benar – benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa harus Lee Donghae? Apa hubungan Lee Donghae dengan suaminya? Saat ia melihat profil semua orang yang bersangkutan dengan Siwon, Lee Donghae hanya tercantum sebagai salah satu manager bagian marketing diperusahaan suaminya itu. Tidak ada satu pun kemiripan yang ia temukan dari kedua pria itu. Lalu kenapa?

"Lee Donghae itu penipu ulung. Kau tidak akan menyangka berapa banyak hal kriminal yang dulu dia lakukan setelah kau berbicara dengannya"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Apa kau percaya dengan profil yang tercantum didata kependudukan miliknya? Kyu, aku sudah kenal Donghae sejak umur kami masih lima tahun"

"Jadi dia bukan lahir di Mokpo? Tanggal lahirnya? Nama orangtua nya? Apa semua itu bukan data asli?"

"Ya"

Dahinya berkerut saat melihat Siwon menghela nafas setelah mengatakan satu kata tersebut. Ia bertanya beberapa pertanyaan, lalu kata itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang mana? Kyuhyun tidak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang suami. Berkedip saja tidak. Kelebihannya dalam menatap seseorang dalam jangka waktu lebih dari lima menit tanpa berkedip, merupakan salah satu faktor keberhasilannya dalam mengintimidasi tersangka kejahatan. Namun, kali ini ia tidak mencoba mengintimidasi. Murni melakukan ini karena ia merasa bingung dan banyak pertanyaan dikepala nya yang belum terjawab.

"Selama aku mengenalnya, dia sudah mengganti identitas sebanyak empat kali. Lee Donghae adalah identitas terlama yang ia gunakan. Seumur hidupnya, hanya tahun kelahiran lah yang tak pernah dia ubah. Sisanya? Itu semua palsu, si Nemo itu punya caranya sendiri"

"Si Nemo?"

"Ya, karena dia suka berganti identitas, saat pertama kali dia mengganti namanya, kami berdua memakai nama panggilan yang kami sepakati jika kami hanya sedang berdua"

"Lalu yang lainnya? Apa maksud dari teka – teki lainnya?"

Ia mengerjap pelan saat bibirnya di kecup lembut oleh sang suami. Dahi mereka saling menempel, tak ada yang ingin memutus kontak mata terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun tahu, ada yang Siwon sembunyikan darinya, dan ia tidak suka itu.

"Sayang, terkadang ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa diutarakan kebenarannya, sepenting apapun itu"

Kyuhyun memilih diam saat suaminya itu memberi jarak diantara mereka. Tentu, mereka berdua sudah mengetahui masa lalu satu sama lain, hanya saja, Siwon tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo, dan Im Yoona. Yang ia tahu, pria itu memiliki seorang sahabat yang saking bencinya dengan polisi, bahkan tidak hadir dipernikahan sahabatnya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, walaupun pemuda jangkung itu tidak menyukai dirinya, dia tetap datang dengan wajah datar. Kyuhyun memang mengenal dua adik angkat Siwon, Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin. Saat suaminya itu akan melangkah keluar, ia masih bisa mendengar perkataan pria tersebut yang dikatakan dengan pelan.

"Dan, sekalipun kau seorang polisi, terlalu banyak tahu akan sesuatu, bukanlah hal yang bagus, Letnan Cho"

* * *

###

* * *

Kakinya melangkah tegas dilorong serba putih tersebut, pintu bernomor 718 adalah tujuannya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, ia harus menemui pria itu. Ini sudah keterlaluan, bahkan korban mencapai empat orang, dan hanya satu yang selamat. Ia berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar yang ia tuju. Sebelum melangkah masuk, tak lupa ia mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Semurka apapun dirinya, bukan berarti alasan untuk menghilangkan sopan santun.

"Siwon-ah!"

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Hyuk?"

"Dia baru saja tidur, setengah jam yang lalu mungkin"

Siwon tersenyum kecil pada Lee Hyukjae, atau pria yang ia panggil 'Hyuk' tadi. Ia sudah cukup lama kenal dengan Hyukjae, lebih tepatnya sejak sahabat bodohnya itu mengenalkan pria bertubuh kurus ini sebagai kekasihnya. Itu sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang, Hyukjae juga menjadi sahabatnya. Mereka berdua cukup 'dekat' dulu, tapi Siwon tidak akan mengingat tentang hal itu.

"Siwon-ah, aku harus pergi ke SM untuk mengajukan perpanjang cuti. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak, aku masih belum masuk kerja. Harus menjaga istri ku yang manis agar tidak keluar dari rumah dan membahayakan kesehatannya lagi. Pergilah, Hyuk. Aku akan disini sampai kau datang. Oh, dan sampaikan salam ku untuk Jongin jika kau bertemu dengannya"

"Terimakasih banyak, Siwon-ah, dan akan aku pastikan salam mu sampai padanya jika kami bertemu. Eh? Istri mu sakit? Apakah parah?"

"Yah… Cukup untuk membuat ku meneriaki para dokter yang bekerja dirumah sakit ini dan menyeret pulang dokter keluarga kami dari pekerjaannya di Munich"

Hyukjae menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir, tapi ia tidak butuh simpati kekasih sahabatnya itu. Istrinya masih keras kepala sejak bangun dari koma beberapa jam yang lalu, dan itu berarti, pemuda manis tersebut masih cukup sehat. Ia tidak mau mengakui secara terang – terangan bagaimana paniknya ia saat tubuh pucat itu nyaris membentur semen dipelataran rumah sakit dengan bibir membiru dan suara tarikan nafas yang kentara.

Ia mengantar Hyukjae hingga didepan pintu kamar rawat VVIP tersebut, meyakinkan pria yang seumuran dengannya itu bahwa ia akan berada disana sampai dia datang, lalu kembali duduk dikursi yang terletak persis disamping ranjang rawat. Tatapannya tajam menatap pria yang sedang tertidur didepannya ini, wajah itu tampak polos dan tidak berdosa. Jika Siwon baru mengenal pria ini selama beberapa bulan atau beberapa tahun, mungkin ia akan tertipu. Berdecak kesal, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, sebelum membuka suara.

"Aku bersumpah akan benar – benar menenggelamkan mu di laut kali ini, Nemo"

Hening. Dahinya berkerut dengan mulut terkatup rapat dan rahang mengeras. Ia mencoba untuk tidak melempar pria ini keluar jendela dan menekan emosinya. Ingin sekali ia mengumpat, tapi jika ia melakukan hal itu, artinya ia kalah dari sahabat kurang ajarnya ini. Menutup mata, Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Jika Donghae tidak segera mengakhiri permainan kekanakan ini, maka ia akan benar – benar melemparnya keluar jendela.

"Hentikan pura – pura tidur mu sekarang juga. Jangan membuat ku lebih marah dari ini. Oh, aku lupa kalau sekarang kau lebih senang dipanggil Lee Donghae"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau galak sekali, MaSi. Ada apa?"

"Kau berhutang nyawa pada ku dan istri ku. Pada istri ku dua kali lipat"

"Huh? Tunggu dulu! Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku berhutang nyawa pada polisi itu?!"

Siwon menatap datar sahabatnya tersebut. Sudah beberapa minggu mereka tidak berbicara empat mata seperti ini. Ia berdiri lalu memandang keluar jendela. Bibirnya terasa kering, banyak kemungkinan yang berputar dikepalanya. Ia tidak hanya memiliki musuh didunia bisnis, tapi musuh dari masa lalu? Ia tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu. Ia pikir, jika ia mengubur masa lalu nya dalam – dalam, semua itu tidak akan mengejarnya saat ini.

"Apa kau melihat siapa dia?"

"Tidak. Yang aku ingat, aku mendapat pesan dari Hyukkie untuk pergi menemuinya di Coex. Lalu saat aku sampai disana, semua gelap. Aku tidak mengingat apapun setelah itu"

"Nemo"

"Aku bersumpah untuk nyawa ku. Aku benar – benar tidak melihat siapa orangnya. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berbohong pada mu, MaSi"

Menggertakkan giginya, Siwon berbalik lalu menatap langsung kearah Donghae. Tangannya terkepal kuat saat menyadari bagaimana mereka berhasil di bodohi. Sungguh, dirinya geram karena kebodohannya. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh bajingan itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, karena menghilangkan nyawa seseorang, bukanlah hal asing baginya. Faktanya, ia sudah melakukan hal tersebut sejak kecil sebagai salah satu cara untuk bertahan hidup.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Donghae tahu ada gejolak emosi yang sahabatnya itu coba bendung. Namun, dengan kasus pembunuhan yang bahkan tidak diketahui olehnya, ia pun tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sudah mengenal Siwon sejak mereka berdua masih tinggal di pemukiman kumuh yang berada dibelakang tempat pelacuran dimana ibunya bekerja. Ia juga menyaksikan bagaimana Siwon membunuh ayah pria itu sendiri, dan membunuh salah satu pelanggan yang memukuli ibunya karena ia ketahuan bersembunyi didalam lemari pakaian. Mereka bahkan melarikan diri bersama, dan itu cukup untuk membuat keduanya mengenal satu sama lain bagaikan telapak tangan dan punggung tangan.

"Ada bajingan gila yang mengatas namakan pembalasan dari masa lalu. Maaf, aku belum memberitahu mu tentang kematian Jungsoo hyung satu bulan yang lalu, dan Yoona juga, beberapa hari yang lalu…"

"Kau… Bercanda…"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda. Maafkan aku, ku pikir dengan berhenti menghubungi mu, kau akan aman…"

Matanya menutup, rahangnya mengeras. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Donghae yang saat ini dihiasi dengan bulir – bulir bening dari cairan asin bernama air mata. Siwon tahu bagaimana mereka berdua sangat dekat dengan Jungsoo dan Yoona, karena hanya ia saja yang bisa dekat dengan Sora. Donghae memang tidak pernah menghubungi Jungsoo dan Yoona sejak ia mengganti identitasnya untuk yang keempat kali, dan itu sudah terhitung selama enam tahun lamanya. Pria itu memang selalu seperti itu, dia akan memutus kontak dan menghilang begitu saja setelah mengubah identitasnya. Bahkan Donghae sudah menghilang dari hadapan kedua adik angkat mereka saat mengganti identitasnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Ia sangat tahu sahabatnya itu terpukul, tatapan tajam pun bisa ia rasakan dilemparkan untuknya. Tidak ada pembelaan yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya, karena ia memang bersalah, ia akui itu. Bagaimana pun, Siwon sudah berjanji untuk selalu memberi kabar tentang kedua teman kecilnya itu, termasuk tentang kedua adik angkat mereka. Namun ia hanya khawatir jika pria tersebut ikut masuk dalam list target, dan ternyata benar terjadi walaupun mereka putus kontak selama beberapa minggu. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu akan begini jadinya, karena masa lalu kelam miliknya, ia ikut menyeret semua orang dalam perkara ini.

Tidak tahan dengan tatapan tersakiti yang Donghae lemparkan untuknya, ia pun segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan tersebut, bertepatan dengan masuknya Hyukjae. Ia berpamitan setelah menjelaskan pada kekasih sahabatnya tersebut, bahwa ia baru saja memberikan berita duka pada pria yang saat ini menunduk sembari menangis. Cukup lega karena Hyukjae paham dengan keadaan, Siwon pun berterimakasih lalu segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit tersebut dan melaju kencang menuju mansion miliknya. Jantungnya berdebar keras, firasat buruk menghinggapinya, dan hanya ada satu nama yang saat ini terlintas dibenaknya.

* * *

###

* * *

Chanyeol bertopang dagu menatap sosok yang sedang bermain bersama segerombolan anak ditanah lapang tersebut. Ia tersenyum melihat betapa gembiranya anak – anak tersebut berkejaran dengan sosok tadi. Bahkan, ia sampai tak sadar saat seseorang duduk disampingnya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok itu, sosok yang mengingatkan ia dengan orang yang sudah dicintainya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Walaupun cinta itu tidak berbalas. Tidak, ini bukan salah sosok yang ia cintai, tapi ini salahnya karena terlalu pengecut untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak kau coba saja mengajaknya kencan?"

"Hah?!"

Ia berjengit saat mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar berada disampingnya. Dengan cepat, ia berbalik untuk menatap orang tersebut. Dahinya berkerut dan matanya membulat.

"Apa maksud mu, Jungkook-ah? Kencan? Siapa yang mau ku ajak kencan?"

"Baekhyun, siapa lagi? Aku bisa melihat pupil mata mu berubah menjadi bentuk hati"

"Yah! Aku tidak tertarik dengannya!"

Jungkook mengernyit, menatap pria yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia pun berdiri lalu menarik nafas dalam – dalam, sebelum berteriak kencang kearah sosok yang tadi menjadi objek perbincangan mereka. Siapa tahu jika kedua orang ini jadian, ia bisa dapat traktiran untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"BAEKKIE HYUNG! CHANYEOL HYUNG MENGAJAK MU KENCAN!"

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Chanyeol berteriak panik. Ia segera membungkam mulut yang lebih muda, lalu pandangannya ia lemparkan pada Baekhyun yang tertegun. Pria berwajah kekanakan itu membeku ditempatnya, dan pada detik berikutnya, wajah manis itu berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Anak – anak yang berada disekitar pemuda manis itu pun ikut tertawa dan mendorong Baekhyun agar pergi menuju kearah Chanyeol. Benar saja, dengan langkah malu – malu, pemuda manis itu berhenti didepan lawan bicaranya yang lebih tinggi.

"Ba, Baek… Aku, aku–"

"Tentu. Tidak masalah… Kita bisa bicarakan kapan kita punya waktu kosong nanti"

"Ba, baiklah!"

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, telinganya ikut memerah. Bukannya ia tidak mau berkencan dengan Baekhyun, hanya saja ia belum siap. Tatapan tajam ia lemparkan pada Jungkook yang berhasil melarikan diri dan bersembunyi dibelakang gerombolan anak – anak tadi. Menghela nafas pelan, ia menarik senyuman kecil melihat pemuda manis didepannya ini yang juga sedang tersenyum sembari menunduk. Mungkin, ide temannya tadi untuk berkencan dengan sosok didepannya ini, adalah ide yang bagus.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

I'm updating it after a long time *sobs*  
Please enjoy it, don't forget to give me a feedback ;)


	7. But… Is it true that it was a date?

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTER VII

\- But… Is it true that it was a date? -

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu Baekhyun di Sejong Center, namun pemuda itu belum juga sampai. Ia sangat ingin menelpon teman kencannya itu, tetapi ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya setelah mengingat kejadian lima hari yang lalu, saat ponsel pemuda bermarga Byun itu jatuh kedalam lubang galian. Pastinya benda persegi itu sudah tak terselamatkan lagi. Saat menelpon Taeyeon, mengingat kamar apartemen pemuda itu bersebelahan dengan wanita tersebut, jawaban yang ia terima juga tidak memuaskan karena wanita itu sedang dinas keluar kota. Ia pun memumutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, menjemput pemuda manis itu.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Sebuah suara familiar, berhasil menghentikan tangannya yang baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil. Ia membeku ditempatnya selama beberapa saat. Tidak tahu harus berbalik dan menjawab panggilan dari suara tadi, atau pergi seakan tidak mendengar apa – apa. Sialnya, Chanyeol terlalu tidak tega pada si pemilik suara, hingga ia hanya bisa menghel nafas dan berbalik untuk menatap orang tersebut.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kyungsoo…"

Senyuman kecil tampak diwajah manis itu. Senyuman yang selalu menghantui mimpi – mimpinya. Tangan kirinya mengepal, ia bisa merasakan basah dari keringatnya sendiri ditelapak tangannya. Sudah lima tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol yang menghindari pertemuan mereka. Sejak lawan bicaranya ini, menjadi kekasih 'adik'nya sendiri. Siapa dirinya yang tega melepaskan amarah pada 'adik'nya itu? Akhirnya ia mengalah, lebih memilih menjauh dan memutus kontak pada pemuda didepannya ini.

Tak disangka, pemuda itu menubruknya lalu memeluknya erat. Ia bisa merasakan kemeja bagian depannya basah, namun ia hanya diam, tidak berani membalas pelukan pemuda tersebut. Ia tidak ingin lancang, dan ia lebih tidak ingin lagi jika perasaan itu muncul ke permukaan. Chanyeol tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Jadilah, mereka berdiri disana, dengan Chanyeol yang hanya diam, dan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis tersedu. Setelah merasa tangisan pemuda itu mereda dan lengan yang memeluknya erat mulai mengendur, ia memegang bahu kecil didepannya dan mundur selangkah. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk menyejajarkan tinggi wajah mereka, sebelum senyuman lebar ia tarik, mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menjadi dirinya yang 'dulu'.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis, adik kecil? Apa kau tersesat? Bagaimana kalau ku antar ke bagian informasi~?"

"Jangan bercanda! Setelah lima tahun kau tidak menampakkan batang hidung mu, masih berani juga kau melempar lelucon seperti ini?!"

"Woah! Santai, Kyungsoo-ah! Jangan gunakan kekerasan. Tidak baik bagi seorang penyanyi terkenal seperti mu jika sampai tertangkap melakukan kekerasan"

Ia mundur lagi selangkah sembari tertawa lepas, senang karena berhasil mencairkan suasana. Separuh hatinya senang karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan pemuda ini, namun separuhnya lagi dilingkupi ketakutan. Takut jika perasaannya pada pemuda ini yang perlahan berhasil ia hilangkan berkat kehadiran Baekhyun, mulai tumbuh lagi. Bahkan, ia sampai lupa bahwa ia seharusnya pergi menjemput teman kencannya itu karena kehadiran pemuda dengan doe eyes didepannya ini.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Um, awalnya Kai akan menyusul kesini, tapi dia ada jadwal mendadak melatih trainee, menggantikan Eunhyuk sunbae yang sedang cuti"

"Ah begitu… Sayang sekali aku harus pergi"

"Kau ada urusan? Tidak bisa kah kita berbincang lebih lama? Kita baru bertemu setelah lima tahun lamanya, Chanyeol… Tapi, kalau kau sibuk, aku juga tidak mungkin menghalangi mu"

Selalu seperti ini. Chanyeol akan menjadi lemah jika berhadapan dengan seorang Do Kyungsoo. Niatnya menjemput Baekhyun ke apartemen pemuda itu, pupus sudah. Ia lebih tidak bisa menolak ajakan dari 'teman kecil' nya ini. Ya, teman kecil yang sekaligus juga merupakan cinta pertamanya. Kyuhyun mungkin benar tentang dirinya yang menyedihkan karena tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya walaupun sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu.

"Aku memang ada urusan, tapi aku bisa memberi mu tumpangan pulang. Apa tidak masalah?"

"Tentu saja!"

Ia tersenyum lembut sebelum membukakan pintu mobilnya, mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk masuk. Selama perjalanan, mereka banyak berbincang tentang hal – hal seputar pekerjaan dan kabar satu sama lain. Namun, Chanyeol selalu menghindari topik tentang hubungan Kyungsoo dengan adiknya, pemuda itu pun tak ambil pusing untuk menyodorkan topik pembicaraan tersebut. Yang awalnya berniat hanya mengantar pulang, berubah menjadi acara berkeliling kota. Mereka pergi ke tempat – tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan untuk mereka berdua. Mulai dari kedai eskrim kecil dipinggir jalan, hingga pohon didekat sungai Han yang pernah menjadi tempat rahasia mereka bertemu saat Kyungsoo masih seorang trainee.

Setelah hari semakin sore dan kilau senja sudah hampir tenggelam oleh gelap malam, baru lah mereka sampai didepan kompleks apartemen milik Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pun hanya bisa melamun sepulangnya mengantar Pemuda itu. Entahlah, kencannya dengan Baekhyun yang gagal, tidak membuatnya kecewa. Ada kelegaan yang terasa aneh didadanya. Menghela nafas berat, ia mencengkram kemudi mobil dengan erat. Sesaat, ia berpikir bahwa ia telah berkencan dengan pujaan hatinya tadi. Tapi… Apa benar kalau tadi itu kencan? Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana pun juga, ia saja yang terlalu menyedihkan. Lagi – lagi, perkataan Kyuhyun berputar dikepalanya.

"Sial! Kau tidak boleh begini, Park Chanyeol! Dia itu kekasih adik mu!"

Semua berawal saat ia baru duduk di bangku akhir sekolah menengah pertama. Ia adalah anak yang ceria, semua orang melabelinya dengan julukan 'Happy Virus'. Namun, ia akan mengamuk saat seseorang menyakiti adiknya, Kim Jongin, walau hanya seujung kuku. Memang banyak yang menyukainya, namun tidak sedikit juga yang terang – terangan tidak menyukainya. Pilihan mereka adalah mengintimidasi Jongin kecil yang saat itu seorang siswa kelas satu, memojokkan anak itu dan berniat memukulinya. Tapi, sebelum orang – orang itu memukuli sang adik, Chanyeol sudah datang dan lebih dulu menghajar mereka. Namun, ia hanya sendirian, dan lawannya ada lima orang, tentu saja ia kalah jumlah.

Saat ia semakin terpojok, disitulah Kyungsoo muncul. Tubuhnya kecil, namun pemuda itu tidak bisa diremehkan. Chanyeol dan Jongin yang merasa tertolong, segera berterimakasih pada pemuda itu, dan mulai dari sanalah mereka bertiga dekat. Setelah lulus, Chanyeol mendaftar di sekolah menengah atas umum karena ia sudah berjanji akan membantu pekerjaan kakaknya, saat itu Siwon baru merintis perusahaannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengambil sekolah seni, karena pemuda itu memang ingin mendalami dunia tarik suara, dan jejaknya diikuti Jongin yang ingin mendalami bidang tari.

Awalnya semua berjalan dengan lancar, sebelum Chanyeol menyadari perasaannya. Ia tidak pernah mau mengutarakan isi hatinya, berpikir hal itu hanya akan merusak pertemanan mereka yang sudah terjalin lama. Ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengubur perasaannya, berharap rasa itu akan hilang seiring waktu berjalan. Namun, Jongin berpikiran lain. Sang adik pun menjalin hubungan dengan pujaan hatinya, Jongin beruntung karena gayungnya bersambut. Kyungsoo menerima pernyataan cinta pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya tersebut. Itulah awal mula Chanyeol menarik diri dari kedua orang tersayangnya tadi. Ia bahkan menyanggupi tawaran Siwon untuk menjadi kepala butler sekaligus tangan kanan pria itu dalam mengurus semua anak perusahaan serta seluruh assetnya yang berlimpah. Memilih untuk sibuk dan tenggelam dengan pekerjaan.

"Tuan Park, selamat datang kembali", salah seorang pelayan wanita membungkuk sopan padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, sebelum melangkah menuju arah yang sama dengan pelayan wanita tersebut, yaitu dapur.

"Apa Tuan Besar Choi sudah pulang?"

"Beliau sedang berada di gym indoor lantai tiga bersama Tuan Choi Kyuhyun"

"Apa mereka sudah lama disana? Oh, apa menu makan malam hari ini?"

"Sekitar satu setengah jam. Tuan Besar Choi meminta agar anda segera menemuinya jika sudah kembali. Menu makan malam hari ini Sicilian Salad sebagai pembuka, Smoke Salmon and Mussels sebagai menu utama, dan Crème Brulee with Berries sebagai pencuci mulut"

Ia mengangguk sembari mengamati para chef yang memasak makanan tersebut, lalu berbalik dan segera menaiki lift untuk sampai di lantai tiga. Gym berada di lorong sebelah kiri dan terletak paling ujung, berturut – turut sebelumnya adalah sauna, salon, dan spa khusus. Sedangkan di lorong sebelah kanan, terdapat home cinema, game center, dan ruangan khusus berisi alat musik. Ia berjalan tenang menuju area gym, walaupun ia bisa mendengar sayup – sayup suara kedua tuan rumah yang sedang melakukan kegiatan intim mereka, tak lupa mengambil dua bathrobe dari ruang sauna. Ia mengetuk pintu kaca gym tersebut dengan cukup keras dan sedikit berteriak.

"Maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian berdua, aku membawakan bathrobe, Siwon hyung"

"Oh? Kau sudah pulang, Yeol? Sebentar!"

Berdiri tepat didepan pintu kaca gym, membuatnya bisa mendengar suara tadi lebih jelas. Suara pekikan kecil yang diikuti geraman rendah, menjadi tanda selesainya kegiatan dua orang tersebut. Chanyeol segera menyodorkan bathrobe yang ia bawa pada tangan Siwon yang terulur keluar. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Siwon keluar dan menutup cepat pintu kaca tadi. Chanyeol tahu kakaknya itu mendapat imbas kemarahan dari istri pria itu, atau lebih tepat dikatakan kalau Kyuhyun merajuk gara – gara kejadian minggu lalu, karena ia yang masuk ke area kolam renang tanpa izin saat keduanya sedang bersetubuh. Ya, Siwon memang tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Siwon tahu Chanyeol tidak akan melihat kearah ia dan istrinya saat itu. Namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat menjaga privasinya dan tidak terima alasan suaminya, apapun itu.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana kencan mu hari ini?"

"Jangan katakan kalau Jungkook yang melaporkannya pada mu?" Dahinya mengernyit kesal sembari menatap kakaknya itu. Dalam hati, ia berjanji untuk menarik telinga si magnae itu. Ya, mereka memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan 'magnae', karena disana dialah anggota pengajar yang paling muda. Mengurut pangkal hidungnya, ia pun menggeleng pelan.

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya – tanya, bagaimana Siwon bisa kenal dengan Jungkook. Alasannya adalah Baekhyun. Ya, pemuda itu meminta Jungkook untuk mengantarkan paket berupa kanvas ke mansion Choi. Kanvas yang berisi hasil cap tangan dari semua anak – anak yang mengikuti kelas terbuka mereka serta cap tangan Taeyeon, Jungkook, dan Baekhyun sendiri yang ditujukan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. Jungkook bertamu cukup lama disana karena hujan yang turun dengan deras serta membantu memasang kanvas itu di dinding kamarnya. Setelah selesai, ia pun menawarkan pemuda itu untuk makan malam bersama, dan dari sanalah Siwon berkenalan dengan Jungkook.

"Kami tidak jadi kencan. Dia tidak datang"

"Huh? Kenapa? Kau ditolak? Ya ampun, Yeol! Apa kau sejelek itu sampai teman kencan mu menolak dengan cara tidak datang?!"

"Hyung, kau menyebalkan"

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda! Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan setelahnya?"

Entahlah, Chanyeol benar – benar punya keinginan untuk berkata kasar pada kakaknya ini, tapi tidak jadi. Ia harus ingat pesan Moon Jae, kakak angkatnya yang menghilang entah kemana, agar selalu bersikap sopan pada yang lebih tua. Bersidekap, ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding lorong tersebut. Kedua matanya menerawang jauh.

"Aku bertemu Kyungsoo secara tidak sengaja, dan kami pergi berkeliling kota"

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya"

"Yeol, kau harus bertemu dengannya. Ini sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kalian bertemu, itu juga saat pesta pernikahan ku dan Kyuhyun. Apapun itu, kalian tetaplah saudara"

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. Muak, ia muak dengan alasan Siwon yang selalu memojokkannya agar bertemu dengan sang adik. Ia tidak akan bisa bertemu adiknya itu jika ia sendiri belum siap untuk mendengar celotehan pemuda itu tentang pujaan hatinya. Semua ini terasa rumit karena mereka berdua adalah 'saudara', seperti yang dikatakan Siwon. Menghela nafas kasar, ia pun menghantam dinding lorong tersebut dengan kuat, menghasilkan bunyi gema yang kentara. Kakinya segera melangkah pergi setelah ia melemparkan kalimat terakhir, yang bisa ia pastikan, sangatlah melukai perasaan kakaknya.

"Dia bukan saudara ku. Kau hanya kebetulan memungut kami berdua dan membesarkan kami hingga menjadi 'saudara'. Kau yang paling tahu akan fakta ini Siwon hyung, tentu saja selain Moon Jae hyung"

* * *

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berbaring di _bench press_, segera duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding saat Siwon melangkah kearahnya. Ia menatap sang suami, ada kekhawatiran dikilatan matanya walaupun wajah yang ia tampilkan tampak tak peduli. Bibirnya gatal ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun ia lebih memilih menunggu Siwon mengatakannya sendiri. Bohong kalau ia mengatakan tidak mendengar apapun, jika faktanya ia bahkan menyimak percakapan tadi. Hanya saja, ia tidak mengerti akan beberapa hal. Berusaha menjadi istri yang baik, ia pun merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut sang suami agar masuk kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus surai hitam tersebut, membiarkan empunya menyandarkan kepala didadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka berbaikan"

"Si wajah papan itu dengan Jongin?"

"Jangan bilang begitu, Chanyeol juga adik ku, Baby. Dia hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa mengerti dirinya"

Ia mengecup puncak kepala suaminya itu, lalu memeluk tubuh kekar tersebut seerat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak pernah mau tahu tentang masalah Chanyeol, karena menurutnya dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menghadapi masalah seperti ini. Selama beberapa saat, mereka memilih untuk diam, menikmati momen seperti ini. Hingga suara panggilan masuk dari ponsel milik Kyuhyun, berhasil menghancurkan momen tersebut. Ia menggerutu kesal, sebelum meraih ponsel miliknya itu dan menerima panggilan tadi.

"Halo, Letnan Cho disini. Ada apa?"

** "Letnan Cho, saya Kim Jongdae dari Divisi Pelatihan"**

"Oh, Jongdae. Ada apa?"

**"Saya hanya ingin melaporkan, ada dua orang anak baru yang akan ditempatkan di divisi anda atas rekomendasi Pak Kepala"**

"Baik, serahkan saja dokumen mereka pada Juhyun hari ini. Aku akan ke kantor besok untuk memeriksanya, dan aku ingin kau membawa mereka berdua besok"

Setelah berbincang beberapa hal lainnya, ia pun segera menutup sambungan telpon tersebut. Ia sedikit berjengit saat Siwon berdehem pelan. Walaupun di hatinya ia merasa khawatir suaminya itu marah, ia tetap memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan menatap pria tersebut. Benar saja, wajah itu sudah dihiasi dengan kernyitan dalam dan ekspresi tidak setuju. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak habis akal, ia akan membujuk suaminya yang keras kepala itu.

"Hanya sebentar, untuk interview. Aku tidak akan menangani kasus"

"Aku tetap tidak setuju, Nyonya Choi"

"Kau bahkan boleh mengantar ku jika kau tidak percaya"

"Aku sudah katakan, kalau aku tidak setuju. Kau baru bangun dua hari yang lalu, Choi Kyuhyun"

Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon, tapi itu terlalu beresiko. Mereka hanya akan bertengkar jika ia nekat melakukan hal itu. Dengan sedikit berat hati, dan juga setelah membuang seluruh rasa malu nya, ia melakukan cara yang pastinya tidak akan bisa ditolak sang suami. Namun, cara ini cukup untuk melukai harga dirinya.

Aegyo.

"Siwonnie hyung, pleaseee~?"

Mengatupkan kedua tangan didepan dada, ia memajukan bibir bawahnya agar terlihat imut dan memasang pandangan memohon terbaiknya. Kyuhyun bertahan melakukan itu selama lima detik, itu saja sudah menyiksa, sampai ia dapat melihat rona merah yang samar di pipi sang suami. Oh, ia jelas tahu bahwa ia sudah menang, saat suaminya itu menggeram kesal sambil mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Argh! Sial! Baiklah, hanya dua jam!"

"Itu lebih dari cukup. Aku mencintai mu, hyung"

"Kau curang, Baby. Tapi, aku juga sangat mencintai mu"

Ia tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban dari suaminya itu. Segera saja ia bergerak untuk duduk diatas pangkuan Siwon, melingkarkan lengannya pada leher pria itu, dan menghapus jarak dibibir mereka. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan dalam, Kyuhyun pun menggerakkan pinggulnya, sengaja agar belahan bokongnya yang tidak tertutup apapun bisa bergesekan dengan milik Siwon yang kembali menegang. Ia hanya memakai bathrobe yang dibawakan Chanyeol tadi, sehingga kejantanan suaminya itu, tepat menggesek area tadi yang masih cukup sensitif. Mereka baru memutus tautan bibir saat keduanya butuh menyuplai oksigen ke paru – paru mereka lagi. Setelah nafasnya yang terengah kembali teratur, ia berbisik tepat ditelinga suaminya itu sebelum memberikan gigitan kecil disana.

"Aku tahu kau masih sedih perihal si muka papan dan Jonginnie, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghibur mu. Yang pasti, aku masih kuat satu ronde lagi, jika kau mau"

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak tawaran mu, sayang"

"Hanya saja, aku ingin kita melakukannya di kamar"

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya saat pria itu tiba – tiba berdiri. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar mereka yang berada dilantai empat, mereka sibuk memakan bibir satu sama lain. Bahkan tidak begitu peduli saat seorang pelayan wanita keluar dari lift dengan tatapan terkejut. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu pria itu, membiarkan sang suami mencumbu perpotongan bahu dan lehernya. Berbeda dengan istri manisnya itu, Siwon menatap pelayan wanita tadi dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, sebelum melangkahkan kaki memasuki lift.

Semua pelayan di mansion tersebut sangat berhati – hati untuk tidak mengusik tuan besar mereka saat sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama sang istri. Hanya Chanyeol yang diizinkan berbicara kapan saja dengan Siwon, mereka tahu bahwa selain sebagai kepala butler di mansion itu, pemuda tersebut adalah adik angkat serta tangan kanan tuan besar mereka. Sebelum Siwon menikah dengan Kyuhyun, sudah banyak butler maupun maid disana yang ditembak ditempat karena telah mengusik ketenangan tuan besar mereka. Namun, setelah menikah dengan Kyuhyun, para pelayan dirumah itu mengakui bahwa tuan besar mereka sudah banyak berubah. Bukan, Siwon bukan berubah karena dia takut akan ditangkap istrinya sendiri. Yang ia takutkan adalah jika istrinya itu yang meninggalkannya dan jadi membencinya. Ia terlalu cinta pada pemuda bermata boneka dengan iris bagaikan lelehan caramel tersebut. Tertawalah, tapi ini adalah fakta.

Siwon mengecup dahi istrinya dengan lembut, sebelum berdiri dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Mereka baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan favorit keduanya, tentu saja bercinta. Pikirannya akhir – akhir ini dipenuhi dengan kasus yang sedang ditangani Kyuhyun. Jujur, ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak ikut campur, istrinya itu akan mengamuk kalau tahu ada campur tangannya yang tanpa izin. Mendesah lelah, ia lalu berpakaian dan turun ke lantai satu, menuju ruang kerjanya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan milik Kyuhyun. Ia tidak terkejut saat mendapati sekretaris dan wakil direktur perusahaan induk sedang menunggunya disana.

"Selamat malam, Direktur Choi"

"Selamat malam juga untuk mu, Taeil. Jadi, bagaimana hasil rapatnya?"

"Wakil Direktur Shin yang akan menjelaskannya. Ini salinan hasil yang anda minta, lalu ini daftar barang yang akan dipaketkan ke kediaman Shim Changmin"

Matanya sibuk menyusuri isi dua dokumen yang baru diserahkan oleh sekretarisnya itu. Ia melihat sekilas daftar yang berisi alat pelacak serta paket pemindai portable yang akan di launching dua bulan lagi. Sengaja semua itu ia kirimkan ke Changmin dengan cuma – cuma, tujuannya untuk meningkatkan performa kerja pemuda itu dalam membantu penyelidikan istrinya. Setelah membaca kedua dokumen tadi, khususnya dokumen berisi salinan hasil rapat, ia pun melemparkan pandangannya pada sang wakil direktur. Shin Donghee, atau Shindong sebagai panggilannya, pria yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu, balik menatapnya dengan serius.

"Shindong hyung, aku percaya pada mu, tapi…"

"Dengar, Siwon-ah. Aku tidak mengada – ada. Seseorang berhasil membobol database perusahaan kita, dari sana rancangannya bocor. Kami sudah mencari pelakunya, tapi nihil. Jejaknya terlalu bersih"

"Lalu, apa yang dikatakan Tuan Kwon kemarin?"

"Dia ingin rancangan yang baru, tapi dia tidak memberikan keringanan. Tenggat waktunya tetap bulan depan. Bagaimana menurut mu, Siwon-ah?"

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, sebelum meremukkan kertas berisi salinan hasil rapat tadi. Rahangnya mengeras, ia benar – benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin system keamanan database perusahaannya yang paling canggih, bisa diretas dengan mudah. Menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar, ia lalu berdiri dan mengambil sebuah cip dari dalam laci mejanya dan menyodorkan benda kecil itu pada Shindong. Sebuah system keamanan yang baru ia selesaikan. Ia tidak terlalu memusingkan rancangan mereka yang sudah bocor, sebuah rancangan senapan dengan peluru berbentuk serbuk yang masing – masingnya berukuran mikro. Senapan khusus dengan daya tamping peluru 500 peluru mikro disetiap unitnya yang dapat membunuh dengan sekali tembakan.

"Aku percayakan ini pada mu, hyung. Sementara waktu, pasangkan ini untuk menutupi celah bocor database kita. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu selain kita bertiga. Dan katakan pada Tuan Kwon, aku sudah dalam tahap finishing rancangan terbaru. Akan aku pastikan rancangan kali ini tidak bercela"

* * *

Ia bersenandung pelan, mengikuti alunan musik yang sengaja ia putar. Menari mengikuti alunan musik, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan orang lain yang juga berada didalam ruangan itu. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan orang itu yang lekat mengarah padanya.

"Menyenangkan bukan? Aku tahu kaki seorang penari seperti mu cukup lincah, jadi berusahalah sekuat mungkin, oke?"

Hanya suara nafas yang memburu dan teriakan tertahan sebagai jawaban. Tawanya memenuhi ruangan tersebut, sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah figura foto yang tergantung diruangan tersebut. Tiga orang pria sedang tersenyum lebar dengan salah satu diantaranya membawa trofi dan mengenakan selempang bertulis 'Best Dancer'. Ia merengut. Kesal, marah, benci, dan segala emosi negatif, kini menghinggapi hatinya.

"Bisa – bisanya kalian tersenyum… Aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua… Tidak. Aku akan melenyapkan kalian semua. Pembalasan ini nyata, dan tentu saja, mata dibayar mata. Kalian hanya perlu menunggu giliran…"

Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda tajam keperakan. Detik berikutnya, jerit kesakitan dapat terdengar bersamaan dengan jatuhnya sebuah benda bulat yang dilumuri cairan pekat berwarna merah. Ia puas saat melihat rongga tersebut kosong, dan hanya menyisakan satu untuk pemiliknya. Ia bersenandung pelan, mengemasi peralatannya sebelum bersiap untuk melakukan bersih – bersih. Ia menantang seorang polisi penyidik yang memiliki segudang prestasi karena analisis pintarnya, jadi ia harus ekstra hati – hati dalam melangkah.

Namun, hal ini lah yang membuat ia sangat bersemangat. Menantang dan benar – benar menyenangkan. Ia hanya perlu menghitung mundur, dan dalam bulan ini, semua pendosa itu akan menemui takdir pembalasan yang telah ia rancang. Serigala berbulu domba itu akan segera terusir dari barisan pengikut setia Tuhan. Karena Tuhan telah mengutusnya untuk menghukum para pendosa itu, dengan cara memanasi si jalang. Semua ini hanya pemanasan, karena ia harus menuruti pesan yang diberikan untuknya. Setelah ini, ia bisa menyaksikan benturan hebat untuk serigala itu. Dan selagi menunggu pesan berikutnya, ia akan menikmati karyanya yang pasti akan disiarkan oleh seluruh stasiun televisi.

"It's showtime"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Update kali ini, didekasikan untuk guest gnf! Reviewnya jadi penyemangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini :") makasih juga udah ngereview ff lainnya, author terharu sangat uwu

Review dari readers lain juga sangat ditunggu! Karena feedback dari kalian bakal jadi penyemangat author, bahkan mood booster buat melanjutkan nulis ff ini


	8. Get away from me, Kyuhyun!

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTER VIII

\- Get away from me, Kyuhyun! -

Seperti janjinya pada Jongdae, Kyuhyun datang keeseokan harinya. Ia memaksa untuk tetap memakai seragam karena merasa aneh jika memakai pakaian casual saat datang ke divisinya. Setelah mengambil dokumen yang dititipkan pada Juhyun, dan sekaligus menyapa wanita itu, ia bergegas memasuki ruangannya. Beberapa kali polisi wanita yang merupakan adik sepupunya itu menawarkan ia secangkir teh, tapi segera ia tolak. Teh masih memiliki kandungan kafein, pikirnya. Kyuhyun tahu Juhyun pasti sudah mendengar tentang dirinya yang sakit dari Ryeowook sampai bisa sekhawatir ini untuk bolak – balik mengecek kondisinya hingga lima kali dalam sepuluh menit.

"Juhyun-ah"

"Ya, Letnan?"

"Irene, aku baik – baik saja, sungguh. Kau bisa fokus bekerja sekarang. Oppa tidak akan mati kalau kau fokus dengan pekerjaan mu, percayalah", Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Ia memanggil wanita tersebut dengan nama panggilannya dulu untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Eh? Oppa yakin? Aku hanya khawatir. Tapi, jika Kyu oppa butuh sesuatu, segera katakan pada ku, oke? "

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk pelan. Butuh waktu lima menit untuk membaca dokumen dari dua orang petugas baru yang ditempatkan di divisinya, dan untungnya ia pernah bertemu dengan salah satunya. Ia memilih untuk membuka dokumen yang dikirimkan oleh bagian forensik, dalam hati mendesah lega karena akhirnya mendapat visum yang diperlukan dari korban terakhir mereka, Lee Donghae. Para anggota Divisi Forensik bahkan menyerah menghadapi kelakuan pria itu. Beruntungnya, mereka memiliki Min Yoongi, pemuda itu bahkan tidak tidur untuk menatap Lee Donghae, dan dengan kuasanya mengusir kekasih pria itu dari dalam kamar rawat.

Ketukan di pintu, menyentaknya keluar dari konsentrasi membaca hasil visum korban. Ia pun mempersilahkan masuk tamunya itu, Kim Jongdae dan dua orang petugas baru. Ia menatap intens salah satu dari petugas baru tersebut, sebelum mempersilahkan mereka bertiga untuk duduk. Ia pasti akan menerima keduanya, tapi ia juga tidak akan segan mengeluarkan keduanya jika mereka mengacaukan pekerjaan yang diberikan. Kyuhyun bertopang dagu dan membuka dokumen bertulis 'Lucas Wong' didepannya.

"Lucas Wong, kau baru 21 tahun, itu suatu pencapaian bisa lulus dengan cepat. Dan aku sudah melihat track record mu yang bagus. Tapi, aku masih tidak percaya dengan alasan klise mu pindah ke Seoul dan memilih divisi ini hanya karena 'ingin lebih berkembang'. Don't give me that bullshit"

Figur didepannya ini lebih cocok memasuki divisi lain dari apa yang ia analisis di dokumen tadi. Semua rekam jejak prestasi pemuda didepannya ini, tidak satu pun dapat memperkuat dia untuk memasuki Divisi Investigasi Pembunuhan. Bahkan, menurut pandangannya, pemuda ini lebih cocok memasuki Divisi Pencegahan Terorisme. Kali ini, ia ikut menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap mata lawan bicaranya itu tanpa berkedip. Jelas saja yang ditatap menjadi gugup.

"Sa, saya memang ingin –"

"Jangan buat aku mengulang perkataan ku lagi. Kau bisa angkat kaki dari kantor ku saat ini juga, atau kau lebih memilih aku menendang bokong mu keluar dari gedung ini sekaligus"

Mungkin, bagi yang pertama kali melihat ia menginterview petugas baru seperti ini akan bergidik ngeri dengan suasana mencekam yang tercipta dengan cepat. Namun, Jongdae sudah terlalu biasa melihat seniornya itu memberikan tes mental pada setiap anggota baru yang akan memasuki divisi ini.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu lama. Kau harus bisa berpikir cepat dan menganalisis dalam waktu singkat. Mayat korban akan membusuk karena terlalu lama menunggu mu yang berpikir seperti siput berjalan"

"Saya ingin membuktikan bahwa saya bisa memasuki divisi ini walaupun dalam usia muda! Saya ingin seperti anda! Saya tidak ingin diremehkan!"

"Baiklah, kau diterima. Kim Ryeowook akan menjadi penanggung jawab mu selama enam bulan. Selanjutnya, Kim Jungwoo". Ia tidak begitu peduli ketika wajah tampan milik Lucas jadi terlihat bodoh karena pemuda itu sedang menganga saat ini. Pandangannya ia fokuskan pada seorang lagi, yang telah ia kenal karena beberapa waktu lalu pernah mendapat pelatihan di divisinya.

"Kim Jungwoo?"

"Siap! Ada apa, Letnan?"

"Apa kau masih muntah saat melihat mayat korban yang rusak? Jika iya, segera pergi dari hadapan ku dan jangan pernah tunjukkan lagi wajah mu di divisi ini"

"Ti, tidak, Letnan Cho. Saya sudah mengambil pelatihan khusus selama empat minggu full di Divisi Forensik untuk membiasakan diri"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kau juga diterima. Kim Minseok akan menjadi penanggung jawab mu selama enam bulan"

Kyuhyun yakin, yang dimaksud Jungwoo sebagai pelatihan khusus adalah membantu Divisi Forensik mengangkut mayat korban dalam berbagai kondisi. Jangan remehkan hal itu, karena nyatanya itu memang cukup membantu untuk membiasakan diri agar tidak terkejut saat memasuki Divisi Investigasi Pembunuhan. Ia pun segera memberikan lembar persetujuan dan memberikan list nama yang harus dihubungi. Saat mereka sedang berjabat tangan, seseorang menerobos masuk kedalam ruangannya dengan brutal. Mengandalkan nalurinya, Kyuhyun mengambil pistol yang ada di laci mejanya dan menodongkan senjata tersebut pada pelaku penerobosan tadi, yang tidak lain adalah Shim Changmin.

"KYUHYUN! KAU HARUS LIHAT INI! LIHAT BETAPA SEKSINYA PERALATAN INI! INI BAHKAN BELUM ADA DIPASARAN!"

"Demi Tuhan, Changmin! Kendalikan dirimu! Kau tidak sadar kalau kau hampir saja mencopot jantung ku?!"

Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya yang berdebar karena terkejut, sebelum kembali menyimpan pistol ditangannya tadi ke dalam laci meja. Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika tiba – tiba ada orang yang masuk ke ruangan dengan cara menerobos pintu? Ia hanya bisa berharap pintu ruangannya masih baik – baik saja dan belum lepas dari bautnya. Anggaran dana untuk mengganti mesin fax divisi mereka saja sampai sekarang belum cair, apa lagi untuk pintu ruangannya, 'kan?

"Tapi Kyu! Kau tidak tahu perasaan bahagia ku melihat barang seseksi ini! Terpujilah kau Choi Siwon! Dan kau! Kau, Choi Kyuhyun, adalah pelacur beruntung karena bisa menikahinya!"

"Aku bersumpah, aku akan meminta Pak Kepala untuk memasukkan benda itu ke lubang mu kalau kau tidak mendapatkan apa – apa untuk investigasi selanjutnya. Dia akan senang kalau kau menjadi pelacur nya"

"Aww~ aku tahu, Yunho hyung akan senang jika aku menjadi pelacurnya, tapi aku tidak mau~. Tenang saja Letnan Cho, aku akan menggunakan si seksi ini untuk memperkosa pelaku utama kasus kita"

Saling bertukar pandang selama beberapa saat, lalu mereka berdua tertawa, tidak sulit untuk menjadi dekat dengan Changmin. Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan, dan Kyuhyun sendiri cukup puas dengan kinerja pria itu. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak peduli dengan respon ketiga orang lain disana yang melongo mendengar pilihan kata yang digunakan Changmin, dan tentu saja dirinya juga. Ia jarang tertawa jika bukan bersama seseorang yang dekat dengannya, dan Shim Changmin berhasil menghancurkan tembok kokoh itu hanya dalam beberapa hari.

Ini gara – gara pertandingan game tempo hari lalu yang sangat membantu mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Ia ingat bagaimana Siwon dan Ryeowook memisahkan mereka berdua yang terlibat aksi saling melempar keripik kentang. Keduanya menuding satu sama lain curang saat hasil pertandingan game mereka seri. Sebuah ketukan, akhirnya menyadarkan mereka semua. Kyuhyun mendesah kesal melihat Siwon melangkah masuk sembari tersenyum tampan padanya. Ya, sesuai kesepakatan, ia hanya diberi dua jam dan suaminya itu sendiri yang akan mengantar jemput. Tapi, ini bahkan masih satu jam! Demi Tuhan, ia tidak akan melarikan diri.

"Siwon-ssi! Terimakasih banyak! Aku hampir menangis melihat ini didepan pintu ku!"

"Supernova 7K tidak akan mengecewakan mu, Changmin. Aku yakin kau butuh mengganti alat pelacak mu yang rusak. Mereka berdua adalah satu paket, baru ada dipasaran dua bulan lagi"

Ia hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah, lalu mengantarkan keluar ketiga orang yang masih berdiri didalam ruangannya tadi dengan canggung. Ia berharap, kedua petugas baru tadi tidak trauma melihat orang – orang dari DDIT. Banyak yang bahkan lebih gila dari Changmin, dan sialnya, semua divisi harus bekerjasama dengan divisi tersebut. Kyuhyun kembali menutup pintu ruangannya dan duduk diatas meja kerjanya, memperhatikan kedua orang yang baru datang tadi, masih tenggelam dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ini benar – benar keren! Berapa banyak perintah yang bisa dia terima?"

"Tiga ratus sekaligus dan tanpa masalah. Aku sendiri yang melakukan uji akhirnya"

"Gila… Aku akan menyombongkan ini pada Jin! Kami membeli yang terbaru beberapa bulan lalu dan itu hanya bisa menerima seratus lima puluh perintah, bahkan milik kepolisian ini lebih menyedihkan. Hanya bisa menerima tujuh puluh perintah"

"Efisiensi, Changmin. Bagian pengembangan di perusahaan induk memikirkan itu, kami memutuskan untuk menggandakan performa yang sebelumnya"

"Oh Tuhan… Divisi Pengembangan mu pastilah surga dunia…"

Kyuhyun merengut tidak senang, saat Siwon tertawa sambil menatap Changmin. Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu menggebrak meja dengan sebelah tangan, agar atensi kedua orang diruangan itu kembali terfokus padanya. Ia turun dari atas meja dan mengambil dokumen visum tadi untuk dibawa pulang. Kakinya menghentak kesal saat melewati dua orang tersebut, tidak bereaksi saat sepasang lengan kekar menariknya dalam pelukan. Ia mengatupkan bibir saat merasakan kecupan ditengkuknya.

"Tenang Letnan Cho, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih pada suami mu, bukan merebutnya dari mu. Tapi kalau kau mau membaginya dengan ku, aku tidak keberatan~"

Matanya memicing tajam saat melihat kearah partner kerjanya itu, yang saat ini sedang bersidekap sambil menggerakkan kedua alis naik turun. Bajingan ini sedang mengejeknya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal, merasa bodoh disaat yang bersamaan. Bisa – bisanya ia merasa 'cemburu' tadi. Baru saja ia hendak keluar dari sana, telepon di meja kerjanya berbunyi nyaring. Ia dan Changmin saling berpandangan, sebelum pemuda itu bergerak cepat menyambungkan alat pelacak dan pemindai barunya pada tubuh telepon tersebut.

"Letnan Cho dari Divisi Investigasi Pembunuhan"

** "Kau cepat"**

Suara itu mengalun indah dari sambungan, ia sedikit mengernyit karena kali ini, suara itu terdengar seperti suara wanita. Nadanya terlalu nyaring, seperti sedang menghina bahwa dia yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan tahu suara itu sudah disaring. Sedikit menaik turunkan aliran alat pengacaknya dan dia bisa memainkan pitch suaranya. Dia kira Kyuhyun bodoh dan tidak mengetahui trik itu. Nalurinya benar, kali ini si pelaku menelponnya langsung menggunakan telepon kantornya.

"Lain kali, aku akan lebih cepat lagi"

** "Aku tidak yakin ada kata 'lagi' untuk selanjutnya. Lagi pula, Lee Donghae hanya sebuah boneka tak pasti yang aku mainkan, aku sengaja membiarkannya selamat untuk melambungkan egoisme bodoh mu. Jujur, aku menikmati persaingan ini, Letnan. Dan, aku dengar, kau baru saja sembuh dari sakit mu? Sayang sekali karena aku sudah memulai tahap berikutnya. Apa kau sudah siap bermain untuk ronde selanjutnya?"**

"Kenapa tidak langsung bermain dengan ku? Apa kau takut? Ayolah, keluar dari sarang mu dan lawan aku"

**"Aku mengikuti rencana yang diberikan pada ku oleh seseorang yang lebih berkuasa. Aku tidak perlu mendengar laki – laki yang bahkan lebih rendah dari seorang jalang seperti mu. Menjadi pihak wanita dalam rumah tangga? Menjijikkan sekali, bahkan kehormatan mu sebagai seorang laki – laki sudah tidak bersisa. Berapa banyak yang sudah kau layani?"**

Menarik nafas dalam, ia lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha agar emosinya tidak lagi terpancing seperti kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Ia melirik Changmin dengan tatapan menusuk, sementara pemuda itu menggerutu pelan sambil mengotak – atik tombol pada alat yang dibawanya.

"Kau sedang memuji ku? Apa kau mengajak ku untuk bermain satu malam? Tapi maaf, aku pikir, kau tidaklah hebat diranjang. Lagi pula, aku melihat semuanya sekarang. Aku 'melihat' mu"

**"DIAM! DIAM KAU IBLIS KOTOR! Kau… Kau akan berlutut dihadapan ku sambil menangis darah… Kau akan memohon pada ku, aku adalah malaikat suci yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan untuk memberi pelajaran pada iblis penggoda seperti mu!"**

"Menurut mu kau bisa mendapatkan Siwon? Kau terlalu tinggi menilai kemampuan mu, dia akan menepis mu seperti ngengat. Kami bahkan sudah menertawakan mu"

** "Pintar. Jalang pintar. Sayang terlalu lamban. Akhirnya kau tahu siapa yang ku maksud selama ini. Tapi, aku bisa mengambil jantungnya kapan pun aku mau"**

Suara itu berubah, ada amarah didalamnya dan juga gerutuan. Kyuhyun cukup senang karena bisa mempermainkan emosi lawan bicaranya itu, sekilas kembali melirik kearah Changmin. Pemuda itu tampak antusias, lalu memandangnya dengan mata berbinar, mengisyaratkan ia untuk memperpanjang pembicaraan. Ia pun hanya mengangguk dan kembali menarik nafas dalam, matanya menangkap tatapan yang Siwon berikan padanya. Itu cukup untuk menenangkannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu keluarlah. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan mau. Kau tidak akan bisa, karena kau hanyalah seorang pengecut. Pengecut gila yang menyedihkan, bahkan aku yakin kau hanya bisa membangkitkan kejantanan mu dengan kedua tangan mu. Atau kau lebih memilih untuk menjajakan lubang mu?"

** "Teruslah menghina malaikat Tuhan ini, kau iblis penggoda tak tahu malu. Jalang rendahan, jangan mengekspos pekerjaan mu pada ku. Jangan sama kan aku dengan mu, pelacur kotor. Aku bahkan tidak mau menusuk lubang longgar mu itu"**

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak menawarkan seks pada mu. Aku tidak tertarik"

Laki – laki. Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa lawan bicaranya ini adalah seorang laki – laki. Mungkin masih lebih muda darinya dan belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks. Ia menilai semua itu dari tanggapan yang diberikan lawan bicaranya. Ada celah disana. Suara nafas sedikit terengah itu, tanda bahwa si pelaku sedang menetralisir amarahnya, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Ya, itu celahnya, amarah dan ego. Itu celah yang ia butuhkan untuk mengusik lawan bicaranya ini.

** "Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu berbicara dengan mu. Teka – teki lain untuk otak kecil dan penuh dengan duniawi milik mu itu, Letnan. Pion kali ini bukanlah gadis, tapi dia bisa memesona mu dengan tubuhnya. Dia bukan jalang. Anak manis semanis coklat. Dia akan menghibur mu, tapi disaat yang bersamaan, dia juga akan mengambil apa yang berharga dari mu. Dia ada disebelah utara ular panjang yang membelah kota, dibawah bayang – bayang si tinggi yang terkenal. Berapa lama dia bisa menikmati nafasnya? Itu tergantung pada usahanya. Cepatlah, sebelum tetesan manis itu mengering. Aku yakin kau ingin menyelamatkannya, dan bahkan kau akan memilihnya daripada dia yang bersama mu satu atap"**

Lalu sambungannya terputus begitu saja, bahkan tanpa Kyuhyun tak sempat bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu, ia yakin itu. Meletakkan kembali gagang telepon tadi, ia lalu bersidekap, menunggu penjelasan Changmin. Pemuda itu sedari tadi hanya menggerutu tidak jelas dan semakin membungkuk dari posisi awalnya. Baru saja ia akan menepuk pundak pemuda itu, Changmin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya sembari mengacak rambut dengan kasar, tidak peduli jika helaian yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa itu jadi berantakan. Matanya nyalang menatap Kyuhyun, ada kekesalan dan juga sedikit kelegaan tersirat disana.

"Si brengsek itu memantul – mantulkan transmisinya. Aku harus mengejar seluruh transmisinya hingga memutari Seoul. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, tapi aku bisa mengejarnya. Pemberhentian terakhir, dia keluar dari Seoul dan melompat ke Busan"

"Dia tidak ada di Busan. Dia disini, di Seoul. Yang lain tadi hanya tipuan", Siwon pun ikut berkomentar sambil memperhatikan grafik acak dari alat pelacak buatannya.

"Ya, tipuan bagus. Jika kau tidak ada disini, kami mungkin sudah tertipu, Siwon-ssi. Bagaimana Letnan?"

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan panggilan Changmin padanya. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi memperhatikan raut wajah suaminya itu. Raut wajah Siwon pucat dan tegang. Mata sekelam malam itu, menampakkan sorotnya yang sedingin es. Dari awal ia menjawab panggilan tadi, ia sudah menekan tombol 'loud speaker' agar mereka semua bisa mendengar. Ia punya seseorang dalam pikirannya, dan ia tidak ingin orang itu benar – benar menjadi korban selanjutnya. Mengulum bibir bawahnya perlahan, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk memastikan kecurigaannya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang menjadi target kali ini"

"Jangan pura – pura bodoh, Kyu. Aku tahu kau juga sudah menebak siapa orangnya. Ular panjang yang membelah kota, itu Sungai Han. Sebelah utaranya yang berada dibawah bayang – bayang si tinggi yang terkenal…"

"Namsan Tower. Tidak mungkin, Distrik Yongsan…?"

"Kim Jongin"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun berlari keluar ruangannya. Ia bahkan menyentak Juhyun dan bertanya dimana keberadaan Ryeowook, mereka selalu pergi ke TKP bersama. Namun, karena tidak menemukan temannya itu, ia menggeram kesal dan meneriaki siapa pun yang lewat untuk mengirimkan pengganti partnernya itu. Semua petugas kalang kabut mengecek jadwal mereka dan saat itulah Minseok maju mengangkat tangannya.

"Letnan Cho, aku mengusulkan Lucas dan Jungwoo untuk menggantikan sementara. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa ikut, aku harus mengurus kasus lain. Pak Kepala tidak membiarkan satu kasus lain pun diberikan pada mu, jadi aku dan petugas lain menggantikan menangani semuanya"

"Terimakasih, Minseok-ssi. Katakan pada mereka berdua untuk menyusul ke alamat ini"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Letnan Cho. Ah, dan jangan lupa untuk istirahat. Kami semua khawatir saat melihat anda tidak sadar"

"Kalian menjenguk ku? Tunggu. Lupakan, aku harus segera pergi. Sekali lagi, terimakasih Minseok-ssi"

Ia pun berlalu pergi dari ruangan divisi tersebut. Minseok yang sedari tadi berdiri, hanya bisa menggeleng pelan sebelum menghubungi dua petugas divisi yang baru saja diterima satu jam yang lalu. Minseok berharap, mereka tidak mendapat serangan jantung saat pergi bertugas bersama Letnan Cho yang terkenal mengerikan. Kakinya yang baru saja akan melangkah menuju kubikel miliknya, terhenti karena seseorang menghadang jalannya.

"Kau berbohong, Minseok oppa"

"Apa maksud mu, Juhyun?"

"Kau tidak punya kasus untuk ditangani saat ini! Kau harusnya bisa menggantikan dia untuk hari ini! Choi Siwon-ssi bahkan sampai kesini karena khawatir dengan keadaannya!"

"Tenang dulu, Juhyun. Aku bukannya sengaja melakukan ini"

Mencengkram kerah kemeja milik Minseok, mata wanita itu memicing tajam, menatap pria didepannya ini dengan pandangan menyelidik. Juhyun, walaupun lebih sering duduk di kubikelnya dan menyortir tiap kasus untuk dibagikan pada kolega kerjanya di divisi, dia tetap tersertifikasi sebagai seorang penyidik. Bahkan dia adalah salah satu yang terbaik dijajaran penyidik wanita divisi mereka.

"Ini tes awal untuk Lucas dan Jungwoo. Jika mereka tidak bisa menggantikan Ryeowook hyung, lebih baik mereka dipindahkan ke divisi lain. Kau ingat apa kata Letnan Cho? Kita butuh penyidik berkualitas"

"Tsk! Terserah. Awas saja kalau aku sampai mendengar kabar kesehatan Kyuhyun oppa yang menurun lagi, aku akan menghajar mu"

Dengan itu, Juhyun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Minseok, dan kembali ke kubikelnya. Bagi wanita itu, Kyuhyun, adalah figure seorang kakak. Sejak Ahjumma Cho membawa pria itu kerumahnya 22 tahun yang lalu dan mengenalkannya sebagai 'kakak sepupu', Juhyun yang seorang anak tunggal merasakan bagaimana bahagianya memiliki seorang kakak laki – laki. Siapa pun yang dengan sengaja melakukan hal buruk pada kakak sepupu sekaligus atasannya itu, harus melewati dirinya dulu.

* * *

"Aku ikut dengan mu", Siwon menahan lengan Kyuhyun yang hampir memasuki salah satu mobil kepolisian. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak sempat menolak perkataannya.

"Lalu, aku?"

"Changmin, untuk mu, hubungi nomor ini. Minta operator untuk menyambungkan mu pada Moon Taeil, katakan padanya, aku meminta dia untuk memasang Tracker 400K serta 6300 Shared Shield diruang kerja istri ku. Tolong awasi pemasangannya, Chanyeol sudah mengenal mu, jadi jangan khawatir untuk masuk saat kami tidak ada"

"Tidak ada Tracker 400K, saat ini baru ada versi 280K" Changmin membantah sembari mengerutkan dahinya. Sangsi dengan permintaan Siwon.

"Akan ada dalam enam bulan. Aku punya mesin uji cobanya dirumah"

"Gila… Ternyata uang tidak hanya bisa bicara. Tapi dia juga bisa bernyanyi…"

Siwon tidak menanggapi komentar Changmin, ia segera berlalu sembari menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki Audi miliknya. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya diam karena masing – masing memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak protes saat suaminya itu melanggar lampu lalu lintas dan berkendara diatas kecepatan rata – rata. Mereka harus cepat sampai ke tempat itu. Tempat dimana Kim Jongin tinggal. Sebuah rumah bertingkat tiga dengan pekarangan berpagar yang cukup luas, hadiah dari Siwon untuk adik angkat paling bungsunya saat pemuda itu debut pertama kali.

Saat mereka melewati pintu pagar, Jungwoo dan Lucas baru saja memarkirkan mobil. Mereka mengecek system keamanan yang terpasang sesuai perintah dari Kyuhyun. Sayangnya, semua system tersebut sudah dirusak dan semua rekam jejak sudah dihapus bersih tanpa ada salinan data yang tertinggal. Ia mendecih, merasa dipermainkan dengan bajingan yang melakukan ini semua. Mereka bergerak memasuki rumah tersebut, dengan was – was memeriksa lantai satu dan dua, mungkin saja si 'malaikat Tuhan' itu masih ada disini. Namun, sampai di lantai tiga pun, mereka tidak menemukan apa – apa.

Hingga Kyuhyun mendengar alunan musik dari ruangan diujung lorong. Ruang latihan dance yang biasa Jongin gunakan. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menginstruksikan agar Siwon menjauh. Tidak ada yang tahu apa dan siapa yang sedang berada diruangan itu sekarang. Dengan cepat, ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut sembari membungkuk, senjatanya ia todongkan ke berbagai arah. Saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, disanalah adik angkat sang suami berada. Pemuda yang bahkan sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Jongin…"

Salah satu dancer terbaik yang pernah dimiliki oleh SM berada diruangan itu, lehernya tergantung ditengah – tengah ruangan dengan kawat yang disambungkan di langit – langit. Ujung jari – jari kakinya, melayang setengah senti diatas permukaan sebuah kursi. Kawat yang menggantungnya tadi, mengiris lehernya dan darah yang masih cukup segar dan berbau anyir itu pun masih mengalir, menetes turun dari ujung – ujung jemari anggota geraknya, membasahi lantai dan kursi dibawahnya.

Mata kirinya hilang, jari – jari tangannya yang terkulai lemah disisi tubuhnya tampak lebam, Kyuhyun menduga karena digunakan untuk menarik narik kawat tadi. Musik dengan beat yang ceria dan menyenangkan, masih terputar dari speaker yang berada di pojok – pojok ruangan. Sebuah gumpalan daging, yang Kyuhyun yakin adalah mata kiri dari pemuda tersebut, tampak berada didepan mayat yang menggantung mengenaskan itu. Seakan menjadi saksi bisu dari kematian pemiliknya.

"BAJINGAN BRENGSEK! JAHANAM!"

"CHOI SIWON!"

Mata Siwon menggelap, pria itu kalap. Amarah seakan membutakan kedua matanya. Ia merangsek maju ke depan, mendorong ke samping Kyuhyun yang menghalangi jalan masuk. Pemuda itu hampir terlempar jika Lucas tidak menangkap tubuh atasannya itu. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, ia kembali berlari untuk menghalangi Siwon. Istrinya itu bahkan nyaris terseret dan terjatuh saat menahan tubuhnya, memeluk lengannya.

"Menyingkir"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyingkir"

"Menyingkir dari ku, Kyuhyun!", mata itu memandang sang istri dengan tajam dan dingin.

"Tidak!", Kyuhyun melakukan satu – satunya hal yang bisa ia pikirkan, mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuh tegap milik suaminya itu ke dinding. Sebelah lengannya menekan leher pria itu. Tenaganya tidak akan sebanding dengan Siwon, dan inilah cara terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan agar suaminya itu tidak merangsek maju lagi.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya. Dia sudah tewas, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau mengerti? Lihat aku. Lakukan ini untuk ku. Lihat aku, Siwon hyung. Sayang, Siwonnie, tatap aku? Aku mohon"

Suara Kyuhyun nyaris tidak bisa mencapai Siwon. Siwon masih memandang mayat sang adik dengan mata yang digelapkan oleh amarah, seperti ada ratusan lebah yang mendengung dengan berisik memenuhi kepalanya. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah nyaris akan menangis melihat suaminya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namun, kemudian Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada istrinya itu. Mata bulat bak boneka itu sudah tampak sedikit berkaca – kaca.

"Biarkan aku menolongnya, hyung. Tolong biarkan aku membantu Jonginnie. Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan mu merusak TKP"

Kyuhyun ingin memeluk suaminya itu dengan erat, ia ingin menenangkan pria itu dengan ciumannya. Namun ini bukanlah saat yang tepat, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu respon dari suaminya itu, lengannya pun belum menyingkir dari leher pria tersebut. Siwon menatap sepasang iris coklat bak lelehan caramel didepannya, ia bernapas kembali. Walaupun paru – parunya seperti terbakar, ia tetap meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Jemarinya bergetar saat ia mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya agar kembali jernih.

"Dia sengaja meninggalkan kursi disana agar Jongin bisa meraihnya dengan ujung jari. Dia memberi Jongin harapan kosong untuk hidup. Jongin pasti tercekik, rasanya pasti sangat sakit, kawat itu menyayat lehernya. Tapi adik ku berusaha keras untuk tetap hidup. Jongin adik ku adalah orang yang kuat"

"Ini bukan salah mu. Ini bahkan bukan perbuatan mu, hyung. Keluar lah dulu, aku akan menyusul mu"

Menurunkan lengannya, ia lalu menangkup kedua pipi Siwon, menggosok ibu jarinya disana untuk menyalurkan ketenangan pada pria tersebut. Ia lalu mundur, memberikan ruang agar suaminya itu bisa berjalan keluar. Saat sudah memastikan pria itu berada diluar ruangan, ia menatap kearah kedua petugas lainnya yang sedari tadi berada disana. Lucas dan Jungwoo hanya bisa menonton sepasang suami istri itu tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Ingat? Mereka petugas baru.

"Kalian, pasang garis polisi di pagar, gantikan aku hubungi Divisi Forensik. Aku ingin hanya tim Letnan Min yang memeriksa ruangan ini. Hubungi juga tim pengamanan, akan ada banyak wartawan yang menuju kesini sebentar lagi"

"Siap, laksanakan Letnan!", Lucas dan Jungwoo mengangguk mengerti. Saat keduanya hampir keluar dari ruangan, sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Lucas, Jungwoo, cepatlah. Aku tidak ingin adik ku tergantung disana lebih lama lagi… Aku ingin menolong nya…"

Dengan itu, mereka berdua segera melakukan apa yang atasan mereka perintahkan tadi. Meninggalkan sang Letnan yang saat ini bersandar pada dinding, jantungnya seakan lepas dan jatuh ke perut. Matanya terpejam dengan tubuh bergetar kencang, syok dengan semua ini. Kyuhyun berjanji akan menenangkan Siwon setelah ini, setelah ia bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dan tanpa keduanya ketahui, keduanya sama – sama bersandar dititik yang sama dengan dinding ruangan yang memisahkan punggung mereka.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Jangan lupa untuk review sebagai feedback dan penyemangat author :3


	9. Look at me, Choi Siwon!

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

\- Look at me, Choi Siwon! -

Pintu ruang jenazah itu didobrak dengan kuat, mengejutkan seorang pemuda didalamnya yang sedang berkutat dengan sebuah organ. Itu sebuah lambung, pikir Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak memikirkan itu lebih jauh. Kedua orang petugas yang pergi bersamanya, meletakkan kantung jenazah yang mereka bawa diatas sebuah brankar kosong. Salah satunya menelan ludah melihat ia melangkah menuju pemuda tadi.

"Letnan Min–"

"Letnan Cho! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, masuklah dengan tenang. Kau mengganggu ketenangan pasien ku disini", Letnan Min, atau yang bernama lengkap Min Yoongi menghela nafas sembari menyentuh dada. Mendramatisir keterkejutannya.

"Ada korban baru"

"Aku tahu, petugas divisi mu menelpon ku, oke? Apa mereka anak baru? Mereka bahkan tidak bisa bicara dengan jelas"

"Yah, mereka masih baru masuk hari ini"

"Aku maafkan. Lalu, kenapa sampai kalian yang membawa pasien ku kemari? Tim ku bahkan belum selesai memeriksa TKP"

"Bukan kau yang datang, jadi aku membawanya setelah mereka mengizinkan ku. Aku ingin hasil visum secepatnya", sebenarnya ia hanya tidak ingin mayat adiknya terlalu lama dimakamkan.

"Ya, Tuhan… Hyung! Aku sibuk disini. Inspektur Park tiba – tiba menitipkan korban kasus cyberbullying pada ku. Dan korbannya bahkan melebihi jari tangan ku! Ada empat orang yang meninggal, satu diantaranya dicurigai bukan karena bunuh diri, tapi dibunuh. Sisanya mengalami gangguan mental. Gila, aku bahkan bukan lulusan psikiatri forensik! Bayangkan saja berapa banyak surat visum yang harus ku tulis dan berapa banyak sidang yang harus ku hadiri!"

"Tapi ini penting, Yoongi-ah. Korban ini–"

"Stop. Aku tahu hyung, kasus mu tidak kalah penting. Beri aku waktu empat hari. Kau dan Inspektur Park terus memberi ku pasien untuk diperiksa. Aku bisa gila kalau kalian mengirimi ku sebanyak ini!"

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya, merasa sedikit tidak enak. Bisa saja ia meminta dokter dari anggota Divisi Forensik lainnya, tapi ia lebih suka untuk mengirim korban pada setiap kasus yang ia tangani ke ketua divisi ini. Ya, walaupun masih berumur 28 tahun, Min Yoongi bisa menggeser posisi ketua divisi sebelumnya hanya dalam dua tahun menjadi anggota. Tidak perlu diceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya, namun Divisi Forensik sangat bersyukur dengan naiknya pemuda ini menjadi ketua divisi. Yoongi sangat mencintai pekerjaannya, dan sejak pertama kali ia bergabung dengan divisi ini, Kyuhyun adalah penyidik yang selalu bekerja sama dengannya.

Setelah hening selama beberapa saat, pemuda itu pun tertawa geli sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya. Pundak yang lebih tua ditepuk beberapa kali, tawanya belum juga reda. "Aku hanya bercanda, hyung! Hahaha! Lihatlah wajah bersalah mu tadi! Kau tahu kalau aku tidak sendirian, banyak yang bisa menggantikan ku memeriksa korban kasus Inspektur Park. Surat visum korban mu akan selesai dalam dua hari, khusus untuk mu, aku prioritaskan. Oh! Hei Jungwoo! Apa kau kesini mau mengikuti pelatihan khusus lagi~?"

Mata Kyuhyun berputar malas, kesal juga karena dikerjai oleh yang lebih muda. Sedangkan Jungwoo sudah bergidik ngeri sambil menggeleng cepat untuk menolak tawaran dari ketua Divisi Forensik tersebut. Cukup sudah Jungwoo dipaksa menemani Yoongi semalaman untuk melakukan otopsi hampir setiap hari selama satu bulan. Sedangkan Lucas, yang memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Yoongi, hanya bisa menatap bingung temannya, yang menurut pemuda itu sangat manis, berdiri sambil menggeleng takut disampingnya ini.

"Kau sudah melihat hasil visum Lee Donghae, hyung?"

"Sudah, aku membacanya sekilas. Ada apa?", Kyuhyun melirik tiga orang anggota Divisi Forensik, masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan segera melanjutkan otopsi. Yoongi sendiri sudah melepaskan alat pelindung dirinya dan hanya mengenakan jas putihnya saat ini.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Kuku jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya patah, sompel yang cukup dalam dan sengaja di potong. Entahlah, aku berpikir itu untuk menghilangkan bukti. Kau harus berbicara pada pria itu, dia menyebalkan"

"Maksud mu, ada perlawanan disana? Dia sengaja mengambil apapun itu yang beresiko dapat membongkar identitasnya… Bukankah ada kemungkinan dia melihat pelakunya?"

"That's it! Aku juga berpikir seperti itu setelah mendengar dari Juhyun noona tentang kasus ini. Bukankah ini aneh, hyung? Dia membiarkan satu korban hidup, padahal itu beresiko untuknya", Yoongi menginstruksikan pada anggotanya untuk tidak menyentuh kantung mayat yang baru datang tadi dan membimbing Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari sana.

Ia sendiri menginstruksikan kedua petugas baru divisinya tersebut untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. Saat Yoongi mengajaknya menuju ruangan kerja pemuda itu, Kyuhyun yakin ada hal lain yang lebih privat tentang hasil visum korban di kasusnya. Setelah mereka sudah duduk diruangan kerja pemuda tersebut, Yoongi menarik laci meja kerjanya dan memaparkan dua buah foto dari salah satu korban, yang ia kenali sebagai Park Jungsoo. Ia mengernyit bingung memperhatikan dua foto didepannya, lalu kembali mengarahkan atensinya pada pemuda didepannya ini.

"Ini foto Park Jungsoo, dan ini foto di TKP nya. Aku sendiri yang mengecek ulang disana. Ini ku temukan diatas genangan darah yang mengering disana dan juga ku temukan ditubuhnya"

"Rambut? Rambut siapa ini? Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengabari ku?! Ini barang bukti penting, Min Yoongi!"

"Hyung, ini rambut Park Chanyeol"

Kyuhyun kehilangan kata – kata. Hampir saja ia memaki pemuda didepannya ini, namun jawaban dari pemuda tersebut secara otomatis membuatnya menelan semua perkataan kotor yang akan melewati bibirnya. Lidahnya kelu dan dahinya mengernyit, seakan sedang berpikir keras. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, kertas yang disodorkan oleh yang lebih muda, ia rampas dengan kasar. Matanya membaca hasil labor yang terpampang didepannya. Kenyataan ini seperti menohok ulu hatinya, dadanya terasa berat dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur.

"Kau pasti bercanda…"

"Maaf, hyung… Aku sudah mencocokkan dua helai rambut itu, dan hasilnya sama. Aku mencocokkannya dengan database kesehatan nasional dan data yang tercatat dipemerintahan. Sekarang, aku serahkan ini pada mu. Aku akan tutup mulut tentang ini kalau kau memilih untuk diam. Pilihan ada ditangan mu, hyung. Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan"

* * *

###

* * *

Ia keluar dari mobil polisi yang dikendarai Lucas, pemuda itu ia geret keluar dari kantor mereka untuk menemaninya pergi ke suatu tempat, dan ia sengaja tidak meminta izin sang suami. Ada hal yang ingin ia pastikan sebelum bertatap muka lagi dengan suaminya itu. Lagi pula, Kyuhyun sudah meminta Jungwoo untuk mengatakan pada Siwon agar pulang duluan. Kyuhyun hanya tidak tahu, apa yang dihadapi Jungwoo saat ia melarikan diri dari janji dua jam nya dan malah pergi bersama Lucas ke TKP kedua mereka. Pemuda itu nyaris di cekik Siwon, namun pemilik SW Corp itu lebih memilih untuk pulang dan menunggu istrinya dirumah.

"Bukankah kita mau pergi ke apartemen Park Jungsoo, Letnan?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin menemui seseorang disini. Tunggulah di mobil, aku tidak lama"

Kakinya melangkah memasuki pintu masuk bangunan didepannya tadi. Aroma dari roti yang baru saja diangkat dari dalam oven, menyeruak memenuhi indera penciumannya. Ada beberapa pembeli yang sedang berkeliling, dan ada juga yang sedang menunggu roti pilihan mereka dikemas dalam plastik. Kyuhyun segera melangkah kearah salah satu karyawan disana dan meminta untuk bertemu dengan manager sementara toko roti bernama Leeteuk's Bakery itu. Seorang pemuda, dengan perawakan sedikit lebih pendek darinya, berjalan dengan wajah bingung kearahnya.

"Selamat siang, Letnan Cho. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Hoseok-ssi, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan"

"Apa ini tentang kasus Jungsoo hyung? Mari ke ruangan ku agar lebih nyaman"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah pemuda itu. Jung Hoseok adalah orang pertama yang melaporkan tentang kematian Park Jungsoo, dan masuk ke dalam daftar terduga diawal penyelidikannya. Namun, karena pemuda ini terbukti tidak bersalah, ia pun melepaskan status terduga dari pemuda tersebut. Saat mereka sudah duduk berhadapan diruangan pemuda itu, Kyuhyun tanpa basa – basi segera memperlihatkan foto seseorang pada Hoseok.

"Apa anda pernah melihat orang di foto ini bersama Park Jungsoo sebelum kematiannya?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya… Kalau tidak salah, dia sering datang dua bulan yang lalu untuk mengajak Jungsoo hyung pergi keluar toko, mungkin hanya berbincang. Mereka tidak pernah berbincang disini. Tunggu, dia bahkan hanya menunggu diseberang toko, tidak pernah masuk"

"Kapan terakhir kali dia datang?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau itu dia, aku dan Ryeowook-ssi sudah memeriksa CCTV depan toko, tapi entah mengapa itu tidak terekam disana. Bahkan, rekaman CCTV selama dia menunggu diseberang toko juga tidak ada. Aku pikir aku hanya berkhayal, tapi setelah melihat fotonya lagi, aku jadi yakin. Malam tepat sebelum meninggalnya Jungsoo hyung, saat kami tutup toko. Dia datang menjemput hyung dengan mobil mahal, aku rasa itu keluaran Mercedes. Padahal apartemen Jungsoo hyung tidak terlalu jauh dari sini"

Mengangguk mengerti, ia kemudian berdiri dan menjabat tangan pemuda didepannya. Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. "Terimakasih banyak atas informasi yang anda berikan, Hoseok-ssi. Sesuai permintaan anda, kami akan memberikan follow up tentang kasus ini jika ada kemajuan"

"Aku harap, kalian segera menemukan pelakunya. Jungsoo hyung adalah orang yang baik, aku bahkan tidak percaya seseorang tega membunuhnya", Hoseok mendesah berat. Jujur, ia masih sedih dengan kepergian bos sekaligus orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak.

Ia mengangguk mengerti, dan segera berpamitan pada manager sementara toko roti tersebut. Selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Kyuhyun hanya termenung memandang lurus keluar jendela, bahkan Lucas yang mencoba mencairkan suasana, tidak ia tanggapi. Turun dari mobil, ia memberikan kartu nama pemilik bar Pink Magic pada petugas divisinya itu, dan meminta dia untuk menjemput Ryeowook disana. Satu – satunya tempat dimana ia bisa menemukan Ryeowook saat pemuda itu tidak datang ke kantor tanpa izin. Entahlah apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu kali ini, yang jelas pasti berhubungan dengan Yesung, si pemilik bar.

Kyuhyun tidak repot untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, ia langsung membuka pintu ruang kerja suaminya itu dan masuk kedalam. Siwon melihat emosi campur aduk di mata istrinya tersebut. Sengaja, ia menutup program yang sedang diuji cobanya perlahan dan tidak terburu – buru, memberikan waktu untuk sang istri mengatur nafas, dan emosi tentunya. Setelah selesai, ia bersandar pada kursi kerjanya yang empuk, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan teduh.

"Kau tampak lelah, sayang. Aku sudah katakan pada mu agar beristirahat dan pulang setelah selesai mengantar jenazah Jongin"

"Aku tidak lelah. Aku tidak sakit. Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak selemah itu", Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya. Sepatu boots miliknya menciptakan suara derapan yang berat saat ia melangkah kearah pria yang sedang mendongak sembari menutup mata.

"Tatap aku, Choi Siwon!"

"Aku melakukannya, Baby. Dengan hati ku"

"Sialan, aku serius. Padahal aku mempercayai mu. Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini?"

Siwon benar – benar melakukannya setelah mendengar nada keraguan dikalimat Kyuhyun. Pria itu berdiri lalu berjalan agar berhadapan langsung dengan sang istri. Ia sedikit merunduk, menyejajarkan wajahnya agar setara dengan wajah manis istrinya itu.

"Kau sudah puas, Letnan? Atau, apa mungkin sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini diruang interogasi?"

"Brengsek. Aku lebih suka untuk tidak melakukannya sama sekali. Jaga perkataan mu dan jangan sok tahu"

"Kau kehilangan sentuhan mu, Letnan. Mungkin maksud mu, 'sok pintar'?"

Giginya bergemeletuk, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memukulkan tinjunya diwajah tampan sang suami. Tubuhnya ia putar untuk membelakangi pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu, matanya menatap lurus kearah pintu. Emosinya sedikit memuncak, namun ia berusaha untuk menguranginya dengan cara menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia lalu berbalik, mengunci tatapannya pada mata pria tadi.

"Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol bersama Park Jungsoo di malam sebelum kematiannya?"

Untuk kedua kalinya dihari ini, Kyuhyun melihat Siwon sangat terguncang. Senyum yang terpatri dibibir joker pria itu, perlahan hilang. Iris sekelam malamnya tampak membeku dan mengarah pada satu titik, yaitu wajah istrinya. Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menatap istrinya itu dengan tatapan dingin. Benar – benar, ia tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini. Ia tidak pernah menyukai pembicaraan yang menyangkut kedua adik angkatnya. Apa lagi hari ini mereka baru saja berduka karena kehilangan salah satunya.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Kau tidak mengira aku akan menanyakan ini, bukan? Kau tidak siap mendengarkan jika aku menanyakan ini"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau yakin sekali bahwa Chanyeol pergi menemui Jungsoo hyung di malam sebelum kematiannya?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau menampik fakta bahwa Chanyeol menemui Park Jungsoo?"

"Karena dia tidak memberitahu ku"

"Dan dia pasti akan memberitahukan semua kegiatannya pada mu, bukan? Bahkan dia pergi kencan dengan siapa dan kemana saja, dia pasti melaporkannya pada mu"

Memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat, Siwon lalu kembali membukanya, namun kali ini, ia melemparkan pandangan pada kulkas yang ada diruangannya. Ia berjalan menuju benda persegi tersebut, dan menarik sebotol wine dari dalamnya. Ia masih mencerna semua perkataan istrinya itu, dan ia tahu, Kyuhyun tidak akan melemparkan dugaan tanpa adanya bukti. Namun kali ini, ego nya juga tinggi. Ia tidak mau adiknya itu diusik, walau rasa cintanya pada pemuda ini hampir mengalahkan keyakinannya itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah akur dengan Chanyeol. Tapi itu bukan alasan kau menuduhnya, Letnan. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil, aku mengenal seperti apa Chanyeol itu sebenarnya", ia menuang wine tadi kedalam sebuah gelas berleher tinggi, menghirup aroma cairan berwarna merah itu, lalu meneguknya perlahan.

"Aku tidak menuduhnya. Apa kau tidak percaya pada ku?", gerakan tangan pria itu terhenti saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Siwon mencengkram erat gelas wine tadi, sebelum menghela nafas. Mengalah pada istrinya itu.

"Aku percaya pada mu, sayang. Maka dari itu, aku mempercayakan satu – satunya adikku yang masih hidup pada mu. Bertanyalah langsung padanya", Kyuhyun yang mendengar ini, merasakan hatinya mencelos. Ada rasa nyeri di dada, karena pria itu tampak kecewa dengannya.

Siwon meletakkan gelas winenya diatas meja, lalu berbicara melalui intercom yang terhubung pada setiap maid dan butler dirumah itu. Ia memerintahkan pada mereka agar segera mencari Chanyeol dan memberitahukan pemuda itu untuk datang ke ruangannya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, pemuda berfigur tinggi dengan tubuh dibalut jas hitam dan sepatu pantofel sebagai alas kaki, masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut setelah mengetuk pintu. Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang baru masuk tadi, sedikit mengernyit saat melihat jarak yang tercipta diantara sang kakak dan istrinya.

"Ada apa memanggil ku, hyung?"

"Letnan ingin berbicara pada mu"

Kali ini, pandangan Chanyeol berubah menjadi keras saat harus beritatap dengan Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafas sebelum membuka suara. "Ada apa memanggil ku, Letnan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Park Jungsoo di malam sebelum kematiannya?"

"Itu bukan urusan mu, Letnan"

"Menjadi urusan ku saat helaian rambut mu ditemukan di TKP dan juga di tubuh korban, Park Chanyeol!"

Kyuhyun berucap dengan murka dan melemparkan dokumen yang ia bawa pada adik angkat suaminya itu. Wajah pemuda tersebut memucat. Chanyeol melirik kearah kakaknya yang hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas wine ditangannya, pria itu tampak sangat syok mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap telapak tangannya yang basah pada setelan jas hitamnya.

"Dia menelepon ku. Dia berkata, dia punya firasat buruk setelah mendengar kematian Sora-ssi dan meminta agar aku tidak mengatakan pertemuan kami pada Siwon hyung. Dia tidak ingin Siwon hyung khawatir. Jungsoo hyung bercerita tentang keinginannya memberikan Leeteuk's Bakery pada Jung Hoseok. Dia berkata, dia sudah tua dan belum menikah, dia ingin memberikan apa yang berharga untuknya pada seseorang yang tepat"

"Apa kau punya alibi lain?"

"Aku tidak punya"

"Carilah, sebelum jam delapan pagi besok. Karena saat itu, aku ingin kau datang ke ruang interogasi Kantor Kepolisian Seoul", Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kyu –", belum sempat Siwon mengatakan apa – apa, Kyuhyun sudah mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Menghentikan segala kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut pria itu.

"Ini sudah tugas ku"

"Dan kau pasti senang karena akhirnya bisa menahan ku dibalik jeruji besi, menyingkirkan ku dari rumah ini", Chanyeol menatap tajam padanya, tatapan yang sarat akan ketidak sukaan.

"Kau salah. Bagaimana pun, kau adalah adik Siwon hyung. Dan asal kau tahu, adik mu yang selama ini kau hindari, telah pergi untuk selamanya"

"Apa maksud mu?!"

"Kim Jongin, jam sepuluh pagi tadi, kami menemukannya terbunuh, tergantung dilangit – langit rumahnya. Jenazahnya akan di makamkan setelah kepolisian selesai melakukan visum. Asal kau tahu, aku mengatakan ini pada mu karena aku meyakini firasat ku bahwa kau bukan pelakunya"

Seakan kehilangan kedua kakinya, Chanyeol jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya menunduk dan menatap kosong pada lantai ruangan itu. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak kuat mengingat semua itu, dan ia juga sebenarnya tidak tega melihat ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini sehingga harus memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat. Akhirnya, ia melangkah cepat kearah ruang kerjanya, diikuti oleh Siwon yang tampak khawatir. Pria itu berhenti saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baby, kita harus bicara…"

"Tidak, hyung. Jangan sekarang"

Lalu pintu itu tertutup dengan cepat, tanpa Siwon sempat menahannya. Bunyi kunci dan beberapa pengaman pintu terdengar olehnya. Kesedihan dan amarah seakan menggerogotinya, tatapan menusuk pun ia berikan pada pintu yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Siwon tahu, Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan selain mengumpulkan bukti untuk menangkap orang gila dibalik semua ini. Menghela nafas kasar, ia menyisir surai hitamnya ke belakang. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat, Chanyeol pasti tahu dengan berita kematian Jongin. Tapi, ia tidak pernah menyangka, adiknya itu akan sangat syok seperti ini.

* * *

###

* * *

Dering panggilan masuk dari sebuah ponsel, berdengung kentara diruangan tersebut, sebuah kamar tidur minimalis. Seorang pria bersurai platina terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera meraba sumber bunyi yang berhasil mengganggu tidurnya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengernyit bingung saat melihat nomor tidak dikenal yang terpampang sebagai pemanggil. Sedikit penasaran, ia pun mencoba menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut, tidak begitu peduli jika suaranya terdengar serak karena baru bangun tidur.

"Ya? Siapa ini?"

**"Saya Lucas, saya diperintahkan Letnan Cho untuk menghubungi anda dan menanyakan keberadaan Ryeowook-ssi. Letnan Cho sudah mencari beliau seharian"**

"Ryeowook? Ah, dia sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu"

**"Baiklah, terimakasih atas informasinya, Yesung-ssi"**

Yesung memutus sambungan teleponnya lalu melemparkan ponsel miliknya keatas meja nakas. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan nasib benda persegi itu, ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukannya sekarang, yaitu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda manis yang masih tertidur disampingnya saat ini. Kecupan ringan ia berikan pada bahu mungil tersebut yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun, mencoba membangunkan pemiliknya dengan halus.

"Unngh… Yesung hyung…?"

"Ryeonggu, ada yang menelpon ku. Dia mengatakan Letnan Cho mencari mu"

Ryeonggu adalah panggilan yang diberikan Yesung untuk Ryewook. Seketika mata pemuda itu terbuka lebar dan ia langsung terduduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Kaget sekaligus panik saat melihat jam digital yang tergantung di dinding menunjukkan angka 4:30 pm. Ryeowook segera memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai kamar tersebut dan memakainya dengan tergesa. Tak di pedulikannya rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya, karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah, Letnan Cho yang mencarinya. Dengan kata lain, bisa dipastikan ada kasus baru yang masuk.

Yang lebih tua pun hanya diam memperhatikan pemuda itu berpakaian dengan tergesa. Sedikit kesal karena tidak mendapatkan respon apapun, namun ia mengerti bahwa pemuda ini masih memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai seorang polisi. Bukannya Yesung tak tahu, tentu saja ia tahu siapa – siapa yang masuk ke dalam barnya, apa lagi yang sudah menjadi langganan disana. Walaupun Ryeowook tidak pernah bercerita tentang pekerjaan pemuda itu, dan selalu menampik bahwa dirinya adalah seorang polisi, Yesung tetap tahu.

"Sungie hyung, aku harus pulang. Kyu hyung pasti panik mencari ku seharian ini"

"Tidak masalah, sampaikan salam dan permintaan maaf ku padanya karena menahan dongsaeng manisnya ini seharian. Kau begitu indah, Ryeonggu. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri ku untuk tetap menahan mu disini~"

"Umm, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!"

Kekehan pelan dapat terdengar darinya. Ya, Ryeowook mengenalkan Kyuhyun sebagai kakak, dan ia hanya mengikuti kebohongan manis pujaan hatinya itu. Yesung terlalu tidak tega jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya pemuda manis itu. Memakai celananya, ia pun mengantar sang pujaan hati ke pintu keluar. Mereka memang bukan sepasang kekasih, lebih tepatnya belum, dan Yesung berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya dipertemuan mereka berikutnya.

"Tunggu. Jadi, kapan kau datang lagi menemui ku di bar?", Yesung menyandarkan bahu kirinya pada kusen pintu dan tersenyum pada pemuda didepannya ini.

"Mungkin tidak dalam minggu ini atau minggu depan… Ah! Bukan karena aku tidak mau bertemu dengan hyung! Itu, minggu depan akan ada acara di kantor… Dan, dan aku yakin pasti minggu ini dan minggu depan akan sangat sibuk untu ku…", Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan panik saat ia menangkap raut sedih diwajah pria yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggu mu. Sekarang, pulanglah, aku tidak mau ditembak oleh hyung mu karena kau menghabiskan waktu disini lebih lama lagi"

Ia mengecup dahi pemuda tersebut lalu tertawa pelan saat yang lebih muda langsung melarikan diri setelahnya. Lucu sekali, Padahal mereka berdua sudah melakukan hal yang lebih intim, namun Ryeowook masih sangat malu – malu didepannya. Bukankah itu manis sekali? Bagaimana Yesung bisa menolak untuk jatuh hati pada polisi manis itu?

* * *

###

* * *

Chanyeol duduk diatas lantai kamarnya, punggungnya menyandar pada badan kasur dengan kedua lutut yang ditekuk ke dada. Ia sudah lelah menangis, kepalanya pun ia sandarkan pada lututnya. Sengaja ia tidak menjawab panggilan masuk yang membanjiri ponselnya, itu pasti dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Namun, ia belum berani mengangkat panggilan tersebut, apa lagi dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Ia menghabiskan setengah jam lagi dalam keheningan kamarnya, sebelum ponselnya kembali berdering. Kali ini, ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

**"Apa benar…?"**

"Ya"

**"Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengabari ku? Dia adik mu, 'kan? Tidak mungkin media mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu sebelum kau sendiri"**

Ia menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan walau terasa berat. Ponsel ditangannya, ia cengkram kuat, berharap dengan itu ia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya tanpa harus menitikkan air mata lagi. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo-ah…"

**"Kau bohong, 'kan? Kalian pasti bohong. Ini bukan April Mop, 'kan? Pfftt, hahaha~ ini bahkan bukan tanggal 1 April! Dimana dia sekarang? Jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua sedang menertawai ku sekarang!"**

"Kyungsoo-ah…"

**"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Mana Jongin? Dia sudah membuat ku menunggu selama tiga jam tadi ditempat janjian kami. Aku akan memarahinya. Berikan teleponnya pada Jongin sekarang, Chanyeol"**

"Kyungsoo-ah… Dengarkan aku"

**"Aku tidak mau dengar! Cepatlah, aku sudah tidak sa–"**

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Lalu hening selama beberapa saat, sebelum terdengar isakan dari sambungan diseberangnya. Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya, bulir bening itu kembali membasahi pipinya. Surainya yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang sembab, benar – benar tidak mencerminkan dirinya. Bahkan, jika ada maid atau butler yang melihat kondisinya seperti ini, mungkin mereka akan merasa iba dan sedikit tidak percaya. Bagaimana pun juga, Chanyeol adalah sosok yang selalu tampil prima dan rapi.

"Jongin sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah meninggalkan kita. Maaf karena aku tidak menjaganya sebaik dulu… Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo…"

Jeritan histeris dan suara tangisanlah yang menjawab perkataannya. Ia juga tidak kuasa untuk menahan laju bulir bening tadi yang semakin cepat menuruni kedua pipinya dan kembali membasahi wajahnya. Malam itu pun, ia habiskan dengan menangis dalam diam sembari menunggu kekasih sang adik, yang juga adalah pujaan hatinya, agar lebih tenang. Ia baru mematikan sambungan saat suara tangisan itu sudah mereda, dan ia yakin si penelepon sudah tertidur pulas. Walau tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, pujaan hatinya itu, Do Kyungsoo, masih menangis dalam tidurnya.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Jangan lupa review sebagai penyemangat author :)


	10. Yeol Sorry

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

\- Yeol… Sorry -

Kyuhyun tertidur diruang kerjanya, sakit dipunggung adalah tanda dari tidurnya yang tidak lelap. Selain itu, ia selalu tidur dipelukan sang suami. Atau, ia akan tidur disisi kasur Siwon saat pria itu pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis, tentu saja ini rahasia. Ia tidak peduli jika dirinya yang menghindar dari Siwon terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Untuk saat ini, ia butuh menjaga jarak. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi, namun ia sudah ada di Kantor Kepolisian Seoul, ditemani dengan roti isi dan sebotol air mineral dingin.

Ia sudah memberikan instruksi pada Ryeowook untuk membawa Chanyeol ke ruang interogasi 7 saat pemuda itu datang. Walaupun masih kesal dengan hilangnya Ryeowook kemarin, Kyuhyun masih memberikan kesempatan pada pemuda itu untuk menjelaskan. Sebagai atasan, tentu saja ia marah pada partnernya itu karena melalaikan pekerjaan untuk urusan pribadi, dan lebih parahnya, seharian tanpa izin. Namun, sebagai seorang sahabat, Kyuhyun ikut senang karena akhirnya, Ryeowook berhasil menjadi lebih dekat dengan Yesung.

Sesuai permintaan atasannya itu, Ryeowook datang bersama Chanyeol ke ruangan tempat Kyuhyun menunggu. Mereka datang secara diam - diam, bahkan tanpa melapor pada Juhyun selaku salah satu petugas yang mengerjakan pencatatan divisi mereka. Sayangnya, mereka tidak hanya berdua, karena Siwon juga ikut mengekori dibelakang mereka. Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi ia menebak bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus, karena wajah atasannya itu langsung berkerut dengan rahang mengeras.

"Kau boleh pergi, Siwon hyung. Tunggulah diluar, atau dikantor ku"

"Chanyeol butuh wakil, Kyu"

"Kau bukan pengacara"

"Aku tidak mau pengacara", yang paling muda disana menyela. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dikursi ruang interogasi tersebut, tatapannya lurus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak suka pengacara. Sama seperti polisi. Aku membenci mereka"

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, kesal. Ia tidak ingin berlama - lama disini, akhirnya memilih mengalah dan langsung melakukan prosedur awal sebelum interogasi. Mengaktifkan system kedap suara, menghidupkan perekam, dan merekam introduksi awal. Ia membuka daftar pertanyaan kecil yang telah disiapkannya, sebelum berdiri untuk menatap adik angkat suaminya tersebut. Memberikan pertanyaan - pertanyaan pembuka, sebelum akhirnya, masuk ke inti.

"Apa hubungan mu dengan Kang Sora, Park Jungsoo, Im Yoona, Lee Donghae, dan Kim Jongin. Jelaskan secara runtut dan rinci"

"Aku mengenal mereka semua sejak saat masih tinggal di Incheon dulu, kecuali Lee Donghae, aku tidak mengenalnya. Kang Sora adalah teman sekolah Park Jungsoo, aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Park Jungsoo dan keluarganya adalah orang yang menjadi wali selama aku bersekolah dulu hingga Siwon hyung cukup umur menjadi wali. Im Yoona adalah tetangga kami disana, keluarganya juga yang sering membantu finansial kami"

Tidak ada yang berbicara, kecuali Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat, mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan Kim Jongin, dia adalah adik ku. Bukan adik kandung, kami tinggal bersama sebagai adik angkat Siwon hyung"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu mereka?"

"Dengan Kang Sora sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu dan Im Yoona sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu. Dengan Park Jungsoo sekitar 6 minggu yang lalu, dan dengan Kim Jongin, sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, mungkin hampir 3 tahun"

"Kau mengunjungi Park Jungsoo di malam sebelum ia dibunuh. Apa yang kalian lakukan saat itu?"

"Kami membicarakan tentang pemindahan tangan asset yang dia miliki pada bawahannya. Setelah itu aku mengantarkannya pulang"

Menjilat bibirnya yang tiba - tiba kering, Kyuhyun lalu menunduk menatap catatan pertanyaannya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak berani untuk mendongak saat akan melanjutkan pertanyaan berikutnya. "Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan mereka? Apapun itu, bahkan hal personal sekali pun"

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, ia tahu ini akan dipertanyakan, namun tetap saja terdengar menyebalkan. "Tidak. Aku tidak punya masalah dengan mereka"

Lalu hening. Kyuhyun tidak ingin mendorong pemuda itu tentang masalahnya dengan sang adik. Tapi, secara mengejutkan, justru Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu tanpa ia minta. "Aku pernah memiliki masalah personal dengan adikku. Kami berhenti bertemu selama tiga tahun karena mencintai seseorang yang sama. Tapi aku lebih memilih mundur dan membiarkan mereka bahagia. Sejak tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, aku merasa kami tidak memiliki masalah"

"Dimana kau berada setelah pergi mengantar Park Jungsoo pulang?"

"Aku pergi ke Sungai Han. Saat itu hari kamis, aku selalu kesana setiap kamis malam"

"Apa kau mengantarkan Park Jungsoo kedalam apartemennya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mampir untuk masuk ke apartemennya"

"Lalu, kenapa helaian rambut mu ada didalam apartemennya? Aku cukup mengerti jika itu ditemukan dibajunya. Tapi ini ditemukan ditubuhnya"

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa helaian rambutnya bisa ada disana. Pikirannya yang masih kalut pun, memaksa ia untuk menuding kakak iparnya itu. "Jika kau sebegitunya ingin menyingkirkan ku, tidak perlu membawa helaian rambut ku ke TKP mu dan menebarnya disana"

"Oh, tentu. Kau mengira aku yang melakukannya, kau pasti berpikir seperti itu. Tapi maaf, aku tidak melakukannya. Ryeowook, matikan rekamannya", ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menunggu temannya itu mengakhiri rekaman mereka. Setelah pemuda itu mengangguk, barulah ia melempar catatan ditangannya dan mencengkram kerah kemeja yang digunakan Chanyeol.

"Sialan. Kau kira aku punya banyak waktu sampai aku harus melakukan hal tolol tidak beradab seperti itu hanya untuk menyingkirkan mu?!"

"Bisa saja. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah polisi. Para bawahan mu itu akan melakukan apapun yang kau katakan untuk naik pangkat dengan cara menjilat sepatu mu"

"Kim Ryeowook, keluarlah dulu. Tinggalkan kami. Ada hal yang harus ku bicarakan dengan Park Chanyeol-ssi"

Ryeowook yang melihat amarah dimata sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu, menatap kearah Siwon dengan pandangan memohon, berharap agar pria itu menghentikan hal bodoh apapun yang akan coba dilakukan Kyuhyun. Beruntungnya, pria itu mengerti, dia menganggukkan kepala padanya dan membalas dengan tatapan menenangkan sehingga ia keluar dengan perasaan yang lebih tenang. Tidak lucu jika Kyuhyun berakhir baku hantam dengan Chanyeol, ia berpikir seperti ini karena sudah melihat interaksi kedua orang tersebut cukup lama.

"Apa masalah mu dengan kami hingga berpikir seperti itu?! Kenapa kau sibuk berdelusi bahwa kami adalah lembaga penjahat?! Apa kau tahu? Pikiran tolol mu itulah yang menyebabkan kau terseret dalam kasus sialan ini!"

"Maksud mu pikiran tolol ku tentang polisi? Memangnya kau tahu apa?! Apa kau pernah membuka kasus penculikan anak yang menggemparkan 15 tahun lalu? Apa kau tahu salah satu korbannya adalah kakak angkat ku dan sahabat ku sendiri?! Kalian, polisi biadab, tidak ada satu pun yang mempercayai kata - kata anak kecil yang datang memohon pada kalian untuk membantunya menyelamatkan dua orang terdekatnya!"

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, membiarkan pemuda itu mengeluarkan amarahnya terlebih dahulu. Ia masih berdiri dengan tangan terkepal. Ia tahu kasus yang dimaksud pemuda itu, karena ibu angkatnya terjun langsung sebagai representative dari Komisi Perlindungan Anak. Padahal, ibu angkatnya itu sudah pensiun, namun beliau meminta untuk ikut turun tangan melihat seberapa parah kasus itu mempengaruhi korban hidup yang berhasil ditemukan. Yang ia ketahui, saat itu anak - anak diculik untuk diperjual belikan sebagai pemuas nafsu, dan yang menolak, akan langsung di 'pakai' saat itu juga lalu dibunuh setelahnya.

"Ahn Moon Jae, dia tidak ditemukan disana, aku bahkan masih berharap hyung ku itu masih hidup sekarang. Tapi, Oh Sehun, dia bahkan sudah tidak bernyawa lagi dengan keadaan 'rusak' saat aku dan Siwon hyung memutuskan untuk pergi ke sarang penjahat itu! Dan kalian, polisi tidak tahu diri, kalian hanya berkata kami terlambat melapor? Lalu yang ku lakukan sebelumnya apa? KAU DAN MEREKA SEMUA, KALIAN SAMA SAJA!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Entahlah, ia berharap adik angkat suaminya itu bisa lebih kreatif lagi. Bukannya menuduh Chanyeol membual, ia tahu apa yang pemuda itu katakan tadi adalah salah satu alasan dibalik kebencian pemuda tersebut padanya. Namun, jelas bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya. "Bukan hanya itu. Itu hanyalah alasan konyol ke seratus yang ada dikepala mu. Alasan pertama adalah karena kau kecewa"

"Apa maksud mu"

"Kau kecewa karena Choi Siwon lebih memilih untuk menikahi ku. Kau berharap dia menikahi wanita anggun, berpendidikan, dan yang terpenting bukanlah seorang polisi. Biar ku tebak... Im Yoona, benar 'kan? Kau sangat ingin hyung mu itu menikah dengan Im Yoona. Sayang sekali, Choi Siwon tidak berpikir seperti itu"

"Ya. Dan kau dengan tidak tahu malunya menikah dengan Siwon hyung. Kau bahkan tidak berasal dari keluarga baik - baik atau terpandang"

Dirinya sama sekali tidak takut jika kakaknya itu marah. Chanyeol sudah pernah menyuarakan ketidak setujuannya tentang pernikahan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, serta menyarankan kakaknya tersebut untuk menikahi Yoona saja, dibarengi dengan rentetan ancaman darinya. Tetapi, Siwon tidak bergeming sekalipun. Kakaknya itu hanya tertawa lalu mengatakan bahwa pria itu tidak bisa mencintai orang lain jika itu bukan Kyuhyun dan akan membunuh pujaan hatinya itu lalu dirinya sendiri jika sampai Kyuhyun menjadi milik orang lain. Ia sendiri sempat marah dengan kebodohan Siwon yang terlalu mudah menggadaikan hati untuk orang lain.

"Kita semua tahu dia, kau ataupun aku, bukanlah orang yang terlahir di keluarga seperti itu. Baiklah, kau sudah selesai? Sekarang, diamlah. Aku tidak perlu mendengar mu lagi. Saran ku, masukkan segera kepala mu dalam ember es agar kau bisa berpikiran lebih waras dan tidak selalu hidup di masa lalu. Jangan lupa lakukan itu semua sambil berkaca, agar idealisme tolol mu bisa lebih berkurang", pandangannya lalu terarah pada sang suami yang duduk dengan tenang. Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa sebelah tangan pria itu sedang memegang lengan Chanyeol, menghentikan pemuda itu untuk tidak bertindak karena emosi.

"Kau pikir, dengan menutupinya dari ku, semua akan baik - baik saja? Kau pikir aku tidak akan pernah tahu? Apa kau pikir aku ini tolol?", Kyuhyun menatap dingin pada suaminya itu. Ada sakit hati dan kekecewaan dibalik tatapannya yang dingin dan penuh amarah.

"Maafkan aku...", Siwon mendesah tertahan. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, istrinya ini akan menemukan hal yang ia sembunyikan.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf padanya, hyung?!", Chanyeol menyentak lengannya yang masih dipegangi oleh Siwon, menatap tidak setuju pada kakaknya itu.

"Tutup mulut mu", Kyuhyun mengatakan itu pada pemuda tadi, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang suami.

"Baby, tolong duduk dan dengarkan dulu"

"Aku bisa mendengarkan sambil berdiri"

Siwon menutup matanya, memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan dahi mengerut lelah. Istri tercintanya ini sedang tidak bisa dibujuk dengan apapun. Mengesampingkan kekesalannya pada sang istri perihal sikap Kyuhyun kemarin, ia pun mulai membuka mulut. "Aku sudah pernah cerita pada mu, aku tinggal hanya bersama kedua adik angkat ku dan juga sahabat ku, Moon Jae. Kami bertahan hidup dengan cara yang cukup unik"

"Mencopet, mencuri, dan menipu. Benar, sungguh unik", ia menggerutu pelan. Sadar akan maksud tatapan Siwon yang memintanya untuk tidak mengatakan didepan Chanyeol bahwa Moon Jae yang selama ini dicarinya masih hidup dengan nama Lee Donghae.

"Ya. Aku sering sekali melakukan kejahatan sebelum bertemu dengan mu. Terkadang, juga sampai melibatkan orang - orang terdekat ku saat itu"

"Berapa kali?"

"Entahlah. Jari tangan tak cukup untuk menghitungnya. Tapi, aku pernah melakukan dua kesalahan yang cukup fatal. Aku pernah membunuh dua orang tidak bersalah. Yang pertama adalah seorang pria, cinta pertama ku. Yang kedua, seorang wanita, mantan kekasih ku"

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, ia tetap berdiri menatap sang suami. Bukan hal baru baginya mendengar Siwon menceritakan tentang orang - orang yang pernah pria itu lenyapkan sebelum menikah dengannya, lebih tepatnya para bawahan pria tersebut yang berkhianat. Namun, saat pria itu mengatakan 'kesalahan', ini adalah hal yang baru untuknya. Siwon tidak pernah menganggap tindakannya salah saat membunuh seseorang, jika orang tersebut berhasil mengganggu ketenangannya atau mengganggu privasinya, ia tidak segan untuk menyarangkan pelurunya dikepala orang tersebut. Bukan tanpa alasan pria itu membunuh bawahan atau pun pelayan yang bekerja dirumah mereka. Kyuhyun tahu, suaminya itu akan segera menyadari siapa yang berani bermain api diantara mereka, dan tanpa kata akan segera melenyapkan orang tersebut.

"Aku pernah mencintai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya, hubungan tidak sehat yang ku jalin dengan seseorang yang lebih... Dewasa. Saat itu, aku berusia 12 tahun. Aku mencintai seorang pria berusia 22 tahun. Setelah mengenalnya selama enam bulan, tiba - tiba dia menghilang. Ternyata, dia menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik dan meninggalkan ku. Aku tidak terima. Aku sangat egois saat itu. Aku mencelakai mereka..."

"Kau membunuh istrinya?"

"Aku membunuh bayi mereka yang bahkan belum terlahir ke dunia. Wanita itu juga akhirnya tidak bisa hamil lagi, yang aku dengar dari Jungsoo hyung, rahim wanita itu diangkat bersama bayinya yang mati. Saat itu aku ingat bagaimana perutnya terkoyak lebar dan sesuatu seakan hampir jatuh keluar. Disaat yang bersamaan, secara tidak sengaja, aku juga membunuh pria itu..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menyabotase mobil yang biasa istrinya gunakan. Memutus rem nya. Berharap wanita itu mati bersama anak dalam kandungannya. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata, hari itu, dia memilih untuk pergi dengan mobil itu bersama istrinya. Aku pikir, hanya istrinya yang akan pergi. Dia tewas karena melindungi istrinya"

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat, ia merasa mual dan kepalanya berdentum kencang, menyakitkan. Ia duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan mereka, lalu menunduk dan memijat pelipisnya. Tidak jauh beda dari Kyuhyun, Chanyeol juga merasa terkejut. Namun, karena ia sangat mengenal kakaknya itu, ia tidak begitu kaget mendengar kakaknya membunuh seseorang. Hanya saja, bayi yang belum dilahirkan? Tidak pernah ia berpikir bahwa sang kakak bisa setega itu. Ia pun merasa tidak berhak menghakimi kakaknya, karena lingkungan pria itu tumbuh adalah lingkungan yang keji.

"Aku menyeret Jungsoo hyung agar membantu mereka. Sora noona yang membantu menenangkan Jungsoo hyung agar tidak memarahi ku. Yoona dan Moon Jae juga merasa bersalah disini, karena mereka yang memberitahu ku, dimana orang itu tinggal. Mereka memaksa agar Jungsoo hyung memarahi mereka saja"

"Dimana wanita itu sekarang? Apa kau tahu siapa namanya?"

"Aku tidak mengingat namanya. Setelah wanita itu sembuh, dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Jungsoo hyung dan menghilang begitu saja. Dokter yang biasa mengurusnya mengatakan, wanita itu mengalami depresi berat, sehingga orang tuanya membawa dia pergi keluar negeri untuk terapi"

Jeda selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang ingin berbicara saat itu. Dua orang yang lebih muda diruangan itu, jelas menunggu Siwon untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin memotong, ia ingin mendengar semuanya. Selain karena membutuhkan hal ini sebagai petunjuk, ia juga ingin mengetahui suaminya itu lebih dalam. Walaupun setelah menikah selama dua tahun ini, Kyuhyun masih merasa banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang pria didepannya ini.

"Yang kedua... Song Hana", Siwon melirik kearah Chanyeol yang saat ini terduduk disampingnya.

"Oh...", yang dilirik, hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Ada apa?"

"Chanyeol tahu detailnya"

Mendapat isyarat dari kakaknya itu untuk menjelaskan, Chanyeol malah merengut tak suka. Ia bukannya tidak suka dengan permintaan kakaknya itu, tapi ia tidak suka karena harus menjelaskan pada polisi didepannya ini. Entahlah, ia hanya tidak habis pikir, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui tentang kejadian 'Song Hana' ini. Padahal kakak iparnya itu pernah mendengar nama wanita tersebut dari mulut Jongin dan Siwon sendiri.

"Kau benar - benar tidak tahu siapa dia?"

"Dia mantan kekasih Siwon delapan tahun yang lalu. Wanita itu mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara sepihak"

"Hanya itu? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya, hyung?"

Gelengan tak yakin dari Siwon, menambah rasa heran darinya. Menurut Chanyeol, kesalahan ini bukan sepenuhnya milik sang kakak, ini karena wanita itu juga yang tidak jujur. Dari awal, ia sudah memperkirakan hubungan kakaknya dengan Song Hana tidak akan berjalan lama. Dan tepat sesuai dengan perkiraannya, hubungan kedua orang itu hanya bertahan selama delapan bulan. Wanita itu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya.

"Wanita itu tidak tinggal di Korea. Dia pemilik hotel yang cukup terkenal di California. Siwon hyung sering berkunjung kesana, tapi sekalinya Hana-ssi yang kesini, dia malah mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Lalu, Siwon hyung merasa tidak terima dan menyusul wanita itu kesana. Saat kami sampai, wanita itu sedang bersetubuh dengan beberapa orang pria"

"Dia dipaksa", Siwon memotong penjelasan dari adiknya itu. Ia tahu Chanyeol memang tidak begitu suka dengan Hana sejak awal. Adiknya itu peka dengan hal - hal seperti ini, salah satu alasan mengapa ia menunjuknya sebagai tangan kanan.

Mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, ia pun memilih untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Ya, dipaksa. Wanita itu terlalu mencintai Siwon hyung untuk mengkhianatinya. Setelah aku selidiki, identitas asli wanita itu, ternyata dia adalah salah satu pelacur dari lawan bisnis Siwon hyung dipasar perdagangan China, Kim... Entahlah, aku lupa namanya, tidak penting. Dan seperti sebelum - sebelumnya, Siwon hyung menembak kepala wanita itu tepat setelah dia membunuh semua pria tadi"

"Lalu aku menemukan buku harian Hana, dia mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya disana. Termasuk bagaimana ia memilih berpisah dengan ku karena benar - benar jatuh cinta dengan ku. Tapi, aku tahu, hubungan yang berawal dengan pengkhianatan, tidak akan bertahan, jadi aku tidak berlarut dengan kesedihan ku. Setidaknya, aku berhasil melenyapkan semua orang yang terlibat hingga keakarnya... Kecuali anak laki - laki dari Kim Sung Il yang masih berumur 15 tahun saat itu", ada sedikit nada sedih disuaranya yang sebisa mungkin Siwon sembunyikan.

"Siapa saja dari pihak mu yang mengetahui ini?"

"Chanyeol jelas tahu. Lee Donghae yang membantu ku melenyapkan si Kim sialan itu. Jungsoo hyung, Sora noona dan Yoona akhirnya mengetahui hal ini setelah mereka datang ke pemakaman Hana. Jongin tidak pernah ku libatkan dalam dunia kotor ku..."

Tanpa menanggapi lagi cerita suaminya itu, Kyuhyun berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia bersumpah, ia tidak pernah tahu ternyata Siwon bisa setega itu. Tapi... Siapa dirinya yang berhak menghakimi pria itu? Kedua kasus tersebut tidak pernah dilaporkan, dan Kyuhyun sendiri bukanlah malaikat, ia tidak sesuci yang dipikirkan orang banyak. Ia juga pernah mengotori tangannya dengan berbagai macam dosa sebelum berjalan dijalur hukum. Tapi kali ini, ia butuh waktu untuk bisa meredam sakit kepalanya akibat kekhawatiran yang memuncak. Ia meraba bagian dadanya saat merasakan sesak disana hingga ia harus berhenti berjalan dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Sial. Ini lebih kacau dari perkiraan ku..."

* * *

###

* * *

Ryeowook tahu kapan harus menutup mulutnya. Sekalipun sang letnan adalah temannya, dan bahkan sahabat baiknya, ia memilih untuk tidak mengomentari tentang wawancara diruang interogasi tadi. Entah apa yang terjadi didalam ruangan tersebut saat ia tidak ada, yang jelas sudah merusak mood pemuda ini. Mata Kyuhyun terlihat panas seakan - akan air mata bisa jatuh kapan saja dari sana, wajahnya suram, bibir bawahnya sedikit maju, dan bahunya kaku, seperti kayu - kayu yang dijual dipasar gelap.

Berjalan berdampingan dengan sosok yang sangat mengkhawatirkan itu, mau tidak mau membuat Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. Pasti ada pertengkaran tadi, itu pikirnya. Kyuhyun hanya akan mengalami mood buruk jika itu berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, ataupun sedang bersitegang dengan Siwon. Jika dikombinasikan, bisa saja pemuda disampingnya ini menangis, walaupun dia tidak akan pernah mau mengakui hal itu. Langkah mereka terhenti didepan sebuah pintu berbahan kayu jati, ada plang bertuliskan nama dan jabatan pemilik ruangan tersebut disana. Komisaris Jendral Jung Yunho - Kepala Kepolisian.

Setelah mengetuk sebanyak tiga kali, sebuah suara pun mengizinkan mereka untuk masuk. Namun, Kyuhyun menahan Ryeowook dan mengisyaratkan agar ia sendiri yang masuk, permintaan itu hanya dibalas anggukan tanpa komentar oleh partnernya. Pintu pun tertutup, ia berjalan lurus menuju meja kerja si pemilik ruangan dan menyerahkan laporan yang ada ditangannya pada pria tersebut sebelum duduk dikursi yang ada disana. Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit, pria itu pun selesai membaca laporannya, lalu menatap ia dengan datar.

"Laporan mu tidak lengkap, Letnan"

"Tidak banyak yang bisa kami jadikan petunjuk pada tahap ini, pak"

"Bagaimana dari Changmin? Aku sengaja memasukkannya dalam tim mu karena catatannya yang bagus"

"Dia tersudut, itu yang dikatakannya"

Jung Yunho, pria tersebut, menumpukan dagunya pada jemari tangannya yang saling bertaut. Tatapannya yang tidak terbaca, diarahkan pada Kyuhyun yang duduk didepannya. Pemuda itu sendiri, hanya menatap balik dengan tatapan datar.

"Sejauh ini, semua korban ada hubungannya dengan Choi Siwon. Bisa jadi penjahatnya adalah orang terdekatnya sendiri"

"Aku sudah menginterogasi Park Chanyeol. Alibinya cukup bagus walau dengan barang bukti yang kita miliki"

"Ya, jika dia tidak sendirian"

Nafasnya sedikit tercekat, namun Kyuhyun segera mengendalikan dirinya dan berusaha menjadi seprofesional mungkin. "Ya, anda benar. Aku akan menginterogasi semua orang yang berhubungan dengannya"

Yunho hanya mengangguk, tidak berkata apa - apa lagi sembari menatap mata Kyuhyun. Mata itu tampak keras, disana ada tekad dan juga percaya diri, suara pemuda itu juga masih jernih dan tegas saat menanggapi perkataannya. Namun Yunho tahu, Kyuhyun tidak sadar sedang mengepalkan tangan hingga buku - buku jari pemuda itu memutih.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau lebih suka jika aku membebas tugaskan mu dari kasus ini. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu, dan hanya akan membuang nafas ku saja. Satu lagi, aku turut berduka cita... Tentang Kim Jongin. Aku baru tahu dia adalah adik angkat Siwon yang lain. Dia tidak pernah memberitahukan itu pada ku"

"Terimakasih, pak", jelas semua orang akhirnya tahu siapa Kim Jongin. Berita tentang fakta bahwa pemuda itu adalah adik angkat dari Choi Siwon, menyebar luas dengan cepat. Entah siapa yang menjual informasi tersebut, Kyuhyun tidak mau campur tangan jika mereka yang berani menyenggol hal sensitive tentang adik angkat suaminya itu lenyap keesokan harinya.

"Oh, kau harus menginterogasi Siwon. Tidak akan ada laporan resmi untuk ku, cukup untuk mu saja", Yunho bisa melihat pemuda itu membuang nafas lega secara perlahan. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan senyuman tipis pada pemuda tersebut.

"Berhati - hatilah, kau tahu sejauh mana kau bisa membengkokkan peraturannya, dan untuk hal itu, aku akan pura - pura buta. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan salah seorang petugas terbaikku"

Kyuhyun mengerjap, sebelum berdiri dan sedikit memberi bungkukan pada Kepala Kepolisian Seoul itu. "Terimakasih", jeda selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan. "Pak, ini belum selesai. Dia akan menghubungi ku lagi. Aku sudah bisa membacanya, orang seperti apa dia"

"Aku percaya pada mu, Letnan Cho"

"Dan sebenarnya, aku ingin meminta izin. Aku akan bekerja sesering mungkin dirumah, peralatan disana... Jauh lebih canggih daripada yang kantor kita miliki"

Yunho menyeringai lebar sebelum menggeleng pelan. Tidak habis pikir dengan Siwon, temannya itu benar - benar membuat ia merasakan bagaimana di permalukan oleh bawahannya. Tapi apa daya? Anggaran dana memang tidak cukup. Mereka juga tidak boleh menerima sembarang bantuan oleh pihak luar, hal itu pasti akan dipertanyakan. Jika tidak, sudah dari kemarin ia menyetujui bantuan Siwon untuk memberikan kantor mereka alat - alat yang lebih canggih.

"Aku sangat yakin akan hal itu. Aku akan memberi mu kebebasan selama mungkin. Tapi ingat, waktunya singkat. Jika ada mayat lagi, waktunya akan semakin singkat"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bekerja lebih cepat lagi"

Belum sempat pemuda itu melangkah keluar, Yunho sudah memanggilnya lagi. Namun kali ini, pria itu tidak bersikap formal. "Kyuhyun, pihak atas meminta kejelasan dari kasus Kim Jongin dan semua korban sebelumnya. Mereka ingin kita mengadakan konferensi pers. Aku berharap kau bisa ikut sebagai penyidik utama. Kau tahu, Kim Jongin adalah salah satu anak asuhan kebanggaan SM. Kim Joonmyeon ingin mendengar tentang kejelasan kasus ini juga"

Kyuhyun tertegun selama beberapa saat. Ia lalu mengangguk dan menatap atasannya itu untuk terakhir kali sebelum menutup pintu. "Aku akan datang. Katakan pada mereka, lusa akan ada konferensi pers"

* * *

###

* * *

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung saat menemukan Chanyeol didepan pintu rumahnya, walau bagaimana pun, ia tetap mempersilahkan pria itu untuk masuk. Merapatkan selimut yang menggulung tubuh kecilnya, ia melepas plester kompres demam yang ada di dahinya, lalu berjalan kearah dapur. Niatnya ingin menyeduhkan teh untuk dirinya dan tamunya tadi, namun gerakannya terhenti saat pria itu menyentuh pundaknya. Ada kekhawatiran ditatapan itu, ia pun meletakkan dua cangkir yang ia ambil tadi, lalu mengikuti kemana pria itu menuntunnya.

"Kau sedang sakit, seharusnya kau istirahat saja, Baek"

"Tapi, kau tamu ku. Akan tidak sopan kalau aku tidak menghidangkan sesuatu", Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Wajahnya yang memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat, membuatnya tampak imut.

"Dimana Taeyeon noona? Kau harusnya menelpon seseorang untuk merawat mu... Ah, aku lupa ponsel mu rusak"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan sembari melanjutkan pekerjaan pemuda itu tadi, menyeduh teh untuk mereka berdua. Awalnya, ia kesini untuk menanyakan kenapa Baekhyun tidak datang dihari janji kencan mereka. Tapi, setelah melihat keadaan pemuda itu yang sedang sakit seperti ini, ia jadi mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya. Lagi pula, sudah dua hari berlalu. Ia tidak ingin mengungkit tentang kencan mereka yang gagal.

"Yeol... Maaf"

"Huh?"

"Kemarin aku tidak datang... Aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi mu kemana selain nomor ponsel mu. Aku tidak punya email mu..."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Ini, minumlah, lalu istirahat. Apa kau sudah makan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, tangannya yang kecil segera meraih mug berisi teh panas buatan tamunya itu. Ya, Chanyeol mengganti cangkir milik Baekhyun dengan mug agar pemuda itu bisa meminum sesuatu yang hangat lebih banyak. Menyeruput teh dicangkirnya, ia lalu bertopang dagu, menatap keluar jendela. Sebelum datang kesini, ia sudah mencoba untuk mampir ke apartemen Kyungsoo, namun pemuda itu sedang tidak ada disana. Justru salah satu satpam disana yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo akan pergi cukup lama, dilihat dari koper yang pemuda itu bawa saat meninggalkan apartemennya.

Keheningan diantara mereka, jelas membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman, apa lagi ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang melamun. Meletakkan mug nya diatas meja, ia pun menyentuh tangan pria itu pelan. Telunjuknya membuat gerakan melingkar diatas punggung tangan yang lebih lebar dari miliknya itu. Tanpa sadar, senandung kecil lolos dari belahan bibirnya. Ia sedikit senang dan merasakan sensasi hangat didadanya saat mengetahui pria itu datang karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya, senyuman pun perlahan terkembang diparas manisnya. Ia mengerjap saat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang tidak melamun lagi. Pria itu kini sedang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ah, ma, maaf... Tangan mu... Jari ku... itu -"

"Tidak apa. Suara mu sangat merdu. Kenapa tidak menjadi penyanyi saja?"

Ia menarik tangannya dengan cepat dari tangan pria itu. Sayang, tangan Chanyeol lebih cepat dan justru menggenggam tangannya saat ini. Jemari keduanya bertaut, menimbulkan rona merah yang merambat hingga telinga Baekhyun. Ia menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berbisik pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa..."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak bisa", Baekhyun mengulangnya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih keras.

"Kenapa? Kalau aku boleh tahu"

Menghela nafas pelan, ia membuang tatapannya kesamping. "Aku harus membantu noona... Emhh... Perekonomian kami tidak bagus saat itu. Noona juga hanya bekerja sebagai akuntan di Bank kecil. Daripada menjadi trainee dan tidak tahu pasti kapan akan debut, lebih baik aku bekerja"

Chanyeol hanya diam, mendengarkan cerita pemuda didepannya ini. Ia melepas tautan jemari mereka, dan berganti menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Usapan menenangkan ia berikan diatas punggung tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya menggunakan ibu jari. Pemuda ini sama dengannya, mereka membuang mimpi dan apa yang mereka sukai untuk membantu kakak angkat mereka. Ia tahu, mengesampingkan impian yang mereka miliki, tidaklah semudah itu. Apa lagi jika orang - orang mengakui bakat mereka.

"Untunglah saat lulus kuliah, aku mendapat tawaran bekerja di SW Corp! Sejak saat itu, kehidupan kami lumayan baik. Noona juga akhirnya mendapat pekerjaan ditempat yang lebih besar setelah tiga tahun aku bekerja. Aku dan noona juga memilih untuk menyewa satu kamar apartemen lagi. Noona bilang, orang yang akan menjadi kekasih ku tidak akan nyaman kalau aku tinggal berdua dengan noona. Hmmph, padahal aku tidak pernah merasa begitu!"

Kekehan pelan adalah tanggapan dari Chanyeol. Ia sangat menyukai saat pemuda didepannya ini menggembungkan kedua pipi putih itu. Jika boleh, ia sangat ingin untuk menggigit pipi pemuda itu, namun ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak benar - benar melakukannya. Alhasil, ia lebih memilih untuk mencubit kedua pipi itu dengan gemas. Tentu saja ia sangat berhati - hati untuk tidak menyakiti Baekhyun. Pemuda itu cepat sekali menangis jika merasakan sakit.

"Chanyeolie~!"

"Pfft... Ahahaha ya ampun, Baek! Pipi mu ini seperti buntalan mochi! Atau menurut ku, lebih seperti marshmallow! Hahaha!"

Karena kesal, Baekhyun pun melepas kedua tangan Chanyeol yang sedang mencubit pipinya, lalu menggigit salah satu tanga pria itu cukup keras untuk meninggalkan jejak. Yang digigit berteriak heboh lalu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dengan cepat sambil berdiri. Chanyeol mengaduh dan meniupi bekas gigitan Baekhyun yang tampak cukup dalam dan meninggalkan jejak gigi depan pemuda itu disana.

"Kau tega sekali, Baek"

"Makanya jangan menertawakan ku... Lagi pula, itu sebagai penanda..."

"Huh? Penanda apa?"

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya, menahan senyuman agar tidak merekah. Ia menggeleng cepat lalu berlari ke ruang tengah apartemennya. Wajahnya yang memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi, saat ini semakin merah karena perkataannya sendiri tadi. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk kebodohan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa membaca pesan tersembunyinya.

Masa Baekhyun harus mengatakan kalau ia melakukan itu sebagai penanda bahwa Chanyeol akan segera menjadi miliknya? Tidak mungkin, 'kan? Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan itu dengan mulutnya sendiri. Ia ingin, orang yang dilamunkan Chanyeol tadi tahu, bahwa pria itu sudah 'ditandai' olehnya. Ya, bukannya Baekhyun tidak datang ke tempat kencan mereka, namun pemuda itu terlambat datang dan malah menyaksikan saat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berpelukan. Hatinya sakit saat melihat pria yang diam - diam mulai merenggut hatinya, menatap orang lain dengan pandangan lembut dan penuh cinta, sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan.

"Hei, Baek. Apa maksud mu? Cepat katakan!"

Chanyeol mengguncang buntalan selimut yang berada disudut sofa panjang ruangan tersebut. Ya, Baekhyun membungkus dirinya didalam selimut tersebut sembari meringkuk. Karena tidak mendapat respon, ia pun menggeleng pelan sambil menghela nafas, tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk mengelus buntalan selimut itu, dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meraih ponsel miliknya disaku celana. Tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah aneh pemuda ini. Ia lalu mengirim pesan pada kakaknya untuk menginap ditempat Baekhyun, pemuda ini butuh seseorang untuk merawatnya.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Udah clear ya, apa masalah Chanyeol sama Kyu, tinggal masa lalunya Siwon sama Kyu yang bakal di reveal chapter depan

Tak bosan saya sebagai author mengucapkan, terimakasih untuk segala support nya, jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini juga


	11. I'm Not Lying to You

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTER XI

\- I'm not lying to you -

* * *

Mereka berdua berasal dari pemukiman kumuh, sebelum hidup terlunta dijalanan yang kotor berlumur dengan penderitaan. Jika Siwon besar dan tumbuh di Korea, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang melarikan diri dari Jepang dan melanjutkan hidupnya di Korea. Mereka berdua menggapai kesuksesan dengan jalan yang berbeda. Kyuhyun membutuhkan hukum dan keteraturan untuk membuatnya merasa aman, sesuatu yang tidak ia dapatkan di masa kecilnya. Walaupun ia berusaha keras melupakan masa lalunya, terkadang ada malam dimana hal itu datang menghantuinya. Melalui bunga tidurnya, menghasilkan terror di kedua netra coklat miliknya.

Ayahnya pemabuk dan suka berjudi, pria berkebangsaan Jepang itu akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat uang sebagai modal judi dan untuk membeli minuman keras. Ibunya yang berkebangsaan Korea, seseorang yang sangat ia harapkan, meninggalkannya bersama sang ayah. Kyuhyun akhirnya tahu, wanita itu suka berhutang untuk memenuhi kehidupan glamournya. Wanita itu berakhir dengan mencoba melarikan diri, sebelum terbunuh ditangan penagih hutang. Sedangkan ia, mencoba kabur dari segala kegilaan itu. Tidak akan dirinya mau membayar semua hutang si wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu.

Hingga ia ditangkap oleh salah satu kelompok yakuza yang terkenal memiliki bisnis pelacuran khusus anak – anak saat sedang mencoba mengais makanan didekat tempat pembuangan sampah restoran cepat saji. Hidup bagaikan neraka ia jalani selama lebih kurang dua tahun lamanya. Di paksa memakai baju – baju _'aneh'_, dilatih memberikan pelayanan oral menggunakan alat dengan bentuk menyerupai kelamin pria, dan akan dijual sebelum waktunya sebagai hukuman. Masih banyak lagi hal mengerikan yang ia dan anak – anak sependeritaannya alami ditempat 'pelatihan' tersebut.

Saat mencapai usia sembilan tahun, ia dibawa ke kapal yang menuju Korea Selatan. Pelanggan pertamanya adalah seorang ketua sindikat narkoba. Dirinya yang masih anak – anak, tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan berarti saat tubuhnya disentuh dan dikotori. Ia masih ingat, bagaimana ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam saat terbangun disamping seorang pria dewasa dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang diserang rasa sakit luar biasa. Ia tak memakai apapun, dan pinggul hingga kedua tungkai bawahnya mati rasa. Namun, melihat orang yang sudah mengotori tubuhnya sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya, ia menjadi gelap mata. Saat itu, ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

Dengan segenap insting untuk bertahan hidup, ia membunuh pria itu menggunakan alat pemecah es batu yang ada didalam seember es, lalu melarikan diri dari kapal tersebut. Ia nekat melompat kearah sebuah kapal feri seorang nelayan yang kebetulan lewat, memohon dengan bahasa Korea yang cukup kaku, karena ia hanya belajar sesekali dari ibunya, agar segera dibawa pergi dari sana. Beruntunglah ia karena nelayan itu berbaik hati mendengarkan permintaannya dan segera membawa ia pergi menuju pelabuhan di Incheon. Bahkan, nelayan itu memberikannya selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya memakai celana dalam dan kemeja kebesaran.

Kyuhyun berterimakasih karena para polisi yang dengan cepat menolongnya. Ia akhirnya dirawat oleh seorang wanita janda bermarga Cho, usia wanita tersebut sudah menginjak setengah abad dan tidak memiliki satu orang anak pun. Wanita itu salah satu pensiunan yang pernah bekerja di Komisi Perlindungan Anak. Sungguh, ia menganggumi bagaimana para polisi tersebut bekerja dengan cepat membantunya. Mulai saat itu, ia bercita – cita untuk menjadi seorang polisi. Ia akan bekerja bersama hukum untuk menegakkan keadilan, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan saat sebelum datang ke Korea.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon sudah berada di Incheon sejak awal. Tetapi, sama halnya seperti ayah Kyuhyun, ayahnya juga seorang pemabuk yang gemar berjudi. Ibunya mati diperkosa oleh teman – teman ayahnya karena ayahnya berhutang pada mereka. Siwon yang masih berusia lima tahun, melihat semua itu dari balik pintu lemari baju tempat ia bersembunyi. Lalu ia belajar mencuri, lebih tepatnya mencopet, bersama sahabatnya. Di usianya yang baru tujuh tahun, dalam beberapa bulan akan menjadi delapan, Siwon membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Berita itu menyebar dengan cepat dikalangan anak jalanan, ia begitu ditakuti saat itu.

Ia melanjutkan kegiatan bertahan hidupnya, mencopet dan mencuri makanan dari kedai – kedai kecil. Menipu dan mengalihkan perhatian adalah keahlian sahabatnya, yang saat ini bernama Lee Donghae, dan mereka berdua bisa saling menopang dengan bekerjasama ataupun menggabungkan hasil kerja kotor mereka. Siwon mengerti mengapa Donghae tidak tahu siapa ayah kandungnya, karena sang ibu adalah pelacur yang gila sex. Ibunya hanya ingin melakukan sex, bahkan walau hanya dengan bayaran rendah, wanita itu akan mengangkang dengan senang hati. Maka dari itu, Siwon membawa Donghae ikut serta dengannya untuk lari dari pemukiman kumuh tempat mereka tinggal, ke jalanan yang tak tentu arah.

Siwon kecil pertama kali menemukan Chanyeol saat anak laki – laki yang masih berusia kurang dari tiga tahun itu dipukuli oleh orangtuanya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Anak itu bahkan tidak diberi makan karena ketahuan beberapa kali telah memberikan kue yang dimiliki bocah tersebut pada mereka. Bahkan pasangan itu meneriaki anak mereka sendiri dengan sebutan 'iblis'. Beberapa kali ia mencoba melaporkan pada polisi, namun hanya ditertawakan oleh mereka. Dan saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk menolong Chanyeol sendiri. Mengajak sahabatnya, ia pun berniat membawa Chanyeol pergi. Namun, kedua matanya di gelapkan saat melihat anak yang beberapa hari lalu baru menginjak usia tiga tahun tersebut, tergeletak dengan tubuh dipenuhi luka memar dan darah. Bahkan sahabatnya tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari menghabisi nyawa pasangan yang bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan Chanyeol.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, mereka menemukan Jongin yang terduduk dan menangis disamping tempat pembuangan sampah dipinggir jalan. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk merawat bayi berusia sepuluh bulan tersebut dan tidak menyerahkannya pada polisi sebagai pihak yang berwajib. Awalnya mereka tidak mau membawa Jongin yang hanya mengenakan kalung bertulis nama lengkap anak itu dileher sebagai identitas. Namun, melihat Chanyeol yang menggapai dengan antusias kearah bayi sepuluh bulan tersebut, mereka pun memutuskan untuk membawanya. Siwon dan Donghae merasa cukup mampu untuk mengurus Chanyeol dan Jongin, mereka berdua tidak bisa percaya lagi dengan polisi, penegak hukum, atau apapun itu namanya. Sudah cukup mereka berdua ditertawakan hanya karena mereka anak kecil.

Namun, mereka dapat percaya Tuhan itu ada setelah bertemu dengan keluarga Park yang membantu mereka untuk hidup dan bersedia menjadi wali mereka saat mereka mendaftar untuk sekolah. Terutama Park Jungsoo yang sangat membantu mereka, walaupun saat itu Siwon mengatakan dulu ia telah membunuh beberapa orang, Jungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menjawab agar ia pergi memohon ampunan pada Tuhan. Keluarga Im Yoona juga memberikan mereka bantuan dana untuk bersekolah.

Kyuhyun tumbuh dengan mengejar impiannya sebagai penegak hukum dan pengawas keteraturan, seorang polisi. Sedangkan Siwon, tumbuh sebagai seorang yang manipulatif dan suka meremehkan hukum, pebisnis muda yang sukses di segala bidang. Kyuhyun sangat ketat dengan hukum dan aturan di masyarakat, sedangkan Siwon tidak peduli akan hal itu, karena menurutnya, polisi adalah alasan mengapa ibunya mati membusuk dan hanya ditanam dilantai rumah mereka yang beralas tanah. Polisi adalah alasan mengapa Chanyeol yang disiksa oleh kedua orang tuanya hingga tidak bisa bicara di umur yang sudah menginjak tiga tahun.

Siwon masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana para polisi itu mengusirnya saat ia mencoba mengatakan tentang kematian ibunya serta apa penyebabnya. Bahkan ia tahu bagaimana Donghae dipukuli oleh orang – orang yang menyebut diri mereka polisi karena sahabatnya itu berusaha mencuri obat untuknya yang sedang sakit, tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan sahabatnya terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun mungkin lebih beruntung karena para polisi itu menanganinya dengan baik dan memberikannya tempat berlindung. Sedangkan Siwon, ia dan sahabatnya harus memikul tanggung jawab sebagai seorang kakak untuk membesarkan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai adik mereka sendiri, walaupun mereka tidak pernah mempermasalahkan atau mengeluh mengenai hal tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, mereka bertemu keluarga dari Park Jungsoo dan Im Yoona.

Kini, mereka berdua disatukan dalam ikatan pernikahan. Dan saat ini, pernikahan mereka sedang di uji. Bisa saja bertahan, bisa saja gagal. Kyuhyun bersumpah, ia sangat mencintai Siwon walaupun ia jarang mengatakan hal tersebut melalui lisan. Namun, ia benar – benar takut jika pernikahan mereka kandas hanya karena seseorang yang tidak waras datang dan mencoba meruntuhkan semua usaha mereka. Sedari awal, pernikahan sesama pria masih belum begitu diterima masyarakat, tetapi dengan status suaminya, apapun bisa menjadi mungkin. Walaupun itu berarti mereka harus menetapkan salah satu diantara mereka sebagai 'istri', yang menurut Kyuhyun bukanlah masalah besar.

Ia memarkirkan mobil diparkiran luar rumahnya, menatap rumah yang dibangun Siwon selama beberapa saat, sebelum keluar dari mobilnya. Rumah ini dibangun oleh suaminya bak sebuah istana, bahkan sebelum pria tersebut tahu apa ia akan menerima lamaran pria itu atau tidak. Sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah nyaman berada dirumah ini, bahkan lebih nyaman dari yang pernah ia bayangkan. Rumah dengan luas yang bahkan tidak pernah ia ketahui berapa, pekarangan yang anggun, dan taman bunga yang lebat. Ia hidup diantara benda antik yang mengagumkan, karpet tebal dari negara lain, kekayaan, dan hak istimewa.

Semua itu hasil jerih payah suaminya sendiri, Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apapun. Jikalau ia melakukan sesuatu dengan uangnya sendiri, kurang dari satu jam setelah suaminya itu tahu, pasti akan ada uang dengan nominal tiga kali lipat lebih besar, masuk ke rekening pribadinya. Melangkah masuk ke dalam, seperti biasa, ia disambut oleh barisan maid dan butler yang bekerja disana. Percayalah, Kyuhyun saja muak melihat mereka menyambutnya begitu ketika baru sampai di mansion ini beberapa bulan setelah menikah dengan Siwon. Tetapi, lama kelamaan, ia terbiasa.

Mereka sudah siap membawakan keperluannya, seperti sandal rumah, segelas air mineral, semangkuk buah, sepiring kue manis, bahkan ada yang membawakan PSP nya. Bukan yang biasa ia simpan di kamar, karena yang itu ia beli sendiri dengan uangnya. PSP yang ini adalah hadiah Siwon untuknya dalam rangka satu minggu usia pernikahan mereka dulu. Pandangannya berkeliling, mencari Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu menyambut ia dengan wajah masam, namun pemuda itu tidak ada. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Tuan Park menginap dirumah temannya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Beliau mengatakan, sudah mendapat izin dari Tuan Besar Choi"

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, untuk menjawab perkataan salah satu butler tadi. Matanya lalu bergerak gelisah karena satu orang lagi tidak ikut menyambutnya, padahal ia pulang terlambat. "Dimana Siwon?"

"Tuan Besar Choi ada diruang konferensi. Beliau sedang ada rapat dengan beberapa klien internasional. Saya bisa mengabari beliau jika anda berkenan, Tuan Choi?"

"Tidak. Aku akan kesana sendiri"

Ia lalu melangkah menuju lorong disebelah kanan, dimana terdapat ruang kerja sang suami dan miliknya yang bersampingan. Diujung lorong tersebut, barulah ia menemukan pintu ruang konferensi. Siwon sengaja membuat ruangan itu, karena pria tersebut sering melakukan rapat dengan beberapa klien internasionalnya dirumah. Ruangan itu lebih sering digunakan untuk pertemuan via online, dan hanya digunakan untuk rapat tatap muka langsung saat pembahasan mereka membutuhkan ruang dengan privasi yang aman.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu tersebut tanpa mengetuk, ia tidak pernah mengetuk ruangan dirumahnya. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, matanya dapat menangkap figur sang suami yang sedang berada ditengah – tengah rapat. Namun, saat pria itu menyadari kehadirannya, dengan tenang rapat tersebut ditutup. Ia sudah berkali – kali mendengar pria itu berkata, bahwa dirinya lebih penting dari apapun. Kyuhyun ingat saat ia menerobos masuk ruang rapat pria itu di gedung SW Corp hanya untuk memberikan pukulan, itu karena ia baru saja dikerjai. Bukannya marah, Siwon malah tertawa dan segera mengusir semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut agar bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan istrinya.

"Masuklah Letnan. Kau ingin bertemu dengan ku, 'kan? Dan jika tidak keberatan, tolong tutup dan kunci pintunya"

Kyuhyun melakukannya. Ia bisa melihat suaminya itu tampak tenang dengan balutan jas abu – abu yang elegan, ditambah pria itu baru saja membuka dua kancing teratasnya. Tampan dan sangat seksi, namun ia harus mengesampingkan hal itu, ada hal lain yang lebih penting harus ia bicarakan sekarang. Siwon sendiri sedang menahan emosinya yang bergejolak seharian ini. Rasanya gelap dan panas, kapan saja bisa tumpah. Jujur, pikirannya masih melayang ke saat dimana Kyuhyun menutup pintu diantara mereka semalam. Tapi, ia tahu, akan lebih baik dan lebih produktif jika mereka berbicara dengan tenang.

"Aku butuh nama. Nama orang – orang yang pernah kau bunuh dan daftar keluarga mereka. Aku juga butuh nama orang – orang yang terlibat dari pihak mu, entah itu informan ataupun saksi yang bersedia tutup mulut. Aku ingin nama mereka semua, setidaknya yang kau ingat"

"Tentu, kau akan mendapatkannya"

"Dan aku butuh pernyataan dari mu. Detail keberadaan, waktu, dan siapa yang bersama mu saat keempat korban dibunuh"

"Jadi, sekarang aku juga tersangka?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mencocokkan dengan apa yang dikatakan Lee Donghae. Aku terlambat pulang karena pergi mewawancarainya dulu"

"Aku tahu kau meminta pernyataan ku karena tidak yakin dia memberi mu informasi yang kau inginkan. Itu sebuah penghinaan, dan bagi orang – orang seperti kami, kehormatan itu cukup penting"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tahu apa yang ingin Siwon lakukan. Oh, ia tahu segalanya tentang pria itu, nada dingin dan sok bijasananya. Mereka sama – sama marah, namun dirinya lebih condong pada 'takut'. Jika ditanya mengapa, jawabannya simpel. Itu karena sudah seharian ini mereka bersitegang, dan selama dua tahun pernikahannya, Kyuhyun sudah berhasil dilunakkan oleh pria itu. Ia bisa saja menangis karena tertekan akan ketakutannya pada pria ini. Tapi, terkutuklah dirinya jika sampai Siwon bisa menggoyahkannya sekarang.

"Dengar, persetan dengan kehormatan, karena aku sudah cukup mendapat masalah tanpa harus memikirkan itu. Aku membutuhkan fakta, bukti, dan petunjuk. Kalau kau terus berbohong pada ku –"

"Aku tidak berbohong pada mu"

"Kau menahan informasi penting. Itu sama saja"

"Itu tidak sama. Aku melakukannya untuk membantu mu keluar dari posisi sulit"

"Jangan membantu ku!"

"Tak akan lagi"

Siwon sangat mengenal Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu seperti buku yang terbuka baginya, namun tidak bagi orang lain. Tatapannya mengeras melihat sepasang mata itu memanas, ia tahu air mata istrinya itu bisa pecah kapan saja. Dan itu adalah kelemahan terbesarnya, amarahnya akan terbang keluar jendela saat melihat bulir – bulir bening itu menuruni pipi sang istri. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk masih bertahan dengan ego dan kemarahannya. Terkutuklah dirinya jika sampai Kyuhyun bisa menggoyahkannya sekarang.

"Bagus. Teruslah marah. Aku sudah punya lima korban saat ini, dan hanya satu yang selamat. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi target selanjutnya. Dan ini adalah rekor tersial ku sebagai seorang penyidik karena bajingan gila itu berhasil mempermainkan ku seperti orang tolol. Sekarang, kau bahkan tidak membantu sama sekali disaat aku ingin menyingkirkan mu dan adik mu dari sel penjara ataupun tiang gantungan"

"Tidak usah memikirkan itu. Sejauh ini, aku sudah berhasil menghindari keduanya dengan cara ku sendiri. Dan kau tahu sendiri, Chanyeol tidak pernah membunuh orang"

"Tidak penting dengan apa yang ku tahu. Yang terpenting adalah apa yang bisa ku buktikan!"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Ingin sekali menghajar sesuatu sebagai pelampiasan stress nya. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut kembali, dadanya juga naik turun dengan cepat karena rasa sesak itu kembali. Persetan dengan penyakit, ia tidak akan mati sebelum menyeret keluar bajingan yang bertanggung jawab atas hal ini.

"Kau membuat ku tertinggal dengan tidak memberikan data – data itu pada ku"

"Lalu, kau ingin apa dengan semua data itu? Apa kau kira aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sebaiknya kau ingat siapa yang menjadi polisi disini, Tuan Besar Choi", Kyuhyun menekan kata 'polisi' dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa", Siwon mendecih tak suka.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun itu dengan bisnis mu. Tapi menjauhlah dari wilayah ku sampai aku mengizinkan yang sebaliknya"

"Sampai kau… Mengizinkan…?"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Kyuhyun meringis saat merasakan punggungnya bertubrukan dengan dinding ruangan tersebut. Bahunya dicengkram kuat, ia yakin akan ada bekas merah kebiruan disana nanti. Ia bisa melihat mata Siwon yang menyorotnya dengan tatapan keras dan gelap, apa yang sedari tadi pria itu tahan, sudah tumpah ruah. Ia mendorong dada pria tersebut sekuat tenaga, dan menggeram kesal karena usahanya gagal. Lengan atasnya pun dicengkram dengan kuat sebagai balasan, ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya dihimpit kuat pada dinding dan wajah itu berhadapan dengannya sangat dekat.

"Aku tak akan pernah menolerir apa yang terjadi semalam. Aku punya batas kesabaran, dan kau sudah mencapainya. Demi Tuhan, kalau kau tidak ingin berbagi ranjang dengan ku, kalau kau tidak ingin ku sentuh, akan ku lakukan semua itu. Tapi, terkutuklah aku kalau kau pergi dan mengunci pintu diantara kita!"

"Kau membuat ku marah dan aku tidak ingin bicara dengan mu. Akulah yang harus menghadapi semua ini. Aku harus mengabaikan hukum yang kau langgar dan bukan menyeret mu ke penjara!"

"Aku tak pernah melarang mu untuk melakukan hal itu! Aku bahkan tidak memaksa mu mengikuti setiap acara ku!", Siwon kembali menyentak tubuh pemuda itu. Tatapannya menusuk netra coklat tersebut.

"Tidak memaksa? Hah! Lalu semua keluhan adik mu itu namanya apa?! Aku jelas terpaksa mengobrol pada setiap jamuan makan malam dengan semua orang asing sombong itu!", Kyuhyun sendiri tak mau kalah. Ia semakin meninggikan nada bicaranya. Kakinya sedikit gemetar melihat tatapan menusuk yang diberikan pria didepannya itu. Namun, ia tetap membalas tatapan suaminya dengan sengit.

"Kau kira hanya kau sendiri yang menyesuaikan diri?! Demi Tuhan! Aku menikah dengan seorang polisi! Itu pasti lelucon terbesar dalam hidup ku!", Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Kyuhyun, dan melangkah menjauh agar bisa mondar mandir, mengekspresikan kalimatnya tadi.

"Tidak ada yang menempelkan pistol di pelipis mu saat melamar ku", tersinggung. Jujur saja Kyuhyun tersinggung mendengar perkataan Siwon tadi.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti dimana letak kemarahan ku? Aku terima saja semua keinginan mu, aku mengalah sebanyak ini untuk mu! Tapi hanya satu hal yang tidak bisa ku tolerir. Aku tidak terima saat istri ku menutup pintu. Tidak diantara kita, Choi Kyuhyun! Kau itu istri ku!"

Awalnya, ia merasa lidahnya kelu saat melihat suaminya itu meradang didepannya. Namun, ia kembali membuka mulut saat mendengar kata 'istri ku' terlontar dari mulut pria itu. "Berhenti menggunakan nada itu saat mengatakan 'istri ku'! Aku bukan salah satu barang mahal koleksi mu! Jangan pernah kau berani – berani nya menyamakan aku dengan itu semua, Choi Siwon!"

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya untuk berbalik menatap sang istri, pemuda itu menyorotnya dengan tatapan keras dan terguncang saat ini. "Jangan konyol, Kyu. Aku tidak pernah menyamakan mu dengan semua itu"

"Ya! Aku konyol! Kau senang?! Aku bahkan merasa mulai mengalami gangguan jiwa karena perdebatan tolol ini!"

"Aku sangat sadar akan hal itu"

Kyuhyun menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa pria itu baru saja menyetujui bahwa dirinya mulai gila? "Kau… Kau… Kau itu sombong! Kau suka sekali berkuasa, egois, dan yang paling buruk adalah cara mu meremehkan hukum!"

"Lalu? Apa maksud mu mengatakan semua itu?"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata – kata, ia hanya bisa menggeram dan menjerit kesal, sebelum melemparkan bokongnya untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disana. Pandangannya tajam mengikuti Siwon yang bergerak mengambil sebotol whisky dan menuangkan alkohol tersebut dalam gelas berisi es. Selalu meredakan amarah dengan alkohol, pikir Kyuhyun. Ia sangat tahu suaminya itu peminum yang hebat. Pria itu tidak akan hilang kesadaran dengan mudah.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah melepaskan beberapa bisnis ku yang akan kau pertanyakan atas dasar hukum. Aku menganggap bisnis sebagai hobi. Sesuatu yang menghibur dan menguntungkan. Lalu jika aku memang terlihat berkuasa karena dua hal tersebut, anggap saja itu sebagai nilai plus nya"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta mu melepas bisnis – bisnis kotor mu itu"

"Sayang… Kau memintanya hanya dengan menjadi dirimu. Aku menikahi seorang polisi. Sebuah jenis pekerjaan paling terkutuk yang pernah ada, menurut ku. Tapi, aku menikahi mu karena aku mencintai mu, membutuhkan mu, dan mengaggumi mu. Aku memuja mu, sayang"

"Kau menghindari perdebatan kita"

Ia menekuk dan memeluk kedua lututnya, meringkuk diatas kursi putar besar yang sedang ia duduki, kursi khusus milik Siwon. Kyuhyun melakukan itu untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca – kaca, diam – diam menghapus air yang menggenang disana. Siwon yang melihat istrinya itu duduk meringkuk, segera meletakkan gelas whisky nya dan berjalan kearah dimana pemuda itu duduk. Ia berlutut didepan pemuda itu dan mengelus kepala bersurai hitam tersebut dengan lembut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menghindar. Apa yang ku ucapkan ini berhubungan, Kyu. Kau tahu, aku hanya meminta mu untuk tidak mengunci pintu kamar saat pembicaraan kita belum selesai. Aku hanya meminta itu, Baby"

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu kau pasti akan kesal. Dan aku hanya ingin membuat mu kesal", Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk bersitatap dengan suaminya itu.

"Oh sayang, misi mu sukses"

Kyuhyun membiarkan saja saat Siwon menggenggam kedua tangannya, memberikan usapan halus dengan ibu jari besar itu. Ia tahu, pria tersebut melakukan hal ini semata – mata untuk menenangkannya. Atmosfer yang menyesakkan mereka berdua, perlahan hilang seiring dengan kemarahan keduanya yang sudah menguap. Mereka memang butuh membicarakan hal ini, dan apa yang barusan mereka lakukan tadi, rasanya sudah tepat.

"Rasanya sulit. Sungguh sulit"

"Aku tahu"

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu, hyung. Rasanya sungguh sulit saat tidak ada yang percaya pada mu…", jeda selama beberapa saat, Kyuhun kembali menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Hyung, aku takut. Aku benar – benar takut"

Siwon mendesah pelan. Ia berdiri dan mengangkat istrinya itu dalam dekapannya sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia melihat bagaimana lelahnya Kyuhyun, dan ia tidak tega untuk memaksa istrinya itu tertekan lebih dari ini. Lagi pula, masalah mereka sudah dibicarakan, dan Siwon anggap itu selesai. Ia membaringkan pemuda itu diatas tempat tidur, membuka pakaian kerja dan apapun itu yang masih melekat ditubuh pucat tersebut, dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat. Tentu setelah ia melepas semua pakaiannya juga. Kyuhyun kembali meringkuk dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada Siwon, mencari rasa aman yang selalu bisa ia dapatkan dari pria itu.

"Aku takut kalau aku tidak hati – hati, tidak cukup cepat atau pun tidak cukup pintar, hingga suatu saat, ketika aku masuk kedalam TKP dan mendapati mu disana. Aku pasti sudah terlambat dan kau pasti sudah mati. Aku tidak mau terlambat…"

"Oh Baby Kyu…"

"Aku tidak bisa menghadapinya… Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya, karena itu akan mengacaukan pikiran ku, tapi aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan segala kemungkinan itu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk berpi–"

Siwon memotong perkataan pemuda itu dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Mengulum kedua belah bibir tersebut selama beberapa saat, sebelum memberinya gigitan halus, dan saat belahan merah itu terbuka, ia pun melesakkan lidahnya kedalam. Kedua daging tak bertulang itu saling belit dan dorong, namun yang lebih muda berhenti melakukan perlawanan, membiarkan lidah yang lebih terlatih itu untuk menginvasi rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi dan membelai langit – langit pemuda tersebut, menghasilkan lenguhan tertahan. Mereka melakukannya cukup lama, hingga cengkraman dibahu yang Siwon rasakan, menjadi tanda baginya untuk menyudahi ciuman dalam tersebut.

Kyuhyun masih menutup kedua matanya, sedikit terengah dan berusaha menetralkan kembali laju nafasnya. Ia membuka kembali kedua matanya, lalu menatap dalam manik sekelam malam milik sang suami. "Hyung… Siwon hyung, aku tidak gila. Aku tidak mengidap gangguan jiwa apapun. Aku benar – benar mengkhawatirkan mu"

Siwon terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu mengecup dahi sang istri dengan lembut, sebelum menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. "Aku tahu, sayang. Tentu saja kau tidak gila"

Namun, cengkraman dilengan Siwon, menandakan pemuda itu masih tenggelam dalam kekalutan. Ia menghela nafas pelan, lalu menumpu tubuh dengan kedua sikunya, mengukung pemuda itu dibawahnya. Ia memberikan kecupan – kecupan lembut, mulai dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi,bibir, dan dagu. Lalu semakin turun menuju leher dan bahu sang istri, meninggalkan jejaknya disana sebelum semakin turun kearah dada, yang kedua putingnya sudah mengeras, menunggu rangsangan disana. Tanpa ragu, ia memanjakan kedua titik sensitive milik istrinya tersebut. Hisap, jilat, dan gigit, disebelah kanan, sedangkan yang sebelah kiri dimanjakan dengan jemarinya. Terus seperti itu, bergantian kiri dan kanan.

Kyuhyun sendiri, hanya mengerjap pelan saat sang suami mengukungnya dibawah tubuh keras dan berbentuk tersebut. Tak lama setelah mendapat kecupan di wajah dan lehernya, ia memekik pelan saat merasakan dua tonjolan didadanya mendapat giliran perhatian. Lengannya memeluk kepala pria tersebut, menekan bagian belakangnya sebagai isyarat untuk meminta lebih. Kedua kakinya pun otomatis ikut terbuka, mempermudah sang suami untuk mencumbu tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh lubangnya, aroma apel seketika tercium olehnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kapan suaminya itu meraih pelumas.

"Untuk saat ini, fokuslah dengan apa yang akan ku lakukan. Fokus pada sentuhan yang akan ku berikan. Kau bisa melakukannya untuk ku, Baby Kyu?", pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada pemanasan, mereka lebih suka seperti ini, penetrasi secara perlahan. Karena rasanya akan lebih intim, apa lagi mereka memiliki banyak waktu. Setelah kejantanan Siwon sudah masuk seluruhnya, ia memilih untuk diam, menunggu hingga istrinya itu nyaman. Mereka memang sering melakukan ini, namun bukan berarti rasanya tidak sakit. Ia menumpukan dahinya pada dahi Kyuhyun, pemuda itu sedang memejamkan mata sembari mengatur nafas. Siwon memperhatikan wajah manis itu yang tampak lebih puc

* * *

at dengan kantung mata yang mulai terlihat. Istrinya itu bekerja sangat keras, dan ia tidak cukup membantu. Sungguh, Siwon marah dengan dirinya sendiri, karena tahu penyebab Kyuhyun seperti ini, tidak lain adalah dirinya.

Saat pemuda itu membuka mata dan menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil, itu adalah tanda bagi Siwon untuk bergerak. Tidak ada gerakan cepat dan kasar. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya terkesan pelan, namun dalam dan keras yang terasa lebih intim untuk keduanya. Mereka saling tatap dengan intens, tidak perlu mengucapkan kata – kata manis untuk memperlihatkan cinta yang mereka miliki. Cukup dengan menyelami netra satu sama lain, mereka bisa melihat nya. Siwon benar – benar tidak melepas tatapannya dari Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu sendiri hanya dapat mendesah lembut saat pria nya meninggalkan tanda disetiap jengkal tubuhnya tanpa memutus kontak mata mereka.

Butuh waktu lebih lama bagi keduanya untuk mencapai klimaks, namun itu tidak menjadi persoalan. Mereka menikmati ini. Walaupun bercinta dengan keras dan kasar lebih sering mereka lakukan, namun disaat seperti ini, bukan itu yang mereka butuhkan. Kyuhyun menelusupkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Siwon, menjadikan lengan pria itu sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Ia lalu menggesek hidung mancungnya pada dada pria tersebut, sebelum memberikan kecupan kecil disana. Matanya perlahan tertutup, entah mengapa semua beban yang tadi berada dipundaknya, seolah terangkat dan membiarkan ia untuk memasuki alam mimpi dengan tenang. Tidak seperti malam – malam sebelumnya, dimana ia dihantui dengan pemikiran buruk yang menggantung dikepalanya, memaksa ia bekerja dibawah tekanan yang berlebihan.

Senyuman lembut menghiasi paras pria itu, sebelah tangannya yang bebas, menarik sang istri agar semakin tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Siwon cukup puas melihat Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa tertidur dengan lelap. Ia tahu, istrinya itu sudah melupakan kekhawatirannya tadi. Ia mengecup puncak kepala pemuda itu sembari menutup mata, lalu menyandarkan dagunya disana. Tepat saat kedua matanya kembali terbuka, senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya tadi seketika hilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi datar miliknya. Netra hitam sekelam malam itu tampak menggelap, ada kilatan berbahaya disana.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan bajingan itu hidup. Entah kau atau aku yang nanti menemukannya terlebih dahulu, aku tidak akan mengampuni nyawanya, sayang. Aku akan melenyapkannya. Karena senyumanmu adalah kebahagiaan ku, Baby Kyu"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Sekiranya masih berkenan, review dari kalian sangatlah berharga untuk author


	12. A Smart Psychopath

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTER XII

\- A smart psychopath -

* * *

Sebuah Mercedes Benz hitam metalik, bergerak kencang membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang masih sepi. Sang pengemudi mencengkram erat roda stir, kekhawatiran jelas tergambar diwajahnya. Ia baru memelankan laju kendaraannya saat melihat sebuah tempat yang tak asing, pinggiran Sungai Han. Netranya bergerak gelisah mencari seseorang yang baru saja meneleponnya tadi, dan segera memarkirkan mobil saat menangkap figur sosok tersebut. Sedikit tergesa, ia melangkah keluar dan menghampiri seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk menyandar pada sebuah pohon rindang sembari menatap kearah sungai. Tangannya menepuk pelan pundak yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Hei, Chanyeol. Maaf mengganggu mu dipagi buta seperti ini..."

"Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kemana saja kau kemarin? Aku mencari mu, Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan... Kau membuat ku takut!"

Ia berjongkok didepan pemuda itu sembari memijit pangkal hidungnya. Jujur, Chanyeol sangat terkejut saat Kyungsoo tiba – tiba menelponnya, meminta ia untuk menjemput pemuda itu dipinggir Sungai Han. Jam saja baru menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi saat ia mengendarai mobilnya tadi. Menyisir rambutnya yang masih sedikit berantakan akibat baru terbangun dari tidur, ia pun menghela nafas pelan dan berdiri, mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada pemuda itu sembari memberikan senyuman kecil.

"Disini dingin. Ayo masuk ke mobil ku. Kita hidupkan pemanas didalam"

"Aku ingin disini..."

"Aku tahu, kita akan tetap ditempat ini. Tapi, ayo kita berpindah duduk didalam mobil, bibir mu tampak pucat. Aku tahu kau kesini berjalan kaki dari rumah orang tua mu"

"Tidak, jangan sok tahu"

"Kyungsoo, aku sudah mengenal mu cukup lama. Ku mohon, dengarkan aku untuk kali ini, oke? Kau ingin kita bicara? Kita akan bicara, tapi tidak diluar sini. Demi Tuhan, ini sangat dingin, dan kau bahkan tidak mengenakan jaket!"

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia tetap keras pada pendiriannya dan menggeleng pelan. Matanya berkaca – kaca, penampilannya sangat berantakan saat ini. Ia hanya mengenakan piyama dan sandal rumah, rambutnya masih berantakan, wajahnya sembab, dan bibirnya pucat. Namun, ia benar – benar tidak peduli. Ia sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Jongin, kekasih hatinya. Para wartawan tak tahu diri itu bahkan sibuk mengejarnya karena mereka mengetahui hubungan yang ia jalin dengan pemuda tersebut. Mereka seakan tidak peduli dengan perasaannya, mereka sibuk menyodorkan pertanyaan yang tidak ingin ia jawab. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah kedua orangtuanya dulu.

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Chanyeol menarik pemuda itu dalam dekapannya. Mengusap punggung kecil yang bergetar itu, dan memberikan ucapan penenang. Hatinya sakit melihat sang pujaan hati menangis tergugu seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa melihat kedua mata indah itu meneteskan air mata. Sungguh, lebih baik dirinya mati menggantikan sang adik sehingga kedua orang tersayangnya itu bahagia. Lama mereka berada dalam posisi tersebut, hingga Kyungsoo berhenti menangis, menyisakan pemuda itu dengan isakan kecil. Ia menangkup pipi yang tampak memucat itu, lalu menghujani wajah manis tersebut dengan kecupan. Terakhir, ia meninggalkan kecupan yang cukup lama didahi pemuda tersebut.

Suara jepretan kamera, lantas membuat keduanya menarik diri dengan cepat. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, ada beberapa kamera yang sedang mencoba mengambil gambar mereka. Chanyeol segera menarik Kyungsoo untuk berlari memasuki mobilnya, sebelum mereka berlalu pergi dari sana dengan cepat. Beruntung kaca mobilnya gelap, kamera itu tidak akan bisa menangkap gambar mereka berdua didalam. Ia memasang ear piece nya lalu segera menghubungi seseorang dan memerintahkan orang tersebut untuk menahan segala informasi yang didapatkan para paparazzi tadi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya, jangan sampai ada satu gambar pun yang tersebar. Aku akan melaporkan pada Tuan Besar Choi jika kalian sampai gagal"

**"Kami sudah bergerak Tuan Park. CCTV disekitar sana sudah kami retas, identitas mereka sudah kami dapatkan. Tim akan segera berpencar untuk menangkap mereka semua"**

"Bagus. Aku ingin laporannya masuk ke email ku dalam 30 menit"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, ia memutus sambungan teleponnya dan menghentikan mobil didepan sebuah mini market, tentu setelah merasa cukup jauh dari tempat tadi. Menyisir surainya ke belakang, ia lalu menghela nafas berat dan melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang hanya diam. Pemuda itu tidak tampak panik, pandangannya kosong menatap keluar jendela, sepertinya sedang melamun. Menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu, ia lalu memberikan remasan pelan disana untuk menyentak sang pujaan hati dari lamunannya.

"Soo-ie...", itu adalah panggilan yang sering ia pakai sebelum Kyungsoo menjadi kekasih Jongin.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku merasa seperti orang jahat. Kekasih ku pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, lalu aku malah bermesraan dengan saudaranya"

"Apa maksud mu?"

Kyungsoo berputar dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tangannya ia tarik perlahan dari genggaman pria tersebut, sebelum mendesah pelan. "Aku menunggu mu, dulu. Tapi kau hanya diam. Aku berpikir, kau tidak memiliki rasa yang sama dengan ku, jadi aku memilih untuk mundur dan membuang rasa itu. Lalu aku membuka hati lagi untuk orang lain. Jongin, dia sangat mencintai ku, dan begitu pun aku. Aku perlahan mencintainya... Jadi mengapa... Mengapa saat aku sudah sangat mencintainya, dia malah meninggalkan ku dan kau datang lagi?!"

"Kyungsoo-ah..."

"Kau tahu? Aku yang merasa brengsek disini. Aku merasa seperti itu karena aku bahkan tidak menolak afeksi mu tadi pada ku! Aku bahkan menghubungi mu sepagi ini, berpikir kau bisa meredakan kesedihan ku! Apa kau tidak tahu, Yeol? AKU MERASA SEPERTI JALANG MURAHAN!"

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku. Ini bukan salah mu! A, aku bahkan–"

"Aku pikir, akan baik – baik saja untuk berbicara dengan mu. Ternyata tidak. Ini salah ku, seharusnya aku tidak menghubungi mu... Bisakah kau antar aku pulang? Ku mohon"

Tangan pemuda itu terangkat dengan kepala menggeleng pelan, menghentikan segala kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan. Mengatupkan rapat mulutnya, ia hanya mengangguk sebelum mengendarai mobil menuju rumah orangtua pemuda tersebut. Mereka hanya terdiam selama perjalanan, bahkan Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih tanpa melihatnya dan segera masuk setelah mereka sampai. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih. Geraman frustasi ia suarakan bersama dengan kepalannya yang memukul roda stir dengan kuat. Ini sungguh kacau. Semuanya sungguh kacau, tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

###

* * *

Siwon mengernyit saat mendengar ketukan dipintu kamarnya. Ia sudah terbangun sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan enggan untuk beraktivitas selama istrinya itu berada dipelukannya. Namun, kembali ketukan itu mengusik ketenangannya, sehingga dengan malas, ia memerintahkan sistem keamanan kamar untuk membuka kunci pintu tersebut dan mengizinkan pelaku pengetukan tadi masuk. Tentu, ia melakukan semua itu setelah membenarkan letak selimut yang istrinya gunakan. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya sepagi ini kecuali satu orang, yaitu Chanyeol.

"Hyung..."

"Ada apa?"

Melirik kearah kakak iparnya yang tenggelam dalam selimut dan berada sangat rapat dengan sang kakak, Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya ia mengganggu kegiatan Siwon, yaitu memuja keindahan wajah sang istri. "Sehabis sarapan, apa kau punya waktu? Setelah Kyuhyun hyung pergi ke tempat kerjanya"

"Dia tidak kemana – mana. Dia hanya akan berada diruang kerjanya, dilantai satu. Kita akan bicara setelah dia mulai bekerja. Apa ini sangat penting?"

"Untuk ku, mungkin ya. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau ditaman sayap kiri? Didepan semak hydrangea. Aku tunggu disana"

Setelah melihat Siwon mengangguk, pemuda itu berbalik dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Siwon sendiri hanya dapat menghela nafas berat. Ia yakin adiknya itu sedang kalut saat ini. Mengecup puncak kepala sang istri beberapa kali, ia lalu menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua, memberikan kecupan pada bibir penuh tersebut dan terus turun ke leher. Tepat saat ia akan bergerak lebih jauh, sepasang tangan menangkup kedua pipinya, menghentikan ia dari kegiatannya.

"Terimakasih untuk sambutan selamat paginya", suara serak khas seseorang yang baru bangun tidur, terdengar lembut. Jemari lentik dari kedua tangan tersebut, mengusap pelan kedua pipi yang lebih tua.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Ini masih jam enam pagi, ingin melanjutkan tidur mu? Atau melanjutkan kegiatan tadi malam?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku hanya butuh pelukan"

Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon, melingkarkan lengannya dibelakang leher pria tersebut untuk menariknya dalam pelukan yang erat. Hari ini ia akan mereview ulang semua data yang telah didapatkannya. Changmin juga berpesan padanya kalau pemuda itu akan datang jam 10 pagi ini untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu. Namun, ia sangat khawatir memikirkan konferensi pers yang akan diadakan besok pagi. Ia khawatir jika hubungannya dengan sang suami akan dijadikan alasan oleh publik untuk kinerjanya yang kurang kompeten, ini menurut dirinya sendiri, dan menguatkan dugaan bahwa sang suami adalah otak dari kejahatan ini.

"Kau gelisah, ada apa?"

"Hm? Tidak... Aku hanya berpikir... Aku ingin mengunci ruang kerja ku. Aku harus berbicara dengan Letnan Min jam 8 pagi ini. Tidak apa, 'kan?"

"Kenapa harus meminta izin, Baby?"

"Aku... Tidak mau... Hyung marah..."

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher pria tersebut. Rasa takut yang membuatnya terguncang itu, masih sedikit tersisa. Ia sedikit gemetar mengingatnya, mengingat bagaimana amarah yang tampak dari kedua netra hitam tersebut, seakan mencekiknya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Menghadapi perdebatan kemarin malam saja sudah termasuk sangat hebat. Walaupun tetap berujung dengan dirinya yang menitikkan air mata.

"Oh sayang... Aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu takut dengan amarah ku. Kau pasti sangat takut... Maafkan aku, Baby Kyu", Siwon mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang sebelum duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, agar bayi besarnya itu bisa beristirahat diatas tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku... Maaf... Aku tidak tahu hyung akan sangat kecewa..."

"Tidak apa, tapi jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Jika kau memang marah pada ku, kau boleh mendiamkan ku, tapi jangan memberikan pembatas diantara kita. Aku tidak akan mengusik mu walaupun kau membuka lebar pintu ruang kerja mu"

Mereka menikmati momen tersebut cukup lama dan dalam diam. Kyuhyun berbaring diatas tubuh suaminya tersebut sambil memeluk erat seperti koala, dan Siwon yang menyisir perlahan surai hitam istrinya, sesekali memberi kecupan di puncak kepala pemuda tersebut. Saat pandangan Siwon menangkap jam digital yang berpendar pada dinding kamar mereka, ia pun menepuk pelan punggung istrinya itu. Ia harus membawa sang istri sarapan, sebelum pemuda itu tenggelam dengan pekerjaannya dan melupakan eksistensi makanan. Oh, bukannya Kyuhyun tidak suka makan, hanya saja ia yang keras kepala untuk tidak akan memutus konsentrasi jika pekerjaan sudah didepan mata. Buktinya, selama dua hari beristirahat dirumah, pemuda itu bahkan makan sampai lima kali sehari ditambah dengan cemilan setiap jam.

"Sayang, ini sudah hampir jam tujuh. Bagaimana kalau kita mandi dulu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, tidak mau melepas pelukannya. Masih ingin seperti ini selama beberapa menit lagi. Setelah mandi, ia pasti akan menyalahkan sikap manjanya ini pada dirinya yang baru bangun tidur. Jika perlu, ia akan pura – pura amnesia setelah ini. Ayolah, ia adalah seorang Choi Kyuhyun, bahkan teman kerja dan bawahannya saja tidak pernah melihat sisi manisnya ini. Ia tidak mau Siwon menggunakan sikap manjanya sebagai bahan untuk menghinanya. Atau yang lebih sering pria itu sebut sebagai menggodanya. Ia bahkan masih ingat saat videonya merengek manja pada sang suami karena minta dibuatkan konsol game khusus, dikirimkan ke komputer kubikel Juhyun. Oh, bahkan Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa – apa, juga ikut menerima amukannya karena melarang ia menerobos ruang rapat di SW Corp dan menyarangkan pukulan di perut suaminya itu.

"Baby Kyu, jangan menyalahkan ku nanti kalau–"

"Gendong"

Siwon terkekeh pelan sebelum bangkit dari ranjang mereka dengan sedikit kesusahan. Ingat, istrinya itu masih memeluknya erat, dan berat tubuh yang lebih muda tidaklah ringan. Namun, ia tidak akan protes, Kyuhyunnya akan menghajar ia habis – habisan kalau sampai mulutnya salah berucap. Padahal Siwon sangat suka melihat istrinya itu bertambah 'empuk', akan sangat menyenangkan meremas bagian dadanya. Jangan lupakan paha putih dan bokong bulat itu akan semakin berisi, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan untuk digigit. Jika Kyuhyun tidak bekerja sebagai seorang polisi, ia bisa memastikan akan sangat mudah mewujudkan impiannya itu. Ya, ia sangat ingin sang istri tampak semakin 'montok'. Ia akan menyalahkan pemikiran mesumnya ini pada istrinya itu karena terlahir sangat sempurna.

Mereka mandi bersama, diselingi dengan sex panas dan cepat dibawah shower, yang awalnya ditolak Kyuhyun. Percayalah, jika mengikuti kemauannya, Kyuhyun ingin sekali libur dari pekerjaan hari ini dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun untuk keesokan harinya. Sayang sekali, besok ia harus mengikuti konferensi pers mengenai kasus pembunuhan berantai yang hampir berjalan selama dua bulan ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, satu bulan dua minggu. Ia harus mempersiapkan data dan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang mungkin muncul nanti. Kasus ini awalnya tidak begitu dilirik oleh publik, namun saat berita kematian Jongin diumumkan, masyarakat menjadi sangat menyebalkan karena mendorong para wartawan untuk bekerja.

Orang – orang berkepala ular itu, sebagaimana Kyuhyun menyebut wartawan atau reporter, mencoba mengorek apapun dari divisi mereka sejak kemarin pagi. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Minseok yang menendang mereka keluar dari gedung kepolisian dan mengumumkan pada anggota divisinya bahwa dia akan memberi sanksi tegas bagi siapapun yang bekerja sama memberikan informasi pada kumpulan mahluk picik yang masih sibuk berteriak tidak terima karena mereka ditendang keluar tanpa mendapat informasi apapun. Kyuhyun hanya berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat ataupun menangkap gambar kedatangan Siwon dan Chanyeol kemarin. Itu akan menjadi tangkapan yang lumayan bagi mereka, dan ia sangat benci mengakui bahwa ia juga peduli dengan nama baik serta kehormatan adik angkat suaminya itu.

Setelah sarapan dan mendapat ciuman penyemangat dari sang suami, Kyuhyun langsung melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Memasang pengaman berlapis, sebelum duduk dikursi dan mengirimkan permintaan sambungan ke perangkat milik temannya. Ya, seseorang yang merendah karena bukan seorang dokter forensik dengan sub spesialisasi kejiwaan tapi sebenarnya memiliki pemahaman yang sangat baik di bidang tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi? Si sialan itu bahkan mengantongi beberapa surat rekomendasi sub spesialisasi lainnya, jika dia mau, dia tinggal menyerahkan surat itu dan mendapat beasiswa penuh untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Dasar bajingan cerdas.

"Selamat pagi, Letnan Cho! Senangnya melihat wajah manis mu sepagi ini~", senyuman Yoongi merekah, tubuh pemuda itu sedang bersandar pada kursi kantornya dengan jas putih yang masih ia kenakan. Disana tampak sedikit noda kecoklatan yang kentara dimata lawan bicaranya. Noda khas dari darah yang mengering

"Aku akan menyumpal mulut mu dengan pistol ku sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu", Kyuhyun merengut kesal melihat senyuman itu. Mereka berdua saat ini melakukan video call, ia lebih memilih hal tersebut untuk melihat kondisi Yoongi. Pemuda itu terkadang tidak tidur karena terlalu lama bekerja. Alhasil, dia akan tiba – tiba meninggalkan Kyuhyun ditengah percakapan karena ketiduran. Sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang sangat benci jika harus mengulang perkataannya.

"Galak sekali, aku kan hanya bercanda hyung~, lagi pula aku masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak merebut mu dari si iblis dunia bawah. Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan dengan ku?"

"Tentang Park Chanyeol dan si pelaku"

"Ah... Tentang itu ya... Aku sudah berbicara dengannya kemarin, setelah kau meninggalkan dia. Data analisis ku tentang Park Chanyeol sudah ku kirim ke email mu, cukup panjang jika harus menjabarkannya, sedangkan 30 menit lagi aku harus bertemu Pak Kepala. Intinya, dia adalah orang paling tidak kasar yang pernah ku temui, karena dia tidak tahan dengan kekerasan. Dia sangat menghindari hal itu, tapi akan melakukannya jika dibutuhkan. Dan dengan data analisis yang ku berikan, Chanyeol akan jatuh sangat jauh dari posisi tersangka utama"

"Sial, aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan mu. Dia pernah memberi ku beberapa memar saat kami baku hantam", Kyuhyun mendecih pelan. Tapi ia tetap mempercayai perkataan Yoongi, pemuda itu sangat jarang salah dari analisisnya. Dan dirinya sedikit bersyukur setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir pemuda tersebut.

Yoongi tertawa terbahak, jelas saja hal itu terjadi. Ia tahu lawan bicaranya ini punya hubungan yang kurang baik dengan Chanyeol, dan itu salah satu pemicu yang lebih muda menjadi kasar. Menurutnya, Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang sangat mementingkan keteraturan, tapi juga meremehkan hukum, sama seperti kakak angkatnya. Namun, Chanyeol lebih condong dengan negosiasi dan ancaman, sedangkan praktek kekerasan akan dihindarinya. Ia mengerti mengapa Chanyeol menjadi sangat impulsive disekitar Kyuhyun, karena yang lebih tua telah mengganggu kebutuhan akan keteraturannya. Simpelnya, 'Cho Kyuhyun' adalah suatu kesalahan dalam idealisme berpikir seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku selalu senang saat tergabung dalam tim mu dan ikut membantu mu, hyung. Tapi, setelah membaca semua data penyelidikan mu beserta segala tambahan data dari Changmin hyung, ada satu hal yang ku simpulkan. Pembunuhan ini lebih dari sekedar pembalasan dendam"

"Aku sudah menyangka tentang ini"

"Kyuhyun hyung, kau berhadapan dengan seorang pembunuh yang sangat berbahaya, sangat licik, dan teliti. Orang yang telah mempersiapkan diri dan segala yang dia butuhkan selama bertahun – tahun. Orang yang fokus, namun memiliki ketidakstabilan emosi yang berusaha disembunyikannya, egonya besar, dan yang terpenting, dia memiliki harga diri setinggi langit. Dia... Psikopat, ya, tipikal sekali. Seorang psikopat cerdas, orang sadis dengan keahlian dibanyak spektrum. Jika boleh jujur, aku yang menganalisisnya saja takut. Aku juga takut untuk mu, hyung"

Jeda selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Hatinya gelisah saat melihat gurat ketakutan yang nyata di netra lawan bicaranya. Dia tidak main – main dengan penjelasannya, Yoongi tidak berbohong dengan ketakutannya. Buruk. Ini semua sungguh buruk. Bajingan itu benar – benar mengejar Siwon dengan rasa haus darah yang ditimbun selama bertahun – tahun. Pembunuh paling mengerikan adalah pembunuh yang merencanakan segala langkahnya dengan waktu yang lama dan berhati – hati. Satu atau dua bulan tidaklah cukup, persiapannya akan memakan tiga atau lima tahun, atau bahkan lebih lama lagi. Semakin lama perencanaannya, semakin matang persiapannya, akan semakin meninggikan posisi kemenangannya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak mau membayangkan saat dimana dirinya mengalami kekalahan. Kehilangan suaminya.

"Kalian semakin dekat. Aku bisa merasakannya. Tapi, hubungan mu dengannya dan hubungannya dengan Siwon-ssi, adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku tahu kau sudah sadar bahwa Siwon-ssi adalah target utamanya. Inti dari misinya ini adalah Choi Siwon, dia akan melakukan apapun yang ada dalam rencananya untuk bisa menumpahkan darah suami mu. Kematian Choi Siwon adalah akhir dari misinya"

Ini adalah hal yang Kyuhyun takutkan. Mendengar kebenaran secara langsung dari sudut pandang orang lain. Persetan dengan bagaimana si bajingan itu melihatnya, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah keselamatan Siwon. Dan ia harus mencari cara untuk memutus fokus bajingan itu. Cara yang dapat menjegal langkah psikopat itu dari fokus misinya dan kehilangan arah. Selama itu, ia akan bergerak satu langkah ke depan untuk mengamankan Siwon.

"Sedangkan kau, walaupun dia menghina mu dengan keras dan kasar, kau adalah orang yang dikaguminya. Pandangannya tentang mu hanya dua, hitam dan putih. Hitam, kau adalah pelacur dari target utama yang sangat dia benci, dan itu sangat amat menyebalkan untuknya. Karena dibagian putih, dia mengagumi mu. Dia memandang mu seperti seorang yang setara dengannya"

"Aku butuh penjelasan lebih tentang psikopat ini. Aku ingin ia berfokus pada hal lain... Pada ku. Ya, aku ingin dia mengejar ku"

"Itu berbahaya. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan mendengarkanku dan hanya akan membuang tenaga untuk melarang mu. Tambahan lain, dia menyebutkan ditransmisi terakhirnya dengan mu bahwa dia mengikuti perintah dari seseorang yang lebih berkuasa. Kau tahu, dia menghormati orang ini, menjunjungnya tinggi – tinggi. Jika dia berani melakukan pembunuhan sebanyak ini, sesadis ini tanpa takut dan tanpa rasa bersalah, berarti orang itu adalah seseorang yang sangat ia agungkan. Seseorang yang memiliki posisi dibawah Tuhan. Entah itu orangtuanya, atau seseorang yang mempunyai kedekatan emosional yang tak sehat dengannya"

"Orangtua...?", ingatan Kyuhyun berputar pada pengakuan suaminya diruang interogasi kemarin. Dua kesalahan fatal. Tapi, yang mana? Siapapun bisa menjadi si pemberi perintah yang menjadi otak dari pembunuhan ini ataupun si eksekutor yang terjun langsung melakukan pembunuhan ini.

"Itu tebakan ku. Firasat ku kuat mengarah kesana. Bisa jadi juga, apa yang ia lakukan ini sebagai bentuk penghormatan akan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, yang sudah tiada. Orang yang sangat penting untuknya. Pola ini dipakai oleh banyak pembunuh, tapi jika seorang psikopat yang menggunakannya, ini akan menjadi permainan berbahaya dengan gerakan memutar. Ingat. Me-mu-tar. Baiklah, aku sudahi dulu, Pak Kepala akan menendang bokong ku kalau aku sampai terlambat menemuinya"

Saat itu, Kyuhyun mendapat sentakan kuat pada kesadarannya. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih dan memutus sambungan mereka. Pupilnya bergerak gelisah. Sial, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Bajingan itu benar – benar melakukan gerakan memutar. Korban pertama adalah mantan kekasih korban kedua, kedekatannya dengan Siwon mungkin hanya dua puluh persen. Korban kedua adalah wali dari Siwon dan kedekatannya sekitar empat puluh persen. Korban ketiga adalah wanita yang keluarganya membantu finansial Siwon dulu, ada harapan akan terjalinnya hubungan ke jenjang pernikahan, seseorang yang dijodohkan dengan Siwon, kedekatannya lima puluh persen. Lalu korban keempat yang cukup unik.

Korban keempat tidak mati, dengan dugaan kedekatan mencapai tujuh puluh lima persen. Boneka tak pasti. Itu karena Lee Donghae ahli dalam menipu, mengganti identitasnya. Bajingan itu tak yakin bahwa Lee Donghae adalah Ahn Moon Jae, sahabat Siwon sejak kecil. Sengaja dia tidak membunuh pria itu. Semakin berputar mendekat, korban kelima adalah adik angkat paling bungsu dari Siwon, kedekatannya mencapai sembilan puluh persen. Seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah suaminya itu biarkan menyentuh dunia kotor mereka. Seseorang yang dilimpahi segenap cinta dari semua kakaknya dan kekasihnya, bahkan juga dari fans pemuda itu dan ia sendiri. Jika perkiraannya tidak salah, dengan mengkambing hitamkan Chanyeol sebagai pelaku dari kasus pembunuhan ini, sehingga itu tidak menjadikannya target maka korban selanjutnya adalah...

"Siwon hyung..."

* * *

###

* * *

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang adik. Satu – satunya adik yang tersisa. Ia melirik kearah Chanyeol yang masih asik berkutat dengan rangkaian hydrangea dipangkuannya, membentuk sebuah mahkota. Pemuda itu akan bicara setelah merasa cukup nyaman, dan ia tidak masalah dengan menunggu. Ia punya banyak waktu untuk keluarga kecilnya. Dalam hati, ia tertawa sinis. Keluarga. Apa benar ia pantas mendapatkan hal seperti itu disaat orang – orang yang ia anggap keluarga, mati mengenaskan karena terlibat dengannya.

"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo. Aku sangat mencintainya hingga aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersama adik yang sangat ku sayangi. Akan munafik jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku ikut berbahagia dengan hubungan mereka. Tidak, aku sakit. Selama ini aku sakit hati. Tapi aku hanya diam. Karena aku juga tidak bisa membenci adik ku sendiri. Aku sangat menyayangi Jongin. Aku bahkan rela mengambil tempatnya untuk dibunuh"

Ia tertegun mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi untuk Siwon tentang kedua adiknya yang mencintai seseorang yang sama. Namun, tak ada persaingan. Yang satu tidak percaya diri, dan yang satu lagi memiliki tekad kuat. Hal sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun bukan hal sulit bagi Jongin untuk mengatakannya. Chanyeol memilih berada di zona aman dan tetap menjalin hubungan pertemanan sampai mendapat sinyal yang sama dari Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Jongin, dia berani keluar dari zona amannya dan terang – terangan memutus hubungan pertemanan dirinya dan Kyungsoo, dengan harapan hubungan tersebut akan digantikan dengan yang lebih serius. Hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan adik bungsunya itu berhasil.

"Aku masih sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Aku ingin mengejarnya lagi, walaupun aku sudah mulai memasuki fase pendekatan dengan teman kencan ku kemarin... Entah mengapa hati ku lebih memprioritaskan Kyungsoo... Hyung, apakah aku salah? Apakah ini membuat ku menjadi jahat?"

Menghela nafas pelan, Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi taman tersebut. Wajahnya menengadah untuk menatap langit yang tampak cerah. "Cinta itu tidak pernah salah, Chanyeol. Hanya saja, terkadang cinta datang diwaktu yang salah"

"Dan itu membuat ku jahat..."

"Di mata banyak orang mungkin begitu. Tapi, apa mereka tahu? Apa mereka tahu dengan apa yang selama ini kau jalani? Tidak. Semua orang hanya tahu superfisial mu saja. Mereka tidak pernah tahu lebih dalam. Mereka hanyalah penonton dari apa yang kita lakukan. Kita semua hidup diatas sebuah panggung, panggung sandiwara. Mereka bebas mencaci maki mu, selama mereka tidak tahu kebenarannya. Mereka ingin menonton apa yang mereka sukai, bukan apa yang menjadi kebenarannya. Mereka menjadi munafik, menampik kemungkinan bahwa mereka bisa saja melakukan hal yang sama"

Sekarang, giliran Chanyeol yang tertegun. Ia menyerapi kata demi kata yang diucapkan sang kakak. Semua itu benar. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa tersindir. Ya, ia tiba – tiba saja mengingat segala sikap buruknya pada Kyuhyun. Ia akui, kakak iparnya itu tidak terlalu buruk. Hanya saja, ia memang tidak menyukai pemuda itu, karena profesinya ataupun personalnya. Ia sendiri juga tahu tentang kakak iparnya itu yang diperdagangkan sebagai pelacur anak – anak. Benar – benar jahat. Dirinya menuding semua itu pada Kyuhyun saat diruang interogasi kemarin, padahal pemuda itu sendiri sudah mengalaminya. Ia merasa sangat jahat sekarang. Siwon memang tidak sedang menyindirnya, namun ia yang sadar diri. Ia tahu tentang Kyuhyun, karena ia sendiri yang melakukan pengecekan latar belakang pemuda itu.

Awalnya, ia sedikit terkejut juga mengetahui pemuda itu berasal dari Jepang, lebih tepatnya, berdarah campuran Jepang – Korea. Bahkan ia tahu Kyuhyun pernah membunuh dua orang dewasa yang hampir memperkosa pemuda tersebut saat berumur 14 tahun. Kasusnya selesai setelah Kyuhyun terbukti melakukan pembunuhan tersebut sebagai bentuk perlindungan diri. Hakim memutuskan bahwa kedua korban terbunuh karena ketidak sengajaan, berdasarkan bukti – bukti yang dipaparkan dan pengakuan dari saksi mata yang sempat menyaksikan. Bohong sekali. Orang secerdas pemuda itu pasti tahu harus melukai dimana dan sedalam apa untuk membunuh seseorang.

Tidak banyak yang beruntung saat menikam leher seseorang hingga dengan tepat dapat merobek vena jugularis sekaligus arteri karotis, atau mengoyak cukup dalam bagian lengan atas seseorang hanya untuk memotong hingga putus arteri brachialis dan vena basilica nya. Ya, itu yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada dua orang dewasa itu, dan Chanyeol masih tidak percaya hingga saat ini kalau itu hanyalah 'ketidak sengajaan'. Bayangkan saja, setelah ia melihat foto – foto dari visum dua korban mati tersebut, tusukan pisau itu bahkan dilakukan tanpa keraguan. Seseorang yang sedang berusaha melakukan perlawanan, pasti akan meninggalkan luka tusukan yang berantakan, bukan sayatan dalam maupun tusukan yang tampak rapi.

Ditambah, masing – masing korban hanya menerima satu luka, dan mereka mati karena kehabisan darah. Bagaimana pun juga, yang dilukai adalah pembuluh darah besar percabangan dekat dari aorta dan vena cava. Semakin dekat percabangannya yang rusak, semakin cepat pula orang tersebut kehilangan darah. Itu artinya, tindakan tersebut sudah diperhitungkan dengan cermat. Dan, bukankah dari hasil visum kedua korban mati saja sudah terlihat keanehan? Namun, entah mengapa hal tersebut semakin dikesampingkan karena kedua korban memiliki catatan kriminal yang sama, yaitu keluar masuk penjara karena terlibat kasus pemerkosaan pada wanita dan pencabulan anak – anak dibawah umur. Jangan lupakan, bukti visum adanya beberapa luka kekerasan tumpul ditubuh dan kekerasan seksual pada bagian oral pemuda tersebut, membantu melemahkan posisi Kyuhyun sebagai yang bersalah.

Jika ditanya mengapa ia mengecek latar belakang Kyuhyun, jawabannya hanya satu. Itu karena polisi berpangkat 'Letnan' tersebut memasukkan Siwon dalam daftar nama terduga sebuah kasus pembunuhan dan ia harus berjaga – jaga untuk mencari kelemahan si penyidik kepala batu tersebut. Tidak bisa di suap dengan uang dan lebih parahnya menghina ia yang saat itu menghadang Kyuhyun untuk tidak masuk kedalam gedung SW Corp. Hal tersebut terjadi sekitar empat tahun yang lalu, ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah masam Siwon berubah menjadi sangat bersemangat dan sumringah saat melihat si penyidik utama. Ya, kakak angkatnya itu jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang polisi. Sebuah keajaiban yang ia pikir tidak akan terjadi hingga matahari terbit di tenggara.

"Aku tersindir", Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Hyung tidak bilang kalau itu kau. Serius, sebenarnya kita semua seperti itu. Kau, aku, bahkan Kyuhyun sekalipun. Tanpa kita sadari, kita semua juga memiliki kemunafikan. Pembedanya hanya satu, yaitu bagaimana kau belajar untuk tidak menyuarakan ketidak sukaan mu. Mudahnya, lebih baik tidak ikut campur dan menghakimi. Kita tidak pernah tahu, suatu saat kita bisa saja berada diposisi mereka"

Dengan itu, Chanyeol menarik senyuman tipis. Ia mengesampingkan rangkaian mahota bunga tadi ketika sebuah lengan merangkul bahunya, dan ia pun menyandarkan kepala dibahu Siwon. Seperti dulu saat mereka kecil, kakaknya itu akan merangkul bahunya dan ia akan bersandar dibahu sang kakak. Mereka akan menatap langit, bermimpi setinggi mungkin untuk mengubah kehidupan mereka menjadi lebih baik. Saat – saat dimana mereka berempat harus bertahan dengan saling merangkul satu sama lain, menguatkan bahwa hari esok akan menjadi lebih baik. Yang berbeda, sekarang mereka hanyalah berdua. Bagi Chanyeol, ini sudah cukup. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan membebani Siwon lebih jauh lagi.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N:

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca, mungkin tidak lama lagi, ff ini akan tamat. TAPI, author sudah berencana untuk membuat oneshoot/twoshoot series yang menceritakan beberapa adegan yang di skip di cerita ini. Semoga nanti bakal ada yang baca :3

Tak lupa author meminta review sebagai bentuk apresiasi dan feedback ^^~

Special Thanks to:

\- Cynthia grace

\- Chossi

\- guest

\- gnf


	13. Press Conference

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTER XIII

\- Press conference -

* * *

Setelah menghubungi Yoongi, Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca hasil analisis yang dikirimkan pemuda itu. Milik Chanyeol dan milik si pelaku. Ia menjadi lebih tenang setelah membaca hasil lengkap analisis adik angkat sang suami, Yoongi tidak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu jauh dari kriteria yang dicanangkan untuk tersangka. Namun, wajahnya menjadi keruh setelah membaca hasil lengkap analisis tentang pelaku. Lebih dari perkataan ketua Divisi Forensik tersebut, semuanya terlihat sangat rumit dan berbahaya. Tetapi, tekadnya untuk menjegal fokus si pembunuh tidaklah padam. Dari awal, ia sudah sadar bahwa ini adalah permainan berbahaya, petak umpet gila bersama seorang psikopat, dan ia tidak akan mundur sebelum menang. Oh, tidak ada kata kalah dalam kamus seorang Choi Kyuhyun untuk sebuah 'permainan'.

Sebuah suara dari intercom yang memberitahukan tentang kedatangan Changmin, berhasil menghancurkan fokusnya. Ia melirik kearah jam di layar komputer yang menunjukkan angka sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. Memerintahkan Shared Shield untuk dibuka, secara otomatis semua pengaman pintu ruang kerjanya terlepas. Pintu dibuka, menampakkan Changmin yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya dan seorang pemuda yang tidak ia kenal. Ia mengisyaratkan pada kedua orang tersebut untuk duduk diatas sofa yang ada diruangan itu dan meminta pada seorang maid melalui intercom untuk membawakan camilan dan teh ke ruangannya. Ia mendudukkan diri di single sofa, tepat berhadapan dengan kedua orang tadi, dan menatap salah satunya dengan tajam.

"Kyu, jangan menatapnya seperti itu, kau menakutinya"

"Rumah ku bukan taman bermain, Shim Changmin. Siapa dia? Yang aku dengar, kau datang kesini untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan ku"

Kyuhyun bersidekap. Kaki kanannya ia tumpukan diatas kaki kiri, memperlihatkan aura mengintimidasi miliknya. Yang ditatap hanya dapat tersenyum kaku, wajah itu menampakkan gurat takut. Tidak ingin benar – benar menakuti tamunya, ia lalu mengalihkan tatapan pada temannya yang masih tersenyum lebar. Ia heran, apa Changmin tidak merasakan sakit pada otot wajahnya? Pemuda itu masih belum berhenti tersenyum.

"Yup! Dan sekalian menumpang sarapan gratis disini"

"Brengsek, aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu, Shim Chang"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Temannya itu tertawa kencang, berbeda dengan pemuda disampingnya yang tampak pucat setelah ia melemparkan umpatannya. Changmin dan Ryeowook sama saja, tapi ia tidak pernah melarang dan justru menyambut keduanya dengan 'baik' saat mereka datang untuk sarapan pagi dirumahnya. Kembali ia melemparkan pandangan pada pemuda asing tadi, melihatnya dari atas ke bawah, tidak peduli dengan Changmin yang masih tertawa. Bukan bermaksud merendahkan, ia hanya sedang membaca orang itu dari sikapnya, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan saat bertemu orang baru. Setelah makanan dan minuman dihidangkan, ia kembali memasang pengaman diruangan tersebut.

"Kau belum memperkenalkannya, Changmin"

"Oh benar! Dia Kim Seokjin, kau ingat? Yang sering aku ceritakan pada mu"

Sedikit mengernyit, ia mengangguk pelan. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun lupa, tiga hari yang lalu, temannya itu sibuk mengoceh tentang bagaimana anggota DDIT yang lebih muda membeli perangkat baru sendiri dan tidak menunggunya. Dan bukan hanya itu, masih banyak list panjang keluhan dan pujian yang selalu pemuda jangkung itu sebutkan setiap kali membicarakan tentang seorang Kim Seokjin. Telinga Kyuhyun panas hanya dengan mengingat hal tersebut. Ia bahkan pernah menyumpalkan sandwich daging asap hanya untuk menghentikan dia bicara. Ya, Changmin dan mulut besarnya.

"Tentu. Kau mengeluh tentangnya setiap hari. Jin yang meninggalkan mu, Jin yang tidak peduli pada mu, Jin yang sibuk sendiri, dan lain sebagainya. Kau seperti jatuh cinta padanya"

"Yak! Baby Choi! Seenaknya saja menuduhku begitu! Kau akan ku tuntut!"

"Bring it on, Sweetheart. I know the law. Dan jangan berani – beraninya kau memanggil ku seperti itu… Kalau kau masih sayang dengan lubang anal mu"

"Memang apa yang mau kau lakukan? Memperkosa ku? Tidak mungkin, Honey~. Kau terlalu cantik untuk mendominasi ku~"

Mengatupkan bibirnya kesal, ia lalu menarik seringai kejam. Mungkin jika digambarkan dalam ilustrasi, saat ini ada perempatan siku – siku di sudut dahi Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan kalah berdebat dengan si jangkung ini, tidak peduli kalau tamunya yang lain berpikir bahwa ia kekanakan. Jika saat bersama Ryeowook, mereka bergantian memainkan peran kakak dan adik. Maka, saat bersama Changmin, mereka berdua lebih terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun yang memperebutkan lollipop. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah saat berdebat, mereka kompetitif untuk menang, bahkan untuk hal terkonyol dan terbodoh sekalipun.

"Aku akan menjahitnya tertutup"

"ITU MENYAKITKAN! AKU MEMBAYANGKANNYA!"

Changmin menjerit dengan mata melebar, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum puas, bangga karena memenangkan perdebatan konyol mereka. Jin hanya bisa diam menonton perdebatan kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya ini. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sifat Changmin yang ceria, namun ini pertama kalinya berhadapan langsung dengan Letnan Cho yang didesas – desuskan seperti jelmaan iblis. Sebenarnya, ia cukup takjub melihat seniornya di DDIT itu bisa cepat dekat dengan ketua Divisi Investigasi Pembunuhan. Ya, hanya dalam waktu dua minggu, Changmin bisa bercanda dan tertawa lepas dengan Kyuhyun. Itu merupakan rekor yang hebat. Bahkan Inspektur Park yang merupakan atasan mereka dan sudah sering bekerja dengan Letnan Cho, tidak pernah tampak sedekat ini.

Jika harus jujur, Jin sangat setuju dengan perkataan seniornya tadi. Letnan yang terkenal menyeramkan ini, tidaklah seperti desas – desus yang beredar, mengatakan sang letnan berwajah menakutkan dengan tubuh kekar seperti binaragawan dan mulutnya lebih beracun dari bisa ular laut belcher. Yang ia lihat ini justru sangat jauh berbeda dari apa yang orang – orang itu katakan. Wajah Letnan Cho yang manis dan terkesan cantik untuk seorang laki – laki, berkulit putih pucat seperti susu, badannya yang ramping dan lebih berisi dibagian bokong serta paha, jangan lupakan mata bulat lebar seperti boneka. Menyeramkan darimananya? Kekar seperti binaragawan dibagian mananya? Ingin sekali ia menertawakan kebodohannya yang langsung percaya dengan rumor konyol tersebut. Karena yang ia lihat saat ini, Letnan Cho adalah seseorang yang sangat mempesona. Oh, dan hanya bagian mulut beracun saja yang benar.

"Uhm… Perkenalkan, nama ku Kim Seokjin. Bukannya ingin ikut campur kasus yang kalian tangani, tapi Changmin hyung memeriksa ulang semua rekaman CCTV dari keempat korban bersama ku selama anda cuti kemarin…"

"Jelaskan. Ringkas dan langsung ke poin nya. Aku tidak butuh bualan dari mu mengenai ini dan itu perihal tekhnologi. Jangan membuat ku mengatakan ini lagi atau aku akan menyepak mu keluar dari sini"

Changmin melirik kearah Jin yang berkedip kaku. Mungkin syok dengan perkataan sang letnan. Ia terkekeh pelan sembari menepuk pundak yang lebih muda, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Maksudnya, Letnan Cho sudah mengerti perihal tekhnologi. Dia cukup cerdas, apa lagi suaminya lah yang mengeluarkan barang – barang yang kita gunakan. Jadi, mudahnya, jelaskan saja sebagaimana kau menjelaskan hal ini pada ku kemarin"

"A – Ah! Ya, baiklah!" , buru – buru ia mengeluarkan flasdisk yang dibawanya, lalu menyerahkan benda kecil tersebut pada sang letnan yang tangannya sudah terulur sedari tadi. Matanya melebar, takjub saat melihat flashdisk tersebut ditancapkan pada USB Port yang ada disisi meja. Dan dengan satu sentuhan pada lingkaran biru yang berpendar disamping port tadi, proyeksi hologram muncul diatas meja tersebut.

"Wow, apa lagi ini? Aku tidak pernah lihat dipasaran", Changmin bersiul sembari mengamati meja kaca tipis berkaki empat yang berada diantara mereka itu. Ia baru sadar meja tersebut bukanlah yang kemarin ada diruangan ini.

"LS/A Gen1, baru lulus uji coba tahap tujuh dua hari yang lalu. Siwon hyung bilang, ini akan segera ada dipasaran setelah melewati beberapa prosedur perizinan. Aku akan memberi mu satu kalau kau mau"

Jin tersedak mendengar Kyuhyun dengan santainya menawarkan barang tersebut secara cuma – cuma. Batinnya meratap, membayangkan berapa ratus ribu won akan hilang dari rekeningnya jika harus membeli meja ini. Oh, ia sangat yakin harganya pasti sangat fantastis, seperti semua perangkat tekhnologi lainnya yang diciptakan SW Corp. Menggeleng pelan, ia segera membuka data penemuan yang akan mereka bahas.

"Apa aku harus membalas mu dengan menari sambil telanjang?"

"Lakukan itu dan aku akan benar – benar menjahit lubang mu"

"Oke, aku hanya bercanda. Nah, ini dia yang kami ingin tunjukkan pada mu", Changmin tersenyum tipis saat data yang mereka akan bahas sudah siap tersaji didepannya.

Jin memperbesar fokus gambar yang akan mereka bahas, ada enam gambar yang saat ini terpampang. Dua dari lokasi CCTV korban keempat dan masing – masing satu dari lokasi korban lainnya. "Ini terlihat sangat rapi, layar ini 'ditimpa'. Real time rekaman CCTV ini dimanipulasi. Lihat, jika kita cukup jeli, perbesar dibagian pojok atas gambar… Sangat tipis, ada kecacatan. Dia sudah bekerja dengan baik untuk memanipulasi semua CCTV. Tetapi dia tidak cukup bersih. Sama seperti digambar lainnya, hal itu terjadi lagi. Dan, lebih parah lagi disini. Lihat pada lokasi korban keempat, timpaan itu bergeser kasar membentuk segitiga siku dengan pinggir frame dan menampilkan sisi gambar yang sedikit pecah. Saat itulah kami menangkap objek ini"

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Itu sepasang lengan! Tunggu. Ada sepasang kaki juga yang terlihat seperti diseret. Tipis, sangat bersih, dan nyaris tidak terlihat, apa lagi dengan keadaan lokasi rekaman yang gelap. Gambar itu baru terlihat jelas setelah diberi garis merah sebagai penanda, dan setelah diperbesar, semakin tampak bentuknya walau kualitas gambar semakin buruk. Netranya bergerak cepat untuk melihat waktu yang tertera direkaman tersebut.

23:10 KST.

"Bajingan itu baru membawa Lee Donghae dua jam sebelum kita memecahkan teka – tekinya… Ini masuk akal kenapa Letnan Min juga menuliskan di visumnya bahwa korban baru berada didalam air dengan perkiraan waktu dua sampai tiga jam"

"Benar, aku dan Ryeowook juga sudah mengecek bekas jejak seretan disana. Ini gambar bersihnya, aku sudah menaikkan kejernihannya. Setelah berkonsultasi dengan Letnan Min, dia juga berkata bahwa ini kaki Lee Donghae. Ada bekas parut lama di sisi kaki kirinya, dan cocok dengan digambar ini", Changmin ikut menimpali dan menunjuk objek yang ia maksud.

"Tangannya seperti wanita…"

"Ya, bisa saja pelakunya wanita"

Kyuhyun tertegun. Mungkin saja pelakunya seorang wanita. Namun, tidak banyak wanita yang kuat menyeret seorang pria bertubuh kekar seperti Lee Donghae. Ada beberapa hal yang ganjil disini, namun ia memilih tidak menyuarakan hal tersebut. Bukan karena ia tidak percaya dengan Changmin, ia hanya tidak ingin orang diluar tim nya, seperti Jin, ikut campur lebih banyak dengan kasus ini. Semakin banyak yang tahu, semakin rawan informasi penting mengenai kasus ini bisa bocor ke publik.

* * *

###

* * *

Waktu berputar dengan cepat, rasanya baru kemarin malam ia mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengan Ryeowook, Changmin, dan Yoongi, yang merupakan tim nya. Saat ini ia sedang bergegas pergi ke gedung dimana konferensi pers akan berlangsung. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, sedangkan konferensi pers baru di mulai jam sepuluh nanti. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk berangkat cepat untuk menghindari lautan pers yang menyebalkan. Memang media akan datang lebih cepat lagi dari dirinya, tapi ia masih bisa menghindar lewat pintu belakang untuk masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

Konferensi pers tidak pernah menjadi hal yang Kyuhyun sukai. Media bukanlah 'teman' baiknya. Sudah cukup buruk harus berdiri didepan lautan reporter dan mengelak dari pertanyaan tentang 'apa yang terjadi', 'apa yang seharusnya terjadi', dan 'apa yang tidak seharusnya terjadi'. Cukup sulit saat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan khusus untuknya, bersangkutan dengan profesi. Namun, kebanyakan pertanyaan yang diajukan di konferensi pers ini berbau hal pribadinya, dan itu harus ia tangkis dengan cepat.

Saat ini ia duduk didepan para reporter itu bersama beberapa orang penting lainnya. Jika diurutkan dari kanan ke kiri, berturut – turut duduk Manager dari Kim Jongin, CEO SM Ent, Kepala Kepolisian Seoul, ia sebagai penyidik utama, dan Letnan Min Yoongi sebagai dokter forensik yang bertanggung jawab atas otopsi dan pembuatan visum untuk para korban. Kyuhyun sedari tadi sudah mengernyit tak suka, menyadari delapan puluh persen pertanyaan dilemparkan untuknya. Namun, ia tetap menjawab dengan tenang.

"Benarkah tersangka utama anda adalah adik angkat dari Choi Siwon-ssi?"

"Pada tahap ini, kami tidak memiliki tersangka utama. Park Chanyeol sudah bersedia dengan sukarela untuk menjalani wawancara dan pemeriksaan. Tim penyidik menelusuri kemungkinan lain"

"Bagaimana dugaan pembunuhan korban terakhir yang diduga karena Park Chanyeol memiliki hubungan spesial dengan kekasih korban?"

Kyuhyun nyaris berdecih mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja ataupun tidak, telah membocorkan informasi yang ia dapatkan saat di ruang interogasi dua hari yang lalu. "Tim penyidik tidak mendapatkan benang merah terkait hal tersebut dengan kasus ini"

"Bagaimana respon anda terhadap dugaan bahwa Park Chanyeol melakukan pembunuhan berantai ini sesuai perintah atasannya yang merupakan kakak angkatnya sendiri?"

Pertanyaan yang diteriakkan dari belakang itu, berhasil meredam pertanyaan lain. Tiba – tiba, semua mata tertuju pada sang wartawan yang bertanya hal tersebut. Keheningan tercipta untuk pertama kalinya selama hampir satu jam konferensi pers berlangsung diruangan yang tadinya penuh teriakan dan suara blitz kamera tersebut. Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada wartawan itu, Yunho dan Yoongi yang duduk di kedua sisinya bahkan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tadi. Yunho yang mendapat senggolan di lengan kanannya oleh Kim Junmyeon, CEO SM Ent, segera berdehem dan berniat akan mengambil alih situasi. Namun, tangan Kyuhyun mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti.

"Letnan Cho, biarkan Pak Kepala yang menjawabnya", Yoongi mencengkram lembut lengan sang Letnan, mencoba menenangkan temannya itu.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menjawabnya"

"Choi Kyuhyun", Yunho sedikit menegaskan nada suaranya untuk memberi peringatan. Ia tidak ingin sang penyidik utama menumpahkan kata – kata yang akan dia sesali nantinya.

Kyuhyun menatap keras pada atasannya itu, tidak mengindahkan peringatan sang atasan. Mereka bersitatap selama beberapa saat, sebelum yang lebih tua menghela nafas. Mau ataupun tidak, akhirnya Yunho membiarkan penyidik utama kasus ini untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Amarah memang tampak kentara dikedua netranya, namun suara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin dan datar. Ia menekan sekuat tenaga gejolak emosi yang bergemuruh didadanya saat ini.

"Jawaban ku terhadap dugaan itu, tidak ada tempat di forum ini, karena jawabannya lebih cocok diperbincangkan didalam forum kecil berisi mahluk – mahluk berotak picik. Jika dugaan ini disuarakan dipublik, apa lagi oleh anggota dari media, hal ini dapat dituntut karena dikategorikan sebagai kejahatan dengan kasus pencemaran nama baik. Pernyataan seperti itu, tanpa fakta maupun bukti, adalah sebuah penghinaan. Bukan hanya pada orang yang dituju maupun orang yang terlibat dengannya, tetapi juga dengan orang – orang yang sudah meninggal. Tidak ada lagi yang ingin ku katakan disini"

Ia melangkah cepat kearah pintu keluar, tidak memperdulikan teriakan yang mulai menanyai Yunho dan Yoongi. Tak ada satu orang pun diruangan itu yang berani mencegahnya, bahkan para wartawan memilih berpindah fokus pada keempat orang lain yang duduk disana. Matanya gelap karena murka, dan lidahnya terasa pahit karena harus menahan makian yang nyaris dilontarkannya.

"Letnan Cho! Letnan Cho!"

"Wendy! Jangan ganggu Letnan Cho dulu!"

"Tapi aku harus bicara dengannya, Irene!"

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat!"

Mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia lalu berbalik dan menatap dua orang wanita dibelakangnya ini. Yang berseragam sibuk menghalangi lawan bicaranya yang membawa microphone bersama seorang juru kamera. Kyuhyun mengenali reporter itu sebagai salah satu teman Juhyun, yang memanggil sepupunya tersebut dengan panggilan 'Irene'. Wanita itu adalah sahabat dari sepupunya itu sejak di sekolah menegah atas, Son Seungwan yang biasa dipanggil Wendy, ia sering bertemu wanita itu. Ajaib sekali sebenarnya ia bisa menahan amarah selama lima detik untuk menatap kedua wanita tersebut yang masih saling dorong.

"Letnan Cho! Beri aku dua menit! Ku mohon, hanya dua menit saja!"

"Apa kau tidak mendengar perkataan Irene? Jangan ganggu aku, Wendy"

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf atas nama rekan satu profesi ku, aku tahu yang terakhir itu buruk sekali. Dia sudah kelewatan, tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi kita semua tahu, kau akan menerima hal itu di konferensi pers ini"

"Aku tahu. Aku bisa menerimanya. Yang aku heran kan, kenapa masih ada orang tolol yang ingin mewawancarai ku disini"

Juhyun menghela nafas, hal ini lah yang wanita itu coba cegah sedari tadi. Oh, dirinya sangat amat tahu bagaimana atasannya itu akan merespon setelah ini. Sekali lirik saja, siapapun tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Lagi pula, pemuda berusia 32 tahun berpangkat Letnan itu, tidak lah bodoh. Ia sangat tahu juru kamera sedang memulai persiapan untuk merekam mereka. Melihat juru kamera tersebut dari sudut matanya, Kyuhyun lalu kembali menatap Wendy.

"Memberi mu 120 detik untuk liputan eksklusif yang dapat menaikkan rating stasiun TV mu? Yang benar saja"

Kyuhyun berbalik sebelum ia melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan ia sesali dikemudian hari. Belum ada lima langkah ia menjauh, ingatannya berputar pada kata – kata Yoongi saat mereka berdiskusi ditelepon kemarin pagi. Egoisme dan harga diri yang dijunjung tinggi oleh si pembunuh, itu kelemahannya. Ini sebuah kesempatan, Wendy adalah kesempatannya. Ia akan menggunakan hal tersebut untuk memberikan lonjakan rating pada stasiun TV Wendy. Ia akan menampar pembunuh itu lewat kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan. Tamparan yang Kyuhyun harap, membuat si pembunuh akan membalasnya. Mengubah fokus untuk mengejar dirinya.

"Kau pikir, kau siapa? Menggunakan hak sebagai reporter dan hak transparansi agar publik tahu, lalu mengganggu penyelidikan kasus ini", ia kembali berjalan menuju reporter wanita tadi dengan amarah yang kembali menggelapkan matanya.

"Tunggu sebentar–"

"Tidak. Kau yang tunggu", Kyuhyun menghujamkan jari telunjuknya ke bahu Wendy, memaksa wanita itu untuk mundur selangkah.

"Letnan Cho, aku–", perkataan Wendy terputus saat pemuda itu berbalik untuk menatap kearah kamera.

"Empat orang sudah mati, hanya satu korban selamat yang masih mendapat perawatan dirumah sakit hingga saat ini karena luka yang cukup parah, keluarga mereka berduka, dan semua itu karena bajingan egois yang berpikir dirinya adalah malaikat kiriman Tuhan. Itulah kisah menyedihkan mu, kawan. Seorang bajingan yang mengidap gangguan jiwa, berpikir bahwa dirinya suci dan mendapat perintah Tuhan untuk melakukan semua ini, walau faktanya kau hanyalah boneka rongsok yang dimainkan oleh orang yang memberi mu perintah"

Tangannya terkepal kuat dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu cepat, yang segera ia atur kembali. Tentu saja Kyuhyun belum selesai. Tidak ia hiraukan ekspresi khawatir Juhyun yang menatapnya dari luar jangkauan kamera. Ia harus menghina bajingan ini habis – habisan, menginjak ego dan harga diri si pembunuh hingga dia melakukan hal ceroboh. Mengganti target pengejarannya. Kembali atensinya ia arahkan pada reporter wanita tadi yang tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Dia, bajingan ini, ingin kita percaya bahwa dia memiliki tujuan mulia, yaitu memperlihatkan caranya balas dendam. Mengkambing hitamkan awak media, kepolisian, dan juga publik melalui permainan latar belakang. Dan dia berpikir, dia sudah diatas angin, dia merasa sudah akan menang. Namun, tidak. Dia tidak akan menang karena aku lebih baik darinya. Bajingan itu hanya amatir, dia sudah mulai tertatih dan membuat banyak kesalahan. Selama dia terus membuat kesalahan yang sama, maka aku bisa memasukkannya dalam penjara hanya dengan kurun waktu satu minggu. Terhitung mulai dari hari ini"

"Dan kau akan membuktikan perkataan mu itu, Letnan Cho. Minggu depan kau sudah menangkap pembunuh ini"

"Percayalah pada ku, Wendy-ssi. Dia bukanlah orang paling pintar yang ku kejar. Dia hanyalah salah satu bisul dibokong seorang balita"

Lalu dengan itu, Kyuhyun benar – benar melangkah pergi dari sana. Pria itu tampak semakin pucat dengan langkah yang sedikit goyah. Wendy tertegun saat melihat tatapan kecewa dan amarah dikedua netra milik sahabatnya, tak sempat menahan Juhyun yang sudah berlari menyusul sang kakak sepupu. Ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan juru kamera yang mengguncang bahunya dengan bahagia. Ia hanya dapat terpaku saat melihat Juhyun memapah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam sebuah Audi berwarna putih.

"Wendy! Berbahagialah! Kita mendapat rekaman untuk tontonan hebat! Aku yakin rating nya akan melonjak menembus atap~"

"Ya… Dan dengan ini jugalah persahabatan berakhir. Ayo kita pergi, rekaman itu akan ditayangkan untuk berita jam 5 sore ini", ia menggerutu sembari berjalan menuju mobil van stasiun TV nya. Wanita itu bahkan tidak menanggapi lagi perkataan juru kameranya tadi.

* * *

###

* * *

Juhyun berhasil mengendarai Audi milik Kyuhyun hingga sampai ke Mansion Choi dengan selamat. Ia memapah kakak sepupunya itu untuk masuk kedalam dengan sedikit kesusahan. Beruntung mereka langsung disambut dengan Siwon yang menatap khawatir istrinya dan segera mendudukkan pemuda itu di sofa. Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut, dengan sigap segera mengambil oxycan dan obat – obatan yang diperlukan. Terimakasih pada Kwon Yuri, dokter keluarga mereka, yang sudah menyiapkan kit khusus berisi obat dan peralatan pertolongan pertama untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah menghirup oxycan dan mendapat obat yang diperlukan, Kyuhyun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, ia mengumpat keras.

"Bajingan! Kepala ular itu, mereka semua benar – benar membuat ku muak! Sudah ratusan kali aku menegaskan kasus sialan ini belum ada tersangka utamanya dan mereka tetap bertanya!"

"Kyu, kendalikan emosi mu, sayang", Siwon menggenggam tangan istrinya itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ya, lagi pula aku tidak butuh belas kasihan mu", Chanyeol sebenarnya ikut khawatir melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Tapi, sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya, menanggapi segala perkataan sang kakak ipar dengan sarkasme maupun sinisme.

"DIAM KAU, PARK!"

"Sayang…"

Siwon mengusap punggung istrinya tersebut. Ia bisa melihat amarah, kecewa, panik, dan berbagai emosi negative lainnya sedang berlomba menguasai diri pemuda itu. Dirinya yakin, Kyuhyun akan meledak sejadi – jadinya, mengingat mood sang istri yang hancur lebur setelah pulang dari konferensi pers dengan kondisi kesehatan yang memburuk. Namun, ia tidak memperkirakan saat pemuda itu akan berdiri dan berjalan kearah adik angkatnya, mencengkram kerah kemeja yang lebih muda lalu berteriak sejadinya.

"KAU KIRA INI KU LAKUKAN KARENA BELAS KASIHAN?! AKU MUAK MELIHAT SESEORANG YANG JELAS TIDAK BERSALAH BERADA DALAM MASALAH INI KARENA BAJINGAN GILA ITU!"

"Kyu!", ia berdiri dan mencoba memisahkan istrinya itu dari sang adik yang hanya diam. Akan sangat gawat kalau Kyuhyun semakin tidak bisa mengontrol emosi, penyakitnya bisa kambuh saat ini juga. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling Siwon tidak inginkan.

"AKU MEMANG MEMBENCI MU, TAPI KAU TETAP ADIK SIWON! SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG KAU ADALAH ADIK KU! JIKA KAU LUPA, AKU SUDAH MENIKAHI KAKAK MU, KEPARAT! DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN SIAPA PUN MENGUSIK KELUARGA KU! CAMKAN ITU DI OTAK KECIL MU PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Baby Kyu, kendalikan diri mu, sayang. Cobalah bernafas secara teratur. Ingat apa yang dokter Kwon katakan? Kau tidak boleh terlalu stress, kau tidak boleh panik. Ikuti aku, tarik nafas perlahan… Lalu keluarkan"

Nafasnya memburu cepat, dadanya sesak, dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Namun ia tetap keras kepala untuk berdiri menatap tajam adik iparnya itu, tidak mengindahkan Siwon yang mencoba membawanya untuk kembali duduk. Perlahan, ia mengatur nafasnya mengikuti arahan pria yang sedang menopang tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri. Siwon memeluknya dari belakang. Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia menghela nafas kasar, memberikan tatapan tajam lagi pada Chanyeol selama beberapa saat, sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bertatapan dengan Siwon. Lengan kekar itu tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya, dan Kyuhyun juga tidak berniat keluar dari pelukan itu.

"Aku tidak panik!", ia menggeram kesal, mencengkram kemeja dibagian dada suaminya tersebut. Telapak tangannya gemetar dan basah oleh keringat, emosinya masih tinggi di ubun – ubun.

"Tentu sayang, aku tahu kau tidak panik. Maafkan aku", dengan sabar, Siwon mempererat pelukannya dipinggang istrinya itu. Sedikit meremas sisi tubuh berisi tersebut.

"Sialan, kau menghina ku!", Kyuhyun tersentak, merasakan remasan di sisi tubuhnya. Ia menunduk dan melihat tubuh mereka yang sangat rapat saat ini.

"Tidak sayang. Aku tidak mungkin menghina mu"

Siwon menghela nafas pelan, menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi sang istri, menatap lekat netra coklat tersebut. Netra itu masih ditutupi dengan amarah, dan ia berniat untuk memadamkannya. Mengecup lembut bibir plum itu perlahan, lalu membawanya dalam ciuman lembut yang memabukkan. Sesaat, Kyuhyun melupakan emosinya. Mereka bersitatap, memilih untuk tidak memejamkan mata selama ciuman itu berlangsung. Tidak peduli dengan Juhyun yang merona melihat mereka berciuman, atau Chanyeol yang membuang pandangannya, tautan bibir mereka baru terputus saat Siwon merasa emosi sang istri sudah lebih stabil.

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya, hyung. Aku tidak ingin melihat si keras kepala itu. Suruh dia pergi dari hadapan ku", Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher sang suami, menghirup dalam – dalam aroma maskulin yang selalu bisa menenangkannya.

"Chanyeol, pergilah ke ruang kerja ku. Lakukan uji coba tahap lima pada Aurora47 dan berikan laporannya nanti", ia menatap sang adik dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan agar pemuda tersebut tidak membantah.

"Baiklah hyung"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya lalu berbalik untuk pergi dari sana. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan, Kyuhyun akhirnya menarik diri. Ia memberikan kecupan dipipi suaminya itu lalu berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Ia butuh berbaring dan menenangkan diri, tidak mau melampiaskan emosinya pada orang lain, terutama pada adik sepupunya. Ia tahu Juhyun masih sangat mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya, dan ia malah membuat wanita itu panik tadi. Oh, ia berani taruhan, setelah hari ini ia pasti akan diusir oleh adik sepupunya itu jika sampai melangkahkan kaki ke kantor divisinya. Juhyun akan bersikeras untuk memintanya istirahat dan menyeretnya keluar dari sana jika ia tidak mengambil cuti sakit minimal selama dua hari.

Siwon menghela nafas pelan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu, mood Kyuhyun pasti akan buruk setelah pulang dari konferensi pers pagi ini. Maka dari itu, ia sudah menyiapkan tiga kotak coklat diatas ranjang mereka. Ia sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan sang istri saat memiliki mood buruk karena sesuatu terjadi dipekerjaannya. Pemuda itu akan kembali ke rumah dengan wajah muram dan langsung pergi ke kamar mereka, bersembunyi didalam selimut sambil meringkuk serta meneriakkan umpatan kasar, lalu setelah puas, dia akan mulai memakan berbatang – batang coklat yang diambil dari kulkas dikamar mereka. Butuh kurang dari dua jam untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan hal tadi, sebelum Siwon bisa mendekat dan menenangkannya. Membawa istri manisnya itu dalam pelukan hangat, lalu memberikan kecupan lembut dan membisikkan kata – kata pujian ditelinga pemuda tersebut.

"Juhyun-ah, terimakasih sudah mengantarkannya pulang. Ikutlah makan siang dengan kami, sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung kesini", ia menatap adik sepupu sang istri dengan senyuman kecil. Istrinya itu sangat menyayangi wanita ini seperti adik sendiri, walaupun sikap pemuda itu tidak memperlihatkan hal tersebut.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor, maaf oppa. Pekerjaan ku belum selesai disana, mungkin lain kali, aku akan datang bersama eomma dan appa", Juhyun menolak secara halus. Dirinya sangat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun lebih butuh Siwon untuk menemani pemuda itu. Oh, ia kenal bagaimana kakaknya itu akan mengunci diri dikamar jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dan mempengaruhi mood pemuda tersebut. Apa lagi setelah bibi Cho meninggal dan Kyuhyun tinggal bersama keluarganya.

"Kau pergi naik apa ke kantor mu?"

"Aku akan minta teman ku menjemput"

"Bagaimana kalau diantar salah satu supir ku? Atau kau lebih nyaman jika membawa mobil sendiri? Bawa saja dulu salah satu yang ada di garasi"

"Ya ampun, tidak perlu oppa! Aku minta diantar supir mu saja!"

Juhyun berjengit kaget. Ia masih tidak biasa melihat bagaimana Siwon dengan mudahnya memberi ia dan keluarganya hadiah mahal sebelum maupun setelah menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Jika ia menerima tawaran untuk membawa salah satu mobil kakak iparnya itu, ia tahu pasti pria tersebut tidak akan memintanya kembali. Terkadang, ia heran, mengapa pria seperti Siwon mau dengan gigihnya melamar Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan bermulut tajam. Bukan satu atau dua kali lamaran pria tampan itu ditolak.

Enam kali lamaran Siwon ditolak, namun pria itu tidak putus asa. Tepat di malam sebelum lamaran ketujuh disampaikan, Kyuhyun datang menemui adik sepupunya itu. Juhyun masih ingat bagaimana pemuda tersebut tampak seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta dan berkata bahwa pemuda itu sudah siap untuk menerima lamaran berikutnya dari seorang Choi Siwon. Ayolah, ia masih sering tertawa jika mengingat wajah gugup dengan pipi merona yang Kyuhyun perlihatkan saat berbicara mengenai hal tersebut dengannya.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi supir ku. Oh, dan selagi kita menunggu, aku ingin meminta bantuan mu…", Siwon tersenyum tipis pada wanita didepannya ini. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia pastikan. Dan ia sangat yakin bahwa Juhyun bisa membantunya.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N:

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca, yang baru datang atau pun yang sudah dari awal mengikuti. Jangan lupa vote dan comment nya sebagai penyemangat untuk author.

Jangan lupa follow ig author ( Kyon_02), sapa - sapa juga boleh banget uwu

Special Thanks to:

\- Cynthia grace

\- Chossi

\- guest

\- gnf


	14. Chocolate

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**\- Bae Juhyun**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTER XIV

\- Chocolate -

* * *

Kyuhyun berputar malas dikursi kerjanya. Ia berhasil menghindari amukan Juhyun pagi ini karena langsung bergegas masuk ke ruang kantornya. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang anggota divisi pikirkan saat menonton mereka, terlebih, Juhyun dengan ganas menggedor pintu kantornya. Jujur saja, ia takut kuncinya akan lepas atau pintu ruangannya akan roboh melihat bagaimana pintu dan gagangnya bergetar hebat, sehingga ia memilih untuk menahan pintu tersebut dengan tubuhnya. Setelah sepuluh menit berceramah panjang sambil terus mencoba masuk, akhirnya wanita itu berteriak kesal dan pergi dari sana. Sekarang ia percaya apa yang dikatakan banyak orang, bahwa marahnya seorang wanita itu sepuluh kali lipat lebih berbahaya daripada marahnya seorang pria. Benar – benar pagi yang mengerikan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, pekerjaannya juga sudah selesai. Ia hanya tidak termotivasi untuk bergerak dan pulang ke rumah. Apa lagi mengingat Siwon yang asik berbisik – bisik dengan Changmin. Ya, ia cemburu, dan ia berhak untuk merasakan hal konyol itu. Mengetuk jarinya beberapa kali diatas permukaan meja, ia lalu memilih untuk menghubungi telepon rumahnya. Sekedar ingin bertanya apa pastry yang disiapkan oleh patissier untuk hari ini, berharap hal itu akan memotivasinya. Selagi menunggu panggilannya dijawab, ia kembali mengingat konferensi pers dan 120 detik 'liputan eksklusif' kemarin. Hingga saat ini, ia masih menunggu. Ia mengharapakan si pelaku mengejarnya. Ego dan harga diri tinggi orang itu pasti akan menuntut suatu tindakan. Ia yakin akan hal itu.

**"Halo?"**, sebuah suara yang familiar membuka percakapan di sambungan telepon.

"Apa kau tiba – tiba jatuh miskin?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, kepalanya ia baringkan diatas meja kantor. Sejauh yang ia tahu, orang ini terlalu sibuk untuk mengangkat telepon rumah. Lagi pula sudah ada yang bertugas mengangkat panggilan telepon. Jemarinya kembali mengetuk permukaan meja dengan nada acak, menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya yang sedang terkekeh pelan.

**"Sayang, itu menyakitkan. Ada apa menelepon?"**

"Jangan salahkan aku, si wajah papan itu yang biasanya mengangkat telepon rumah kita. Dimana dia?"

**"Dia tidak dirumah"**

"Oh. Sedang pergi merajuk karena perkataan ku kemarin?"

Ia menggerutu kesal, pemuda itu seenaknya pergi kesana kemari, apa dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau sikap santainya itu sudah mempersulit Kyuhyun? Bagaimana pun juga, spekulasi media dan publik masih sangat beragam, dan mayoritas menganggap pemuda itu sebagai tersangka. Kyuhyun memang masih kesal mengingat kejadian kemarin, terlebih kata – kata sinis pemuda itu yang benar – benar membuatnya meledak.

**"Tidak, dia sedang pergi untuk bertemu Kyungsoo. Kau tidak ingin menanyakan kabar ku, Baby?"**

"Kau cukup sehat jika masih bisa menjawab telepon ku. Dan baru pagi ini aku melihat mu bersenang – senang dengan Changmin bersama semua 'mainan' kalian. Lupakan itu. Apa menu pastry hari ini?"

**"Kami hanya mencoba alat baru, Ryeowook juga baru datang dan bergabung dengan kami. Hm... Yang aku dengar, blueberry crumble pie dan lemon meringue pie. Kau ingin sesuatu yang lain?"**

Kyuhyun memutar malas bola matanya. Kedua temannya itu sebentar lagi pasti akan menghabiskan kedua pie tadi. "Aku ingin _choux_ isi krim coklat dengan irisan strawberry dan _croissant_ dengan chocolate dip, sederhana saja"

Ia bangkit dari kursinya, bergegas mengemasi barang – barang penting kedalam tasnya. Ya, Kyuhyun sudah termotivasi untuk pulang. Akhir – akhir ini ia jadi lebih sering makan coklat, entah karena stress nya yang menumpuk atau memang _'craving'_ akan coklat itu sendiri, ia saja bingung. Jika ia mengatakan ini pada suaminya, pria itu pasti akan menggodanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia bersikap seperti wanita hamil yang sedang mengidam. Sialan memang. Namun, mereka berdua tahu, mereka belum siap untuk mempunyai anak. Kyuhyun pribadi merasa tidak akan pernah siap.

**"Akan ku sampaikan pada patissier setelah ini. Kau ada dimana saat ini, Letnan?"**

"Aku baru akan meninggalkan ruang kerja divisi. Aku akan pulang sekarang, beberapa kotak coklat Teuscher kemarin, benar – benar memanjakan lidah ku. Aku masih ingin menikmatinya lagi"

Ia tidak berbohong. Saat ini, ia sudah melangkah keluar dari ruang kantornya. Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi Juhyun sebagai permintaan maaf, wanita itu masih merengut kesal ternyata. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, masih dengan ponsel ditelinganya, hanya merespon beberapa orang yang menyapanya dengan anggukan. Senyuman tipis terpatri diwajahnya selama ia masih berbicara dengan suaminya itu.

**"Kalau begitu, cepatlah pulang, Letnan. Dua kotak Debauve & Gallais's Le Livre sudah menungu mu dikamar"**

"Ah, sial. Aku benar – benar harus cepat pulang. Siwon hyung, aku akan memakannya sambil menghisap kejantanan mu"

**"Kau punya cara yang unik untuk mengucapkan terimakasih, Letnan"**

"Kau suka saat aku mengatakan hal – hal kotor seperti itu"

**"Kau benar, aku tidak akan berbohong. Aku bahkan sudah membayangkan mu berlutut didepan ku saat ini"**

Dengan itu, ia menutup sambungan telepon tanpa membalas perkataan Siwon. Memandangi layar ponselnya selama beberapa saat, ia lalu menghela nafas pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia berjalan pelan menuju parkiran bawah tanah tempat kerjanya, kedua telinganya ia fokuskan untuk mendengar suara sekecil apapun disekitarnya. Setelah menantang si pembunuh, orang itu bisa saja muncul tiba – tiba, atau menembaknya dari jauh. Kyuhyun beruntung karena Siwon tidak menghidupkan TV untuk menonton berita jam lima sore. Pria itu hanya menonton berita jam dua siang tentang konferensi pers nya pagi ini. Kyuhyun sangat tahu, pria tersebut akan murka saat menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Ia melihat mobil Yoongi yang masih terparkir disamping mobilnya, pemuda itu pasti lembur lagi dan tidak pulang ke rumah. Menyadari ada kertas memo ditempel pada kaca mobilnya, Kyuhyun mencabut benda tersebut dan sedikit mengernyit saat membacanya. Kertas itu berisi permintaan maaf Yoongi karena telah menggores mobil miliknya, tetapi ia tidak yakin bahwa itu tulisan si ketua Divisi Forensik. Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan memo ini, namun lecet disebelah kiri sisi badan mobilnya dan lecet dipojok kanan depan mobil milik pemuda itu, menghilangkan pemikiran negative Kyuhyun.

Sebuah bunyi, bergema di parkiran tersebut dan terdengar disekelilingya. Kyuhyun mendengar deru mesin yang menyala dan decitan ban diaspal. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah mobil melesat menuju pintu keluar, sirinenya menyala saat kendaran itu tepat lewat disampingnya. Ia tersentak kaget, lalu merunduk dengan cepat dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh mobilnya. Pistol siap ditangan, sudah terkokang. Bunyi langkah kaki menggema halus, tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Ia berbalik lalu menodong pemilik langkah tadi yang juga tersentak kaget melihat dirinya.

"Astaga! Setidaknya katakan dulu apa kesalahan ku dan bacakan hak – hak ku sebagai yang bersalah!", si pemilik langkah kaki tadi berjengit sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Hei, semua orang akan melakukan itu saat ditodong dengan senjata api!

Kyuhyun mengenali orang ini. Ya, Kim Minseok yang merupakan salah satu anggota divisinya. Menghela nafas pelan, ia lalu kembali menyimpan pistolnya. "Maaf Minseok"

"Huh? Kau sedang gugup, Letnan?", Minseok menurunkan kedua tangannya secara perlahan, lalu mengusap dadanya. Ia sungguh terkejut tadi.

"Hanya waspada. Seharusnya kau tidak berjalan mengendap – endap seperti tadi"

"Aku hanya berjalan ke mobil ku. Mungkin langkah ku tidak begitu terdengar karena aku sedang berjingkat bahagia. Malam ini aku ada kencan dengan seorang wanita cantik~!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia tahu bahwa Minseok adalah playboy kelas kakap di divisinya. Pemuda itu sudah mengencani hampir setengah petugas wanita dikantor mereka. "Aku akan menembak tempurung lutut mu saat ini juga jika wanita itu adalah Juhyun"

"Ya ampun, tentu saja tidak! Aku masih sayang nyawa ku! Kencan ku tidak bekerja disini, dia seorang akuntan dan juga bekerja sebagai guru. Baiklah, aku pergi duluan, Letnan! Sampai jumpa besok!", mana berani Minseok mengencani Juhyun. Ia tidak mau dikejar ketua divisinya ini yang mirip perwujudan iblis kalau sudah mengamuk.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok, Minseok"

Kyuhyun menggerutu sembari masuk kedalam mobilnya, kesal dengan diri sendiri. Ia merasa bodoh karena tampak seperti kucing yang ketakutan didepan anggota divisinya tadi. Bahkan mobilnya juga ikut – ikutan menjadi menyebalkan. Audi putih itu baru bisa menyala setelah tiga kali dihidupkan, jangan lupakan pendingin udara yang tidak mau bekerja. Ia bersumpah akan mencekik mekanik pertama yang ia temui di bagian pemeliharaan kendaraan dirumahnya nanti. Membuka dua kancing teratas seragamnya, ia lalu membuka jendela untuk menikmati semilir angin sore. Setidaknya hal ini bisa meredakan sedikit rasa kesalnya, ia tidak mau pulang dengan kondisi mood yang buruk lagi. Mulut dan lubangnya ada kencan dengan penis suaminya malam ini. Dan ia tidak mau mengacaukan kencan itu.

* * *

###

* * *

Chanyeol hanya diam, menatap sosok didepannya yang sedang menulis sesuatu. Sesekali, sosok itu, yang merupakan seorang pemuda, melirik kearahnya dan menghela nafas berat. Sudah satu jam mereka disini dan tidak ada diantara keduanya yang membuka suara. Ia tidak peduli jika ditatap aneh oleh orang – orang disekitarnya, dan ia juga tidak khawatir dengan masalah paparazzi. Percayalah, orang – orang yang bekerja untuk kakak angkatnya, cukup baik dalam menangani perihal para fotografer lepas yang bekerja demi sejumlah uang. Mungkin, yang menjadi objek pandangannya saat ini sudah bosan, akhirnya pemuda itu meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi dia tulis.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

Pemuda itu, Do Kyungsoo, memijit pelipisnya perlahan. Ingin sekali menendang lawan bicaranya ini agar terjungkal dan masuk kedalam Sungai Han, namun ia tidak setega itu dan lebih memilih memukulkan buku catatannya ke kepala Chanyeol. Ia tidak peduli saat temannya itu mengaduh kesakitan karena sendirinya kesal melihat si keras kepala ini. Sudah berkali – kali ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin bertemu pemuda itu dulu. Tapi yang bertubuh lebih tinggi, malah seenaknya mengikuti ia kemana pun. Kyungsoo bahkan sempat curiga kalau saja ada alat pelacak yang ditempelkan padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini?"

"Ini namanya kekuatan cinta"

"Pergilah ke psikiater, Chanyeol. Periksakan kejiwaan mu, aku takut kau terkena gangguan"

"Hm... Aku akan baik – baik saja, selama melihat mu"

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya. Baiklah, temannya ini benar – benar terkena gangguan jiwa. Sekali lagi pemuda ini mengatakan hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta, atau apalah itu, ia akan menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa terdekat. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol saat ini sedang tersenyum kecil. Ia bersyukur karena pemuda itu tidak menolaknya lagi, tentu saja setelah perjuangan selama dua hari ini. Ia mengikuti kemana pun pemuda tersebut pergi, tidak berkata apa – apa. Ya, hanya mengikuti dalam diam, tiga langkah dibelakangnya. Awalnya, ia mendapat teriakan serta usiran keras dari Kyungsoo, namun saat orang – orang memperhatikan mereka, yang lebih pendek hanya bisa mengatupkan bibir kesal dan membiarkan dirinya mengekori.

"Kita harus bicara", Kyungsoo bersidekap, menatap serius pada lawan bicaranya itu. Bosan juga ia meladeni pemuda jangkung didepannya ini.

"Tentu. Aku sudah menunggu momen ini dari kemarin"

Menepuk tempat disebelahnya, ia mengisyaratkan lawan bicaranya itu untuk mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo kembali mengingat pernyataan cinta pemuda didepannya ini dua hari yang lalu. Ia akui, ia memang memiliki sisi lunak saat bersama Chanyeol, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa menerima pemuda itu. Ini bahkan belum ada seminggu kematian Jongin, mayat kekasihnya itu bahkan belum dikuburkan. Bagaimana bisa ia sudah memiliki kekasih lain saat orang yang ia cintai juga belum berbaring dengan tenang ditempat peristirahatan terakhirnya?

"Aku tidak bisa menerima mu"

"Kau hanya belum mencoba"

"Aku serius! Kau memang cinta pertama ku, aku akui itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menjalin hubugan dengan mu"

Chanyeol tertegun. Ia tahu tentang hal ini, menyadarinya saat Kyungsoo mengatakan hal tersebut secara tersirat saat mereka berdebat di mobil. Namun, ia tidak mengerti, kenapa dia tidak mau memberinya kesempatan? Itu bukanlah hal sulit. Ia bahkan tidak memaksa pemuda itu untuk langsung kembali menyukainya. Ia mengerti, semua butuh proses. Apa lagi jika membahas masalah membangun hubungan. Jujur ia merasa menyesal saat ini karena telah menyia – nyiakan kesempatan yang ada dulu, sebelum pujaan hatinya itu menjalin hubungan dengan adiknya.

"Kenapa?", kembali ia menekan. Bertanya karena didasari rasa tidak terima.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan Jongin, Yeol", Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Ia bersungguh – sungguh akan hal ini, ia masih belum siap untuk membuka hati lagi.

"Aku tidak meminta mu melupakannya"

"Kau meminta ku memberi mu kesempatan!"

"Bukan berarti aku meminta mu melupakan Jongin"

Mereka bersitatap. Kyungsoo memijat pangkal hidungnya, lelah karena harus berdebat dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu keras kepala, dan ia sangat tahu akan hal itu. Sedari dulu, lawan bicaranya ini bukanlah seseorang yang mau mengalah dalam perdebatan. Tipikal Chanyeol, dia pasti akan menekan argumentasinya sampai lawan bicaranya setuju dengan apa yang ia utarakan. Dan untuk menghadapi orang seperti pemuda tersebut, ia harus lah tegas dan berdiri kokoh dengan pendapatnya. Setidaknya, itulah yang sudah ia rencanakan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Aku sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama dengan Jongin, bukan hal mudah untuk menerima orang baru", Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Kesal dengan kekeras kepalaan pemuda didepannya ini.

Ia tersenyum tipis melihat lawan bicaranya itu semakin tampak frustasi. Jangan panggil ia adik dari seorang Choi Siwon jika tidak bisa sekeras kepala kakak angkatnya itu. Oh, ia sangat mampu mencari celah kecil yang dapat mematahkan argument lawannya, dan ia mendapatkan celah itu dari kalimat Kyungsoo tadi. "Kau mengatakan itu bukanlah hal mudah"

"Ya! Karena faktanya memang begitu!"

"Tapi, kau tidak bilang kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin", Chanyeol menarik sebuah seringai. Sedikit lagi.

"Aku –", Kyungsoo terbata. Ia juga bingung harus berkata apa untuk membalas pernyataan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kau hanya tidak ingin mencobanya. Apa itu? Rasa bersalah? Kau berpikir, dia pasti akan merasa dikhianati oleh kita berdua. Aku tidak memaksa mu untuk menerima ku sekarang, aku hanya ingin agar kau membuka hati lagi untuk ku. Berikan aku kesempatan"

Telak. Kalimat Chanyeol menusuk ditempat yang tepat. Jujur, Kyungsoo memang merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun juga, baginya kematian Jongin terlalu mendadak. Kemunculan cinta pertamanya ini juga sama mendadaknya. Bukannya ia tidak menonton berita kemarin, banyak yang mengacungkan jari untuk menyudutkan Chanyeol di konferensi pers tersebut. Ia jelas tidak percaya, mengingat bagaimana pemuda jangkung itu sangat menyayangi kekasihnya. Namun, sesuatu yang buruk di sudut hatinya terus saja membisikkan, 'mungkin saja perkataan para wartawan itu benar', dan perkataan managernya yang juga merupakan manager dari Jongin sungguh tidak membantu. Pria itu menyebutkan bagaimana seseorang bisa melupakan status keluarga jika itu berhubungan dengan masalah hati.

"Tidak semudah itu, Yeol... Kalian memiliki hubungan kakak – adik, aku akan terlihat sangat jahat jika menjadi kekasih mu", ia kembali berdalih. Pandangannya ia lemparkan pada Sungai Han yang membentang didepan mereka.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau jahat? Media? Orang awam? Kalau kau memang setakut itu, aku tidak akan meminta mu menjadi kekasih ku"

Ia menatap lekat pemuda manis disampingnya ini. Melihat bagaimana netra itu melebar dan perubahan ekspresi pemuda tersebut saat sedang menatapnya, senyuman manis yang tertarik diwajah itu juga menyebabkan sakit di hatinya. Namun, satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol yakin, semakin ia menyelam dalam netra itu, semakin ia melihat setitik kekecewaan disana.

"Terimakasih, itu yang sedari tadi aku –"

"Aku akan melamar mu"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar pernyataan pemuda tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Berbeda dengan ekspresi temannya itu yang sedang menarik senyuman lebar. Ia mneggeram kesal, dan juga malu sebenarnya, lalu memukulkan buku catatannya itu beberapa kali ke puncak kepala Chanyeol.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!"

"Aw! Yak! Itu sakit, Soo!"

Mengusap kepalanya yang sakit, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemberut. Bukannya terlihat menggemaskan dan meluluhkan hati lawan bicaranya itu, ia malah mendapat pukulan lagi dikepalanya. Tidak sekeras yang sebelumya, tapi tetap saja itu sebuah pukulan. Tega sekali Kyungsoo padanya. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol sampai amnesia dan melupakan pujaan hatinya ini?

"Jaga mulut mu! Pernikahan sesama jenis tidak begitu diterima di negara ini!", Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal. Asal bicara saja, memangnya semudah itu mempermainkan hukum di negara ini? Chanyeol itu terkadang bisa jadi sangat bodoh, itu menurutnya.

"Kau lupa? Kakak ku menikahi polisi kepala batu itu, dan dia adalah seorang pria! Demi Tuhan, seorang pria dengan mulut beracun! Aku saja heran kenapa Siwon hyung mau menikahinya! Baiklah, lupakan hal itu. Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, bukan hanya Jongin yang adik angkat dari seorang Choi Siwon. Aku juga adik angkatnya – Yak! Yak! Sudah, jangan pukuli kepala ku lagi!"

"Kyuhyun-ssi tidak akan suka mendengar hal ini. Kau dengan santainya meremehkan dan berniat membengkokkan hukum", Kyungsoo bersidekap setelah puas memukuli kepala pemuda didepannya ini dengan buku. Tidak mengindahkan permintaan pemuda itu, karena ia pasti akan kembali memukul kepalanya jika asal bicara lagi.

Chanyeol mendecih sembari mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Hei, ia tidak berbohong! Dipukuli dengan beringas seperti tadi rasanya sungguh sangat sakit! "Dia juga begitu, munafik kalau dia menampik fakta. Karena dengan menikahi kakak ku, dia telah membengkokkan hukum itu sendiri"

Kyungsoo tertegun. Perkataan Chanyeol ada benarnya juga. Tetapi, ini Choi Siwon yang mereka bicarakan, Kyuhyun sendiri pasti tidak ikut campur tangan dengan hal seperti itu. Seorang Choi Siwon, dengan status dan kekayaan serta koneksi yang dimilikinya, bukanlah hal sulit untuk mendapat persetujuan perihal 'Pernikahan Sesama Jenis'. Ia bahkan tahu pria itu menanam saham di agensinya dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit sejak Jongin debut disana. Tujuannya, lebih untuk menutup mulut petinggi tentang latar belakang pemuda itu dan membiarkan adiknya hidup dengan tenang tanpa di sangkut pautkan dengan pria tersebut. Bahkan, sebelum kematiannya, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Kim Jongin adalah adik angkat dari Choi Siwon. Bukankah itu aneh? Padahal pemuda itu sering bertemu dan berkomunikasi dengan kakak angkatnya.

"Kau benar"

"Jadi? Apa aku dapat kesempatan yang ku minta tadi?"

"Kau masih membahasnya? Yang benar saja..."

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo. Aku akan mundur jika kau memang merasa tidak bisa menerima ku. Tapi, beri aku kesempatan dulu"

Menutup matanya selama beberapa saat, ia lalu menghela nafas berat. Setelah menimbang beberapa kali, tidak ada salahnya ia memberikan kesempatan untuk Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa terus terpuruk dengan kepergian Jongin, 'kan? Maka dari itu, ia akan memberi pemuda didepannya ini kesempatan. Ia bergumam pelan, meyakinkan diri setelah menampik segala pikiran buruk mengenai pemuda tersebut. Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya dan dihadapkan dengan wajah berharap dari Chanyeol. Seperti anak anjing yang terbuang, itu pikirannya. Ia harus menekan tawa geli karena ekspresi lawan bicaranya ini dan berdehem untuk mempertegas apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberi mu kesempatan! Tapi, kau juga harus memberi ku waktu. Aku tidak bisa langsung melupakan tentang Jongin. Kami sudah bersama selama lima tahun, dan itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar... Dan jika tidak berhasil, kau harus menepati janji mu"

"Tentu, aku tidak akan menjilat ludah ku sendiri. Aku akan menunggu mu, selama apapun itu. Lagi pula, apa kau lupa? Aku sudah menunggu mu selama sepuluh tahun, aku ahlinya dalam urusan menunggu seseorang"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum tipis, ia lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya yang sempat tertunda tadi. "Aku dengar, pemakaman Jongin akan dilangsungkan lusa. Siwon-ssi yang memberitahu ku. Aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuknya di rumah duka nanti"

"Ya, dan aku berencana memainkan gitar untuknya", Chanyeol tersenyum sendu, netranya menerawang jauh. Ia ingat saat pertama kali berlatih gitar diusia sepuluh tahun, Siwon mengajarinya. Sejak saat itu, Jongin akan datang padanya, meminta ia memainkan beberapa lagu.

Lalu mereka berdua diam, membiarkan keheningan mengisi. Chanyeol kembali dengan kegiatannya, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kembali sibuk menulis. Namun kali ini, Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun, membiarkan temannya itu. Mungkin saat ini masih tidak mungkin untuk mereka berdua menjalin hubungan, dan lebih baik waktu yang akan menentukan kemana hubungan mereka berakhir. Setitik rasa itu masih ada, tapi seseorang yang baru saja meninggalkan mereka, masih mengisi penuh ruang hatinya. Bukan berarti ruang itu tidak bisa diisi oleh tuan yang baru. Dan Kyungsoo yakin, Jongin sendiri akan lebih mempercayakan ia pada Chanyeol dibandingkan pada orang lain diluar sana.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore, lebih beberapa menit. Sedikit beradu batin dengan diri sendiri, apa ia harus mengantar Kyungsoo pulang? Atau ia akan membiarkan pemuda itu pulang sendiri? Tapi, ia masih ingin bersama Kyungsoo disini, saat pemuda itu mulai melunak dan memberinya kesempatan. Apa sebaiknya ia mengajak pemuda itu makan malam? Bukankah itu terdengar seperti ajakan kencan?! Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah bodoh mengingat perdebatan batin yang sedang ia lakukan. Tanpa sadar, matanya menangkap kafe yang tak jauh dari sana. Mungkin, segelas kopi bisa menahan Kyungsoo untuk bersamanya lebih lama.

* * *

###

* * *

"Ya Tuhan... Aku pikir semua ini ular peliharaan mu, Siwon hyung"

"Aku tidak memelihara ular, Ryeowook. Kau tahu sendiri, Kyuhyun tidak suka binatang melata"

Kabel berserakan diruangan itu, ada beberapa peralatan lain yang bahkan Ryeowook tidak tahu apa namanya. Ia mengernyit melihat dua orang pria didepannya itu sedang sibuk membongkar sebuah monitor dan memasang beberapa cakram didalamnya. Ayolah, ia hanya kekamar mandi selama sepuluh menit, dan yang ia dapatkan adalah pemandangan 'luar biasa' ini di ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Baru saja mereka selesai memasang puzzle hologram di dinding ruangan tersebut, untuk proyeksi video call yang lebih bersih, menggunakan metode empat dimensi atau apalah itu. Ia tidak begitu mengerti, yang jelas Siwon sibuk menjelaskan ini dan itu yang akan mereka kerjakan untuk mendekor ruangan tersebut. Mereka yang ia maksud tadi, tentu saja tidak termasuk dengan dirinya. Ia buta dengan hal – hal seperti itu.

"Changmin, kau yakin tidak mau menemani ku menghabiskan pie ini? Kyuhyun masih butuh satu jam untuk sampai disini, aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya jika kalian belum selesai", ia menatap pie didepannya dengan pandangan tak yakin, sedikit merasa tidak enak jika harus makan sendiri, sementara kedua orang pria tadi masih sibuk berkutat dengan barang – barang tadi.

Changmin melirik sebentar, jujur saja ia tergoda untuk melahap pie yang baru saja dibawakan salah seorang maid. Namun, ia sudah terlanjur mengerjakan semua ini, dan ia tidak ingin berhenti sekarang. "Tidak, terimakasih. Sisakan saja bagian ku"

Ryeowook hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat dua orang tadi yang fokus sekali dengan 'mainan' mereka. Changmin bahkan tidak mengindahkan pie yang baru disajikan untuk mereka, dan lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dengan segala jenis lempengan, kabel, cakram, port, dan lain sebagainya. Mereka berecana menyelesaikan semua ini sebelum Kyuhyun pulang, lebih tepatnya Siwon, karena ia datang kesini hanya untuk memberikan pria itu beberapa berkas titipan dari Juhyun serta memberikan Kyuhyun laporan mengenai wawancaranya bersama beberapa orang teman Chanyeol. Sedangkan Changmin datang kesini sedari pagi karena memang ingin ikut membantu memasang semua peralatan canggih ini. Menakjubkan, itulah yang pemuda jangkung itu teriakkan saat melihat segala jenis barang yang Siwon tunjukkan.

Siwon pun fokus memasang beberapa sekrup terakhir, sebelum tersenyum lebar dan memberikan Changmin _high five_. Mereka selesai dengan monitor, yang terakhir adalah pembaruan software dari Share Shield. Ia sudah mengembangkan yang terbaru dengan memprogram Share Shield agar tidak hanya bekerja sebagai pelindung ruangan dan data. Program itu juga bisa sebagai _backtrack_ untuk data yang secara sengaja ataupun tidak terhapus dari perangkat diruangan ini. Semua perintah bisa dikerjakan hanya dari sensor suara yang akan ia pasang. Ia sangat senang saat Changmin menyetujui permintaannya untuk membantu memasang semua ini sebagai kejutan untuk istrinya.

"Ah, Changmin, bisa kau install bagian ini? Aku akan membersihkan semua ini dulu", Siwon menunjuk beberapa beberapa file dilayar komputer, sebelum membereskan kekacauan akibat pekerjaan mereka tadi. Ia baru saja selesai menggulung kabel – kabel tadi saat ponselnya berdering. Sedikit mengernyit saat melihat identitas si pemanggil, ia lalu segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

* * *

###

* * *

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya perlahan saat melihat pinggiran Sungai Han. Ia menikmati angin sore yang berhembus pelan, netranya menangkap beberapa anak sedang bermain bersama orangtua mereka, kios - kios kecil yang menjajakan eskrim dan makanan, serta muda mudi yang sibuk bersenda gurau. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang familiar melewati para muda mudi tadi, beberapa menghampiri orang tersebut. Setelah yakin tentang identitas orang itu, apa lagi setelah melihat mobil Chanyeol yang berada tak jauh dari sana, ia pun memarkirkan mobilnya, menepi disamping muda mudi yang sedikit berkerumun tadi. Mereka sepertinya sedang meminta tanda tangan orang itu. Ia membunyikan klakson mobilnya tiga kali agar mendapat perhatian dari orang tersebut, seorang pemuda.

"Hei, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Kyungsoo-ssi"

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"Dimana Chanyeol? Aku dengar dia pergi menemui mu"

"Dia sedang membeli minuman di kafe itu. Aku baru saja akan menyusulnya"

Ia melihat kearah sebuah kafe yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Tertegun selama beberapa saat, ia lalu mengingat apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Oh, ia belum menjadwalkan untuk bertemu dan melakukan sesi wawancara dengan pemuda ini terkait alibinya saat kematian Jongin. "Ah... Baiklah. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan, mumpung dia masih membeli minuman. Lebih baik kita berbicara ditempat yang lebih nyaman"

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu sedikit lebih kuat. Entah mengapa, ia bisa melihat wajah panik Chanyeol berlari kearah mereka, kopi yang berada ditangan pemuda itu bahkan sudah jatuh dan terlupakan. Tepat saat itulah ia menangkap kepulan asap dan bunyi berdenging berisik keluar dari kap mobilnya. Tahu bahwa menghindar jauh tidak akan sempat, ia menarik Kyungsoo untuk berlari walaupun itu hanya bisa mereka lakukan sebanyak tiga langkah lebar. Tepat sebelum bunyi ledakan terdengar, ia menarik yang lebih muda dalam pelukannya. Melindungi pemuda itu dari hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"KYUNGSOO! KYU HYUNG!"

BLAAR!

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan udara panas menerjang punggungnya, secara bersamaan tekanan panas tersebut melambungkan dan melontarkan tubuhnya ke depan. Gendang telinganya bergemuruh, perlahan seperti kehilangan kemampuan mendengar akibat ledakan tersebut. Sesuatu yang terbakar, lewat tepat diatas kepalanya, nyaris menyentuh. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada pemuda yang lebih kecil, lalu memaksa tubuhnya berbalik saat mereka akan mendarat jatuh. Ia mendarat terlebih dahulu dengan kepala menghantam kap mobil milik Chanyeol yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter didepan mobilnya tadi, sebelum punggungnya jatuh menubruk aspal.

Suasana seketika ricuh. Ledakan tadi berhasil memberikan efek kejut dan panik bagi para pengunjung serta masyarakat disekitar sana. Samar – samar, ia melihat orang – orang berlari meninggalkan mobil mereka dan menjauh dari sana. Ada yang menginjak kakinya, tapi ia seperti sudah mati rasa untuk merasakan sakit. Dari atas, ada suara berisik dari baling - baling besi yang terdengar terbang rendah bersamaan dengan sirine yang khas dari kepolisian. Ya, sepertinya Drone Bot milik polisi udara di pos terdekat, datang untuk mengamankan. Beberapa Drone Bot tersebut memancarkan sinar membentuk garis merah disekitar lokasi ledakan, menandai tempat kejadian tersebut, dan mengumumkan peringatan agar masyarakat sekitar tidak mendekat ke garis sinar merah tadi.

Dengan susah payah, ia menjaga dirinya agar tetap sadar. Lengannya yang melindungi Kyungsoo, perlahan melemahkan pelukannya dan terkulai disisi tubuhnya. Pemuda itu segera menyingkir kesamping walau dengan tubuh gemetar. Wajah Kyungsoo tampak pucat dan sedikit kotor karena abu serta jelaga, matanya terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia menarik senyuman kecil untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. Namun hal tersebut tidak bertahan lama. Dadanya memberat secara tiba – tiba, ia tidak bisa menarik nafasnya. Panik menguasainya, sedangkan kemampuan mendengarnya perlahan kembali, dan itu hanya menambah kacau sistem sarafnya. Ia dapat melihat Chanyeol ikut panik saat melihat kondisinya.

Lalu, gelap.

Kyuhyun benar – benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Akhirnya, saya kembali lagi, setelah insiden laptop rusak. Kalau senggang hari senin mungkin bakal update chap selanjutnya.

Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini yaa. Mungkin kalau chapter depan Letnan Cho gak selamat, ceritanya bakal end dalam 2 chapter lagi hwhwhw

Special Thanks to:

\- Cynthia grace

\- Chossi

\- guest

\- gnf

\- SparKyu


	15. He is Mine

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**\- Bae Juhyun**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTER XV

\- He is Mine -

* * *

Siwon menerobos kerumunan orang dan deretan ambulan, lengkingan sirine maupun klakson kendaraan tidak menghentikan kakinya untuk berlari kencang. Ia dapat mencium bau darah, keringat, dan hangus sesuatu yang terbakar. Pandangannya menangkap wajah dari beberapa orang yang terluka, tak banyak, namun efek kejut ledakan itu sepertinya membekukan tubuh mereka. Tetapi, ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun diantara mereka. Dirinya menolak untuk berpikir hal yang tidak penting, bahkan menolak untuk merasakan sekeliling, dan menolak membayangkan apa kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia hadapi.

Ia sedang berada diruang kerja Kyuhyun bersama Changmin dan Ryeowook, mencoba beberapa alat baru dan memasangnya diruangan tersebut. Panggilan masuk di ponselnya, segera ia angkat saat benda persegi itu berkedip dan menampilkan nama sang adik pada identitas penelepon. Mereka berbincang sebentar, mengenai acara pemakaman Jongin yang akan diadakan lusa dan beberapa hal lainnya. Tiba – tiba saja, Chanyeol berteriak histeris menyebutkan dua nama yang sangat ia kenali, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, suara ledakan memenuhi ponselnya. Ia nyaris melempar benda persegi tersebut, matanya melebar karena syok. Hanya satu nama yang saat itu memenuhi kepalanya.

Istri tercintanya.

Kyuhyun.

Ponselnya ia berikan pada Ryeowook yang bertanya dengan nada khawatir, namun ia tidak menjelaskan apapun dan pergi dari sana. Bahkan tidak memperdulikan Ryeowook yang sibuk mencoba berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Seharusnya tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai disana, namun dengan segala hingar bingar kekacauan tersebut, dirinya dihadapkan dengan jalanan macet. Yang ada dikepala Siwon saat ini, hanyalah nama Kyuhyun, sehingga ia meninggalkan Audi kesayangannya seratus meter dibelakang dan berlari untuk sampai ditempat tersebut. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani menghalangi langkahnya, sorotan tajam dan dingin yang kentara, berhasil menyingkirkan kerumunan masyarakat dari jalannya.

Lalu ia melihat Audi putih milik Kyuhyun, yang bahkan hanya tersisa rangkanya dan sudah berubah warna menjadi keabuan. Bongkahan tubuh dari kuda besi itu, saat ini sedang dipadamkan oleh beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran. Jantung Siwon seperti berhenti berdetak. Ia tidak tahu, sudah berapa lama ia berdiri disana, menahan nafas, dengan tubuh bergetar kuat, syok kembali melandanya. Hingga ia melangkah maju perlahan, berniat mengobrak – abrik apapun yang tersisa dari bangkai kuda besi tadi demi menemukan istrinya. Kyuhyun nya.

"Sialan! Aku bilang, aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit! Perban saja luka ku dan carikan aku ponsel sekarang juga, sebelum aku menendang buah zakar mu hingga lepas!"

Siwon tersentak. Tubuhnya berputar cepat, menavigasikan suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Netranya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dibagian belakang sebuah ambulan. Wajah pemuda itu merengut kesal dengan mata memicing tajam menatap seorang paramedis pria yang juga bertampang jengah, berusaha menangani luka bakar pemuda tersebut. Kyuhyun terluka, beberapa bagian tubuhnya tampak memar dan mengeluarkan darah. Dan sungguh sangat disyukuri olehnya, pemuda itu masih hidup.

Tidak langsung mendekati istrinya itu, Siwon sendiri butuh beberapa saat untuk berhenti gemetar dan menetralkan laju detak jantungnya. Ia merasakan sesak didadanya perlahan menghilang, tarikan nafasnya perlahan kembali normal, tidak tersengal seperti tadi. Kepalanya berdentum hebat, namun ia menemukan dirinya sedang tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh, lalu terkekeh pelan saat menangkap pemandangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyikut si paramedis. Pria malang itu hanya mencoba melakukan tugasnya, dan istrinya itu hanya mempersulit tugas tersebut.

"Aku butuh ponsel! Singkirkan benda itu sekarang juga! Apa kau tuli?!"

"Aku sedang melakukan tugas ku, Letnan. Tolong bekerja sama lah –"

"Persetan dengan kerja sama! Bekerja sama dengan orang – orang dibidang mu, sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri ku secara suka rela untuk mengkonsumsi narkotika!"

"Aku memang akan memberi anda injeksi morfin, tapi itu sebagai analgesik, bukan untuk penyalahgunaan. Letnan Cho, anda harus segera ke rumah sakit. Anda mengalami gegar otak, luka bakar, memar, dan beberapa lecet. Jangan lupakan bahwa anda juga terguncang", si paramedis mengatupkan rahangnya kuat. Mulai habis kesabaran.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tajam. Masa bodoh dengan semua itu, ia hanya butuh ponsel saat ini. Sebuah benda persegi yang bahkan tidak membutuhkan sepuluh orang untuk membawanya! Ia menarik kasar kerah kemeja pria tersebut, mencengkramnya kuat. "Aku bersumpah akan membuat mu sangat terguncang kalau kau tidak membawakan ku apa yang ku minta sedari tadi!"

Dan seperti yang sudah sudah, Siwon memilih untuk menenangkan istrinya itu. Ia tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah disini. Paramedis itu benar – benar akan terguncang jika sampai Kyuhyun mengamuk. Ia menggenggam dengan hati – hati kedua pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, disana ada memar dan lecet yang tampak kotor, sebelum berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

"Letnan, tampaknya kau sudah kembali bersemangat seperti biasa"

Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja paramedis tadi, lalu mendongak untuk menatap suaminya. Ia menutup mata saat pipinya diusap dengan lembut. Jemari tersebut sangat berhati – hati karena ada memar dipipinya yang kotor akibat abu dan jelaga dari ledakan tadi. Menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, ia lalu menatap Siwon tepat di kedua netra hitam tersebut.

"Hei hyung. Aku sudah meminta si brengsek ini untuk membawakan ponsel atau alat komunikasi apapun itu agar aku bisa menghubungi mu. Kau tahu, memberitahu mu kalau aku akan telat pulang dan itu artinya menunda kencan kita diranjang malam ini"

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku mendengar suara ledakan saat Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan ku lewat ponsel. Dimana dia dan Kyungsoo?"

"Aku menyuruh mereka untuk pergi lebih dulu ke rumah sakit. Kyungsoo sangat syok tadi, aku harap dia tidak terluka parah"

Ah… Kyuhyun nya selalu seperti ini. Perkataan pemuda itu sangat tajam dan menggigit, tetapi dia sangat perhatian dengan orang – orang terdekatnya. Siwon bisa merasakan dirinya kembali jatuh cinta untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya. Ia berjongkok didepan pemuda itu, menggenggam ujung – ujung jemari lentik tersebut dan meninggalkan kecupan lembut diatas punggung tangannya. Ia menatap wajah manis itu, kilatan panik dan khawatir sangat kentara dimatanya. Sungguh, ia pikir, ia tidak akan bisa melihat wajah istrinya lagi. Namun, disini Kyuhyun, duduk didepannya dan masih bernafas.

Siwon memperhatikan istrinya itu dari kepala hingga kaki. Ada memar di pipi kiri serta di pergelangan tangannya, luka bakar ringan dilengan kirinya, dan beberapa lecet yang masih mengeluarkan darah dibeberapa tempat. Trench coat krem yang biasa pemuda itu gunakan, tidak tampak ada disekitar mereka. Bahkan, baju seragam pemuda itu sudah tak layak digunakan, karena sepertinya sengaja dirobek pada bagian kanan, memperlihatkan setengah bagian dada hingga perut bawah dari kulit pucat tersebut. Ada sedikit warna merah menyala disisi pinggang kanan Kyuhyun, dan ia yakin warna itu menjalar lebar dipunggung belakang istrinya, luka bakar seperti yang paramedis itu katakan tadi.

"Sayang… Ini bukan penampilan terbaik mu", Siwon kembali mengecupi jemari lentik tersebut, pandangannya mengisyaratkan pada paramedis tadi untuk segera melakukan apa yang pria itu harus lakukan.

"Aku tahu. Jika saja orang ini mau –, Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!", Kyuhyun berjengit saat merasakan sebuah jarum menusuk permukaan kulitnya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak cepat untuk menghindari jarum tadi, karena Siwon menggenggam jemarinya sedikit lebih kuat.

"Sayang, itu hanya analgesik. Hanya pereda nyeri, aku tahu luka bakar mu pasti sangat sakit. Kita akan merawatnya, aku sudah mengirim pesan pada dokter Kwon untuk bersiap dirumah sakit"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, keras kepala. Tidak mau, ia tidak mau diberi pereda nyeri dari golongan narkotika. Ia tidak mau terlihat konyol didepan semua orang dan tidak ingin kehilangan citranya. Tapi ia sangat tahu, melihat dari senyuman suaminya, pria itu pasti sangat menikmatinya. Memang sialan, ia akan menghajar Siwon setelah merasa lebih baik, dan memastikan bahwa pria itu akan melupakan segala kekonyolannya saat dibawah pengaruh narkotika ini. Ia menatap kesal suaminya itu yang kembali berdiri, pria itu menunduk dan mengangkat dagunya dengan telunjuk.

"Berapa banyak suami yang sangat memuja istrinya yang pernah kau lihat? Dan apa kau pingsan tadi?"

"Tidak ada, hanya kau, hyung. Aku hanya tidak sadarkan diri selama lima menit, aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit"

"Itu artinya kau gegar otak, Baby Kyu. Dokter Kwon akan mengurus semuanya dengan cepat, dan sebelum kau sadar, aku berjanji kita sudah pulang ke rumah"

"Aku akan sangat marah pada mu, hyung. Ah, sial, kepala ku… Lidah ku rasanya kelu… Morfin sialan. Berjanjilah untuk tidak menertawakan ku"

"Kau tidak akan menyadarinya, percaya pada ku. Sebentar lagi kau bahkan akan melupakan apa yang terjadi setelah ini"

Siwon tersenyum melihat istrinya yang mulai menatap dirinya dengan pandangan berkabut dan dahi mengernyit, morfin sebagai analgesik tadi sudah mulai bekerja. Erangan pelan keluar dari bibir penuh tersebut saat paramedis selesai membalut lukanya. Ia menopang kepala Kyuhyun yang terkulai pada bahunya, lalu ia menyampirkan jaketnya pada bahu pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak suka saat melihat paramedis tadi mencuri tatapan ke tubuh berisi milik istrinya. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka suara selama beberapa luka Kyuhyun ditangani, hingga Siwon sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar suara teriakan milik Ryeowook, pemuda itu tampak berlari kearah mereka bersama seorang pemuda jangkung.

"ASTAGA! CHANGMIN! ITU MEREKA!"

"Wah, kau hebat sekali, Ryeowook. Bagaimana bisa kau melihat mereka dari jauh tadi?"

"Tidak ada pasangan yang lebih serasi dan dramatis dari mereka"

Ryeowook berterimakasih saat Siwon menyingkir dan membiarkan ia melihat sahabatnya itu. Ia menggenggam perlahan kedua tangan sahabatnya tersebut dan menatap penampilan Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata baik – baik saja. Air matanya sebisa mungkin ia tahan, melihat luka robek dibawah siku pemuda itu yang sedang dijahit oleh paramedis. Kyuhyun tidak pernah terluka separah ini sebelumnya, tidak dalam pengawasannya selama mereka berteman. Ia bahkan tidak bisa terseyum saat pemuda itu terkikik kecil sembari bersenandung tanpa irama, ini pasti pengaruh obat, ia terlalu khawatir.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi pada mu? Seberapa parah luka mu? Apa kau tahu? Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan…"

"Humm~? Wookiee, kau terlalu pendek! Bahkan aku tidak berdiri! Ahahaha~"

"Kyuhyunnie, terserah apa kata mu, katakan pada ku apa yang terjadi?"

Ia mengguncang pelan bahu sahabatnya itu yang masih tertawa. Ryeowook bersumpah akan menjauhkan segala jenis obat yang bergolongan narkotika dari sahabatnya itu jika kejadian seperti ini terulang. Jikalau bisa, ia memohon pada Tuhan, jangan sampai ini terjadi lagi. Ia melirik kearah Siwon yang hanya tersenyum tipis dan menerangkan padanya bahwa Kyuhyun akan seperti ini dibawah pengaruh obat analgesik kuat seperti morfin. Kembali ia memfokuskan tatapannya pada pemuda tersebut, melepaskan genggaman tangannya perlahan.

"Kyuhyunnie, seberapa parah luka mu?", kali ini, Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada lembut dan tempo yang lebih lambat.

"Memar, luka bakar, dan semacamnya~. Wookie! Aku terbang tadi! Wussh! Melayang tinggi! Hebat sekali bukan?! Tapi pendaratannya payah! Ah, gila, aku sampai menghantam kap mobil si wajah papan itu", Kyuhyun menggerak – gerakkan tangannya dengan lucu. Mencoba menceritakan apa yang baru saja ia alami tadi.

Ryeowook menyikut pinggang Changmin saat melihat temannya itu nyaris terbahak. Yang di sikut, segera melarikan diri dan bersembunyi dibelakang Siwon. "Kau jatuh diatas kap mobilnya? Apa kepala mu tidak apa – apa?"

"Tidak! aku –, oh! Maaf~ ehehe~"

Baru saja tangannya akan melakukan gerakan abstrak, Kyuhyun justru secara tidak sengaja meremas selangkangan paramedis tadi yang sedang berdiri disampingnya. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, ia mengerjapkan mata, memasang wajah manisnya, lalu mengelus perlahan bagian tersebut. Sedangkan paramedis tadi, jujur saja sangat terkejut. Tidak bisa pria itu pungkiri, ekspresi menggemaskan sang letnan benar – benar berhasil membangunkan sesuatu diselangkangannya. Namun, tentu saja pria itu sadar dengan tatapan membunuh yang seseorang berikan padanya dan segera pamit dari sana karena sudah selesai memberikan pertolongan pertama.

"Maaf memotong, tapi aku sudah selesai. Dia sepenuhnya milik mu, Tuan Choi"

"Itu benar. Dia milikku. Kau bisa pergi, dan terimakasih atas bantuan mu"

Paramedis itu tahu, sebaiknya tidak mengusik seorang Choi Siwon, apa lagi menyangkut istri pebisnis berjuluk 'Iblis Dunia Bawah' tersebut. Bisa – bisa, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat matahari terbenam. Sudah hal umum bagi sebagian besar masyarakat untuk mengetahui rumor tentang lenyapnya setiap orang yang berani mengusik apa pun yang menjadi milik pria itu. Sebagai peringatan agar tidak ada yang berani melewati batasan mereka.

"Hyung! Sssht! Aku sedang berbicara dengan Wookie. Oh! Aku pikir, aku berakhir di aspal setelah menyentuh kap mobil. Bahkan mobil si Park sialan itu tidak menyukai ku! Bukankah itu sangat lucu?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk saat sahabatnya itu kembali terkikik dengan perkataannya sendiri. Melihat luka Kyuhyun sudah ditangani, ia menjadi lebih tenang. Ia tahu pemuda itu akan dibawa ke rumah sakit, sehingga ia memberikan jalan untuk suami sahabatnya tersebut untuk menangkap pemuda itu yang hampir oleng ke depan dan tampak semakin 'tinggi'. Ya, efek obat itu akan bekerja penuh sebentar lagi.

"Sayang, mari kita pergi"

"Coklat ku? Dimana coklat ku? Aku sangat ingin coklat, tapi aku tidak mengidam. Aku tidak hamil, jangan tertawa hyung! Hei, jangan gendong aku! Ini memalukan, aku bisa jalan sendiri, Siwonnieee~!"

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak tertawa. Dan aku tidak menggendong mu, kau berjalan sendiri"

"Sudah ku katakan, aku benar! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri… Hyung, bau mu enak, mmh~"

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengangkat tubuh sang istri dalam dekapannya. Tentu setelah ia memakaikan jaket miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh pemuda tersebut. Ia tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut saat merasakan Kyuhyun mengecup perpotongan lehernya sembari bergumam pelan dan terkekeh senang. Efek morfin memang luar biasa, walaupun ia tidak suka melihat istrinya terluka. Lengan itu merengkuh lehernya, memberikan gigitan – gigitan kecil dirahangnya, sebelum menatap kedua orang didepan mereka sembari menunjuk - nunjuk kearah Changmin.

"Hei Chwang! Dia tampan, kan? Suami ku yang tampan~, hanya milikku! Siwonnie punya ku! Dia milikku! Siwonnie~, Siwonnie~ kita langsung pulang, 'kan?"

"Ya, Baby", Siwon hanya bisa merespon sebanyak itu. Ingat? Mereka akan ke rumah sakit, bukan langsung pulang.

"Oh, kalian, cari tahu tentang ini. Hmmh… Tanya pada… Bukan, bukan… Minta pada divisi yang menangani ini. Bagian terorisme dan bom? Ya, ya, pokoknya itu lah. Aku ingin laporannya malam ini!... Huh? Tunggu, jangan malam ini. Besok pagi saja, atau siang? Aku akan berkencan malam ini, ya, ya, aku ada kegiatan ranjang yang panasss malam ini~ kkk~… Sssstt, jangan beritahu Siwon hyung, dia akan marah kalau tahu aku besok kembali bekerja"

Perkataan Kyuhyun semakin tidak jelas. Ia meracau mengenai hal tak penting, sebelum menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dipundak sang suami. Semakin tidak sadar dengan sikapnya yang seperti bukan dirinya karena obat pereda nyeri itu sudah bekerja pada puncaknya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar lagi apa yang Changmin katakan untuk menjawab perintahnya tadi.

"Tentu, Letnan. Kau akan mendapatkan semua datanya besok"

Pemuda jangkung itu mengangguk, ada gurat khawatir diwajahnya saat melihat sekilas luka bakar yang menjalar dipunggung milik sang letnan. Changmin menunggu hingga Siwon berlalu membawa Kyuhyun digendongan pria tersebut, menembus kerumunan, sebelum berbalik untuk menatap Ryeowook yang mulai menumpahkan air mata. Pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, sudah menahan air matanya cukup lama. Lebih tepatnya, sejak mereka melihat keadaan pemuda pucat tadi yang sungguh mengkhawatirkan.

"Ryeowook, sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi", ia merengkuh pemuda itu dalam pelukannya, menepuk perlahan punggung yang bergetar kuat tersebut.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Rasa kecewa dan bersalah sungguh menyesakkan rongga dadanya saat ini. Ia melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan pemuda jangkung didepannya itu dan mundur selangkah. "Kau tidak mengerti! Dia… Dia adalah sahabat ku… Ahjumma Cho ingin aku menjaganya, aku sudah berjanji… Seharusnya aku memaksa untuk pulang dengannya tadi! Seharusnya aku menjemputnya!"

"Yah, dia sangat beruntung… Jangan menyalahkan diri mu sendiri. Kau penanggung jawab Lucas Wong, bukan? Minta di menghubungi Divisi Pencegahan Terorisme, aku dengar dia kenal dengan ketua tim yang menangani masalah bom. Aku yakin, kita akan dapat informasi lebih cepat"

Changmin menghela nafas lelah, ia juga khawatir, tapi ia memilih untuk tenang. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan rekan sekaligus temannya ini, mengingat bagaimana hubungan persahabatan kedua orang yang baru dikenalnya dua minggu ini. Ia melemparkan pandangannya pada sisa mobil Kyuhyun yang masih mengepulkan asap hitam.

"Haah… Gila sekali. Aku bertaruh bahwa daya ledak bom ini sangat kuat, tapi zona ledaknya tidaklah luas. Lihat sisa mobilnya… Kalau saja dia ada didalam saat mobil itu meledak–"

"DIA TIDAK ADA DIDALAM!"

Ryeowook membentak lawan bicaranya itu dengan gusar. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang masih sedikit dibasahi air mata, lalu menghubungi Lucas dan meminta pemuda tersebut untuk mengabari ketua tim penjinak bahan peledak dari Divisi Pencegahan Terorisme. Ia sungguh bersyukur melihat Kyuhyun yang masih bisa berbicara dengannya dan menceritakan sedikit tentang apa yang terjadi. Jujur saja ia sangat ingin mengantar sahabatnya itu ke rumah sakit, namun mencari tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini juga merupakan hal penting. Dan ia bisa mempercayakan keamanan pemuda itu pada Siwon.

* * *

###

* * *

Kyuhyun terbangun dalam keheningan, samar – samar ia bisa mengingat beberapa pasang tangan menekan – nekan dan menusuk – nusuk tubuhnya, rasanya seperti itu selama pemeriksaan fisik. Persetan jika itu salah, ia setengah sadar saat hal itu terjadi, yang terpenting saat ini tubuhnya sangat lemas dan ia butuh berendam didalam kolam air hangat. Tidak, bukan bathtube, tapi benar – benar kolam air hangat yang ada ditengah semak mawar ditaman bunga rumahnya, tempat bercinta favourite ke sekian untuk Siwon. Ia menatap sekelilingnya perlahan, mendesah pelan karena lega saat menyadari ia sudah tidak dirumah sakit lagi. Setelah merasa cukup sadar, dan pusing dikepalanya berkurang, ia bangkit duduk di ranjang empuk tersebut. Ranjang yang sama saat ia sakit beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau mau pergi?", Siwon bersidekap dan masih terduduk pada sofa di sudut ruangan, tempat dimana Kyuhyun tidak bisa langsung menyadari keberadaannya. Ada secangkir kopi dan tumpukan berkas disampingnya.

Kyuhyun tidak kembali berbaring walaupun masih merasakan nyeri hebat ditubuhnya, pasti efek morfin sialan itu sudah habis. Ia melihat Siwon yang berjalan kearahnya dan duduk dipinggir ranjang, pria itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Sekarang, ia bisa mengingat lebih banyak, dimana ia terbangun sebanyak tujuh atau delapan kali sepanjang malam dan suaminya itu terjaga semalaman untuk menanyakan berapa jari yang pria itu perlihatkan. Ya, dirinya akan seperti orang mabuk saat mendapat injeksi analgesik kuat. Ia sangat tahu karena hal ini bukanlah pertama kalinya.

"Mungkin. Kau membawa ku ke rumah sakit"

"Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi ku untuk melarikan istri ku yang nakal saat dia melukai dirinya sendiri"

"Hah? Sejak kapan tradisi itu mulai?"

"Sejak kita menikah. Aku tidak akan lupa saat perut mu ditikam 'orang gila' tepat setelah mengucap janji suci kita di altar, atau saat kau melompat dari lantai tiga untuk mengejar penjahat hingga mematahkan tulang ditangan kiri mu, dan jangan lupakan kejadian dua minggu yang lalu"

Memutar bola matanya malas, Kyuhyun bersidekap dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya tertuju pada sang suami. Pria itu terlalu membesar – besarkan. Ia hanya pernah mengalami cedera ringan dan empat kali masuk rumah sakit karena yang lebih parah. Baiklah, ditikam saat selesai berciuman bukanlah hal paling menyenangkan, apa lagi setelah ia tahu dalangnya adalah seorang wanita yang terobsesi dengan suaminya ini. Lalu, melompat dari lantai tiga, itu bukan sepenuhnya karena ia putus asa mengejar pelaku. Ia menghindar dari ledakan bom bunuh diri dari anggota si pelaku. Ia berhasil selamat hanya dengan luka lecet dan fraktur di sepertiga distal tulang ulna nya. Ia akui, saat melihat tangannya yang patah, Siwon nyaris membunuh penjahat yang ia dan timnya kejar.

"Aku masih marah pada mu karena membawa ku ke rumah sakit. Tahun ini aku dua kali pergi ke tempat sial itu dan dalam kurun waktu yang berdekatan"

"Kau mengatakan ingin masuk rumah sakit setahun sekali? Baiklah, lupakan itu. Seharusnya aku yang marah. Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan setelah konferensi pers, Choi Kyuhyun?"

"Uh huh, entahlah… Mari bicarakan ini nanti, setelah aku merasa lebih baik"

Jika harus jujur, ia akan mengaku bahwa dirinya belum siap untuk menghadapi pertengkaran suami – istri lagi. Mengingat bagaimana kilat amarah mewarnai netra kelam suaminya, ia ingin mengulur waktu terlebih dahulu hingga merasa cukup sehat. Kyuhyun pasti akan menghadapi hal itu cepat atau lambat, tapi ia ingin berdiri tegak dan dalam kondisi prima saat menegaskan poin – poinnya. Ya, menegaskan mengapa ia melakukan hal gila seperti mengubah fokus pembunuh itu padanya. Dan beruntungnya, Siwon menyetujui permintaannya menunda pembahasan ini. Pria itu memberikan anggukan, namun tidak bergerak dari tempat dimana ia duduk.

"Menyingkir, aku harus bekerja"

"Kau tidak akan kemana – mana pagi ini. Diamlah disini dan jadilah anak baik untuk kali ini. Aku akan membiarkan mu pergi ke ruang kerja setelah waktu cemilan sore"

"Aku tidak peduli. Menyingkir"

"Kau ingin aku memaksa mu? Oh Baby Kyu, akan ku pastikan kau merasa malu dan aku yakin kau tidak suka itu. Aku tidak main – main. Ego dan harga diri mu tidak akan suka saat aku melakukannya dengan sungguh – sungguh, sayang. Pikirkanlah"

Mereka memang terlihat seimbang jika dinilai hanya dari fisik. Tapi, jika untuk perkelahian, Kyuhyun bertaruh untuk semua konsol game yang ia miliki, Siwon jauh lebih unggul darinya. Ia benci untuk mengakui ini, tapi itu memang benar. Dan dari sorot mata yang netra hitam itu berikan, pemiliknya tidak main – main dengan ancaman yang dilontarkan. Ia nyaris bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan pria tersebut padanya, dan berapa banyak daftar hal yang ia benci ada dalam kantong celana pria itu yang bisa digunakan untuk membuatnya merasa malu. Berdehem pelan, ia lalu beringsut mundur dan menyandarkan punggungnya perlahan di kepala ranjang. Hei, ia sedang merasa tidak terlalu sehat saat ini, jadi ia lebih memilih mengalah.

"Aku rasa, ranjang ini sangat merindukan ku. Aku akan menempel disini hingga nanti sore, jadi kau bertanggung jawab membawakan sarapan ku, hyung"

"Tentu, aku akan membawakannya untuk mu, sayang"

Siwon mengusap perlahan pipi pemuda itu, mereka saling bersitatap selama beberapa menit dalam keheningan. Lalu, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan ciuman lembut pada bibir plum tersebut, sebelum merengkuhnya dalam pelukan erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher istrinya itu, tubuhnya gemetar sementara setiap pikiran buruk dan ketakutan yang ia tahan sepanjang malam, saat ini sukses tumpah dan membanjirinya. Berkali – kali bibirnya membisikkan rasa terimakasih pada Tuhan, dan itu sukses menohok Kyuhyun yang langsung balas memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan erat. Perasaan bersalah, menjadikan lidahnya terasa pahit. Walaupun ia tidak menyesal sama sekali.

"Siwonnie hyung… Aku baik – baik saja. Jangan khawatir, aku baik – baik saja", Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan ringan di perpotongan leher pria tersebut, berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

"Ledakan itu terdengar jelas dari ponsel ku… Chanyeol meneriakkan nama mu dan mengatakan bahwa mobil mu meledak sementara kau masih ada disana… Aku merasa mual dan takut… Dunia ku seakan runtuh, hancur tak bersisa. Aku menerobos kekacauan itu, ada bau darah dan hangus dimana – mana… Lalu aku mendengar mu mengumpat pada paramedis… Saat itu aku baru bisa merasakan dunia ku kembali utuh…"

Siwon berpikir ia sudah bisa menghadapinya. Berpikir sepanjang malam tadi bahwa ia sudah berhasil mengatasi rasa mual diperutnya, ketakutan, dan rasa terguncang yang dialami mentalnya. Ia mati rasa saat melihat istrinya itu terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, dan baru sekarang sensasi yang ia benci tadi kembali datang padanya. Pertahanan terakhir yang ia miliki saat ini, masih bisa bertahan hanya dengan memeluk istrinya. Memeluk Kyuhyun nya dengan erat dan memastikan bahwa dunianya masih berputar. Ia menggesekkan pipi mereka berdua perlahan sebelum mengecup lembut bibir tersebut. Ia tersenyum sendu saat melihat rasa bersalah yang kentara di wajah manis itu.

"Kyu, aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan mu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku sangat terguncang saat mengetahui separuh nyawa ku, dunia ku… Diri mu yang sangat ku cintai… Aku hampir kehilangan mu…"

Memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat, Siwon lalu menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi pemuda tersebut. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai ia kehilangan istrinya ini. Ia bahkan tidak mau membayangkannya. Lebih tepatnya, tidak sanggup.

"Aku akan mengambil sarapan mu"

Siwon melepaskan rengkuhannya lalu beranjak menuju pintu. Ia berhenti tepat sebelum melangkah keluar, masih memunggungi istrinya itu. Menghela nafas berat, ia berbalik untuk melihat kearah pemuda yang saat ini duduk menyandar diranjang. Dada dan punggung pucat itu dibalut dengan perban, ada beberapa kassa yang menutupi luka dibagian lengan dan tangan, serta beberapa memar yang sudah jauh membaik dari kemarin. Ia tersenyum, ada lelah tersirat disana, lalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengatakan hal ini sebelum keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Kau harus tahu, aku tidak bisa kehilangan mu, sayang. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan mu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti ini"

Jika diminta untuk jujur, ia akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang baru saja Siwon katakan. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menyesal karena harus mengorbankan dirinya, ia juga sangat mencintai pria itu, ia tidak sanggup untuk kehilangannya. Maka dari itu, ia akan melakukan cara paling berbahaya sekalipun untuk melindungi suaminya tersebut. Namun, ia jujur merasa bersalah saat melihat bagaimana bahu kokoh itu jatuh dan bergetar walau tidak setetes pun air mata jatuh. Segala ego yang suaminya itu miliki, bahkan runtuh begitu saja tadi.

Siwon tidak pernah menangis, pria itu tidak pernah tampak selemah ini didepannya. Tetapi, dengan kejadian ledakan bom kemarin, hal itu meruntuhkan segala pertahanannya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah terluka separah ini, kematian tidak pernah begitu dekat dengannya. Ia sangat tahu, dirinya lah yang menyebabkan sosok kuat itu menjadi sangat lemah. Choi Siwon tidak mempunyai kelemahan, dia begitu ditakuti oleh banyak orang, dan itu adalah fakta. Namun, semuanya berubah setelah pria itu menjadi suaminya. Ia menjadi satu – satunya kelemahan pria tersebut.

Terkadang, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, mengapa Siwon bisa sangat mencintainya? Kenapa pria itu memilihnya, disaat banyak wanita dari kalangan terpandang datang menawarkan diri? Disaat masih banyak gadis perawan diluar sana yang bersedia pria itu nikahi? Kenapa harus dirinya? Ia bukanlah seseorang yang masih 'suci'. Ia juga bukan dari kalangan terpandang. Justru, dirinya sangat jauh dari semua itu, dan tidak pernah sekali pun ia menemukan seseorang yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya. Orang – orang memandangnya rendah saat tahu bagaimana masa lalunya. Hanya Siwon yang berhasil meyakinkannya, bahwa setelah apa yang ia alami, dirinya masih lah berharga.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu datang membawa nampan berisi sarapan dan menarik meja lipat dari sisi ranjang. Meja khusus yang digunakan jika mereka ingin sarapan pagi dikamar. Menghela nafas pelan, ia mengangkat garpu lalu menusuk sepotong apel yang terhidang didepannya. Atensinya ia fokuskan pada makanan yang terhidang didepannya. "Tidak ada yang pernah mencintai ku seperti ini sebelum diri mu… Seharusnya aku tidak pantas untuk mu. Kau seharusnya mendapatkan yang lebih pantas, bukan barang bekas seperti ku…"

Siwon mengangkat dagu istrinya tersebut perlahan, menatap dalam kearah sepasang netra coklat itu. Ia tidak pernah suka saat Kyuhyun mengungkit topik ini. Namun, ia juga tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menjelaskan perihal ini hingga istrinya itu mengerti. "Baby, kita sudah bicarakan perihal ini, bukan? Sayang ku, kau sungguh pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Bahkan, kau seharusnya mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini. Kau sangat berharga untuk ku, Baby Kyu. Aku tidak bercanda saat mengatakan aku sangat memuja mu, sayang. Aku tidak peduli tentang apa yang terjadi dulu atau apa yang orang – orang katakan. Aku hanya peduli dengan segala hal yang terjadi sejak saat pertama kita bertemu hingga saat ini dan seterusnya"

Ia mengulum bibir bawahnya, menahan senyuman, sebelum menepis tangan yang menyangga dagunya. Kyuhyun menggigit potongan apel yang baru saja ia tusuk tadi, menyisakan setengah dari potongan tersebut, lalu menawarkan sisa gigitannya pada sang suami. Jelas saja potongan tadi langsung diterima. Ia menyantap sarapan paginya tanpa memperdulikan Siwon yang sibuk memperhatikan setiap gerak – geriknya. Pria itu jelas saja masih menunggu respon darinya mengenai kalimat manis yang pria tersebut ucapkan tadi. Mencelupkan croissant ke dalam semangkuk coklat leleh, ia lalu menatap suaminya itu dengan kilat jenaka.

"Hyung, aku tidak meminta ekstra keju pada sarapan ku. Aku suka coklat, bukan keju"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menolak mozzarella, Baby"

"Hanya itu keju yang ku suka. Ekstra mozzarella dalam kalimat mu? Bukan favorit ku"

"Tapi kau menyukai nya. Jangan munafik, sayang"

"Tentu, hyung. Aku sangat menyukainya"

Menjilat ujung pastry yang berlumur coklat tersebut, ia melakukannya dengan gerakan yang cukup sensual. Kencan mereka tadi malam tertunda, dan Kyuhyun tidak mau menundanya lebih lama lagi. Masih ada cukup waktu untuk bersenang – senang dengan suaminya di ranjang sebelum Juhyun dan Ryeowook sampai, ia yakin kedua orang itu akan mendobrak masuk pintu kamarnya nanti. Menggigit croissant tersebut, ia mengunyahnya perlahan dan membiarkan suaminya itu menyingkirkan nampan berisi sarapan keatas meja nakas. Dari tatapan yang Siwon berikan padanya, menandakan sarapan pagi miliknya tadi akan terbuang sia – sia. Oh, ia akan merangkapnya dengan makan siang saja nanti.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Nah, karena dicerita ini banyak scene yang di skip, author memutuskan untuk bikin side story nya. Isinya cuma kumpulan oneshoot atau twoshoot yang bakal jelasin beberapa scene yang di skip. Termasuk gimana awal WonKyu ketemu dan tentang '7 lamaran Choi Siwon' yang fenomenal /ga. Tapi nanti, setelah cerita ini tamat.

Tak lupa mengingatkan, review jangan lupa sebagai penyemangat author:)

Special Thanks to:

\- Cynthia grace

\- Chossi

\- guest

\- gnf

\- SparKyu

\- tomato77


	16. Little Sisters

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**\- Bae Juhyun**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTER XVI

\- Little Sisters -

* * *

Kyuhyun menyandarkan dahinya pada bahu milik sang suami, nafasnya terdengar memburu dan wajahnya dihiasi rona merah. Ia tidak bergerak dan memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya, saat merasakan tubuhnya perlahan diangkat menuju kamar mandi. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan 'kencan di ranjang' yang tertunda kemarin. Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa nyeri ditubuhnya, menganggap hal tersebut sudah biasa. Segera membersihkan diri seadanya, ia lalu memakai setelan piyama bersih yang sudah dibawakan salah satu maid ke dalam kamar, semua itu ia lakukan dengan bantuan suaminya. Kenapa bukan Chanyeol yang datang membawakan keperluan mereka seperti biasa? Jelas saja, pemuda itu saat ini masih berada dirumah sakit, menemani Kyungsoo yang dirawat karena beberapa luka ringan dan masih sangat terguncang.

Ketukan di pintu dan suara seorang butler yang memberitahukan kedatangan tamu, menginterupsi Siwon yang sedang mengambil pakaiannya. Ia hanya menjawab singkat dan kembali untuk membantu Kyuhyun berbaring diranjang lagi. Namun, sepertinya tamu mereka tidak mengenal tata krama dasar, yaitu mengetuk pintu. Baru saja ia selesai mengenakan celana bahannya, pintu kamar tersebut didobrak masuk oleh tamu tadi. Ia menghela nafas sembari menggeleng pelan saat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang tampak memerah karena menatap ia yang sedang bertelanjang dada. Sahabat istrinya ini memang luar biasa, pemuda berwajah seperti anak – anak itu dengan mudahnya mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut yang berbahan dasar kayu jati. Bayangkan saja, dengan tubuh sekecil itu.

"OH! YA TUHAN! MAAFKAN AKU!", Ryeowook menjerit, saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia terkejut melihat tubuh bagian atas Siwon yang tak memakai apapun, dan disaat yang bersamaan, ia juga takut melihat tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Bagus sekali, Kim. Jika kau mendobrak masuk lebih cepat beberapa menit, kau akan beruntung melihat ku sedang mengendarai penis seorang Choi Siwon", Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi terbaiknya. Sahabatnya itu sampai merengut dan menunjuknya dengan kesal, ada sedikit gurat takut disana.

"Mulut mu, Choi Kyuhyun. Ya ampun, mulut mu itu seperti jalang saja", walaupun sedikit takut, Ryeowook tetap saja membalas sarkasme yang dilemparkan sahabatnya tadi dengan sinis. Jujur saja, tatapan yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun saat ini, cukup untuk membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Maafkan dia, Ryeowook. Dia memang jalang", Siwon mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu masuk dan mendekat pada istrinya. "Jalang ku yang legal dengan hukum"

"Tutup mulut mu, Tuan Besar Choi. 'Hukum' menjadi kata yang menjijikkan saat kau mencoba mengucapkannya", Kyuhyun bersidekap dan memicing tajam pada sang suami sembari menggerutu kesal.

"Oh tentu, aku tahu. Terimakasih atas pujiannya, sayang"

Ryeowook memutar matanya malas, ia mengambil duduk dipinggir ranjang dan menumpu sepatu boot hitamnya diatas lututnya yang dibalut celana seragam. Diam – diam berharap agar pasangan didepannya ini berhenti bermesraan. Ayolah, ia sepeti perabotan karena harus menyaksikan perdebatan 'mesra' dua orang didepannya ini. Setelah pekerjaannya hari ini selesai, ia berjanji akan pergi mengunjungi Yesung di Pink Magic. Menyeret Changmin untuk menemaninya pergi sepertinya bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku kesini untuk memberikan laporan yang kau minta. Bukan untuk melihat reka ulang adegan dari serial romansa pukul sembilan malam"

"Apa yang kalian dapatkan?", Ia mengambil tablet miliknya yang disodorkan oleh Siwon, lalu segera menyalakan gadget tersebut. Kyuhyun diam memperhatikan notifikasinya dibanjiri oleh laporan dari tim nya dan belasan email dari Yoongi mengenai mobilnya.

"Changmin berhasil mendapatkan gambar figur si pelaku. Dia ceroboh kali ini, Letnan. Benar – benar ceroboh"

"Berterimakasihlah pada Letnan Min, dia memberikan kelemahan orang ini. Aku hanya menggunakan itu untuk menjegal kakinya", Ia melirik kearah Siwon, pria itu menatapnya dalam diam. Namun, Kyuhyun tahu, netra itu tampak menggelap, emosi pria itu sedang bergejolak. Memilih untuk menghindari topik tadi, ia mengisyaratkan pada Ryeowook untuk melanjutkan laporannya.

Ryeowook mengangguk saat menangkap isyarat pemuda tadi. "Untuk wawancara alibi pada orang – orang yang berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol dalam dua bulan ini, termasuk Do Kyungsoo, sudah aku lakukan. Kau bisa membacanya didalam file yang ku kirim tadi. Hanya Kim Taeyeon yang belum bisa ku wawancarai, dia sedang berada di Daegu. Aku menjadwalkan wawancaranya dengan mu dalam tiga hari lagi, dia baru kembali lusa"

Melirik pada Changmin yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut, ia hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan penjelasannya pada Kyuhyun. Ryeowook sangat yakin temannya itu tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menyelesaikan permintaan ketua tim mereka. Lihat saja lingkaran hitam dan wajah lesu milik pemuda jangkung itu. Bahkan Changmin menggantikannya mendampingi Lucas untuk berdiskusi dengan tim penjinak bahan peledak. Ia terlalu disibukkan dengan mengeliminasi kemungkinan tersangka dan menyelesaikan wawancara alibi dengan para terduga.

"Sekarang, buka folder kedua dalam data yang ku kirimkan. Disana ada gambar dari pengamatan CCTV parkir kantor kemarin, perhatikan apa yang sudah ku dapatkan. Laki – laki, perkiraan tinggi 170cm – 175cm, beratnya sekitar 60kg. Bajunya berlapis, jangan tertipu"

"Kulitnya pucat… Sial, sial, kemarin aku mengatakan pada Changmin, si bajingan ini seperti wanita karena melihat bentuk tangan dan warna kulitnya"

"Tepat. Tidak banyak yang pria yang memiliki kulit sepucat itu, kau termasuk salah satunya, Letnan"

Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak melempar temannya itu dengan barang terdekat dan memilih untuk fokus dengan tablet ditangannya. Secara tidak langsung, Ryeowook baru saja mengatakan ia seperti wanita. Telinganya bisa menangkap suara kekehan Siwon yang sedang bersandar disamping pintu kamar, namun ia lebih memilih untuk melihat rekaman CCTV yang baru saja ia putar. Disana tampak jelas bagaimana sebuah mobil van tanpa plat kendaraan masuk ke dalam pelataran parkir bawah tanah milik Kantor Kepolisian Seoul.

"Bagaimana cara bajingan ini membobol masuk? Kita punya sistem keamanan terbaik dari SW Corp. Apa ada orang dalam yang bermain?", ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat kejanggalan di rekaman itu. Tidak ada satu pun lampu peringatan yang menyala di pelataran parkir, padahal jelas sekali mobil pelaku melewati sensor pengenal.

"Dia merusak kode kerja sistem keamanan"

"Astaga! Sejak kapan kau disana?!"

Kyuhyun reflek menatap kearah sumber suara. Pandangannya mengikuti Changmin yang berjalan melintasi ruangan dan duduk disebelah Ryeowook. Kedua pemuda itu menyamankan diri mereka diatas ranjang empuk tersebut tanpa peduli dengannya yang langsung memasang wajah merengut. Ia semakin kesal saat melihat suaminya itu menawarkan buah beri pada dua orang tadi, terlalu memanjakan tamu mereka.

"Letnan Cho, aku sudah lima menit berdiri disamping suami mu dan kau lebih fokus pada gadget itu. Jangan salahkan aku"

"Aku sedang tidak mood bercanda, Detektif Shim. Laporan mu"

Changmin menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan, mendramatisir kekecewaannya karena sang tuan rumah bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya sejak tadi. Namun, setelah mendengar nada serius dari Kyuhyun, ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi bersandar pada Ryeowook. Sedikit menguap, ia lalu berdehem sebelum memulai penjelasannya. Sejujurnya ia masih sangat mengantuk karena baru mendapat tidur selama dua jam. Tapi, demi keberlangsungan investigasi kasus yang mereka tangani, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan datang menemui ketua tim mereka.

"Baiklah, dia merusak kode kerjanya. Dia punya alat penghancur kode kerja, ingat saat kita kalang kabut mencari Lee Donghae? Laptop ku seperti ditembak pemancar jarak jauh dan rusak tanpa bisa ku perbaiki. Sedangkan, kode kerja sistem keamanan kantor, bisa kembali pulih dalam waktu lima menit, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Tapi dia ceroboh dan malah menggores mobil mu"

"Itu bukan Letnan Min…?", itu pertanyaan retoris, karena dengan jelas direkaman tersebut, ia melihat mobil si pelaku diparkir terlalu rapat dengan mobilnya.

"Aku sudah menanyai nya, Letnan. Tapi Letnan Min mengatakan, dia mendapat lecet di mobilnya bukan karena menggores mobil mu. Dia menabrak marca jalan karena terburu – buru memutar. Kau tahu bagaimana cara Letnan Min mengenderai mobil, bukan? Dia membawa mobil seperti sedang membawa mobil ambulan. Apa lagi saat menikung belokan"

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, lalu bergidik ngeri, tidak peduli dengan wajah bingung suaminya dan Changmin yang menyaksikan tingkah mereka. Ia dan Ryeowook pernah membawa ketua Divisi Forensik itu turun lapangan secara mendadak karena harus mengejar buronan yang kebetulan lewat didekat mereka. Saat itu, mereka bertiga sedang pergi makan siang ke restoran seafood yang baru buka didistrik Gangnam. Tiba – tiba saja panggilan bantuan masuk ke dalam walkie talkie miliknya dan Ryeowook karena lokasi mereka terlacak paling dekat dengan posisi buronan yang sedang melarikan diri.

Ryeowook mendapat luka tembakan di lengan kanannya, sehingga terpaksa mengalihkan roda kemudi pada Yoongi, sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri sibuk adu tembak dengan penjahat yang mereka kejar. Memang kemampuan berkendara pemuda itu sangat di apresiasi saat melakukan pengejaran. Namun, ia bersumpah ingin mencekik pemuda itu karena mengemudi nyaris seperti pembalap liar saat mereka akan kembali ke kantor. Dan tanpa rasa bersalah, Yoongi hanya tertawa sembari beralasan bahwa dia sering mendapat tugas mengemudikan ambulan saat masih menjadi dokter muda.

"Kembali lagi ke bajingan ini. Dia dikejar waktu, itu sepertinya alasan paling mungkin mengapa dia menggores mobil mu dengan mobil yang ia bawa dalam proses parkir. Lihat rekamannya, dia tahu siapa tim mu. Dia tahu kau dekat dengan Letnan Min hingga kalian terbiasa parkir berdampingan, ini berarti dia sudah mencari tahu tentang mu. Dia tidak begitu ahli dalam berkendara sepertinya, dan parkir dengan hati – hati, justru lebih memakan waktu daripada memasang bom didalam mobil mu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia juga sudah menduga saat melihat kebodohan yang penjahat ini lakukan. Seharusnya, bukanlah hal sulit untuk parkir disamping mobilnya, melihat tempat parkir Yoongi yang cukup lebar. Itu karena mobil mereka berada pada deretan parkir khusus. "Lanjutkan, tentang bom itu"

"Lucas pagi ini menghubungi ku, dia sudah mengirimkan analisis lengkap dari tim penjinak bahan peledak ke email mu juga. Tapi untuk singkatnya, dia mengatakan bahwa bom ini adalah bom rakitan sendiri. Siapapun bajingan ini, dia sangat ahli dalam merakit bom. Zona ledaknya pendek, tapi cukup lebar untuk bom khusus mobil. Dan, daya ledaknya lebih kuat dari bom yang biasa digunakan untuk meledakkan mobil"

Bajingan ini tidak main – main. Menggunakan seluruh kemampuan yang dia miliki hanya untuk memberinya peringatan. Kyuhyun yakin bajingan ini tidak akan membunuhnya. Lebih tepatnya, belum. Ia akan menjadi incaran selanjutnya jika target utama berhasil dibunuh, karena permainan ini hanya akan selesai dengan dua cara. Siwon sebagai target utama yang akan terbunuh, atau ia yang akan berhasil menangkap si pelaku terlebih dahulu. Jika pun ia dibunuh, itu hanyalah untuk kepuasan gila bajingan ini semata, mengingat ia sudah menghina si pembunuh habis – habisan di channel TV nasional.

"Bom ini dikendalikan jarak jauh, dia menyadap kamera CCTV jalan dan mengikuti mu. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa dia meledakkannya saat kau berhenti disana. Tapi, menurut tim khusus yang memeriksa ini, bom itu terlambat meledak sekitar 10 detik, dan itu saat kau keluar dari sana dan berhasil menarik Do Kyungsoo agar tidak ikut terbakar"

Kyuhyun sedikit ragu, apa benar bom itu terlambat atau memang si pelaku sengaja mengulur waktu? Yang mana pun itu, ia bersyukur bisa lolos dari ledakan yang nyaris merenggut nyawa nya kemarin. Atensinya ia alihkan pada Ryeowook setelah Changmin menyelesaikan bagian yang pemuda itu harus laporkan.

"Ryeowook, laporkan kerusakan di TKP"

"Tiga kios makanan terbakar, dua puluh tiga orang luka ringan, dan lima orang luka serius. Ada satu yang meninggal, balita dari pasangan muda Oh Seungjin dan Min Hyunra. Balita perempuan mereka berada dibelakang mobil mu untuk mengambil bolanya, tepat saat mobil mu meledak. Kami mendapatkan gambarnya dari rekaman CCTV diarah jam enam mobil mu, jarak kamera sekitar lima meter"

"Bajingan ini sudah kelewatan…", tanganya mencengkram tablet yang ada ditangannya dengan kuat. Ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Apa langkah selanjutnya, Letnan?", Changmin menatap ketua timnya itu, ada rasa khawatir saat melihat bagaimana buku – buku jari pemuda tersebut memutih karena cengkramannya. Ia berani bertaruh, kemungkinan layar tablet itu retak sangatlah besar.

"Kalian, hubungi Letnan Min dan Lucas. Kita akan rapat tim jam enam sore ini diruang kerja ku. Ryeowook, kau bisa mereview berkas yang Juhyun berikan pada Siwon hyung kemarin dan kabari aku tentang apa yang kau dapatkan sebelum rapat tim malam ini. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang"

Ryeowook dan Changmin berdiri lalu mengangguk secara bersamaan. "Siap laksanakan, Letnan!"

Sebelum kedua pemuda tadi pergi, Siwon memberikan map berisi berkas yang Kyuhyun maksud pada Ryeowook. Ia menutup pintu lalu berbalik untuk menatap istrinya itu. Pemuda tersebut bersedekap, menatap dirinya tanpa ekspresi, namun ia bisa melihat ada kekecewaan tersirat di netra coklat tersebut. Ia memilih diam, membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk menumpahkan kekesalan terlebih dulu padanya. Pemuda itu sudah menahan diri sejak Ryeowook masuk tadi, ia menangkap emosi itu didalam netra coklat tadi, dan pastinya itu karena sang istri baru mengingat perihal ini.

"Aku melihat berkas dengan label nama mu ditangan Juhyun kemarin pagi saat dia mengejar ku. Kau sudah hampir menemukan bajingan itu, bukan? Katakan, sejak kapan?"

"Saat kau pulang dari konferensi pers, aku meminta Juhyun untuk memberikan akses legal data yang aku cari. Aku sudah mencocokkannya dan baru berhasil menangkap jejaknya"

Kyuhyun melempar tablet miliknya keatas meja nakas, bibirnya terkatup rapat, menahan segala kata kasar yang mendesak keluar. Perlahan, ia memijakkan kakinya dilantai, marmer itu terasa dingin ditapaknya, namun saat ini bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Siwon, mengisyaratkan agar pria itu tidak membantunya. Melupakan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, ia melangkah mendekat pada suaminya itu, tangannya terkepal menahan gejolak emosi. Ia marah, takut, kesal, dan yang paling menguasainya kali ini adalah kecewa.

"Jika kau tahu siapa dia…"

"Kyuhyun", pria itu melangkah mendekat, ingin merengkuh tubuh pucat yang penuh dengan luka dan memar itu kedalam pelukannya. Namun, belum ada tiga langkah, tangan pucat tersebut terangkat, menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kau… Kau akan membunuhnya"

"Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku –"

"Kau pasti akan melakukan itu…"

"Kyu, dengar. Aku bisa jelaskan pada mu –"

"Kau melewati batasan mu, Choi Siwon!"

Kyuhyun berucap keras. Ia menatap sengit suaminya itu, gurat kekecewaan tadi tergantikan dengan rasa panik dan amarah. Ia tidak akan pernah melarang suaminya itu membantu dalam setiap kasus yang ia tangani, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Karena ia tahu, Siwon tidak akan membantunya menangkap si pelaku, pria itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang paling Kyuhyun takutkan. Yaitu, berbalik untuk memburu bajingan ini dengan rasa haus darah yang sama. Ia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, bahwa dibalik respon pria tersebut yang tenang, tetap saja dia murka. Dibalik topeng kesabaran itu, dia menuntut balas atas kematian orang – orang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan sejak awal. Aku mencari data itu untuk diserahkan pada mu, aku cukup bersabar dan tidak melakukan apapun, hingga bajingan itu membunuh Jongin. Dan, Aku tidak bisa membiarkan bajingan itu juga membunuh istri ku"

Kyuhyun sedikit tertohok, ini semua berawal dari usahanya untuk melindungi sang suami. "Berhenti! Jangan sekali – kalinya menginjakkan kaki di kasus ku tanpa aku mengizinkan mu! Aku sudah memperingatkan mu!"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungi mu", Siwon mencengkram dagu istrinya itu. Topeng kesabaran yang selama ini ia pasang, nyaris hancur melihat Kyuhyun terluka. Dan, ia bersumpah untuk tidak akan lagi membiarkan psikopat gila ini menyentuh istrinya walau hanya seujung rambut pun. Akan ia pastikan itu.

Ia menepis kasar tangan milik sang suami, sebelum mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk memberikan jarak diantara mereka. "Kau mencoba membuat ku memasukkan mu kedalam sel penjara!"

"Tidak masalah"

Menatap pria didepannya ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia meremat piyama dibagian dadanya saat rasa sesak yang familiar menyerang paru – parunya. Semua usahanya untuk melindungi Siwon, akan sia – sia jika pria itu bahkan keras kepala seperti ini. Bibirnya bergetar, dengan nafas menderu, ia menumpahkan segala emosinya dalam satu ancaman yang ia teriakkan dengan keras. Bahkan, teriakannya lebih terdengar seperti jeritan karena ia memaksa paru – parunya memasok udara yang cukup walaupun didera rasa sakit.

"AKU AKAN MELEMPARKAN SURAT PERCERAIAN KE WAJAH MU JIKA SAMPAI KAU MENGINJAKKAN KAKI LEBIH JAUH LAGI DALAM KASUS KU!"

Siwon membeku, ia tidak bisa menjawab. Untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja ia tidak bisa. Terlalu terguncang dengan ancaman yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya, karena selama ini, pemuda tersebut tidak pernah mengancamnya dengan hal seperti ini. Ia tertegun cukup lama, netranya hanya bisa mengikuti pergerakan istrinya itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Menit berlalu dengan keheningan yang menyesakkan. Perlahan, ia melangkah mendekat, berlutut didepan pemuda itu yang terduduk dipinggir ranjang dan meraih salah satu tangannya. Ia menggenggam tangan itu dengan kuat, lalu menyandarkan dahinya dipunggung tangan tersebut.

"Kyuhyun –"

"Aku tidak peduli. Marah lah pada ku. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat mu. Keluar, hyung… Aku tidak ingin melihat mu untuk saat ini"

"Tidak. Kau tidak mendengar penjelasan ku. Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan ku dulu, sayang", memohon adalah satu – satunya hal yang bisa ia pikirkan. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar nada suaranya yang begitu menyedihkan

"Tidak sekarang, aku lelah. Aku akan berdebat dengan mu lagi nanti, setelah aku rapat bersama tim ku. Tunggulah di ruang kerja mu saat aku selesai dengan tim ku nanti malam", Kyuhyun tidak menarik tangannya. Namun, ia membuang pandangannya, tidak ingin menatap suaminya itu yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya. "Kau berjanji akan menjauh saat aku meminta, Siwon hyung"

Genggamannya semakin menguat, ia tidak mau jika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Ia tidak akan bisa jika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Tapi, saat ini mereka berdua memang membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri, lebih tepatnya untuk berpikir. Jujur, ia masih menyimpan amarahnya karena yang lebih muda melemparkan diri sebagai umpan untuk mengulur waktu. Namun, amarah tadi tenggelam oleh kalut saat istrinya itu mengatakan hal yang paling ditakutkannya. Akhirnya, setelah meninggalkan sebuah kecupan ditelapak tangan pemuda tersebut, ia berdiri. Kakinya dengan berat melangkah kearah pintu dan keluar dari sana. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik, menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum getir. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak mau melihat kearahnya.

"Aku akan meminta maid untuk membawakan cemilan dan makan siang mu"

* * *

###

* * *

Ketukan cepat dan keras mengejutkan ia dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamar itu selama beberapa saat, lalu tertegun. Ia sendiri masih sedikit syok dengan kalimat ancamannya tadi, Siwon bahkan baru meninggalkannya selama satu jam, dan disini ia sudah merasa menyesal karena mengusir pria itu. Separuh batinnya sibuk mengumpati kekeras kepalaannya karena tidak mau mendengar penjelasan sang suami, dan separuh batinnya lagi menenangkannya dan berpendapat bahwa ia sesekali juga harus tegas. Ia ingin menjaga suaminya itu. Bukan hanya dari fisiknya saja, tetapi dari segala aspek, termasuk 'nama baik'. Ia tersentak dan baru mempersilahkan tamunya masuk saat ketukan dipintu tadi berubah menjadi gedoran.

"KYUHYUN OPPA!", dua orang wanita menerobos butler yang membukakan pintu , lalu berlari kearahnya. Ia mengerjap saat mendengar teriakan khawatir kedua wanita tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?! Ya ampun, oppa… Aku tidak bisa menghubungi mu. Aku menelpon ke rumah mu, tapi mereka mengatakan kau sedang beristirahat. Aku sudah menelpon Chanyeol tapi tidak diangkat, aku bahkan menelpon Siwon oppa, dan dia juga memberi jawaban yang tidak memuaskan! Aku tidak tahan untuk datang kesini, aku cepat – cepat memasukkan izin langsung ke porta link milik Pak Kepala, aku bahkan tak menunggunya menjawab. Aku harus datang melihat mu kesini dengan mata kepala ku sendiri!"

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada salah satu dari wanita tadi yang mengenakan seragam dengan lambang divisinya berada pada lengan kiri. Wajah wanita tersebut memerah dan basah oleh keringat. "Irene, atur nafas mu. Kau tahu bukan, seharusnya kau menaiki lift, bukan berlari menggunakan tangga sampai ke lantai empat"

"Salahkan suami mu yang membangun istana ini karena terlalu mencintai mu. Hei! Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku yang pertama!", Juhyun membuang nafas kasar lalu menunjuk wajah atasan sekaligus kakak sepupunya itu. Peduli setan dengan sopan santun, ia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan itu

"Terserahlah. Lalu, Wendy… Kenapa kau menangis?", kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang wanita yang mengenakan blouse putih dipadu setelan blazer berwarna mint pastel dengan rok span selutut yang senada. Mata yang biasanya tajam itu, kini basah oleh air mata.

"Aku… Aku khawatir… Hikss dengan keadaan mu oppa… Hikss…", wanita yang dipanggil Wendy itu masih menangis sesenggukan sembari berdiri didepan kakak sepupu sahabatnya itu.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku baik – baik saja. Aku masih bernafas"

Bukan hanya Wendy saja yang menangis, sekarang kedua netra Juhyun juga ikut berkaca – kaca, namun wanita itu berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia cukup dekat dengan kedua wanita ini, keduanya sudah seperti adik untuknya. Juhyun sudah bersamanya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu dirumah wanita tersebut, dan ia juga dekat dengan Wendy karena Juhyun selalu menempel padanya. Kedua wanita itu sudah bertetangga sejak kecil dan setiap ia datang, mereka bertiga selalu bermain bersama. Mereka terhitung menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu bersama Kyuhyun, dan melihat kekhawatiran serta kesedihan yang kentara di wajah keduanya, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Haah… Kemari"

Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, mengisyaratkan agar kedua wanita tadi masuk kedalam pelukannya. Jika kedua wanita ini tidak ingat bahwa ia sedang sakit, mungkin mereka akan melompat dan memeluknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Apa lagi ia menangkap Wendy yang benar – benar nyaris melompat kearahnya. Ia menepuk lembut pucuk kepala Juhyun dan Wendy, melupakan nyeri pada lengan bawahnya yang kemarin mendapat jahitan, lalu menghapus air mata keduanya.

"A, aku tahu ini salah ku… Aku tahu kau bisa saja terbunuh karena apa yang ku lakukan"

"Dengar, Wendy –"

"Tidak! Aku tahu! Ini karena aku yang mendesak mu memberi pernyataan dan menyiarkannya! Lalu mobil mu –"

"Kau melakukan kerja bagus. Itu tepat seperti yang ku inginkan"

Lalu hening, Wendy dan Juhyun mundur perlahan dan saling berpandangan. Mereka masih memproses apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengedikkan bahu dan meraih kotak coklat di laci meja nakas lalu membukanya. Kedua wanita tadi menatap ia dengan wajah memucat, yang ia balas dengan senyuman miring. Memang tidak ada satu pun yang tahu tentang rencananya ini selain Yoongi. Wajar saja kalau mereka terkejut.

Wendy terbata, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Jadi ia dimanfaatkan dan dibohongi?! "Eh… Tu, tunggu… Kau sengaja?!"

"YA TUHAN! OPPPA?!", Juhyun langsung histeris saat sudah bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi dan apa yang kakak sepupunya itu sudah lakukan.

"Irene, tolong jangan berteriak. Dan, Wendy, aku memang sengaja melakukan itu. Dengarkan aku"

Ia memasukkan coklat dengan bentuk daun lalu mengunyahnya perlahan. Tangannya menyodorkan kotak coklat tersebut, menawarkan kedua wanita didepannya ini yang langsung menolak dengan gelengan cepat. Mereka masih dalam fase terkejut dan keduanya mencoba untuk tidak meledak. Jujur saja, mereka marah karena pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun ini dengan nekatnya membahayakan keselamatan diri sendiri hanya untuk menarik keluar si pelaku. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu, akhirnya menghela nafas berat dan meletakkan kotak coklat tadi dipangkuannya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas pagi ini karena reaksi berlebihan dari semua orang terdekatnya.

"Aku hampir putus asa. Selama kalian mengenal ku, apa kalian pernah melihat ku putus asa?", ia menatap kedua wanita tersebut bergantian. Tersenyum tipis saat keduanya menggeleng pelan, ia pun melanjutkan. "Sayang nya, aku benar – benar putus asa. Aku butuh segala cara untuk menyelamatkan suami ku. Aku tahu mungkin kalian tidak setuju, tapi aku yakin bajingan itu tidak akan berani membunuh ku…"

"Dia memasang bom di mobil mu!"

"Dan dia mengatur semuanya dengan tepat. Aku pasti akan selamat, dia memperhitungkan itu"

"Dia mencoba membunuh mu, oppa!"

Kyuhyun memijat pangkal hidungnya. Sungguh, menghadapi wanita lebih memusingkan dari pada menghadapi pria. Apa lagi kedua adiknya ini terlalu berlebihan dengan kekhawatiran mereka. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya, dan ia sudah memperhitungkan segalanya. "Dengar, yang dia inginkan dalam permainan gila ini, selain target utamanya, adalah lawan. Dia ingin seseorang yang seimbang untuk melawannya, jadi dia tidak akan membunuh ku sebelum membunuh target utamanya. Dan dia pasti akan menunggu ku untuk sembuh sebelum melancarkan aksi selanjutnya, mengejar target utama"

"Oppa… Kau gila, itu terlalu berbahaya!"

"Aku setuju dengan Irene!"

"Kalian berdua… Aku sudah menangani kasus ini hampir dua bulan, kalian terlalu lamban untuk menyadari ini permainan berbahaya. Jadi, dengarkan aku, aku butuh kalian berdua untuk rencana selanjutnya. Jangan katakan pada tim ku ataupun Siwon hyung. Kalian mengerti?"

Juhyun mengernyitkan dahi, menimbang – nimbang, sebelum akhirnya menyetujui permintaan yang lebih tua. "Baiklah…"

"Tolong jadikan ini sesuatu yang tidak membahayakan nyawa mu"

"Tentu tidak, Wendy. Baiklah, Irene, carikan aku semua yang tertulis di catatan ini. Pergi ke masing – masing lokasi yang sudah aku tandai dikertas itu. Lalu, lakukan pengecekan latar belakang pada daftar nama yang ada dihalaman selanjutnya. Bawa kan langsung pada ku hasilnya, jangan lewat perantara orang lain. Kau punya waktu dua hari"

"Aku mengerti"

"Wendy, aku tahu kau adalah reporter televisi unggulan. Kau selalu tepat dan cepat dalam menyiarkan berita, publik sangat meminati acara berita mu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau menyiarkan bahwa Letnan Cho terluka cukup parah sehingga harus dirawat dirumah dan istirahat untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Dan, aku ingin kau selalu bisa dihubungi"

"Sebentar… Oppa… Kau ingin aku berbohong pada publik?"

"Hei, luka ku memang cukup parah. Dan saat ini aku sedang beristirahat –"

Perkataannya terhenti saat mendengar ketukan lagi pada pintu kamar, menggeram kesal, ia pun menekan intercomnya dan nyaris meneriaki maid yang menjawab panggilannya untuk membiarkan siapapun tamunya itu masuk. Harusnya, rumah ini menjual tiket masuk saja sekalian untuk menambah pendapatan karena banyak sekali yang datang berkunjung. Namun, kekesalannya langsung berkurang saat melihat wajah datar milik seorang wanita berseragam perawat yang membawa sebuah tas jinjing kuning pastel.

"Lihat? Aku juga harus dirawat. Selamat pagi, Seulgi-ssi"

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Choi Kyuhyun. Untuk seseorang yang mengalami gegar otak, anda terlihat sangat sehat"

Wanita itu berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju satu – satunya ranjang diruangan tersebut. Juhyun yang mengenal siapa wanita tersebut, ia memberikan senyuman sopan dan menarik Wendy untuk sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Memberikan ruang untuk perawat tersebut, yang saat ini sedang memicing tajam menatap pasiennya. Ya, pasien keras kepala yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawab dokter Kwon dan dirinya selama hampir tiga tahun ini atas permintaan Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, jengah mendengar kalimat wanita tersebut yang sarat akan sarkasme. "Itu kemarin, apa sudah waktunya mengganti perban ku?"

"Ya, dan juga aku harus memasang infus untuk mu. Kau tampak pucat, dan itu tidak bagus. Dokter Kwon akan datang dalam lima belas menit", Seulgi menarik meja instrumen yang ada dipojok ruangan dan membawa meja bertingkat dari stainless steel tersebut ke samping ranjang, sebelum mengeluarkan beberapa alat yang akan ia gunakan.

"Untuk memberi ceramah minggu pagi?", Kyuhyun memberikan tangannya saat sang perawat mengisyaratkannya.

"Dia bukan pendeta, dan ini bukan hari minggu. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa anda dirawat dalam kurun waktu berdekatan? Sebelum anda bertanya, aku akan menjawab. Ya, aku sudah menonton berita tentang ledakan mobil itu. Dan, aku pribadi mengucapkan bahwa aku senang anda tidak mati"

"Terimakasih"

Setelah selesai memasang infus, ia lalu berbalik untuk menatap kedua wanita yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, dan menepuk tangannya sekali. "Baiklah, nona – nona, kalian boleh keluar. Ada pasien yang harus dirawat saat ini. Aku harus mengganti perbannya dan melakukan beberapa pengecekan"

Kedua wanita tersebut akhirnya mengangguk dan melangkah keluar. Walaupun mereka masih ingin disana, bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun membutuhkan istirahatnya. Mereka berdua juga harus segera kembali ke tempat kerja karena hanya izin selama beberapa jam. Tepat sebelum Juhyun akan menutup pintu, ia mendengar namanya dan Wendy dipanggil oleh kakak sepupunya tadi. Ia dan sahabatnya itu tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lupa dengan apa yang kita bicarakan tadi. Aku mengandalkan kalian"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N:

3 chapter lagi cerita ini selesai, jadi jangan lupa berikan review sebagai penyemangat author untuk melanjutkan^^~

Special Thanks to:

\- Cynthia grace

\- Chossi

\- guest

\- gnf

\- SparKyu

\- tomato77

\- Nunna


	17. It's Different

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**\- Bae Juhyun**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTER XVII

\- It's Different -

* * *

Kyuhyun membubarkan rapat timnya setelah selesai beradu argumen, bertukar pikiran, dan merencanakan langkah selanjutnya untuk investigasi kasus. Ia hanya perlu menunggu laporan lanjutan dari anggotanya, karena mereka tidak memperbolehkan ia turun tangan untuk membantu dengan alasan masih dalam masa penyembuhan. Namun, karena ia yang keras kepala, ia memutuskan untuk turun tangan dalam pemeriksaan yang akan mereka lakukan lusa nanti. Ia sudah merasa lebih baik setelah makan, mandi, dan berbaring seharian. Jangan lupa ia juga di infus selama enam jam tadi, telinganya seakan berdenging jika mengingat omelan dokter Kwon pagi tadi.

Berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya, ia tersenyum tipis, cukup puas dengan hasil rapat tadi. Ryeowook dan Lucas akan disibukkan dengan poin tambahan yang harus diselidiki lebih lanjut dari berkas yang ia berikan tadi pagi serta mengurus beberapa surat yang diperlukan, seperti surat permohonan izin pemeriksaan. Changmin dengan peralatannya akan sibuk mengumpulkan bukti elektronik, termasuk mengecek semua rekaman CCTV diseluruh Seoul dengan metode pencarian melingkar. Terakhir, Yoongi akan sibuk menyiapkan visum untuk pengadilan, mengumpulkan berbagai data foto korban, data hasil pemeriksaan labor yang bersangkutan dengan korban mau pun TKP, serta mendata semua sidik jari yang ia dapatkan di setiap TKP.

Senyumannya langsung luntur saat mengingat janjinya pada sang suami. Ia tidak ingin menghadapi pertengkaran ataupun perdebatan suami – istri lagi, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia harus menghadapi yang kali ini karena perkataan tajamnya tadi pagi. Ia berhenti didepan pintu ruang kerja Siwon, menarik nafas untuk memberanikan diri, lalu mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan pelan. Ia tidak peduli jika setelah ini pria itu akan menertawakannya, mengingat dirinya tak pernah sekali pun mengetuk pintu. Namun, kalimat ancamannya tadi pagi, entah mengapa membuat ia merasa bersalah dan takut untuk menemui suaminya tersebut. Saat mendengar suara Siwon mempersilahkannya masuk, ia pun membuka pintu.

"Apa aku mengganggu mu?", walaupun bertanya seperti itu, ia tetap masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Siwon sengaja melirik pada jam digital yang berpendar di dinding ruang kerjanya, menunjukkan angka 8:45pm. "Tidak, kau tidak pernah mengganggu ku. Tapi 10 menit lagi aku ada janji untuk menghubungi wakil direktur ku"

"Aku benar – benar benci ketika nada suara mu seperti ini", sepertinya ia tidak perlu repot – repot meminta maaf, melihat bagaimana pria itu menanggapinya dengan datar.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Dan apa kau tahu, apa yang ku benci?", lain dengan yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun, Siwon sebenarnya masih merasakan takut dengan ancaman istrinya itu. Namun, topik pembicaraan kali ini berbeda, dan ia tidak akan diam untuk hal ini.

"Biar ku tebak, tentang pernyataan kemarin –"

"Letnan, kau sangat pintar dalam mengarang cerita. Apa itu bakat baru mu?"

"Tidak. Aku melakukannya untuk menjegal langkah bajingan ini, bukan untuk menipu orang. Dan itu berhasil, dalam 24 jam, dia sudah datang pada ku dengan ceroboh dan memberikan banyak petunjuk untuk ku menangkapnya. Semua petunjuk yang tidak aku dan tim ku miliki selama satu setengah bulan ini"

Siwon membiarkan istrinya itu menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Ia melangkah kearah jendela dan menatap tanaman _casablanca lily _putih yang berjejer rapi membentuk pagar. Mencoba untuk tidak melepaskan amarahnya seperti pertengkaran mereka yang lalu dan berakhir menakuti sang istri. "Kapan kau memutuskan aku gampang dibohongi atau dibodohi? Atau anggapan aku akan senang kau menggunakan diri mu untuk melindungi ku?"

"Aku tidak beranggapan kau bodoh atau mudah dibohongi. Aku hanya ingin melindungi mu, menjaga mu tetap hidup sudah cukup bagi ku. Kau mau marah juga tidak apa, aku tidak akan menyesal karena mengambil langkah ini", Kyuhyun mendesah lelah, percuma saja ia menjelaskan alasannya tadi dengan hati – hati.

Mengepalkan tangannya, ia memukul kaca jendela dengan kepalannya tersebut untuk menyalurkan amarahnya. Matanya menangkap retakan yang tertinggal di kaca berlapis polikarbonat itu. Tatapan dingin ia lemparkan pada Kyuhyun, ada amarah dan kekhawatiran yang tersirat disana. "Kau tidak berhak mempertaruhkan hidup mu demi aku"

"Oh? Benarkah? Jadi begitu?", walaupun ada rasa was – was menggerogoti sebagian kecil hatinya, Kyuhyun percaya suaminya itu tidak akan pernah melukainya. Ia melangkah maju sampai mereka berhadapan, ekspresinya tenang. Namun matanya memancarkan kilatan yang sama, dingin. "Oke, sekarang tatap aku dan katakan dengan lantang, bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku yang berada dalam bahaya"

"Itu berbeda"

"Kenapa? Karena kau punya penis? Aku juga punya. Atau karena aku adalah jalang mu diatas ranjang yang berarti aku adalah 'wanita' dalam hubungan ini? Itu alasan tolol. Dan jika kau lupa, aku juga seorang pria"

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya dengan mata memicing tajam, jari telunjuknya menusuk dada pria didepannya itu. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menegaskan poin nya, dan saat ini, ia berdiri dengan tegak untuk mematahkan segala alasan bodoh yang suaminya itu miliki. Siwon yang menangkap kilatan dingin dan percaya diri dimata istrinya itu, membuang pandangannya kesamping. Ia menelan lagi semua kata kasar yang membanjiri lidahnya dan nyaris terlontar keluar dari mulutnya. Kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan, jelas menohoknya ditempat yang tepat.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa kau benar"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyelesaikan ini sekaligus agar kau bisa menelan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Aku sangat mencintai mu dan membutuhkan mu, sama seperti kau sangat mencintai ku dan membutuhkan ku. Mungkin kata – kata ku memang kasar dan aku tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa ini selancar diri mu, tapi bukan berarti itu tidak benar. Dan, kalau ego mu terluka karena aku melindungi mu... Yah, sayang sekali"

Menyadari nada suara yang Kyuhyun gunakan, lembut dan sarat akan kesungguhan, ia pun berbalik menatap istrinya itu. Senyuman lebar menghiasi parasnya, Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan senyuman ini sebagai senyuman bodoh. Namun, ia tidak peduli, kata – kata istrinya tadi sudah cukup untuk menghapus amarahnya. Ia mengusak rambut bagian belakang kepalanya, sebelum meraup pinggang itu dalam pelukan dan menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi sang istri. Ia dapat melihat sudut bibir pemuda itu sedikit bergetar, sepertinya sedang menahan senyuman.

"Itu cara yang hebat untuk menghentikan perdebatan"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, karena argumen apapun yang ku utarakan, akan membuat ku terdengar bodoh dan konyol. Menurut ku begitu"

Akhirnya, senyuman yang sedari tadi ia tahan, terkembang juga diparasnya. Ia tertawa pelan lalu memberikan kecupan lembut dibibir suaminya itu, matanya mengerling nakal. "Pemikiran bagus. Jadi, kalau kau sudah selesai marah – marah, lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar dan biarkan aku menghadiahi rasa pengertian mu itu"

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan aku sudah selesai marah pada mu", Siwon ikut tertawa, tatapannya teduh. Ia menarik seringai tipis saat menangkap maksud dari tatapan Kyuhyun tadi. "Tapi perdebatan tentang ini sudah selesai. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya disini saja? Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk menyetubuhi mu di lift dan membiarkan orang lain melihat tubuh telanjang mu"

"Terserah kau saja lah, hyung"

Kalimat itu cukup untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman yang kasar dan panas, tangan mereka sibuk melepaskan pakaian milik pasangannya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi tubuh keduanya untuk saling menempel, kulit antar kulit tanpa ada sehelai benang pun yang menghalangi. Mereka memutus ciuman tadi hanya untuk meraup oksigen secukupnya dan kembali saling melumat dengan kasar. Gigi saling bertubrukan beberapa kali dan kedua lidah tersebut saling dorong untuk memenangkan dominasi. Jemari Kyuhyun bertaut pada surai kelam suaminya, menekan belakang kepala pria itu agar menciumnya lebih dalam. Siwon tak mau kalah, ia membimbing pemuda itu untuk mundur dan mendudukkan istrinya diatas meja, sebelah tangannya melempar barang apapun yang berada diatas meja tersebut.

Mereka memutus ciuman tadi untuk kembali menetralkan nafas yang tersengal, lalu sama – sama menarik senyuman. Siwon menangkup kedua pipi istrinya tersebut lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Kau yakin? Kita baru melakukannya pagi ini"

"Kau tahu, hyung? Kau adalah orang paling licik yang pernah aku temui. Simpan basa – basi mu itu, kau tidak akan menelanjangi ku jika kau benar – benar khawatir"

"Oh sayang... Aku bertanya seperti itu untuk menentukan, apakah aku harus memaksa mu atau tidak. Hanya berjaga – jaga jika mungkin kau berubah pikiran. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak pernah menolak saat kau yang menawarkan duluan"

"Sialan, kalau begitu, cepatlah. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran", Kyuhyun berbisik, lalu meninggalkan gigitan kecil ditelinga suaminya itu.

Pandangannya berkabut melihat pemuda itu berbaring diatas meja dengan posisi paling menggoda, kedua kaki ditekuk dan terbuka lebar, seakan mengundangnya untuk segera menyetubuhinya. Menjilat bibirnya perlahan, Siwon kembali bergerak untuk memuaskan tubuh pucat dibawahnya itu. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun sibuk mengulum jemari ditangan kirinya, sedangkan ia kembali meninggalkan lebih banyak tanda ditubuh istrinya tersebut. Perban yang membalut tubuh pemuda itu sudah digantikan dengan plester khusus untuk luka bakar, dipunggung dan sedikit pada pinggiran dada kanan, sehingga ia lebih leluasa untuk bermain di dada montok yang selalu menjadi favourite nya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Siwon merasa cukup dengan persiapan yang dilakukannya. Ia menarik keluar tangannya lalu memasukkan dua jari sekaligus, bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang menghisap kepala kejantanan milik yang lebih muda. Kyuhyun mencengkram pinggiran meja dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya diletakkan diatas kepala sang suami. Ia selalu vokal saat berhubungan badan, maka dari itu ia tidak ingin melakukannya disembarang tempat, dan kolam renang adalah tempat yang paling ia hindari. Desahannya memenuhi ruangan tersebut saat merasakan gerakan tak teratur dari tiga jari didalam lubangnya. Ia nyaris saja keluar jika Siwon tidak berhenti mengulum kejantanannya, pria itu tersenyum seakan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Siwon terkekeh pelan mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang istri karena berhenti memberikan servis oral, ia menarik keluar ketiga jarinya dengan perlahan. Sebenarnya, ia sudah sangat tidak sabar. Menarik tubuh sintal itu mendekat padanya, ia mencengkram bagian bawah paha putih tersebut lalu mendorong masuk miliknya dalam satu hentakan. Jeritan nikmat dan tubuh yang melengkung dengan indah membentuk busur, mengartikan bahwa ia berhasil mengenai titik yang tepat. Mereka sering melakukan seks dan bercinta, ia hafal semua titik sensitive yang ada ditubuh Kyuhyun, bahkan dengan mata tertutup pun ia masih bisa menemukan semua titik itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Siwon bergerak dengan tempo cepat dan keras. Tangannya beralih mencengkram pinggang berisi milik istrinya itu, menghantam kuat dan kasar pada titik kenikmatan pemuda tersebut.

"Ma- maaff hhhah"

"Untuk?", Siwon mengernyit, ia memperlambat temponya. Memutuskan untuk berhenti selama beberapa saat, memberikan istrinya itu kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Aku–, tidak bermaksud begitu... Tadi pagi... Aku khawatir, aku hanya panik... Kata – kata ku itu..."

"Oh?", ia tersenyum saat menangkap maksud istrinya. Masalah ancaman surat perceraian tadi pagi. Mengecup kedua kelopak mata pemuda tersebut, ia mengusap jejak air mata dipipi sang istri. "Kau tahu, sayang? Aku akan membunuh mu, lalu menembak kepala ku sendiri jika hal itu benar – benar terjadi. Maka dari itu, berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan hal konyol seperti mencoba berpisah dengan ku. Aku tidak bercanda, aku akan benar – benar membunuh mu jika kau meninggalkan ku. Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki mu selain aku"

"Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji, hyung... Maafkan aku...", Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat, mencoba menahan air mata yang kembali ingin menyeruak keluar. Ia tidak peduli dengan ancaman suaminya itu, ia merasa sangat senang mengetahui dirinya begitu dicintai, dan lega karena sudah meminta maaf. Ia membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan kecupan lembut dibibirnya, membiarkan bulir bening itu mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengisyaratkan agar suaminya itu kembali bergerak.

Suara kulit bertubrukan dengan kasar memenuhi ruangan tersebut, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang mendongak untuk menyuarakan kenikmatan dengan suara indah yang dimiliki pemuda tersebut. Kuku – kuku jari pucat itu mencakar meja dan berhenti saat menemukan pundak Siwon, memindahkan cengkramannya kesana dan menatap netra hitam itu dengan netra miliknya. Semua tampak buram dimata Kyuhyun, suaminya itu tidak memberikan jeda dengan gerakan yang brutal. Ia selalu suka seks seperti ini, kapan lagi bisa menyalurkan amarah ke hal yang lebih positif seperti kegiatan mereka saat ini?

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suaranya yang melengking saat ia klimaks dan menjeritkan nama suaminya. Pria itu datang beberapa detik setelahnya, nafas mereka memburu dan peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua. Ia memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat, membiarkan tubuhnya diangkat dan terduduk diatas pangkuan sang suami. Tangan besar itu mengusap sisi tubuhnya dengan lembut sembari pria tersebut memberikan kecupan – kecupan kecil pada bahunya. Ia menghela nafas dan menyamankan tubuhnya, bersandar pada dada bidang milik Siwon dan sedikit menguap. Hampir saja ia tertidur, namun ia menyadari satu hal dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Baby? Apa punggung mu sakit?"

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Luka ku tidak sakit sama sekali. Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu yang penting? Janji mu dengan wakil direktur mu?!"

"Ya ampun, aku kira apa... Tidak usah memperdulikan itu. Dengar, tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada diri mu, Baby Kyu"

Kyuhyun menatap datar suaminya itu, tidak tertarik mendengar lebih lanjut perkataan yang lebih tua, lalu kembali menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepala dibahu suaminya. "Aku mau tidur. Menjadi urusan mu untuk membawa ku kembali ke kamar, dan jangan sampai aku terbangun"

Siwon tersenyum tipis. Ia mengecup puncak kepala pemuda itu dan mendekapnya erat. "As your wish, my Queen"

* * *

###

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore saat Juhyun datang ke Mansion Choi, ia bersenandung kecil saat dipersilahkan masuk oleh Chanyeol, pemuda itu juga baru saja pulang. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh salah satu maid dan mengetuknya dengan gembira. Mendengar suara si pemilik kamar mengizinkannya masuk, ia pun segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Matanya mengerjap cepat, senandungnya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Kakak sepupu kesayangannya sedang menelungkup diatas ranjang, dua buah bantal menyangga perutnya, sedangkan atensi pemuda itu fokus pada layar laptop didepannya.

"Oppa? Kau sedang apa?"

"Game"

Mengangguk beberapa kali, ia lalu mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping kaki pemuda itu. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit saat melihat laptop yang Kyuhyun gunakan. Juhyun mengenali beberapa perangkat elektronik khusus untuk bermain game yang kakak sepupunya itu miliki. Tetapi, laptop yang satu ini terlihat masih baru, sepertinya pemberian dari Siwon. Saat pemuda itu masih tinggal bersama ia dan keluarganya, kakak sepupunya itu sudah mempunyai PSP, laptop khusus game, PS4, dan Nintendo. Bahkan hingga aksesoris seperti keyboard, mouse, dan headset saja sampai memenuhi kamar pemuda bermarga Cho tersebut.

"Oppa?"

Sekali lagi, Juhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pemuda tersebut dari layar yang berpendar, menampilkan game yang sedang dimainkan Kyuhyun. Mengetahui usahanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu akan sia – sia saja, ia akhirnya memilih diam dan memainkan ponselnya, sembari menunggu kakak sepupunya itu selesai bermain. Ruangan itu hanya diisi dengan suara efek dari game dan jari yang mengetuk cepat diatas keyboard. Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu, ia bahkan tidak menghitungnya lagi karena terlalu asik berbalas pesan dengan seseorang. Hingga tepukan pada pundaknya, berhasil memutus fokusnya dari ponsel.

"Jadi? Ada apa datang kesini?"

Juhyun hampir saja melempar ponselnya. Terkejut, karena tiba – tiba saja pemuda itu menepuk pundaknya dan menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Seingatnya, pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan game nya tadi dalam posisi menelungkup. Sekarang pemuda tersebut sudah berbaring terlentang dengan dua buah bantal tadi menyangga punggungnya.

"Loh? Oppa, sudah selesai?"

"Sejak lima menit yang lalu. Ada apa kesini?"

"Ah! Aku mau memberikan ini!", Juhyun segera merogoh saku seragamnya lalu menyodorkan sebuah flashdisk berwarna merah muda.

Kyuhyun mengambil flashdisk yang disodorkan adik sepupunya itu. Ia menimbang –nimbang benda kecil dan pipih tersebut, sebelum menyimpannya di laci meja nakas. "Cepat sekali, apa kau yakin ini lengkap?"

"Tentu saja. Kau meragukan ku, oppa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat wanita yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu sedang bersedekap sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi, imut sekali. Ia mencubit pelan pipi sebelah kanan wanita tersebut lalu mengisyaratkan agar mendekat padanya, duduk disampingnya. Juhyun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bergeser untuk mendekat pada kakak sepupunya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya kembali menjadi menelungkup. Mereka sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, karena tuntutan pekerjaan dan juga karena kakaknya itu sudah menikah. Ia selalu merindukan waktu – waktu seperti ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak meragukan mu. Aku memberi waktu dua hari, apa kau yakin tidak ada yang perlu ditambahkan?"

"Tenang saja, aku yakin semua yang oppa butuhkan, ada didalam flashdisk itu", Juhyun tersenyum dengan percaya diri. Ia mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya untuk meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dan hanya mengangguk, ia bertopang dagu sembari melemparkan tatapan menelisik pada wanita yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Baiklah. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Yunho hyung yang menelpon ku pagi ini? Dia mengatakan kau memperpanjang cuti, mulai dari pulang menjenguk ku kemarin hingga hari ini, tapi kau malah sibuk mondar mandir di gedung kantor setiap beberapa jam sekali."

Ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, Juhyun hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, jemari memilin ujung baju seragam divisinya. Ia memang menghabiskan waktu seharian kemarin untuk mencapai tempat yang paling jauh terlebih dahulu. Sehingga hari ini, ia hanya perlu pergi ke tempat yang lebih dekat dan mengecek latar belakang orang – orang yang berada dalam daftar di catatan.

"Ehehe... Mungkin, ada... Sedikit hubungan...?", tawanya sedikit terbata, ia gugup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ia menepuk puncak kepala adik sepupunya itu dengan lembut. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu... Terimakasih, Irene"

Wajahnya berbinar setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda tadi. Dengan semangat, ia mengangguk dan menepuk dadanya, bangga. "Bukan masalah besar! Jika ada yang harus ku bantu lagi, hubungi saja aku, oke?! Serahkan pada Bae Juhyun a.k.a Irene!"

Ia menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan wanita itu dan tersenyum tipis. "Tentu, aku sangat mengandalkan mu. Kau mau langsung pergi?"

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat yang lebih muda berdiri. Wanita itu merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit kusut sebelum menyimpan ponsel didalam saku celana, kunci mobil sudah siap ditangan lainnya. Senyumannya tadi langsung meredup, ia menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari ekspresi dan gelagat sang adik. Pikiran dan insting sebagai seorang kakak, membuat Kyuhyun menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Matanya memicing tajam, ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, bibirnya pun terkatup rapat membentuk garis lurus. Kecurigaannya semakin besar saat mendapati raut panik yang tampak diwajah wanita itu saat melihatnya duduk dengan tegak.

"Eh?! Uhh... Itu... Aku ada –"

"Janji kencan? Siapa?", Kyuhyun memotong dengan cepat. Nada suaranya tenang, namun terkesan kaku.

Juhyun sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana kakak sepupunya ini bisa tahu? Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun. "Oppa –"

"Katakan, Bae Juhyun. Atau aku akan merobek meniscus pria kurang ajar ini"

Juhyun bergidik ngeri, nada suara kakak sepupunya itu seperti es. Dingin dan menggigit. Ia tahu, seberapa protektifnya Kyuhyun jika menyangkut dirinya. Dulu, ia adalah gadis yang lemah, kakaknya itu selalu melindunginya dari setiap laki – laki yang mencoba mendekatinya hanya untuk melecehkannya. Masih segar di ingatannya, bagaimana pemuda itu menyelamatkannya yang masih berusia 11 tahun dari dua orang pria dewasa yang nyaris memperkosanya. Ia hanya bisa bersembunyi sembari menahan tangis, tidak berani melihat apa yang terjadi. Hingga pemuda itu kembali dengan noda darah di baju seragam sekolahnya, dan menggandeng tangan Juhyun selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Sejak saat itu hingga sekarang, Kyuhyun selalu menjaganya, sebagaimana seorang kakak laki – laki menjaga adik perempuannya.

Tidak peduli walaupun ia sudah mampu menjaga diri sendiri, pemuda itu akan tetap maju terlebih dahulu untuk melindunginya. Tidak peduli setinggi apapun nilai yang ia raih dalam keterampilan bertarung dan pertahanan diri selama di akademi pelatihan, pemuda itulah yang pertama kali maju dan menghajar mantan pacarnya. Lelaki brengsek itu melakukan sesuatu hingga membuat ia menangis, dan keesokan harinya, pemuda itu pergi menghajar si brengsek habis – habisan. Juhyun tahu, semua itu dilakukan karena pemuda tersebut tak ingin ia disakiti. Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan padanya, dia tidak ingin Juhyun mengalami hal buruk yang pernah dialaminya. Maka dari itu, ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apa yang kakak sepupunya itu lakukan, karena pada akhirnya, itu semua hanya untuk menjaganya.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Itu... Dia... Ukhh... Kim Joonmyeon..."

"Siapa...?"

"Kim Joonmyeon!"

Kyuhyun mengubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih rileks. Jika benar pria yang disebutkan adiknya ini sama dengan pria yang ada dipikirannya, maka ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. "Kim Joonmyeon yang CEO SM Ent?"

"Oppa kenal dengannya?", gantian Juhyun yang mengernyit. Mengingat – ingat apakah kakak sepupunya ini pernah mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu kenal dengan teman kencannya sebelum hari ini.

"Aku pernah mewawancarainya perihal kasus pembunuhan Park Hyunsang dan bertemu lagi dengannya di acara konferensi pers. Oh, dia juga beberapa kali menghadiri acara makan malam disini, kolega Siwon hyung. Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"

"Umm... Itu, saat dia beberapa kali datang ke kantor perihal kematian Jongin..."

"Apa sudah ada seminggu sejak dia mengenal mu?"

"Belum..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, adik sepupunya ini benar – benar terlalu polos. Baiklah, mungkin ia yang terlalu kolot karena berpikir bahwa proses perkenalan yang dimulai dari berteman itu lebih penting dari pada pergi berkencan. Setidaknya mereka bisa bertemu saat jam makan siang atau berbalas pesan saja, mengenali sifat satu sama lain, sebelum memutuskan apa akan melanjutkan hubungan ke selanjutnya dan pergi berkencan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk wanita itu.

"Lalu? Kau mau pergi kencan dengannya? Jangan mudah percaya dengan orang yang duduk dijajaran elit, Irene", ia bersedekap, masih mencoba untuk melarang adik sepupunya itu.

Juhyun memutar bola matanya malas, entah alasan macam apa yang baru saja kakak sepupunya ini katakan, yang jelas terdengar konyol ditelinganya. "Siwon oppa juga begitu, tapi kau menikahinya"

"Dia berbeda. Apa kau lupa? Dia mengajak ku berkencan setelah mengenal ku selama enam bulan, menjadi kekasih ku dibulan kedelapan, dan melamar ku sebanyak tujuh kali. Kau sendiri tahu berapa lama dia menunggu ku menerima lamarannya bukan? Jika dihitung dari awal bertemu hingga lamaran terakhir, dia sudah menunggu selama satu tahun"

"Tapi oppa, Joonmyeon-ssi bukanlah orang jahat! Percaya pada ku! Kau ingin aku melajang hingga keriput? Aku sudah 29 tahun!"

Mereka saling beradu tatap, Kyuhyun dengan kilatan tegas di netranya dan Juhyun dengan kilatan keras di netranya. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya wanita itu berkedip cepat, matanya perih karena sedari tadi harus adu tatap. Juhyun kesal, kakak sepupunya itu masih tegak dengan penderian bahwa ia tidak boleh pergi. Menarik nafas dalam, ia lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, pandangannya kembali ia lemparkan pada pemuda itu. Namun, kali ini berbeda, bibirnya bergetar dan kedua matanya berkaca – kaca.

"Baiklah! Jangan menatap ku seperti itu dan mencoba membuat ku merasa bersalah. Aku pegang kata – kata mu. Tapi jika sampai dia membuat mu menangis, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretnya dan menghajarnya"

"Jangan sayang, lebih baik kita langsung melenyapkannya saja", Siwon melangkah masuk sembari membawa segelas susu coklat. Ia meletakkan gelas tersebut diatas meja nakas, lalu tersenyum pada kedua orang didepannya itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, merasa menang karena mendapat dukungan dari sang suami. "Ide bagus, Siwonnie"

"OPPA!"

"Kami hanya ingin menjaga mu. Laki – laki itu mahluk brengsek"

Juhyun menepuk dahinya, ia lalu menunjuk kedua orang berjenis kelamin laki – laki di ruangan itu. Pandangannya tampak menghakimi pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi. "Kau dan Siwon oppa adalah laki – laki"

"Kecuali aku", Kyuhyun menambahkan dengan cepat. Sangat percaya diri dan tidak mengindahkan tatapan menghakimi adik sepupunya itu.

"Berarti Siwon oppa juga brengsek?", ia merengut. Ada – ada saja pemuda ini, hanya ingin benar sendiri, tipikal seorang istri. Itu yang dipikirkan Juhyun.

"Aku tidak menyangkalnya, tapi aku mencintai si brengsek itu"

"Terimakasih sayang, aku juga mencintai mu"

Juhyun menatap datar kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. Saat ini, ia merasakan apa yang Ryeowook selalu ceritakan, menjadi lalat sial yang tak sengaja lewat didekat sepasang merpati. Apa lagi, Siwon yang sudah menyusul untuk naik keatas ranjang, terang – terangan bermesraan dengan kakak sepupunya. Ingin rasanya ia segera angkat kaki dari sana, dari pada menjadi penonton dan terlihat menyedihkan.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh pergi?", ia bertanya, sengaja mendesak agar bisa segera pulang. Janji kencannya jam delapan malam ini, dan sekarang sudah hampir jam enam, ia harus mandi lalu bersiap – siap.

"Aku tidak melarang mu. Pergilah, tapi jika dia melakukan hal yang kurang ajar pada mu, hubungi aku. Aku akan datang untuk mecabut penisnya", melihat gelagat yang lebih muda, ia pun menghela nafas berat. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun berdoa semoga keputusannya ini tidak salah.

"Aish! Oppa berlebihan! Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu"

Ia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan saat melihat Juhyun berlari pergi, tentunya setelah memberi ia kecupan di pipi. Kyuhyun menyikut perut suaminya saat mendengar pria itu mendengus dan menyumpahi wanita tersebut hanya karena apa yang barusan adik sepupunya itu lakukan. Kekanakan sekali, bahkan sebelum bertemu suaminya, wanita itu juga sering memberinya kecupan di pipi dan memeluknya. Namun, setelah menikah dan mengerti betapa pencemburunya pria bermarga Choi ini, adik sepupunya itu hanya bisa tertawa dan perlahan - lahan mengurangi intensitas kedua hal tadi.

"Jadi? Aku kesini sebenarnya untuk menanyakan kau ingin makan malam apa"

Kyuhyun melirik laci meja nakas lalu kearah jam digital di dinding, memperhitungkan waktu, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan suaminya itu. "Aku ingin tteokbokki, tapi aku ingin yang dijual di Hongdae"

"Aku akan meminta –"

"Aku ingin kau yang belikan"

Siwon mengernyit, sebenarnya sedikit terkejut saat perkataannya dipotong dengan cepat. Ia mencoba menebak, apa yang sedang dipikirkan istrinya itu. Namun, untuk mencairkan suasana, ia pun berpura – pura terkejut. "Sayang, ada apa dengan mu? Kau tidak hamil, 'kan? Aku belum siap punya anak. Aku masih ingin memanjakan mu"

"Sialan, aku tidak hamil. Aku ini pria. Cepat belikan! Kalau tidak, aku akan pergi sendiri membelinya!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku belikan. Tunggu disini oke?", kecupan lembut ia berikan dibibir penuh milik pemuda tersebut. Ia sebenarnya tahu, Kyuhyun hanya ingin menyuruhnya pergi. Ada sesuatu yang pemuda itu sembunyikan darinya, tapi ia tidak akan mencampuri hal tersebut selama tidak mengancam nyawa. Mereka sudah membicarakan ini pagi tadi.

"Hm"

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban dan menatap pintu kamar yang baru saja tertutup dalam diam. Jarak dari rumah mereka ke Hongdae membutuhkan waktu tempuh kira – kira selama satu jam. Jika dihitung dengan menungu pesanan dibuat dan perjalanan kembali, suaminya akan membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua jam. Waktu sebanyak itu akan ia gunakan untuk menilik hasil temuan dari Juhyun dan berharap ia bisa segera mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kakinya melangkah cepat keluar dari kamar menuju ruang kerjanya, flashdisk tadi berada dalam genggamannya. Ia berharap, intuisinya tidak salah dan tepat sasaran.

Karena jika itu terjadi, hanya butuh satu langkah lagi untuk menyeret bajingan ini ke penjara. Ya, ia akan mengakhiri permainan ini dan sangat yakin bahwa dirinya akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N:

2 chapters to go!

Selangkah lagi sebelum ketemu sama si bajingan yang kena sumpah serapah sana sini

Jangan review ya! Bentar lagi aja kok. Aku yang ngomong, kok aku juga yang jadi mewek gini :")

Special Thanks to:

\- Cynthia grace

\- Chossi

\- guest

\- gnf

\- SparKyu

\- tomato77

\- Nunna


	18. Ah… I Found This Bastard

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**\- Bae Juhyun**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTER XVIII

\- Ah… I Found This Bastard -

* * *

Kakinya berlari kencang dari parkiran menuju pintu masuk Mansion Choi, tidak ia pedulikan bagian pinggang ke bawahnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Jika ia terlambat lebih dari ini, atasannya itu pasti akan menendang bokongnya sekeras mungkin. Ia benci mengakuinya, tetapi memang saat ini dirinya lah yang bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak pergi ke bar setelah selesai bekerja dengan Lucas, seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di bar untuk mengikuti Yesung, seharusnya ia tidak berdebat dengan Yesung, dan seharusnya ia tidak bermalam disana. Ryeowook sudah lelah mengutuk kebodohannya, ia lebih memilih menyiapkan diri untuk mendapat semburan murka dari atasannya itu.

"Kim Ryeowook sudah hadir!", ia berteriak dengan semangat mencoba menetralisir ketakutannya, lalu berhenti setelah melihat figur atasannya bersama seorang pemuda jangkung. Pemuda yang merupakan atasannya sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut, berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Darimana saja kau?", Kyuhyun berdiri diam ditempatnya karena pemuda jangkung disampingnya menahan pundaknya, mencoba menenangkan.

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya kasar. Kyuhyun terlihat berpuluh kali lipat lebih menyeramkan saat ini, dan ia berterimakasih pada Changmin yang berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu. "Aku menemui Yesung hyung"

Wajahnya merengut saat mendengar perkataan rekan kerjanya itu. Pelipisnya berdenyut karena menahan emosi yang hampir meledak. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun sudah menunggu sejak jam delapan pagi disana, tapi kedua rekannya itu terlambat. Ia menghargai Lucas yang datang lima belas menit lebih cepat, walau pemuda itu sepertinya tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup. Ia juga masih bisa memaafkan Changmin yang terlambat dua jam, pemuda itu berlari masuk dan tertawa canggung, mengatakan bahwa ia ketiduran. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menoleransi keterlambatan Ryeowook. Mereka seharusnya mulai melakukan pemeriksaan dikamar Chanyeol pada jam sembilan pagi, tapi pemuda bertubuh kecil dan berwajah manis itu malah datang terlambat. Tanpa tanggung – tanggung, pemuda berpangkat kopral itu terlambat datang empat jam. Rasanya ia ingin mencekik sahabatnya ini.

"Kim Ryeowook..."

"Kami berdebat, oke?! Aku marah karena dia tidak mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tahu apa profesi ku sebenarnya dan siapa kau sebenarnya. Lalu, dia juga marah karena aku menuduhnya bermain dengan bartendernya itu, tapi ternyata aku salah, mereka kakak adik. Lalu, kami berbaikan", panik saat melihat tanduk imajiner mencuat di kedua sisi kepala lawan bicaranya, Ryeowook pun segera menjelaskan dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda didepannya itu dengan datar. Sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Lalu, memangnya kenapa? Oh! Sebentar, biar aku tebak. Kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih dan langsung melakukan seks liar. Itulah alasan sebenarnya yang membuat mu terlambat. Apa aku benar?"

"Ya, kau benar, semuanya. Kami melakukan seks semalaman dan bahkan merekamnya, dengan total durasi ada empat jam lamanya. Dia mengatakan, kau boleh datang bersama suami mu untuk menontonnya jika kau tidak percaya. Kau juga di undang Changmin", Ryeowook menaik turunkan alis matanya dan menatap kedua orang didepannya itu bergantian. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun bisa menebaknya dengan mudah, namun segera menepis rasa tersebut. Mereka harus segera bekerja.

Changmin merasa kejiwaannya akan semakin tidak sehat dan akan semakin terganggu jika terus bersama tim ini. Walaupun, sejujurnya ia senang dan tidak akan mau berpisah dari tim gila ini. Ya, ia menyebut tim ini gila berdasarkan tingkah laku setiap orang didalamnya. Ketua tim mereka adalah orang yang jenius tapi terlalu nekat dan tangan kanannya adalah seorang yang berwajah polos tetapi memiliki pemikiran paling ekstrim, sehingga hal itu menjadi faktor pendukung tingkah nekat ketuanya. Penanggung jawab forensik yang selalu kurang tidur karena maniak dengan pekerjaannya dan lebih memilih berkencan dengan tumpukan mayat diruang autopsy. Lalu terakhir, anak polos yang baru bergabung di tim ini sangat memuja 'kehebatan' si ketua tim, matanya akan berbinar saat membicarakan prestasi Letnan Cho dan betapa bangganya dia bisa masuk kedalam tim khusus pemuda tersebut walau hanya sementara. Dirinya adalah yang paling waras dari mereka semua, itu menurutnya.

"Oh... A, aku tidak mau mengganggu Kopral Kim dan Letnan Cho untuk –"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, memotong cepat perkataan si pemuda jangkung. "Diamlah, Changmin. Kalau aku menderita, kau harus menderita juga. Itu perintah"

"Ya Tuhan... Aku akan meminta kenaikan pangkat setelah ini...", ingin menangis rasanya. Tega sekali dua orang ini, padahal Changmin sampai sekarang belum punya kekasih. Walaupun ia popular dikantor, tapi ia adalah tipe orang yang hanya akan memberikan hati pada orang yang benar – benar dicintainya. Itulah alasan mengapa ia menolak semua kencan buta yang Jin sodorkan padanya dan belum juga memiliki kekasih hingga saat ini.

"Letnan, aku sudah dikabari, suratnya sudah disetujui Pak Kepala. Kita sudah bisa turun ke semua tempat hari ini", Lucas muncul dari lorong yang menuju taman bunga di sayap kanan. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat atmosfir aneh disekitar atasan dan para seniornya itu, padahal ia hanya pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengangkat telpon dari Juhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk saat Lucas datang dan melapor padanya. Mereka seharusnya mulai bergerak siang ini, karena selain pemeriksaan di kamar Chanyeol, mereka juga harus pergi ke beberapa tempat. Itulah mengapa ia meminta timnya berkumpul pagi, karena izin pemeriksaan sudah turun lebih dulu. "Bagus, ayo kita ke kamar si muka papan dulu"

Mereka sampai dikamar Park Chanyeol yang terletak di sayap kiri mansion, bersebelahan dengan lorong yang akan menuju puluhan pintu kamar khusus pekerja disana. Pintunya bisa dengan mudah ia buka, karena sudah mendapat izin dari yang bersangkutan pagi tadi, walaupun dengan sedikit perang mulut dan lempar cacian serta makian. Kyuhyun belum pernah masuk ke dalam kamar pribadi Chanyeol, dan pemandangan didepannya ini adalah sebuah kejutan untuknya. Awalnya mengira, ia akan mendapati ruangan dengan gaya minimalis dan dilengkapi dekorasi kaku. Namun, yang ia lihat saat ini, justru jauh berbeda.

Ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan tempelan gambar dari foto pemandangan yang sepertinya di potret sendiri. Ada beberapa alat musik dan buku partitur diatas sebuah piano, beberapa boneka kecil yang lucu, serta sederet penghargaan masa sekolah dan dari lomba musik terbuka. Ruangan ini sepertinya memiliki luas yang sama dengan kamarnya, dipojok ruangan ada dua pintu yang sepertinya menuju kamar mandi dan ruang pakaian. Daripada buku – buku bermateri berat, lemari bukunya berisi dengan buku partitur musik, majalah, beberapa album foto, dan juga novel fiksi. Ranjangnya berhadapan dengan sebuah televisi berlayar lebar, ada kulkas disamping televisi tersebut, dan sebuah meja panjang dari kayu yang memiliki ukiran indah. Kemungkinan berisi kue kering dan perangkat minum teh untuk menjamu tamu pribadi.

"Ryeowook, nyalakan perekam", ia masuk semakin dalam dan melihat – lihat ke sekelilingnya. Diatas sebuah meja bundar, terdapat beberapa folder berisi potongan artikel tentang Jongin, buku album berisi foto masa kecil Jongin, Siwon, dan seorang lainnya yang ia tebak sebagai Ahn Moon Jae atau Lee Donghae, lalu sebuah buku berisi silabus materi untuk siswa di sekolah terbuka. Ia ingat Chanyeol juga terkadang membantu sebagai pengajar disana.

"Baik. Disini Letnan Cho Kyuhyun, Kopral Kim Ryeowook, Detektif IT Shim Changmin, dan petugas tingkat satu Lucas Wong, memasuki kamar Park Chanyeol untuk pemeriksaan bukti standar dan alibi. Dilaksanakan setelah tiga jam surat izin diberikan, jam 12:20pm, hari senin, tanggal xx bulan xx tahun 20xx"

"Ada banyak partitur dan artikel tentang Kim Jongin. Beberapa foto masa kecil, foto bersama teman – teman sekolah, dan foto yang tampak paling baru, foto – foto bersama para pengajar sukarela di sekolah terbuka", Kyuhyun mengisi rekaman tersebut dengan apa yang ia dapatkan selama rekannya itu memberi introduksi rekaman.

"Di dinding juga ada lukisan dari cap tangan para siswa sekolah terbuka dan nama serta tanda tangan para pengajar", Lucas ikut menambahkan, namu kemudian ia menarik Ryeowook dan menunjukkan apa yang sedari tadi menangkap perhatiannya.

"Jeon Jungkook, Byun Baekhyun, dan Kim Taeyeon... Maksud mu, yang ini?"

Ryeowook mengernyit. Ia akhirnya mengerti dengan maksud tatapan Lucas dan segera memanggil ketua tim mereka, ingin bertanya masalah lukisan dari cap tangan tadi. Lucas tertergun, lukisan itu terdiri dari tiga puluh tiga cap tangan kecil dan dua cap tangan besar. Hanya ada cap dan tanda tangan milik Jeon Jungkook dan Byun Baekhyun. Cap serta tanda tangan dari sang pemilik sekolah, Kim Taeyeon, sama sekali tidak terlihat di sudut mana pun. Ditambah dengan sebuah foto yang ditempel diatas lukisan tersebut, terlalu aneh tampaknya untuk diletakkan disana.

"Letnan... Letnan Cho, coba kemari sebentar", Ryeowook segera memanggil atasannya itu, atensinya tak lepas dari anggota baru mereka yang masih mengobservasi lukisan didepan mereka. Sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang pemuda itu temukan.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, ia baru saja akan melanjutkan pemeriksaan disisi lain dari ruangan kamar tersebut, namun telinganya mendengar panggilan dari rekannya. "Ada apa?"

Menunujuk lukisan yang tergantung sedikit lebi tinggi darinya itu, Ryeowook lalu berbalik untuk menatap sang Letnan. "Lukisan ini... Kau tahu siapa yang memberikan lukisan ini? Atau yang memasangnya mungkin?"

"Seingat ku, Siwon hyung pernah mengatakan, ada lukisan dari cap tangan di kamar Chanyeol dan orang yang membawanya bernama Jeon Jungkook. Dia juga yang memasang lukisan ini..."

Ryeowook mengangguk, ia lalu melirik kearah Lucas, mengisyaratkan agar petugas baru itu mengatakan hasil observasinya pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tampak ragu, walaupun ia memang ingin membuktikan pada atasan mereka bahwa dirinya pantas berada di divisi ini, tapi ia juga akan merasa bodoh jika kecurigaannya tadi salah. Namun, merasakan pinggangnya disikut pelan oleh si penanggung jawab, ia pun menarik nafas dalam, memberanikan diri.

"Letnan, di lukisan ini, aku menghitung ada sekitar tiga puluh tiga cap tangan anak – anak, dan dua cap tangan milik orang dewasa. Aku mengasumsikan ini milik para pengajar, tapi kenapa hanya dua? Kenapa hanya ada cap dan tanda tangan dari dua pengajar, sedangkan si pemilik sekolah sendiri tidak menorehkan cap ataupun tanda tangannya. Hanya ada namanya saja disini. Lalu, apa menurutmu foto ini tidak aneh? Kenapa ditempelkan bersama lukisan cap tangan? Kenapa tidak dimasukkan dalam pigura foto saja? Mereka menempelnya dengan lem tembak, tapi kenapa harus setebal ini? Bukankah ini sesuatu yang ganjil?"

Ia mengernyit, saat ini fokus menatap pada foto tersebut. Ganjil? Apa yang ganjil? Apa karena foto ini ditempel bersama lukisan? Apa karena terlihat di lem terlalu tebal? Atau karena seperti... Menutupi sesuatu? Itu dia! Buru – buru Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia membuka software khusus yang diinstal sang suami kemarin disana, lalu segera melakukan pemindaian. Sinar berwarna biru, memancar dari kamera belakang ponsel, memindai setiap sudut lukisan hingga pada foto tadi.

"Sebentar..."

Drrt... Drrt...

"Menemukan sesuatu, Letnan Cho?"

Layar ponselnya berkedip dengan warna merah memancar disana. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, menyadari perkataan anggota barunya itu benar. Ada sesuatu dibalik foto itu, sesuatu yang membuat pemuda tadi merasa ganjil. Kyuhyun akan memujinya nanti setelah kasus ini selesai, insting pemuda itu kuat dan matanya sangat bagus untuk observasi teliti dilapangan. Mungkin, ia akan mempertimbangkan pemuda itu dan menambahnya sebagai anggota tetap dalam timnya, mengingat kinerja yang cepat dan cekatan ditambah dengan penjabaran observasinya tadi, memberikan cukup banyak tambahan poin dalam penilaiannya.

"Aku ingin foto itu. Lepaskan dari tempatnya"

"Huh? Baiklah... Kita pisahkan saja dengan ini", Ryeowook memutar pisau lipat yang dibawanya. Meminta Lucas menurukan lukisan tersebut ke lantai, ia lalu menyelipkan pisau kebalik kertas kaku tersebut, perlahan mengikis lemnya dan mengangkat foto itu.

"Ryeowook, berhenti. Lucas, panggil Changmin, foto ini memakai penyadap", Kyuhyun mencengkram pergelangan tangan temannya itu ketika ia menyadari ada kabel dan sesuatu seperti lingkaran besi, dibalik foto tersebut.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Changmin yang tadi sedang memeriksa ruang pakaian, berjalan kearah ketua tim mereka itu. "Ada apa, Letnan?"

"Aurora47 yang dipasang Siwon hyung pada ponsel ku, mendeteksi perangkat asing dari foto ini. Coba kau periksa"

Mengangguk, ia mengangkat foto tersebut dengan hati – hati. Saat matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang tak asing dimatanya, ia segera mencopot benda tersebut yang menyerupai lingkaran besi dengan hati – hati. Merogoh saku celananya, ia lalu mengeluarkan peralatan deteksi portable miliknya. Changmin terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. "Ini MicroCam dengan model paling baru. Tidak sembarang orang bisa mempunyai barang ini, tapi yang ini sudah mendapat modifikasi... Letnan?"

Tangannya merobek cepat foto tadi, memperhatikan sebuah tanda tangan kecil dengan tipografi wajah tersenyum dan sebuah cap tangan yang ada di lukisan tersebut. Keduanya ditutupi oleh foto tadi yang diselipkan dengan kamera. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya itu pada timnya, tidak peduli saat ketiga orang itu tampak bergidik ngeri. Oh, betapa senangnya ia saat ini. Tidak sia – sia ia meminta Juhyun untuk pergi ke Incheon, mengobrak – abrik rekam medis rumah sakit disana, bahkan harus melanjutkan pencarian hingga ke Busan. Semuanya terbayar dengan dua hal didepannya ini.

"Ah... Aku menemukan bajingan ini... Benar – benar... Selama ini barang buktinya sudah dia serahkan ke rumah ini. Dia mencoba mengejekku", ia mengambil pisau lipat rekannya tadi, lalu memotong bagian cap dan tanda tangan dibalik foto tadi, sebelum menyerahkannya pada Lucas.

"Kau menemukannya?!", mereka bertiga terkejut. Lalu memperhatikan apa yang diperlihatkan Kyuhyun di ponselnya. Sebuah data lengkap dari pelaku mereka, tanda tangan dan nama itu benar – benar sama.

"Ya. Lucas, pergi ke kantor dan ajukan surat penangkapan atas nama yang tertulis disini, berikan potongan lukisan ini pada Letnan Min dan minta dia segera mencocokkannya dengan data yang baru saja aku kirimkan. Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus punya data dari ahli untuk memperkuat nilai bukti. Setelah itu, kau jemput kami dengan mobil dinas di lokasi yang nanti Ryeowook akan kirimkan, lakukan secepatnya. Kita akan menyergap bajingan ini"

"Laksanakan, Letnan!"

"Untuk mu, Changmin, kau juga pergilah ke kantor dan cari sumber dari kamera itu. Cari tahu dimana bajingan ini menyembunyikan semua barang bukti kejahatan. Kau bisa, bukan? Aku dan Ryeowook akan menyelesaikan pemeriksaan disini"

"Tentu, Letnan. Kau bisa percayakan itu pada ku"

* * *

###

* * *

"Semua barang yang dia dapatkan dari para pengajar di sekolah itu, bisa saja sudah disadap", Kyuhyun berkomentar sembari melajukan Audi miliknya. Baru saja mobil tersebut datang kemarin pagi, dan tentunya sudah dipastikan tidak ada bom didalamnya.

"Sebelum Aurora47, apa kalian tidak punya pelacak dirumah?", Ryeowook masih fokus dengan tablet ditangannya, membuka semua email masuk dari Yoongi dan segera merangkum isinya. Tidak pernah dirinya tak takjub dengan kecepatan seorang Min Yoongi dalam analisa barang bukti.

"Ada. Itu versi lama. Namanya Aurora Rings dan itu adalah produk dari SW Corp. Aku memang meminta Siwon hyung untuk memperbarui versi pelacak tersebut tanpa bantuan dari bagian pengembangan di perusahaannya. Mengingat data perusahaannya sempat kebobolan, aku memiliki kecurigaan, bahwa ada kemungkinan pelaku itu bekerja disana. Akhirnya, aku minta dia untuk mengerjakan itu sendiri dalam jangka waktu satu bulan"

Lalu hening. Ia memfokuskan atensinya pada jalanan yang tidak begitu padat, berusaha tetap berkendara dengan hati - hati, padahal ia sudah tak sabar untuk menyeret bajingan ini ke sel penjara. Kyuhyun merasa beruntung karena tidak harus berkeliling terlebih dahulu untuk menangkap pangkal ekor penjahat mereka. Semua list tempat yang akan mereka datangi, di coret dan hanya menyisakan sekolah terbuka yang sering Chanyeol datangi saja. Setelah ini, ia akan datang sendiri kesana, dan mungkin akan mengajak Changmin juga. Tinggal satu belokan lagi, dan mereka akan sampai di sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana, sepertinya untuk kalangan menengah keatas, yang terletak di distrik Seocho. Ia menghentikan mobilnya ditempat parkir yang berada dua blok dari gedung apartemen tersebut, berjaga – jaga jika CCTV disepanjang jalan itu sudah di sadap. Atensinya kembali beralih pada Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook, kau mendapatkan sesuatu tentangnya?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, ia lalu segera membuka hasil rangkuman yang ia buat sedari tadi. "Aku sudah mendapat data analisis dari Letnan Min. Setelah mencocokkan sidik jari dilukisan tadi dengan sidik jari yang kau berikan, tanda tangan itu juga, sama persis. Semuanya dicocokkan dengan data yang kau miliki serta data nasional penduduk yang diambil sejak dua puluh lima tahun silam, dan semuanya terbongkar hingga ke akar. Dia, bajingan ini, memalsukan usianya. Seharusnya dia berusia 45 tahun, tapi dia memalsukannya menjadi 35 tahun"

"Kita terjebak dalam pusaran ketololan karena awalnya terpaku dengan si Kim Sung Il, bahkan Siwon hyung juga seperti itu. Aku bahkan sempat mencurigai mu. Kesimpulan"

Menatap pemuda disampingnya itu dengan tatapan datar, ia kembali membaca setelah membuka foto seorang wanita yang mereka yakini sebagai si pelaku. "Aku tersanjung, Letnan. Sudah dipastikan penjahat kita adalah Kim Taeyeon, 45 tahun, dia pernah mengalami keguguran dan rahimnya diangkat. Operasi tersebut dilakukan di Incheon International Hospital 22 tahun yang lalu, berdasarkan rekam medik yang terlampir di data. Dia pindah ke Busan setelah dirawat di Incheon dan menetap disana selama 15 tahun. Dia mengadopsi anak berusia 4 tahun dari sebuah panti asuhan di Busan. Diperkirakan, anak ini sekarang berusia 26 tahun dengan jenis kelamin laki – laki"

Mereka berdua lalu turun dan berjalan cepat menuju tujuan mereka. Kyuhyun hanya melirik saat rekannya itu menunjukkan beberapa foto yang diyakini sebagai foto si pelaku. Untuk ukuran seorang wanita yang seharusnya berusia 45 tahun, Kim Taeyeon berhasil menjaga kondisinya seperti masih berusia pertengahan tiga puluh. Jujur, mereka cukup terbantu dengan data yang Juhyun berikan. Berkas legal yang Siwon minta pada adik sepupunya itu, berhasil mengeliminasi kemungkinan tersangka, karena anak dari Kim Sung Il saat ini sudah pindah ke negara bagian di Eropa sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Dan yang perlu ia pastikan, hanyalah istri dari cinta pertama suaminya itu. Istri dari mendiang Kim Heechul.

"Persis sama dengan dugaan ku. Mereka pasti sudah bertahun – tahun merencanakan ini. Wanita itu otaknya", ia tidak kaget. Menyimpan dendam selama 22 tahun, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mematangkan rencana balas dendam. Wanita itu mendirikan panggung untuk mempertontonkan pembalasannya pada seorang Choi Siwon, itu pikirnya.

"Jangan katakan, anak itu di cuci otak. Diberi alasan sebelum dia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...", membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat Ryeowook merasa miris.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, sebeku apapun hatinya, ia tidak pernah suka saat suatu kejahatan melibatkan anak – anak, dan akhirnya anak – anak itulah yang menjadi korban dari orang dewasa egois. Ya, secara tidak langsung, anak angkat Kim Taeyeon ini sudah menjadi korban. Anak yang masih tidak mengerti apapun tentang dunia, dituntun ke jalan gelap tak berujung. Tidak semua anak bisa tersadar dan berbalik untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

"Aku bertaruh, wanita itu melakukannya sejak mengadopsi anak ini, dia mencari yang memiliki bakat menjadi anak jenius. Sejak usianya 4 tahun. Wanita itu mengubah anak ini menjadi pembunuh. Mengeksploitasinya dan memanfaatkannya. Seseorang yang dijunjung tinggi dan memiliki posisi dibawah Tuhan, seperti yang dikatakan Yoongi. Kim Taeyeon menempatkan dirinya seperti itu agar anak ini memiliki rasa patuh dan takut padanya. Menciptakan monster jenius yang berani mati setelah misi mereka selesai"

Mereka memasuki pelataran gedung apartemen tersebut, ia kenal baik dengan tempat ini, Siwon pernah mengajaknya kesini. Penjaga pintu masuk sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangannya, pria itu segera membungkuk dan membukakan pintu. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda terimakasih lalu berjalan menuju lift. Gedung apartemen ini merupakan salah satu yang suaminya itu miliki, tidak heran jika hampir seluruh pekerja disini mengenali dirinya. Setelah sampai didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 1073, Kyuhyun membunyikan bel lalu mengisyaratkan Ryeowook untuk bersiap dengan senjatanya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Kim Taeyeon akhirnya membuka pintu.

"Oh? Letnan? Ku kira kita sepakat bertemu besok pagi? Atau aku salah mengingat tanggal?", wanita itu tersenyum pada dua orang pemuda didepannya, ekspresinya memperlihatkan keraguan. Matanya kentara sekali memancarkan rasa was – was.

"Tidak, ada perubahan rencana", Kyuhyun melangkah masuk untuk memojokkan si wanita, dengan hati – hati menghalangi pintu keluar satu – satunya. Ryeowook berjaga dibelakangnya, netra pemuda itu menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, berusaha menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan. "Kami punya pertanyaan untuk mu, Nyonya Kim. Istri dari mendiang Kim Heechul"

"Maaf? Apa maksud mu?", mata Taeyeon mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum netranya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Ini giliran ku. Kami sudah mendapatkan mu, dan tentu saja anak angkat mu juga"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Hanya dalam sepersekian detik, wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi bengis, amarah dan murka jelas tampak disana. Taeyeon menekuk tangannya dan menghunuskan sebuah pisau yang nyaris mengenai sisi leher Kyuhyun, mengincar pembuluh darah besar yang lewat disana. Ia ingin segera membunuh pemuda itu, karena anaknya tetap keras kepala untuk tidak membunuh si jalang ini, menyisakan untuk akhir nanti katanya. Maka dari itu ia akan melakukannya sendiri. Namun, pemuda itu bergerak lebih cepat. Menunduk kemudian melakukan gerakan memutar, Kyuhyun menangkap tangan wanita tersebut lalu memutarnya ke belakang. Ia menghimpit si wanita pada dinding lalu menyibakkan lengan baju Taeyeon. Matanya menangkap sebuah gelang besi tempat menyimpan berbagai jenis pisau dan jarum, melepaskan gelang tersebut, ia lalu menyerahkannya pada Ryeowook.

"Ah, lihat itu tadi, bukankah itu gerakan yang bagus? Apa kau mengajarkannya juga pada anak mu? Ryeowook, kau tangani dia", ia membiarkan Ryeowook memborgol wanita tersebut. Rekannya itu segera mencengkram lengan Taeyeon dan mendorongnya paksa keluar dari kamar apartemen, menuju lift ke lobi.

Taeyeon menyentak – nyentak dalam cengkraman polisi yang sedari tadi hanya diam, melihat kearahnya dengan datar. Kepalanya terasa seperti mendidih melihat senyuman miring yang sang Letnan perlihatkan. Seakan – akan mengejeknya. "JALANG SIALAN!"

"Sebenarnya, aku masih berpikir. Kenapa kau memakai nama keluarga suami mu? Kau sudah menjadi janda dan bisa kembali mengklaim nama keluarga mu", Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, gesture saat ia bertanya sesuatu yang tak ia pahami.

"Letnan, surat penangkapan sudah disetujui. Lucas sudah menunggu kita dibawah"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan disamping wanita tersebut. Matanya melirik pada Taeyeon yang sedang menunduk, sepertinya wanita itu sedang mengumpatinya tanpa suara. "Bagus, bawa dia ke mobil. Kita akan mengobrol lama, Nyonya Kim. Tentang pembunuhan ini, tentang pembalasan dendam atas nama suami mu yang telah meninggal, dan tentang bagaimana kau menjadi seorang ibu. Aku bertaruh, kau mengatakan bahwa Choi Siwon telah membunuh ayahnya, Kim Heechul. Tapi, satu hal yang tidak kau katakan padanya. Kau dan Kim Heechul tidak pernah punya anak karena rahim beserta janin mu diangkat akibat kecelakaan tragis 22 tahun yang lalu"

Taeyeon mengangkat kepalanya. Bagaikan kehilangan kendali, ia berteriak histeris. Anaknya, itu anaknya! Tahu apa si jalang ini?! "DIA ANAK KU! ANAK KU DAN HEECHUL! KALAU KAU MENYENTUH SEHELAI RAMBUT PUN DARINYA, AKU AKAN MEROBEK DADA MU, MENCONGKEL JANTUNG MU, DAN MEMAKANNYA MENTAH – MENTAH!"

Dengan jijik, Kyuhyun menatap wanita disampingnya tersebut. Tatapannya tajam dan menusuk, kembali berputar dikepalanya gambaran tiap korban yang dibunuh dan dimutilasi dengan kejam. Namun, segera ia menekan amarahnya itu agar tidak meledak. Netranya menangkap Lucas yang sudah menunggu didepan pintu masuk, disekitar sana juga ada beberapa orang yang berkumpul karena penasaran. Ia menatap wanita itu yang baru saja dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil dan masih memandangnya dengan sengit, sedikit merunduk, ia berucap dengan nada tenang.

"Kalau 'aku' melukainya. Kau mengutuk jiwa sucinya yang tak berdosa. Mengambilnya dari panti asuhan, dan menidurkannya dengan dongeng berjudul balas dendam", ia mendecih diakhir, lalu pintu mobil dinas tersebut ia tutup dengan kasar. Ia berdiam diri disana hingga mobil dinas kepolisian sudah tak tampak lagi dimatanya, sebelum melangkah pergi dari sana. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju tempat ia memarkir Audi miliknya tadi. Ia harus pergi ke tempat lain setelah ini, jadi ia mempercayakan kedua orang dari anggota timnya tadi untuk menggiring wanita tersebut ke Kantor Kepolisian Seoul.

* * *

###

* * *

"Aku berani bertaruh, selama ini Chanyeol membantu mengajar tanpa tahu bahwa dibawah kakinya adalah ruang bawah tanah berisi bukti kejahatan pembunuh adiknya"

Mereka menemukan tempat Taeyeon dan anak angkatnya menyembunyikan semua barang bukti dan peralatan elektronik canggih yang keduanya miliki. Terletak tepat dibawah bangunan sekolah terbuka, dimana selama ini para anak jalanan belajar. Tanah tempat membangun sekolah tersebut, sudah dibeli oleh Kim Taeyeon sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Wanita itu mendirikan sebuah bangunan dengan empat ruangan dan dua kamar mandi, seperti rumah minimalis. Dua ruangan berfungsi sebagai kelas, satu ruangan sebagai ruang istirahat pengajar, dan ruangan yang paling kecil dari ketiganya, berfungsi sebagai gudang penyimpanan. Di gudang tersebutlah mereka menemukan pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Ruangan tersebut tidak terasa pengap seperti ruang bawah tanah pada umumnya, sirkulasinya terjaga dengan baik menggunakan pipa – pipa besar yang menembus tanah. Ia melihat sekeliling, hingga pandangannya jatuh pada tumpukan berkas berisi data – data para korban. Kyuhyun mencoba membuka beberapa dan sedikit terkesima. Data ini bahkan lebih lengkap dari milik kepolisian, bagaikan para korban itu sendiri yang menulisnya, kecuali satu orang. Hanya data milik Lee Donghae yang tidak lengkap, lebih tipis dan informasinya terlalu mengambang daripada yang lain. Tepat sesuai perkiraan, bajingan ini ragu untuk membunuh pria itu karena kekurangan data informasi. Beruntunglah si penipu ulung itu, karena kemampuannya berganti identitas dengan rapi, sudah menyelamatkannya dari maut.

"Oh, ya ampun... Gila... Benar – benar... Peralatan ini tak ada satu pun yang dijual dipasaran, atau kemungkinan baru akan di keluarkan beberapa bulan lagi. Ini dikembangkan sendiri. Ah, lihatlah ini! Dan ini! Ya ampun... Hanya SW Corp yang memiliki alat – alat ini", Changmin sibuk bergumam sendiri, bahkan hampir tidak mendengar perkataan temannya tadi.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Changmin. Ia segera meletakkan berkas yang dibacanya tadi, lalu melangkah cepat kearah pemuda jangkung itu. "Apa maksud mu?"

"Aku melihat setengah dari komponen alat – alat ini diperusahaan induk Siwon hyung, bagian pengembangannya. Dan hampir setengah dari ini semua, belum keluar dipasaran. Lihat, SW Corp selalu memberikan logo ukir permanen pada setiap peralatannya, aku beberapa kali kesana dan berkenalan dengan beberapa orang... Ah! Ini dia logonya, Letnan"

Kyuhyun tertegun selama beberapa detik, sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Ia mencengkram lengan temannya itu, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. "Changmin... Kau bicara dengan siapa saja dengan orang dari perusahaan Siwon? Yang membantu menyuplai alat untuk mu dan ruangan ku?"

Changmin mengernyit bingung, kemudian mengingat – ingat nama yang kemarin membantunya. "Hanya tiga orang. Sekretarisnya, Moon Taeil, lalu dua orang teknisi dari bagian pengembangannya, Byun Baekhyun, dan Kim Namjoon"

"Aku kenal dengan Taeil. Jabarkan, Byun Baekhyun"

"Oh! Dia seperti bola kegembiraan! Tidak bisa diam dan wajahnya sungguh manis! Padahal dia lebih tua dua tahun dari Namjoon"

"Kim Namjoon?"

"Dia ahli elektronik. Usianya masih 26 tahun, orangnya pintar dan menyenangkan, tapi sedikit pendiam... Entahlah, dia sepertinya orang yang tidak mau berbasa – basi"

Otaknya berputar, semuanya terlihat jelas sekarang. Nama Taeyeon dan semua data yang ia dapatkan. Sejujurnya, anak angkat wanita itu belum ia temukan, tetapi Kyuhyun yakin dengan kesimpulannya ini. Ia mundur selangkah, netranya menatap sekeliling hingga ia menangkap sebuah objek. Sebuah foto yang dibingkai rapi dalam pigura berwarna putih gading, foto Kim Taeyeon dengan seorang anak berusia sekitaran 15 tahun. Anak itu sedang tersenyum dan memegang beberapa medali emas, Taeyeon memeluk anak tersebut dari belakang sembari tersenyum manis, bagaikan ibu dan anak dalam sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, namun tak ada sosok figure si 'ayah'. Ia kembali menatap kearah Changmin, pemuda jangkung tersebut balik menatapnya, dia tahu apa yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"Ya Tuhan... Siwon hyung menggaji bajingan itu. Dia mempekerjakannya di SW Corp... Changmin, kau tangani yang disini. Minseok dan Jungwoo akan membantu mu nanti untuk memindahkan semua peralatan ini sebagai barang bukti, aku akan menghubungi mereka. Aku harus kembali ke kantor dan menginterogasi Kim Taeyeon"

"Serahkan pada ku, Letnan. Pergilah sekarang"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Chapter 18 datang , artinya satu chapter lagi menunju ending, atau bisa dibilang, chapter depan adalah ending nya :")

Mungkin, chapter depan bakal lumayan panjang. Dan bakal aku update sekitar hari jumat atau sabtu. Pokoknya bakal di update malamnya, antara jam 8 - 12 wkwkwkwk. Aku udah nulis layout percakapannya sih, tinggal paragraf deskripsinya aja.

Jangan lupa untuk review

Special Thanks to:

\- Cynthia grace

\- Chossi

\- guest

\- gnf

\- SparKyu

\- tomato77

\- Nunna


	19. You Don't Even Like Him

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**\- Bae Juhyun**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTER XIX

\- You Don't Even Like Him -

* * *

Anak itu melarikan diri, dan Taeyeon tidak mau bersusah payah untuk membuka mulutnya, wanita itu tidak ingin anak angkatnya ditangkap. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, ia menghabiskan hampir lebih dari tiga jam hanya untuk menginterogasi Kim Taeyeon, dan jika boleh jujur, ia merasa sangat lelah. Wanita itu sangat keras kepala. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir ditempat biasa, lalu segera masuk kedalam dan menghidupkan mesinnya. Ia menumpukan kepalanya di roda stir, ingin segera pulang, makan, mandi, lalu tidur. Jangan lupakan pelukan hangat dari suaminya untuk melengkapi tidur nyenyaknya.

Namun, ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan merengut kecewa. Kyuhyun baru saja ingat, Siwon sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk menyelesaikan urusan bisnis yang sempat tertunda beberapa kali. Pria itu pergi pagi - pagi sekali, sekitar jam lima pagi tadi, dan terbang menggunakan jet pribadi ke negeri sakura. Kadang, terbersit ide ingin pulang kesana, lebih tepatnya ke Tokyo, dan mencari kabar ayahnya. Hanya sekedar memastikan apa pria tukang judi itu sudah mati atau belum, karena jika pria itu belum mati, ia ingin sekali menyaksikan kematiaannya. Ia tidak akan munafik, ia akui ada rasa dendam pada kedua orang tuanya itu, karena mereka telah membuangnya. Tidak memperdulikannya.

Baiklah, mungkin setelah kasus ini selesai, Kyuhyun akan berlibur dua atau tiga hari ke Jepang. Lalu pikirannya kembali beralih pada anak yang sedang mereka cari, kota ini akan terasa cukup besar jika seseorang memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Jika tertangkap, mungkin saja anak itu memiliki kesempatan lebih, seperti mendapatkan perawatan disalah satu bangsal rumah sakit jiwa. Sejenius apapun anak itu, dia terlihat memiliki kecenderungan cacat mental yang kentara, semua itu bisa dilihat dari interaksi mereka melalui perantara suara selama ini. Dan untuk menarik keluar si anak dari tempat persembunyiannya, dia harus tahu bagaimana kondisi ibunya saat ini. Ia tersenyum tipis, tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan segera menekan panggilan cepat untuk kontak Wendy.

Namun sialnya, Wendy bahkan tidak mengangkat ponselnya. Tak habis akal, Kyuhyun segera menghubungi telepon rumah wanita tersebut. Tetapi, justru suara rekaman yang menjawabnya kali ini. **"Halo! Son Seungwan sedang tidak ada ditempat untuk saat ini! Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi bip ketiga. Son Seungwan akan menghubungi anda kembali nanti"**

"Sialan. Wendy, kalau kau mendengar ini, angkatlah segera. Aku punya sesuatu yang bisa mendongkrak rating TV mu"

Klik!

**"Oh! Kyuhyun oppa! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!"**

Ia menghela nafas, sedikit kesal karena wanita itu terlalu lama menjawab panggilannya. "Lamban. Apa yang ku katakan kemarin? Bersiaplah terus dengan ponsel mu"

**"Aku sedang istirahat, untung saja kau menghubungi telepon rumah ku"**

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, sudah cukup muak mendengar banyak alasan hari ini. "Aku tidak peduli dengan waktu istirahat mu, kau seorang reporter. Kau pasti ingin ini disiarkan setengah jam lagi. Datanglah ke Kantor Kepolisian Seoul. Tim ku sudah menangkap satu orang dalam kasus pembunuhan berantai yang kami tangani, dengan korban terbunuh yaitu Kang Sora, Park Jungsoo, Im Yoona, dan Kim Jongin. Kim Taeyeon malam ini ditahan sebagai salah satu dari pelaku pembunuhan. Dia juga dituntut dengan tuduhan sebagai pelaku percobaan pembunuhan pada Lee Donghae dan pemalsuan identitas"

**"Ya Tuhan! Tunggu sebentar! Aku bahkan belum menyalakan alat perekam!"**

Suara panik dari Wendy, tidak membuatnya iba sedikit pun. Ia memutar tajam pada belokan terakhir, sebelum memperlambat laju mobilnya. "Aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataan ku", Kyuhyun menjawab dengan cepat tanpa rasa simpati. "Pihak berwenang sedang mencari putra angkatnya karena diduga memiliki hubungan dengan kasus ini. Hubungi bagian Humas Kepolisian Seoul jika kau ingin foto si pelaku"

**"Akan ku lakukan. Aku ingin wawancara empat mata dengan pelaku malam ini"**

"Lakukanlah. Kau reporter yang pertama kali tahu mengenai ini, Wendy. Dan terimakasih atas semua bantuan mu, aku akan mentraktir mu minum ke Pink Magic setelah ini"

**"Oppa -"**

Kyuhyun mengakhiri transmisi dan tersenyum tipis. Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki jiwa bersaing tinggi, sudah bisa ia pastikan Wendy akan memulai siarannya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari setengah jam. Ketika melewati gerbang masuk kearah rumahnya, entah mengapa ia merasa bersemangat lagi untuk bekerja, mencari seorang lagi pelaku yang masih bersembunyi. Tentunya setelah mendapat asupan tidur selama tiga atau empat jam. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya didepan pintu, tidak peduli jika nanti Chanyeol akan datang untuk memakinya. Kakinya melangkah masuk, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang menyambutnya.

"Kemana mereka semua? Apa Siwon hyung benar - benar memberi mereka hari libur... Aku kira dia cuma bercanda tadi pagi..."

Meregangkan otot leher dan bahunya, ia lalu berjalan menuju kearah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Dalam perjalanan menuju dapur, ia melewati ruang duduk terlebih dahulu, matanya melirik kearah punggung seseorang yang tampak familiar. Ia mendesah pelan, sebenarnya tidak ingin menyapa orang ini, tapi pemuda itu berhak tahu bahwa dia sudah bebas dari tuduhan. Tujuannya pun beralih ke ruang duduk, berniat menyapa adik angkat suaminya itu.

"Chanyeol? Ya ampun, kau disini rupanya. Jangan merajuk karena perkataan ku tadi pagi. Cukup lucu untuk ku saat kau akhirnya memanggil ku dengan sebutan hyung... Hei? Kenapa diam saja? Kau pasti mendengar ku masuk, harusnya kau menjawab ku", Kyuhyun berjalan kearah pemuda itu sembari terus berbicara. Namun, ia tiba - tiba berhenti. Tangannya gatal untuk menarik senjatanya keluar, tetapi ia terpaksa harus mengangkat kedua tangannya itu didepan dada. Ia menyadari kedua tangan Chanyeol dikunci dibelakang punggungnya dengan borgol besi, dan kedua kakinya diikat dengan tali.

"Pintar sekali, Letnan. Aku menghargai itu", Kyuhyun melihat seorang pemuda sedang tersenyum sembari duduk di sudut ruangan. Tangan pemuda tersebut bergerak, memutar - mutar benda perak digenggamannya. "Kau tahu apa ini?"

"Barang bagus, tapi tidak terlihat efisien", ia menjawab singkat. Sedikitpun tidak mau memberikan pujian bagi bajingan didepannya ini.

"Ayolah, aku mengembangkannya sendiri. Ini pisau bedah laser. Aku baru saja akan mencongkel matanya, seperti aku mencongkel mata Kim Jongin, laser dari pisau ini bisa menjangkau hingga otaknya. Tapi sangat disayangkan kau datang dan merusak rencana ku"

"Entahlah, Baekhyun. Aku takut kau melewatkan otaknya yang lumayan kecil"

Ia masih dalam posisi seperti tadi, pandangannya mengikuti pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Tangan denga jemari lentik dan kulit pucat, seperti wanita, tingginya hanya 175cm, persis sesuai perkiraannya. Kyuhyun menangkap kondisi Chanyeol, pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu tampak sedikit mengantuk, sepertinya dia di bius.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyukainya", senyum Baekhyun melebar, ada kilat kekecewaan bercampur rasa puas di netranya. "Itulah yang ku suka. Kau bekerja keras untuk membersihkan namanya, padahal kau membencinya. Sama seperti aku. Padahal, mungkin saja aku tidak akan menyakitinya jika dia tidak mencampakkan ku untuk Do Kyungsoo brengsek itu. Sungguh disayangkan si penyanyi tolol itu masih hidup sampai sekarang, harusnya dia mati terbakar kemarin saat aku meledakkan bom di mobil mu"

Kyuhyun akan berkata jujur, pemuda didepannya ini berwajah manis, cenderung cantik. Saat bibir ranum itu tersenyum, ada pesona yang lain disana, ia akui bahkan dirinya tertarik. Tetapi, kilatan di mata itu menggambarkan sesuatu yang berbahaya, seakan memperlihatkan jati diri pemuda itu yang sebenarnya. Nama Baekhyun juga tidak asing ditelinganya, karena Siwon pernah sesekali menceritakan pemuda itu sebagai teman kencan Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya, perasaan ku pada si muka papan itu cukup rumit untuk dijelaskan, berbeda dengan mu. Bagaimana kalau kau menjauhkan pisau laser mu itu? Apa kau suka coklat? Kita bisa memakannya bersama", ia mencoba membujuk pemuda itu, walaupun dengan hal konyol sekalipun. Kyuhyun butuh agar si bajingan ini kehilangan fokus selama beberapa saat.

"Aku mau kau meletakkan senjata ke lantai dan tendang kesini. Lakukan dengan hati - hati, karena aku tahu kapan kau ragu", sembari terkikik pelan, Baekhyun menaikkan pengaturan jarak pisau ditangannya, lalu mengarahkannya kearah kepala sang Letnan. "Aku akan mengatakan sedikit rahasia. Pisau ini, sudah ku atur panjang lasernya. Dan yakinlah, ini bisa mencapai mu. Melubangi kepala mu dan menghancurkan otak mu"

"Ah, aku benci dokter"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senjatanya, perlahan ia menunduk untuk meletakkan pistolnya diatas lantai. Namun, ketika ia melihat ada sedikit celah, ia memutar mulut pistol tersebut, berniat melepaskan tembakan kearah pemuda itu. Seberkas sinar merah keluar dari pisau bedah tersebut, menghantarkan aliran panas pada lengan atasnya. Jemarinya kelu dan reflek melepaskan genggaman pada pistolnya, hingga benda tersebut jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Ia berlutut sembari mencengkram lengannya yang terluka.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengantisipasi itu. Aku mengenal mu dengan baik, Letnan", Baekhyun tertawa geli. Ia bersenandung sembari berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Membungkuk, ia lalu mengambil senjata milik polisi tersebut. "Kau mungkin akan lebih suka morfin dari pada ini. Rasa sakit dari tusukan laser terbukti sangat mengerikan. Kau mendengar bagaimana Park Jungsoo berteriak bukan? Saat laser ini memotongnya hingga ke tulang"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat, berusaha menahan rasa sakit dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya. Ia dapat melihat pemuda itu melangkah mundur, meletakkan pistol miliknya diatas meja, cukup jauh dari jangkauannya maupun jangkauan Chanyeol. Kepalanya berdenyut karena memaksakan diri untuk fokus pada hal lain, sementara lukanya terus mengucurkan darah dan menyebabkan rasa sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Pisau bedah laser itu benar - benar bisa memotong dengan mudah dan cepat, mungkin barang itu juga digunakan untuk menyiksa korban lainnya hingga mati.

"Kau akan hidup, jangan khawatir. Ingin membalut luka mu? Kau mengeluarkan darah, Letnan", karena ingin membantu, Baekhyun membungkuk dan merobek lengan seragam milik sang Letnan, sebelum menjatuhkan potongan kain itu diatas pangkuannya. "Gunakan ini"

Baekhyun sibuk mengamati lawannya itu yang sedang terengah, bulir - bulir keringat membasahi dahi Kyuhyun. Polisi itu mencoba untuk mengikat lukanya sendiri dengan tubuh gemetar. Pasti sangat sakit, pikirnya. Namun tidak ada rasa kasihan saat melihat yang lebih tua semakin membungkukkan tubuh karena menahan rasa sakit itu. Ia justru mengerjap dengan kilatan bahagia dimatanya

"Kau lawan yang kuat dan cukup pintar. Tapi kau sudah gagal. Oh~, kau dikutuk untuk gagal karena memihak yang salah"

"Kau menyedihkan. Kau masih sangat muda. Berapa usia mu? 28 tahun? Ya ampun, kenapa kau mencatat usia mu dua tahun lebih tua? Padahal semua orang ingin umur yang muda. Kau menyia - nyiakannya"

"Aku tidak peduli. Selama mommy bangga pada ku, usia bukanlah hak yang penting"

"Mommy? Kim Taeyeon brengsek itu?"

Ia menampar Kyuhyun dengan kuat, emosinya naik ke ubun - ubun saat mendengar pemuda itu menghina ibunya. Dewi yang ia puja dan ia cintai, segala kasih sayang yang dilimpahkan sang ibu padanya bahkan melebihi apa yang Tuhan berikan. Tidak akan ia biarkan siapapun menghina ibunya, apa lagi jalang didepannya ini. Baekhyun membiarkan pemuda itu meringkuk dilantai, tepat disamping sofa yang Chanyeol duduki. Ia menjambak rambut milik sang Letnan lalu berucap dengan murka.

"Kau! Jangan berani - beraninya kau menghina ibu ku, dasar jalang murahan!", mengempaskan kepala pemuda tersebut ke sisi sofa, ia lalu melangkah menjauh. Tangannya meraih gelas berleher tinggi, Baekhyun menuangkan wine kedalam gelas itu, sebelum menyesap cairan merah pekat tersebut dengan tenang. "Lihat saja, ketika Choi Siwon tiba dirumah ini, aku akan membuat mu menyesalinya"

"Dia tidak akan datang", Chanyeol bergumam pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar kedua orang lainnya yang berada disana.

"Yeollie~, dia pasti akan datang. Dia tidak bisa jauh - jauh dari jalangnya"

Kyuhyun menahan sakit dan berhasil kembali berlutut, bersiap untuk berdiri. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menghentikan pergerakannya itu saat melihat pisau tadi diarahkan pada kepala Chanyeol. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menampakkan ekspresi bengis, seperti ibu angkatnya. Sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk pemuda itu mendapat pertolongan. Kegilaan dari kebencian dan rasa haus darah yang Taeyeon tanamkan dalam diri anak itu sudah berakar sangat jauh di hati dan otaknya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan pada mu, jangan bawa kekasih mu masuk sampai kau mengenalkannya pada ku dan Siwon hyung", Kyuhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang mulai sadar, sepertinya efek bius yang pemuda itu terima, perlahan mulai menghilang.

Chanyeol mengernyit, kepalanya masih terasa berputar dan pandangannya tidak fokus, tetapi ia bisa merespon dengan baik. "Dia datang sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak ingat dia menanyakan alamat mansion ini"

"Hah, kau tolol sekali. Tapi, kau sudah benar karena memilih Kyungsoo dibandingkan bajingan gila ini", duduk bersandar pada badan sofa, Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. Sengaja ia mengeraskan suaranya agar kali ini Baekhyun mendengar perkataannya.

Baekhyun membanting gelas digenggamannya dengan keras. Kaca dari kristal itu berhamburan keatas lantai marmer ruangan. "Letnan, kau ingin aku menyakiti mu lagi?"

"Aku tidak bicara pada mu", Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada malas. Pemuda itu terlalu pendek sumbu kesabarannya.

"Aku tidak mengizinkan mu bicara padanya"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi? Apa kau hanya akan berdiri disana? Tidak ingin menceritakan rencana mu? Bukankah biasanya pelaku akan menyombongkan rencana jahatnya pada korban yang sekarat?"

"Aku tidak menyombongkan semua ini. Aku menghormati ayah ku, dan akan membalas kematiannya yang bahkan tak mendapat keadilan karena mereka semua"

Dengan mata berbinar, Baekhyun menatap langit - langit, ingatannya memutar teriakan para korban dan wajah tersiksa mereka. Ia menekan ibu jari pada bibirnya, mengusap - ngusap daerah lembut tersebut, seakan - akan sedang mengusap sisa bumbu dari makanan paling nikmat yang pernah ia konsumsi. Suatu kepuasan dan kebanggaan untuknya karena bisa menghabisi para pendosa itu, dan sesuai kata sang ibu saat ia mempertontonkan video dimana ia membunuh Kim Jongin, balas dendam tak pernah terasa semanis ini. Namun, ia harus tersentak keluar dari lamunan indahnya saat suara sang Letnan kembali terdengar.

"Kim Jongin bukan salah satu dari mereka"

"Dia pengganti untuk Ahn Moon Jae"

"Oh, kau tidak tahu? Target mu sudah tepat. Lee Donghae adalah Ahn Moon Jae. Bahkan Chanyeol saja tidak tahu, aku ingin memuji si penipu itu", ia melirik kearah Chanyeol yang tampak terkejut.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menghabisinya setelah ini. Setelah kalian semua"

Baekhyun menggenggam pisau lasernya ditangan kiri, tangan kanannya ia pergunakan untuk mengelus pipi Chanyeol yang saat ini menatapnya dengan sengit. Orang yang dicintainya, tapi sayang terlalu bodoh dan malah memilih lelaki jalang. Ia berencana mengampuni pemuda yang dicintainya itu jika dia memilihnya, dirinya yang begitu berharga dan indah, sesuai apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Tidak apa, kegagalan adalah suatu batu pijakan. Jika ia tidak berhasil membunuh Lee Donghae dan mengacaukan lingkaran pembalasannya, ia bisa memperbaiki itu nanti. Jika ia tidak mendapatkan cintanya, ia akan membunuh semua orang yang menertawainya, termasuk si jalang Do Kyungsoo itu. Ia kembali melangkah mundur saat melihat lawannya itu berdiri. Tidak, ia tidak takut, ia hanya ingin memberikan lapang pandang pada kamera yang sedari tadi merekam aksinya untuk dipertontonkan nanti pada sang ibu.

"Tapi, ada satu hal lucu yang mengganggu ku sedari tadi. Apa kau benar - benar tidak tahu bahwa Kim Taeyeon mengambil mu dari panti asuhan? Wanita itu, yang kau panggil mommy, tidak pernah punya anak dengan Kim Heechul. Aku bertaruh pasti dia yang kau panggil ayah. Itulah alasan kenapa kau memakai nama keluarga ibu angkat mu, Byun Taeyeon, bukan memakai nama keluarga ayah angkat mu", Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan hati - hati, menjaga kontak matanya dengan Baekhyun. "Kami tahu darimana asal mu, usia mu yang sebenarnya, dimana kau bersembunyi selama ini. Foto mu sudah tersebar diberita sekarang. Tepat disamping foto ibu angkat mu"

Seketika, dunianya seakan runtuh. Ibunya ditangkap? Tidak mungkin, ibunya itu selalu mempunyai cara agar bisa lolos dari pengamatan polisi. Ini pasti sebuah kebohongan yang dibuat untuk menggetarkannya. Bekhyun menjerit, tangannya mengepal kuat disisi tubuhnya. "BOHONG! JALANG PEMBOHONG! IBLIS JAHAT!"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Menurut mu, bagaimana aku bisa tahu siapa kau? Aku bahkan tahu, tempat persembunyian mu ada tepat dibawah tanah sekolah terbuka untuk anak jalanan tempat kalian mengajar", ia kembali mengingat tumpukan komponen dan perlatan canggih yang ia temukan bersama Changmin siang tadi. "Juga penyadap yang kalian pasang di semua pigura foto yang kalian berikan pada Chanyeol. Kami ikut bermain, Baekhyun, dan kami mengalahkan mu. Apa yang tidak kami ketahui, dilengkapi oleh Kim Taeyeon. Tepat sebelum aku menggiringnya memasuki sel penjara"

Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan diri saat amarah pemuda itu tumpah dan datang kearahnya, pemuda itu melupakan senjatanya begitu saja. Ia menerima serangan dari Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya yang tidak terluka untuk menahan pukulan, sebelum menyikut perut pemuda tersebut saat tampak lengah. Ia berputar dan menendang lutut bagian belakang pemuda itu, namun ia sedikit terkejut karena ikut tertarik dan jatuh. Pemuda itu membaca serangannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menusuk pada lukanya, ia mengayunkan kepalannya ke pipi pemuda tersebut, telak mengenai sasaran. Tetapi ia salah memperhitungkan, amarah pemuda itu jauh lebih besar. Kyuhyun menjerit kesakitan, ketika Baekhyun mencengkram tepat pada lukanya. Tiba - tiba, ruangan itu terlihat gelap selama beberapa detik, lalu kembali bercahaya dengan efek berputar.

"KAU BOHONG! BOHONG! AKU AKAN MEMOTONG LIDAH MU YANG BERBOHONG ITU!", ia berteriak penuh amarah, murka mendengar perkataan polisi jalang didepannya ini. Baekhyun menempelkan pistol milik sang letnan ke leher pemiliknya.

Posisi berbahaya, pikirnya. Pistol itu bisa membunuhnya ditempat. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap televisi ruangan tersebut, otaknya kembali berputar. "Nyalakan televisi dan lihat channel Newscast. Aku tidak berbohong, sungguh"

"Bohong, bohong, bohong. Mommy tidak mungkin ditangkap. Daddy belum mendapatkan pembalasannya. Bohong, jalang itu bohong. Dia iblis pembohong", segera saja ia bangun dan menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Televisi ia nyalakan dengan cepat menekan tombol untuk mencari saluran yang dimaksud.

Kyuhyun merangkak mendekati Chanyeol dan meringkuk disamping kaki pemuda jangkung tersebut. Ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, melupakannya, agar tidak begitu mempengaruhi kesadarannya. Nafasnya sedikit terputus, pandangannya ia arahkan pada adik angkat suaminya itu. Netra itu menampilkan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan, entah apa yang pemuda itu takutkan, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Ia kembali menarik duduk tubuhnya dengan bantuan dari tungkai kaki pemuda tersebut, lalu menunduk, mencoba memberi akses lebih untuk jalur pernafasannya.

"Kau harus keluar. Dia gila. Kau harus keluar sekarang. Dia sudah lupa dengan sekelilingnya. Ku mohon, hyung, keluarlah. Dia akan membunuh mu kalau kau tidak keluar. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun hyung, aku akan merasa paling bersalah kalau kau mati ditangannya", ia berbisik pelan, memastikan agar hanya kakak iparnya ini yang mendengar.

"Aku tidak akan bisa sampai ke pintu, Chanyeol. Aku harus membuatnya tetap memusatkan perhatian pada ku. Selama perhatiannya terpusat pada ku, dia tidak akan tertarik pada mu. Dia akan melupakan niatan untuk melukai mu. Aku akan menyibukkannya sampai bantuan datang", ia melirik kearah lukanya yang kembali mengalirkan darah.

"Hyung, kau sama gilanya. Taeyeon ibu angkatnya?"

"Kau tahu aku akan segila ini. Dan, ya, wanita itu yang bertanggung jawab mengapa Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini sekarang. Dia mengadopsinya saat anak itu berusia 4 tahun"

Mereka menoleh saat mendengar Baekhyun menjerit dan meraung, gambar Taeyeon serta cuplikan penangkapan wanita tersebut benar - benar disiarkan. Kyuhyun bersyukur karena sudah menghubungi Wendy sebelumnya perihal penangkapan ibu si pelaku. Ia menguatkan dirinya dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali untuk berdiri, walaupun lututnya bergetar kuat, nyaris tidak mampu lagi menopang beban tubuh bagian atasnya. Sekuat tenaga, ia melangkah maju, mendekat pada Baekhyun yang sedang menangis terisak.

"Baekhyun, aku akan membawa mu padanya. Kau ingin bertemu dengan mommy mu bukan? Dia ingin bertemu dengan mu, aku akan mengantarkan mu menemuinya"

"Apa kau... Hikss... Apa kau menyakiti nya? Hikss"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia menunggu mu. Dia selalu memberikan petunjuk tentang apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan? Sama seperti saat ini"

"Kau benar... Dia selalu tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan ke depannya... Aku adalah cahaya dalam kegelapannya..."

"Ya, kau benar. Dan dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu sekarang"

"Tapi... Dia sudah memberitahu ku, apa yang harus ku lakukan jika hal seperti ini terjadi. Dia berkata agar aku juga membunuh mu"

Namun, Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa tangan pemuda itu kembali terisi dengan senjata, sebuah tongkat penyengat listrik. Hanya berukuran tiga puluh sentimeter, namun dari cara pemuda tersebut memegang alat itu, sudah dipastikan alat tersebut adalah jenis senjata jarak jauh. Senjata itu terangkat, seketika tubuhnya membeku dan kakinya berhenti melangkah. Senyuman licik tampak di paras Baekhyun, matanya kosong tanpa emosi saat mengacungkan tongkat tadi kearah Chanyeol. Kedua matanya melebar, panik.

"Tunggu -!"

"HYUNG! JANGAN!"

Kyuhyun melangkah diantar kedua orang itu, tak mengindahkan teriakan larangan dari Chanyeol untuk melindungi pemuda itu dari serangan tongkat penyengat listrik tadi. Senjata itu tepat mengenainya. Tubuhnya tersentak dan jatuh ke lantai, listrik itu seakan mengacaukan syarafnya. Ia lupa cara bernafas, pandangannya gelap, dan telinganya berdenging kuat. Ia tidak merasakan saat Baekhyun menendangnya, menginjaknya, bahkan mungkin mematahkan tulang rusuknya. Pemuda itu terus menjerit dan mengumpat, melemparkan segala sumpah serapah sembari berjalan menjauhinya, menatap ia dengan jijik.

"KAU MENGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA! SEMUANYA! DASAR JALANG CURANG! KAU CURANG! CURANG! CURANG! KAU AKAN DI KUTUK! IBLIS PENDOSA!"

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya pada posisi berlutut. Pergelangan tangannya memerah karena sedari tadi mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari borgol yang mengunci kedua tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli jika harus kehilangan satu jari, yang terpenting saat ini adalah kondisi Kyuhyun yang tidak baik - baik saja. Namun, karena tubuhnya yang masih lemah akibat obat bius tadi, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan cukup tenaga. "Baek... Ku mohon, berhenti, dia butuh dokter"

"Dokter? Tenang saja, Yeol. Kakek dan nenek ku sangat ingin aku menjadi dokter. Aku bisa jadi dokter", pandangannya berkilat, ada sesuatu yang berbahaya tersirat di netra itu.

Tubuhnya gemetar kesakitan, Kyuhyun berguling ke samping agar dapat terlentang dan bernafas lebih mudah. Jika ia memang harus mati sekarang, maka dirinya jugalah yang akan membuat Baekhyun menelan paksa semua kenyataan pahit. "Haah... Kau... Hanya barang rongsok... Kau sudah rusak. Kau tidak pernah menjadi anaknya. Kau bukan darah dagingnya. Selama ini, selama 22 tahun hidup mu, kau sudah ditipu oleh wanita yang kau sebut mommy hanya karena dia ingin kau membalaskan dendam atas kematian suaminya. Dia tidak ingin mengotori tangannya sendiri"

"Perkataan mu sudah diluar batas. Kau, iblis pendosa, aku akan mengirim mu kembali ke neraka", Baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan mendekat pada sang Letnan, tangannya meraih pisau bedah laser yang terlempar didekat kaki meja. Ia berdiri diatas pemuda tersebut, kedua kaki disisi tubuh yang lebih tua. Mengatur senjatanya itu agar berkekuatan penuh, sebelum mengacungkannya tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Ia akan merusak wajah pendosa ini, wajah si jalang kotor yang sudah mengacaukan segalanya.

Kyuhyun tetap membuka kedua matanya, sebelum mengayunkan kaki kanannya untuk menendang belakang lutut Baekhyun. Pemuda itu terhuyung ke depan, nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan kesempatan tersebut dipergunakannya untuk bangkit. Ia melupakan segala rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, dengan harapan bisa merampas senjata berbahaya ditangan pemuda itu. Namun, sepersekian detik sebelum ia sempat meraih senjata tadi, tubuh Baekhyun tiba - tiba terpental ke dinding, tersentak - sentak, dan mengejang selama beberapa menit. Ia menangkap suara dengungan alat penyengat listrik dari ambang pintu, pastinya pemuda itu menerima kejut listrik berlebih yang merusak syaraf nya secara menyakitkan. Lalu tubuh tersebut kaku bak boneka kayu, luka bakar khas dari sengatan listrik beraliran tinggi perlahan timbul, menghiasi tubuh pucat yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Permainan selesai. Semoga dia diterima disisi-Nya. Amen"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan fokusnya pada suara familiar tersebut. Pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu, saat ini berjalan melintasi ruangan, mendekat padanya, dan perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya. "Siwon hyung..."

"Ya, sayang? Kau terlihat sangat berantakan...", Siwon tersenyum tipis, mengecup dahi sang istri yang berkeringat. Itu keringat dingin.

"Aku hampir menangkapnya...", pandangannya mulai dipenuhi titik hitam, mengaburkan penglihatannya.

"Tentu saja. Kau hanya kurang cepat dari ku, sayang"

Ia terdiam saat menyadari istrinya pingsan. Dekapannya mengerat, lalu melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sedang berlutut dan menatap jenazah Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, itu membuatnya kesal. Membaringkan Kyuhyun diatas sofa, ia lalu membantu melepaskan borgol dan ikatan dikaki adiknya itu. Siwon kembali mengangakat sang istri untuk memindahkannya ke kamar rawat di mansion tersebut, tentunya setelah meminta sang adik untuk menghubungi dokter keluarga mereka.

* * *

###

* * *

Kyuhyun kembali tersadar dan menemukan dirinya berada diatas ranjang, ia menatap sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa saat ini ia berada dikamar rawat. Kamar yang sama setiap saat ia membutuhkan perawatan, karena ia tidak suka berada dirumah sakit terlalu lama. Pandangannya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang membersihkan kakinya menggunakan air hangat, reflek ia menarik mundur kedua kakinya, dahinya mengernyit.

"Menjauhlah dari ku"

Pemuda itu meletakkan ember air basuhan tadi diatas lantai, sebenarnya ia baru saja selesai, lalu mendudukkan dirinya diujung ranjang tersebut. "Kau akan melakukan hal bodoh kalau aku menjauh"

"Diamlah Chanyeol. Aku harus melaporkan tentang kejadian ini"

"Dia sudah mati, tidak ada yang perlu kau kejar lagi"

Mereka membiarkan keheningan mengisi ruangan tersebut, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Efek bius tadi sudah sepenuhnya menghilang, dan Chanyeol merasa lebih berguna saat ini karena sudah bisa bergerak. Ingatannya memutar kejadian dua jam yang lalu, saat Baekhyun melancarkan serangan demi serangan pada kakak iparnya itu, lalu berakhir mati ditangan kakak angkatnya. Pipinya masih bisa merasakan panas dan nyeri dari tamparan sang kakak, amarah dan kekecewaan yang bergejolak, jelas sekali tergambar di paras pria tersebut. Siwon awalnya tidak mengatakan apapun setelah membaringkan sang istri, namun pria itu kalap saat mendengar kata maaf terlontar dari mulutnya, hingga akhirnya tangan kakaknya terangkat dan menampar kuat pipinya. Jika boleh jujur, ia merasa jauh lebih baik setelah mendapat tamparan.

"Seharusnya, kau tidak perlu menjadi tameng ku"

"Itu sudah tugas ku. Jangan membantah, jika kau tidak ingin berhutang budi pada polisi, setidaknya kau sudah berhutang budi pada kakak ipar mu. Lagi pula, aku tahu penyengat listrik itu tidak diatur dalam kekuatan penuh. Dia masih terlalu mencintai mu untuk membunuh mu begitu saja", Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, ingin sekali mengubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Berhentilah bergerak - gerak, Letnan", Chanyeol segera menghentikan kegiatan yang lebih tua, namun akhirnyaa ikut membantu pemuda itu agar bisa duduk. Sudah terlalu hafal bagaimana keras kepalanya sang Letnan.

Giginya sedikit bergemeletuk saat merasakan nyeri hebat disekujur tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya mengumpat pada si pelaku, tapi rasanya itu tidak sopan. Mengingat mayat yang terbaring kaku di ruang duduk mansion itu adalah mayat si pelaku. "Akh... Sial, 12 tahun aku menjadi polisi, tidak pernah aku disengat dengan listrik. Ini pertama kalinya... Dimana Siwon?"

"Dia akan segera kesini"

"Aku butuh untuk memukul seringai nya"

"Kau hanya akan menambah rasa sakitnya dengan bergerak seperti itu. Percayalah"

Kyuhyun hanya diam saat Chanyeol menyelipkan helaian rambut yang jatuh dan menutupi sebelah matanya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan itu menyentuhnya dengan hati - hati, seperti menyentuh gelas kristal. Selama beberapa saat, mereka saling mengunci tatapan, tidak ada gurat kebencian di netra pemuda tersebut, dan itu sedikit mengejutkan untuknya, mengingat mereka selalu melemparkan segala caci maki setiap kali bertemu. Menghela nafas pelan, ia lalu mencengkram salah satu pergelangan tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Dengar, aku yang menembakkan senjata pada Byun Baekhyun. Aku menembakkannya sebelum Siwon masuk. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, Letnan. Aku mengerti"

Siwon melangkah masuk dan menatap datar tangan kedua orang didepannya. "Kau tidak membunuhnya, Kyu. Dan aku ingin kau memberikan pernyataan yang jujur, Chanyeol", ia lalu mengisyaratkan agar sang adik keluar dari sana. Ia butuh waktu bersama istrinya.

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya, membiarkan pemuda jangkung itu pergi. Tidak perlu khawatir, karena Chanyeol pasti akan lebih mendengarkan sarannya, pemuda itu pasti akan melindungi kakaknya apapun yang terjadi. Sekarang, Kyuhyun harus berhadapan dengan suaminya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. Tetapi semua itu bisa menunggu nanti, setelah ia mendapatkan tidur yang cukup dan mungkin, jika beruntung, juga segelas kopi. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak mengecap kafein itu di mulutnya.

"Aku tahu kau yang memenangkan permainan ini, bukan aku. Aku akan membiarkan mu mengurung ku dikamar selama seminggu sebagai hadiah"

"Tetap saja -"

Ia segera memotong apapun argumen yang akan Siwon lemparkan. "Oh ya ampun, berhentilah menjadi keras kepala! Sejak kapan kau punya senjata penyengat seperti itu?"

"Itu milik mu. Kau meminjamkannya dan aku tidak pernah mengembalikannya. Tambahan, aku sedikit memodifikasinya menjadi lebih kuat", senjata itu memang milik istrinya. Kyuhyun meminjamkannya saat mereka dikejar sekelompok penjahat saat sedang berada di jalanan sepi di Australia. Berlibur sekaligus bekerja, ia harus menemui klien sedangkan Kyuhyun harus menemui seorang penyidik disana karena timnya mengejar pelaku kejahatan yang sama.

"Aku lupa untuk memintanya kembali", Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Sungguh, ia benar - benar lupa suaminya itu ternyata belum mengembalikan salah satu senjata miliknya.

Siwon mengambil tepat untuk duduk disebelah paha istrinya itu. Menepuk pelan tangan berkulit pucat yang saat ini terletak diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun, sebelum mengangkatnya dan memberikan kecupan pada jemari tersebut. Sekali lagi, ia gagal menjaga istrinya. Jika saja ia terlambat satu detik, mungkin saat ini ia tidak bisa menatap wajah manis itu lagi, atau merasakan hangatnya tangan yang sedang ia genggam saat ini. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana seluruh pelayan di mansionnya bisa percaya begitu saja. Beruntungnya, ia menghubungi salah satunya untuk menyiapkan cemilan sore dari coklat jika Kyuhyun pulang cepat, dan saat mendapat kabar bahwa mereka tidak berada ditempat, segera saja ia menyelesaikan urusannya dan kembali pulang ke Korea. Bahkan ia meninggalkan supir yang menjemputnya di bandara dan melanggar beberapa lampu merah untuk sampai tepat waktu.

"Dokter Kwon mengatakan tidak ada yang parah, selain lengan mu yang mengeluarkan banyak darah dan harus segera dijahit karena luka yang dalam dan cukup besar, dia sudah menanganinya. Tulang rusuk mu retak, tapi kau beruntung karena tidak sampai patah dan menusuk paru - paru"

"Aku benar - benar mengira dia mematahkan tulang rusuk ku, aku bersumpah mendengar bunyi retakan saat dia menendang dada ku. Besok, kau pasti akan membawa ku ke rumah sakit"

"Apa kau keberatan?", ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap wajah istrinya itu. Membantu pemuda itu untuk meminum obat pereda nyeri yang sedari tadi ia kantungi, Siwon juga membantu pemuda tersebut untuk berbaring.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan menutup kedua matanya, ia bisa merasakan sakit itu datang lagi. Analgesiknya baru akan bekerja sekitar lima belas menit sampai setengah jam lagi, sepertinya ia harus bersabar. "Untuk kali ini? Tidak. Lagi pula, kau yang menang"

Ia mengelus perlahan sisi wajah sang istri dengan telapak tangannya. "Pihak yang berwenang tidak akan menyulitkan ku. Mereka masih membutuhkan semua alat yang perusahaan ku ciptakan. Mereka punya hutang budi, dan dengan menangkap ku, akan sangat merugikan untuk kepentingan mereka"

"Tidak. Aku sudah katakan pada mu, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin suami ku ikut campur hal ini. Aku tidak ingin nama suami ku tercemar lebih dari ini"

"Baby Kyu"

"Kau tahu, aku keras kepala, dan kita bisa mendebatkan ini semalaman kalau kau mau. Apa salah kalau istri mu ini ingin melindungi mu?"

"Kau akan melanggar hukum jika seperti itu"

"Aku hanya membengkokkan nya. Lagi pula, Yunho hyung sudah mengizinkan ku melakukan hal itu untuk kasus ini"

"Dia akan mengamuk kalau mendengar perkataan mu ini"

"Aku tidak peduli. Jika dia ingin, dia boleh mencabut lencana ku. Akan ku tunjukkan pada mu, bukan hanya kau saja yang bisa berkorban, aku juga"

"Jangan, sayang. Aku tahu bagaimana kau sangat mencintai pekerjaan mu hanya dengan melihat semua pencapaian di karir mu"

"Baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, obat yang diminumnya tadi tampaknya sudah mulai bekerja. Ia merasakan sakit dan nyeri ditubuhnya sudah sedikit berkurang dan bisa ia tahan, tidak seperti saat baru terbangun tadi. Dokter Kwon tidak akan memberikan ia injeksi morfin jika hanya terluka seperti ini, apa lagi luka robeknya sudah dijahit. Jujur, ia tidak tahan melihat daging pada lengannya dengan robekan yang menganga lebar dan mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah, walau itu tidak sampai membuatnya membutuhkan transfusi. Ia bersumpah, pisau bedah laser itu nyaris saja memotongnya hingga ke tulang jika Baekhyun tidak berhenti menekan tombolnya. Pandangannya ia arahkan pada Siwon, tangannya yang tidak terluka ikut terangkat dan menggenggam tangan besar yang sedang mengelus lembut pipinya itu.

"Aku ingin menangkapnya hidup - hidup, setidaknya sebagai belas kasihan dengan apa yang ia alami sejauh ini. Diperalat seseorang yang dia anggap ibu selama 22 tahun... Bukankah itu menyakitkan?"

"Ya, tapi iblis seperti itu tidak pantas mendapat belas kasihan dari mu, sayang"

Itu benar, apa yang Siwon katakan memang benar. Tetapi, bukan berarti dengan membunuh Baekhyun, amarah pria itu akan reda. Taeyeon yang akan menjadi buruan selanjutnya, dan Kyuhyun sangat yakin, pria itu bisa menghabisi wanita tersebut dengan mudah tanpa harus mengotori tangannya sendiri. Ia masih menggenggam tangan sang suami, lalu meninggalkan sebuah kecupan ditelapak tangan besar tersebut.

"Kau sudah mengetahui semuanya sejak awal, bukan? Kau membuat mereka berdua menari, bertindak sesuai keinginan mu. Semua tindakan ceroboh mereka ini, pasti juga ada campur tangan dari mu, walau tanpa mereka sendiri ketahui. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, bahkan kepergian mu pagi tadi juga sudah direncanakan. Tapi, aku yakin, kau tidak menyangka dia akan datang kesini dan dengan tiruan suara mu, dia berhasil mengusir seluruh pelayan dirumah ini"

"Aku sedikit terkejut karena dia bisa melewati semua sistem keamanan"

"Dia membobol keamanan perusahaan mu dan menjual data proyek mu", bukan itu poinnya, pikir Kyuhyun. Suaminya sedikit terkejut karena Baekhyun bisa dengan cepat meretas semua sistem keamanan yang ada, padahal mereka baru memperbarui sistem keamanan beberapa hari yang lalu. "Dari awal kau menginginkan mereka berdua mati, berbeda dengan ku. Dan kau sangat ingin membunuh mereka berdua. Bahkan kau sudah membunuh salah satunya"

"Kau ingin aku menyangkalnya?", ia menarik tangannya kembali dan memberikan usapan lembut pada puncak kepala sang istri. Pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu, ada kilatan sedih di netra kelam miliknya walau hanya sesaat. "Sejak mereka berani melewati batasan dengan membunuh Jongin, itu saat dimana mereka meminta ku mengambil giliran menjadi pemburu"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan suaminya itu yang tiba - tiba saja membaringkan diri disampingnya. Ia bergeser perlahan dan hati - hati, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak dulu. Sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, ia bisa melihat suaminya itu sedang tersenyum lembut padanya, membaca kekhawatirannya. Ya, ia selalu memikirkan satu hal sejak awal kasus ini berjalan hingga sekarang, ada rasa bersalah dan kekecewaan pada diri sendiri yang menggantung di kepalanya.

"Lalu... Bagaimana sekarang...? Keluarga mu... Ini semua juga karena aku yang lamban..."

"Sayang... Jalani saja"

"Hyung...?", ia menatap suaminya bingung, tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan pria tersebut.

Seperti yang pernah ia katakan sebelumnya, Siwon bisa membaca Kyuhyun dengan mudah seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka. Ia menautkan jemari mereka perlahan, lalu menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi pemuda tersebut. Tidak satu pun dari kejadian ini yang menjadi salah Kyuhyun. Sejak awal, semua ini adalah salahnya, salah dari kejahatan yang ia perbuat di masa lalu dan mengejarnya sekarang. Satu kesalahan yang ia lakukan dalam kejahatannya, adalah membiarkan orang yang berpotensi melakukan pembalasan untuk tetap hidup di dunia. Katakanlah dirinya kejam, tapi ia tidak peduli, karena ia hanyalah manusia. Salah satu mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang egois, sombong, manipulative dan hanya ingin menang sendiri, namun akan begitu lemah saat jatuh dan tenggelam dalam rasa cinta. Ya, itulah manusia.

"Ini bukan satu atau dua kali hidup kita dipenuhi dengan hal - hal berbahaya. Bagaimana pun juga, kau adalah seorang polisi yang menikah dengan seorang penjahat, kau seharusnya sudah mengantisipasi ini semua", Siwon menatap netra coklat karamel milik istrinya. Salah satu bagian tubuh pemuda itu yang menjadi favoritenya.

"Aku tahu, dan aku tidak menyesal", Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan. Tentu saja ia sudah mengetahui resiko apa yang akan didapatkannya dengan menikahi seseorang yang memiliki pekerjaan dijalur hitam.

"Dengar, selama jemari kita bertaut, selama kita selalu bersama, semua akan baik - baik saja. Kita bisa melewati semua rintangan yang akan datang. Aku mungkin sudah kehilangan Jongin dan Jungsoo hyung yang sudah ku anggap sebagai keluarga ku, tapi aku merasa tetap baik - baik saja karena kau selalu disamping ku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mu merasakan kehilangan yang sama"

"Karena kau terlalu mencintai ku?"

"Ya. Karena aku terlalu mencintai mu. Aku tidak bisa melihat mu bersedih"

"Aku juga mencintai mu"

Mereka tersenyum, jemari masih terkait dengan kuat, namun tidak cukup kuat untuk menyakiti salah satunya. Pandangan keduanya menyiratkan apa yang baru mereka ucapkan tadi, dan dengan perlahan, kedua bibir tersebut bertemu dalam ciuman lembut yang sarat akan perasaan cinta. Selama beberapa menit, mereka bertahan hanya seperti itu, saling melumat lembut tanpa ada lidah yang ikut bermain. Lalu, tautan bibir itu terlepas, Siwon memberikan kecupan lembut pada dahi Kyuhyun, sebelum keduanya memejamkan mata. Beristirahat untuk menghadapi hari esok yang mungkin akan sangat melelahkan.

Latar belakang mereka berlawanan, walaupun memiliki masa lalu yang sama kelamnya. Pekerjaan mereka juga bertentangan dari segi mana pun. Bahkan, mereka tahu banyak mulut yang mencibir, mata yang menghakimi, dan jari yang menunjuk dengan jijik akan hubungan mereka. Namun, itu semua tidak menjadikan mereka lemah dan melepaskan kaitan pada jemari mereka. Jika orang - orang mengatakan, seharusnya jalan takdir mereka tidak akan pernah bersilangan, mereka semua salah. Karena, tidak ada satu jiwa pun di dunia ini yang dapat mencegah jalan mereka bersilangan hingga bertemu ditengah - tengah. Mungkin, ke depannya akan sangat berat untuk mereka berdua, tetapi itu tidak masalah, selama mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain dan masih saling menopang, semua rintangan itu tidak akan tampak begitu sulit untuk dilewati.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Akhirnya, cerita ini selesai! Maaf kalau ending nya aneh, tapi menurut ku itu udah paling bagus pokoknya /maksa banget/. Rekor woee gak pernah sepanjang ini aku ngetik satu chapter ;;^;;

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca, yang sudah meninggalkan jejak maupun yang tidak. Saya sebagai author merasa sangat senang dengan antusiasme kalian semua! Terimakasih banyak untuk segala semangat, saran, serta kritik yang membangun dari kalian semua. Rencananya bakal post side story nya diawal agustus nanti, aku mau istirhat otak dulu. Beberapa idenya udah di tulis, tapi aku juga perlu liburan dulu XD

Hadeh, author note nya kepanjangan ya? Wkwkwk tapi yang jelas, terimakasih sebanyak - banyaknya karena sudah mengikuti ini dari awal sampai akhir. Untuk epilog ya? Nanti aku pikirkan lagi ya, mungkin ada tapi gak panjang atau bahkan mungkin gak akan ada. Kalau 4 hari ke depan gak ada ku post, berarti epilognya fix gak ada ya^^~

SO, SEE YOU GUYS ON AUGUST FOR THE SIDE STORY!

Special Thanks to:

\- Cynthia grace

\- Chossi

\- guest

\- gnf

\- SparKyu

\- tomato77

\- Nunna


	20. Epilogue

**Title: Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek  
**

**Main Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**\- Kim Ryeowook**

**\- Shim Changmin**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**\- Bae Juhyun**

**Other Cast: random boy group(s) and girl group(s), OC**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

* * *

CHAPTER XX

\- Epilogue -

* * *

Semilir angin, menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang masih tampak berantakan, khas seorang yang baru terbangun dari tidur lelap. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kedua lengannya pada pembatas balkon kamar dengan netra yang fokus menatap satu titik. Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, waktu yang tepat untuk melihat bola api panas, yang disebut 'matahari', keluar dari peraduannya. Ia hanya mengenakan atasan dari piyama berbahan sutra satin milik sang suami, warna hitam kain tersebut sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa ia tidak memakai miliknya sendiri, hanya perlu satu kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, rusak. Piyama dengan warna putih gading miliknya, sudah tidak layak lagi untuk dipakai dan teronggok begitu saja di sudut ruangan. Jangan tanyakan apa yang terjadi, ia sendiri tidak begitu ingat.

Sepasang lengan yang merengkuh pinggangnya, mengundang senyuman dibibir penuh miliknya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang pemilik lengan tersebut, pandangan tetap fokus pada matahari yang perlahan naik. "Selamat pagi, maaf aku meminjam atasan piyama mu dulu. Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?", nadanya bercampur dengan sarkasme.

"Selamat pagi", kecupan lembut didaratkan di sisi leher pemuda tersebut. "Tentu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi dengan milik mu"

Kyuhyun menangkap bibir pria tersebut dengan miliknya, memulai pagi mereka dengan ciuman lembut yang mengingatkan dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Mereka bercinta, menyatukan tubuh mereka, hingga tidak mengenal waktu. Lubangnya sakit, kakinya tampak sedikit gemetar, dan tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan bercak kemerahan gelap yang kentara, namun itu semua tidak menghentikannya untuk meminta lebih. Ia sendiri yakin, milik suaminya itu pasti diserang nyeri dan kaki pria tangguh itu juga tidak menapak dengan kokoh, akibat dari olahraga ranjang yang berlebihan. Nyeri ditubuh mereka saat ini, pasti disebabkan asam laktat yang diproduksi berlebihan, itu pikirnya. Ciuman selamat pagi itu selesai, diakhiri dengan kecupan disisi bibirnya yang masih tampak sedikit membengkak.

"Kau merusaknya. Padahal kita baru saja membeli piyama itu dua hari yang lalu"

Ya. Dua hari yang lalu, mereka mendarat di ibu kota Jepang untuk menikmati satu minggu liburan yang diberikan untuk timnya. Atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan sebagai 'permintaan' sang suami kepada atasannya agar memberikan timnya perpanjangan libur. Entah kompensasi apa yang Siwon sodorkan pada Yunho, sehingga pria itu menyetujui permintaan tersebut. Awalnya Kyuhyun dan tim hanya diberikan libur sebanyak tiga hari, tentu itu akan terhitung setelah mereka menyelesaikan segala laporan yang berhubungan dengan kasus yang mereka tangani. Namun, saat ia menangkap figur sang suami keluar dari ruangan Kepala Kepolisian Seoul dengan senyum lebar, saat itu jugalah ia dan ketiga orang yang sedang berdiskusi bersamanya, mendapat pemberitahuan perpanjangan libur dari porta link milik mereka masing – masing.

"Kau menyukainya? Aku akan membelikan yang baru nanti", Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya sembari menyandarkan dagu pada bahu sang istri. "Kita masih punya empat hari lagi. Ada ide ingin pergi kemana? Atau, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu disini"

"Aku ada rencana untuk bernostalgia di Kamagasaki. Kita harus ke Osaka terlebih dahulu, lalu menuju distrik Nishinari"

"Baiklah, butuh waktu berapa lama menacapai tempat itu?"

"Menggunakan mobil, sekitar enam sampai tujuh jam. Tapi, jika menggunakan kereta, kita tidak butuh selama itu untuk mencapai Osaka. Saat aku masih anak – anak, kereta akan berhenti di Umeda, distrik Kita dan itu lebih dekat dengan distrik Nishinari. Sekitar delapan kilometer, berarti dua puluh menit perjalanan dengan mobil. Dulu hanya ada satu stasiun, jadi semua berpusat di Umeda. Tapi, karena transportasi kesana sudah dialihkan dengan _shinkansen_, kita akan berhenti di distrik Yodogawa, sekitar empat belas kilometer dengan waktu tempuh tiga puluh menit untuk mencapai distrik Nishinari jika tidak terjebak macet"

Kedua telunjuknya bergerak cepat dalam gerakan abstrak, melukiskan jalur – jalur tadi sesuai dengan penggambaran peta, dan udara sebagai kanvasnya. Ia selalu seperti ini saat mencoba mengingat denah maupun peta, jemarinya seperti menggambarkan apa yang ada diingatannya. Kebiasaan yang ia dapatkan saat masih tergabung bersama Divisi Intelejensi dulu. Tiga tahun berada di Divisi Intelejensi, ia sudah di gadang – gadang sebagai intelejen terbaik. Tentu, banyaknya pujian yang ia terima, sebanding dengan banyaknya cacian dari para pendengki. Deretan orang itu adalah mereka yang lebih senior namun tidak mendapatkan 'gratifikasi' yang cukup. Hei, uang bonus di Divisi Intelejensi tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit!

Tetapi, ia mulai kehilangan minat dengan divisi tersebut dan mengajukan kepindahan ke Divisi Investigasi Pembunuhan. Salah satunya karena adrenaline dalam bentuk berbeda yang divisi tersebut tawarkan. Ia menemukan minat dan bakat terpendamnya disana. Kyuhyun cukup bersabar karena harus bekerja bersama tim acak selama dua tahun, hingga akhirnya ketua divisi mereka yang sebelumnya, Inspektur Song Qian, menunjuk tim tetap untuknya. Pencapaian karirnya yang menakjubkan, berhasil membungkam semua hinaan yang saat itu ia terima. Dalam kurun waktu lima tahun, ia sudah berhasil mendapat pangkat letnan serta duduk sebagai ketua divisi di umur dua puluh delapan tahun. Dan sebenarnya, Yunho juga akan menaikkan pangkatnya akhir tahun nanti.

Siwon tersenyum dan meninggalkan kecupan – kecupan ringan di leher jenjang milik sang istri. Ia selalu takjub saat melihat bagaimana pemuda itu mengekspresikan tiap kata dengan bahasa tubuhnya. "Kau menghafal semuanya...?", itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku menghafal peta negara ini saat berumur tujuh tahun"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa bertatap muka dengan sang suami, menyelami netra kelam itu selama beberapa saat, lalu meninggalkan kecupan kecil dibibir pria tersebut. Menutup kedua matanya, ia membiarkan pria itu menghimpitnya sembari mengeratkan pelukan dipinggangnya. Ingatannya berputar mundur ke masa kecilnya, nostalgia yang didominasi potongan kisah menyedihkan. Mungkin, ini salah satu efek karena mereka berlibur di negara yang berjuluk 'Negeri Sakura', setelah dua puluh tiga tahun ia menolak menginjakkan kakinya disini. Menepis pemikiran yang bisa membangkitkan traumanya, ia lalu kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menatap netra kelam didepannya.

"Aku seperti melihat diri ku dalam Byun Baekhyun", ujarnya tiba – tiba. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana netra kelam itu tampak berkabut dengan amarah.

"Kalian berbeda", Siwon menjawab dengan tegas dan kaku. Sedikit terguncang jika harus mengingat siapa saja korban yang terbunuh oleh pemuda yang menjadi tersangka utama kasus pembunuhan berantai kemarin.

"Aku tahu", Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan tenang. "Tetapi, dia tidak akan melakukan semua itu tanpa alasan. Dia menjadi 'monster' karena ibu angkatnya yang menuntun dia ke jalan itu. Sama dengan ku, jika eomma Cho tidak menuntun ku, mungkin aku tidak akan menjadi seorang penegak hukum. Mungkin aku hanya akan meringkuk di sudut bangsal rumah sakit jiwa dengan trauma mendalam yang nyaris membuat ku gila"

"Anak akan mengikuti jalan yang orang tua mereka ciptakan, lalu memilih sendiri saat menemukan percabangan. Anak itu sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menjadi apa"

"Tidak selamanya. Terkadang, ada anak yang harus mengikuti instruksi dari orang tua mereka hingga akhir"

"Dan itu yang terjadi pada Byun Baekhyun menurut mu? Kau sangat lunak padanya, sayang"

"Sudah ku katakan tadi, dia mirip dengan ku"

Kyuhyun tahu, suaminya itu tidak setuju dengan perkataannya. Namun, ia merasa seperti itu karena telah mengalaminya sendiri. Jika dulu ibu angkatnya, Cho Hanna, tidak berpikir untuk mengangkatnya sebagai anak dan mengenalkannya pada para polisi yang membantunya, mungkin saja ia akan menjadi salah satu pasien dirumah sakit jiwa, atau saat ini ia tidak akan tertarik menjadi seorang polisi. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, jika tidak ada yang menuntunnya, mungkin saat ini ia hanyalah salah satu pekerja seks komersial. Mendapat kesempatan untuk bangkit lagi dan bertemu dengan figur orang tua yang bisa mengayominya, merupakan suatu anugerah dari Tuhan yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan dan selalu ia syukuri.

Setelah hening selama beberapa saat, tidak mendapat tanggapan dari sang suami, Kyuhyun kembali membuka percakapan dengan mengalihkan sedikit topik pembicaraan. "Aku ingin memasukkan nama mu dalam list tersangka pembunuhan pagi ini. Sayang sekali, tim Minseok tidak mendapat bukti yang cukup"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku tidak bersalah, Letnan", Siwon sedikit mengernyit, pura – pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang istrinya itu maksud.

Memicingkan matanya, ia menatap pria didepannya ini dengan tajam. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku sudah meninggalkan lencana ku di Korea, saat ini, aku hanyalah istri mu"

"Baiklah, aku mengaku. Intuisi mu tajam seperti biasa"

"Heh, bahkan orang buta sekali pun, bisa melihat siapa dalangnya"

Kemarin siang, ia mendapat kabar bahwa salah satu tersangka utama kasusnya, Kim Taeyeon, ditemukan meninggal didalam sel. Dokter Kim Junsu, dokter dari Divisi Forensik yang tergabung dalam tim khusus Minseok, langsung melakukan autopsi atas izin Letnan Min dan hanya menemukan satu luka jerat dileher wanita tersebut serta bekas lecet pada kedua telapak tangan wanita itu. Tanpa ada luka lain, bahkan wanita itu tidak diracun. Dokter Kim menyatakan ini sebagai bunuh diri, karena di TKP juga ditemukan seutas kawat sepanjang 40cm. Namun, Minseok dan Juhyun menolak untuk percaya bahwa itu adalah tindakan bunuh diri. Kyuhyun mengacungi jempol untuk kedua orang penyidik di divisinya itu. Karena, ini semua juga ada campur tangan dari suaminya.

Ia yang paling tahu bagaimana kata – kata Siwon bisa sangat berbahaya untuk seseorang yang jiwanya sedang terguncang. Pria itu tidak memerlukan orang lain untuk membunuh targetnya yang memiliki ketidakstabilan emosi, hanya dengan beberapa kalimat manis yang mencekik, targetnya itu akan memutuskan untuk mati bunuh diri. Mulutnya menjanjikan banyak hal, seperti iblis, berbisik ditelinga korbannya, melantunkan janji semanis nektar. Namun dibaliknya, hanya racun mematikan yang dapat membunuh dalam kurun waktu singkat. Kyuhyun sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana berada diposisi para korban pria tersebut. Saat itu, ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang hanya delusinya semata.

"Aku hanya mengasah bakat ku"

"Dengan mendorong orang lain untuk bunuh diri? Luar biasa"

"Kau tidak punya bukti tentang hal itu, sayang"

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Lagi pula itu bukan kasus ku lagi sekarang"

"Baiklah, mari lupakan tentang pembicaraan ini. Sampai mana kita sebelumnya? Ah, eomma Cho..."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia menyandarkan dahinya pada dada bidang itu. "Aku beruntung karena diangkat anak oleh eomma Cho. Dia sangat sabar menghadapi ku. Segala rutinitas yang ku jalani selama dua tahun, pelatihan ditempat itu benar – benar membekas. Aku masih ingat bagaimana eomma menangis saat aku –...", ia meremat ujung piyama yang dikenakannya, tidak sanggup menceritakan ulang tentang kejadian itu. Ia pun menarik nafas dalam, sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, memotong bagian tadi. "Eomma memelukku, mengatakan bahwa aku akan baik – baik saja, eomma bilang, aku tidak perlu melakukan semua itu lagi..."

Masih segar diingatannya, bagaimana ibu angkatnya itu menjerit histeris ketika melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi dan segera mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dalam pelukan. Wanita berusia setengah abad itu, menghentikan Kyuhyun kecil melakukan 'rutinitas' yang biasa ia lakukan saat ditempat pelatihan dulu. Sejak saat itu, ibu angkatnya selalu memandikannya, mengajarkan banyak hal padanya melalui buku, dan membelikan ia mainan yang diinginkannya. Semua itu tanpa pamrih, wanita tersebut selalu tersenyum dan menggeleng saat ia bertanya harus membayar dengan apa, lalu menjawab dengan tulus bahwa wanita itu hanya ingin ia bahagia. Kyuhyun sering sekali berpikir, mengapa seorang wanita berhati malaikat seperti ibu angkatnya justru tidak di karuniai anak? Mengapa harus wanita – wanita yang tak menginginkan anak justru di titipkan anugerah itu oleh Tuhan?

"Eomma membawa ku menemui psikiater, melakukan beberapa kali sesi pengobatan. Lalu kami berhenti, aku yang minta. Aku merasa sudah lebih baik karena bisa mengubah rutinitas ku menjadi membaca. Membaca semua buku yang aku sentuh, apa pun itu. Aku tidak peduli kalau itu membebani otak ku, aku akan tetap membaca, mencari tahu kata – kata yang sulit, lalu kembali membaca. Saat aku mulai didera jenuh, aku akan terjun dalam angka – angka rumit"

Semua orang mengatakan, dirinya adalah anak yang cerdas dan rajin karena lebih suka belajar daripada bermain. Kyuhyun bahkan mengikuti kelas khusus sehingga dapat lulus lebih awal. Selain membaca atau menyelesaikan perhitungan rumit, ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan konsol game pemberian ibu angkatnya atau menemani adik sepupunya bermain, tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik untuk bergaul dengan anak seusianya. Tapi, itu semua ia lakukan karena ketakutan dari terror 'iblis' yang bersarang di belakang kepalanya. 'Iblis' itu selalu membisikkan hal – hal jahat padanya, membuat ia sulit untuk mempercayai teman sekelasnya dan menimbulkan kecurigaan dihatinya pada siapapun yang mencoba mendekatinya. Terkadang, 'iblis' itu akan bermanifestasi sebagai potongan memori buruk dari masa lalu di alam bawah sadarnya. Selama ia tertidur, 'iblis' itu akan datang dan berusaha mengejarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin hidup dengan rasa takut. Maka dari itu, dua tahun setelah pengobatan terakhir, aku mulai menjalani terapi, mengikuti kelas beladiri, bahkan mempelajari titik vital manusia. Aku tidak ingin di 'makan' lagi, seperti herbivore lemah yang ditakdirkan mati ditangan kumpulan karnivora, para pemburu sejati yang dilahirkan alam"

"Dan kau berhasil. Kau membuktikannya dengan membunuh dua bajingan yang hampir memperkosa mu", tentu saja Siwon tahu mengenai terapi yang sang istri jalani semasa remaja dulu. Terapi khusus yang diperuntukkan untuk pasien dengan _PTSD_, walaupun serangan panik yang pemuda itu miliki tidak bisa hilang, setidaknya intensitas dan penyebabnya sudah berkurang.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Yah, aku bermain 'pura – pura mati'. Membiarkan mereka merasa diatas angin, sebelum aku berdiri dan menerkam"

"Itu langkah yang pintar"

"Hm... Jika saja, Baekhyun bertemu orangtua angkat seperti eomma... Semuanya akan berbeda"

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Siwon, pria itu tampak enggan untuk menanggapi kalimat terakhirnya. Keheningan kembali mengisi diantara mereka, suara jalanan yang mulai ramai bahkan tidak terdengar oleh mereka. Mengingat posisi mereka saat ini berada dilantai paling atas salah satu hotel terbaik di Tokyo, yang merupakan _pent house_ milik Siwon. Ia memang sering melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang, mengingat salah satu cabang perusahaannya ada disana, tetapi istrinya selalu menolak jika ia mengajak pemuda tersebut dihari cuti kerja. Itulah mengapa, ia sedikit terkejut saat Kyuhyun tiba – tiba mengatakan ingin berlibur di negeri matahari terbit, tempat yang sedari dulu sangat pemuda itu hindari.

"Lalu, bagaimana saat bertemu dengan ku?", tangannya menepuk sisi tubuh sang istri dengan lembut, menyentak pemuda tersebut dari lamunannya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, ia lalu memutar kembali ingatannya ke saat pertama mereka bertemu. Merengut kesal, ia pun mendorong pelan dada pria didepannya itu untuk lepas dari pelukannya. "Kau tahu, aku bahkan memaki mu disetiap hembusan nafas. Aku gemetaran selama dua hari dan hampir menabrakkan mobil ku saat akan kembali ke kantor. Juhyun bahkan nyaris menyeret ku pulang dan mengurung ku di kamar. Dia melarang ku bekerja saat melihat kondisi ku yang cukup mengkhawatirkan"

"Ah, maafkan diri ku yang brengsek ini. Mimpi buruk itu pasti timbul karena kehadiran ku. Iblis itu kembali bangun setelah sekian lama karena aku memberikan mu ciuman penuh cinta, bukan begitu?", Siwon menarik sebuah seringai sembari menaik turunkan alis matanya, menggoda sang istri.

"Itu pelecehan seksual. Hapus seringai mu itu, Tuan Besar Choi", mendecih pelan, ia lalu menutup mulut suaminya itu dengan telapak tangannya. Berharap dengan melakukan hal itu, bisa menghapus seringai menyebalkan milik pria tersebut.

Siwon mengangkat kedua tangannya, membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Atasan piyama itu tampak sedikit kebesaran ditubuh Kyuhyun, namun tidak cukup untuk menutupi seluruh bokong berisi milik istrinya itu. Ia bersedekap sembari tersenyum tipis, menikmati pemandangan menggiurkan didepannya dengan bahu menyandar pada kusen pintu balkon. Jika mengingat bagaimana 'menarik'nya malam pertama mereka dulu, jujur ia sedikit tidak percaya untuk menyaksikan sang istri yang tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang lumayan terbuka seperti saat ini. Nyaris tertembak dikepala dengan beberapa luka cakar serta memar ditubuhnya dulu, sangat setimpal jika hasilnya seperti ini.

"Oh, Baby Kyu. Aku hanya bangga dengan diri ku ini yang berhasil menarik perhatian iblis di kepala mu hingga dia kembali mengejar dalam setiap bunga tidur mu...", ia terkekeh pelan saat mendapat tatapan menusuk dari pemuda itu. Berjalan mendekat, ia lalu berbisik perlahan tepat disamping telinga pemuda tersebut. "Karena aku juga yang menendangnya keluar dari diri mu"

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Dia terkadang datang di malam – malam tertentu", Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan. Benar apa yang dikatakan Siwon, tetapi 'iblis' itu tidak sepenuhnya menyerah.

"Saat aku melakukan perjalanan bisnis, tentu saja. Dia tidak akan berani menyentuh mu saat kau bersama ku", melihat raut wajah milik istrinya itu yang sedikit menegang, membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mungkin bisa lepas darinya. Karena apa yang baru ia ucapkan tadi adalah sebuah fakta. "Maka dari itu, akan sangat bijak bagi mu untuk terus bersama ku hingga kau meninggalkan dunia ini"

Memutar bola matanya malas, ia membuka lemari pakaian dan mulai memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya nanti. "Yah, tentu saja iblis itu takut. Aku menikahi raja dari para iblis, sudah sewajarnya mereka merasa seperti itu"

"Aku tidak tahu, harus merasa tersanjung atau terhina"

Ia meraba perut milik sang istri, perlahan – lahan membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang pemuda itu kenakan. Tangannya gatal untuk menyentuh kulit pucat itu, mulutnya ingin kembali menorehkan tanda kemerahan di kanvas putih yang sudah cukup ternoda itu, dan kejantanannya juga sudah merindukan lubang sempit milik pemuda yang sedang berdiri didepannya ini. Tetapi, Siwon sangat tahu kapan harus menahan diri dan membaca situasi, karena dari pakaian yang istrinya itu pilih, jelas sekali kalau pemuda itu ingin pergi keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau mandi dan berpakaian yang lebih layak? Aku akan menghubungi room service untuk membawakan sarapan kita", mengingat poster yang Changmin kirimkan melalui email kemarin malam, ia jadi mengerti kemana tujuan mereka setelah sarapan pagi nanti. "Setelah itu, kita bisa pergi ke pameran game yang kau tunggu – tunggu"

Kyuhyun memang menanggapi dengan nada datar, namun jelas sekali terlihat di kedua netranya bahwa ia sangat bersemangat. "Terdengar seperti rencana yang bagus"

"Jangan terlalu lama, atau aku akan menyusul mu ke dalam dan meninggalkan sarapan kita hingga dingin", Siwon memperhatikan pemuda itu yang dengan santainya melepaskan piyama tadi, telanjang bulat didepannya.

Melirik kearah suaminya dengan tatapan meremehkan, ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi sembari melambaikan tangan kirinya. "Kaki mu bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak, jangan memberikan ancaman kosong, pak tua"

"Kau akan menyesali perkataan mu itu, Baby Kyu"

"Oh, aku takut~"

Siwon hanya menggeleng pelan saat melihat pemuda itu sengaja menggoyangkan bokongnya. Jika tidak ingat dengan warna kemerahan disekitar lubang sempit milik istrinya itu, sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan memberikan peringatan penuh cinta pada Kyuhyun untuk tidak bersikap seperti itu lagi. Tetapi, hal itu bisa dilakukan nanti setelah mereka pulang dari rencana berkeliling hari ini, bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah dua hari tidak keluar kamar dan hanya bercinta seperti sepasang kelinci dalam masa kopulasi. Ia baru saja selesai menghubungi room service saat ponsel milik Kyuhyun berdering keras, segera saja ia mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut setelah membaca identitas si penelepon.

"Ha–"

**"OPPA! Aku merindukan mu! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mau ke Jepang?!"**

Menghela nafas pelan, ia sedikit menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya. Siwon tidak akan terkejut jika dalam beberapa tahun ke depan pendengaran istrinya berkemungkinan menurun, pemuda itu sering sekali disuguhi dengan sapaan 'bersemangat' dari rekan maupun adik sepupunya sendiri. Berbeda dengan dirinya, terakhir kali ada yang berteriak seperti itu padanya, sudah bisa dipastikan si penelepon tidak akan berumur panjang. Ia kembali mendekatkan ponsel tersebut saat merasa telinganya berhenti berdenging.

"Juhyun? Ada apa? Kyuhyun masih dikamar mandi"

**"Eh? Oh! Siwon oppa! Maafkan aku, tadi ku kira yang menjawab Kyuhyun oppa... Kalau begitu, aku ingin titip pesan saja karena aku harus segera pergi. Ini tentang Kim Joonmyeon..."**

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kim Joonmyeon? Dia menyakiti mu? Aku akan memberikan telepon pada Kyuhyun, kami akan pulang sesegera mungkin un–"

**"Bukan! Bukan! Tunggu! Ini tidak seperti apa yang oppa pikirkan! Dengarkan aku dulu!"**

"Baiklah, ada apa?"

Sebenarnya, ia juga sedikit khawatir jika ada hal buruk terjadi pada adik iparnya itu. Bukan rahasia lagi, bagaimana sang istri akan berubah menjadi overprotective jika sudah menyangkut Juhyun, mengingat wanita itu selalu tidak beruntung dalam masalah memilih pria. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak ragu mematahkan tulang seseorang atau menyarangkan pukulan pada pria manapun yang berani menyakiti adik sepupu kesayangannya. Beberapa menit berlalu, Siwon sedikit mengernyit saat tidak mendengar suara dari seberang sambungan, memastikan Juhyun belum memutus sambungan telepon.

"Juhyun?"

**"Itu... Suho ingin bertemu kalian berdua sebelum bertemu dengan orang tua ku..."**

"Suho? Itu nama panggilannya?"

**"Umm, ya...Kami sudah sepakat untuk saling memanggil dengan nama panggilan saja. Jadi... Bagaimana? Kapan kalian berdua akan pulang?"**

Sepertinya, pria kali ini berhasil memenangkan kepercayaan Juhyun. Wanita itu baru akan mengenalkan teman kencannya jika sudah mempercayai laki – laki yang dia pilih. Dan selama ini, sejauh yang Siwon tahu, hanya ada satu pria yang berhasil mendapat keberuntungan itu, yaitu mantan kekasih wanita itu yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun. Namun sayang, Kyuhyun sudah mematahkan tangan mantan kekasih adik sepupunya tersebut karena telah berani memaksa Juhyun untuk berhubungan badan.

"Empat hari lagi, berarti hari kamis depan. Bagaimana kalau hari sabtunya? Jam tujuh malam, datanglah untuk makan malam dirumah kami"

**"Tentu! Terimakasih oppa! Maaf karena sudah mengganggu waktu kalian"**

"Tidak masalah, aku senang adik ku akan segera menikah"

**"Aish! Ka, kami belum berpikir sejauh itu! Lagi pula..."**

Ia tersenyum tipis saat mendengar nada ragu di suara lawan bicaranya itu. Ia tahu apa yang wanita itu khawatirkan. Di umur yang hampir menginjak tiga puluh tahun, Juhyun yang seorang anak tunggal di keluarganya masih belum menikah, tidak heran jika dia sudah berpikir sejauh itu saat akan menjalin hubungan asmara lagi. Tetapi, melihat laki – laki yang datang pada wanita itu adalah dari kelompok orang brengsek, Siwon pun juga memaklumi jika Kyuhyun menolak mentah – mentah setiap pria yang datang dan mencoba mendekati adik sepupunya tersebut.

"Kyuhyun? Ya, kekasih mu itu harus mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu calon kakak iparnya. Katakan pada Joonmyeon-ssi, jangan mencoba membawa apapun, Kyuhyun tidak pernah suka menerima barang dari orang yang akan dia interogasi"

**"Ay, ay, captain! Baiklah, aku harus berangkat untuk investigasi kasus. Sampaikan salam ku pada Kyuhyun oppa!"**

"Tentu. Semoga berhasil dengan kasus mu"

Ia mengakhiri transmisi tersebut. Pandangannya menangkap sebuah pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya, ia pun segera membuka pesan tersebut lalu terkekeh pelan. Itu dari Chanyeol, adiknya mengirimkan foto wajah pemuda tersebut bersama Kyungsoo yang merengut kesal saat mereka mengantri dibarisan menuju rollercoaster. Ah, ia mengenali tempat itu, Lotte World. Itu artinya, sang adik berhasil melarikan pujaan hatinya untuk pergi kencan. Ia menggeleng pelan, mengingat sifat persisten Chanyeol juga terpengaruh darinya, Donghae sering mengkomplain tentang itu. Mengingat tentang si Nemo, Siwon kembali terkekeh, puas sekali ia melihat wajah pucat pasi milik si penipu itu. Dua hari yang lalu, tepat sebelum keberangkatannya, ia dihadapkan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang mengkonfrontasi seorang Lee Donghae.

Pria itu, yang biasanya sangat ahli menipu banyak orang, sampai kehilangan kata – kata saat melihat adik angkat mereka yang mengumpat berkali – kali sembari melempar tumpukan berkas. Berkas itu berisi data tentang segala penyamaran Donghae selama ini, ia tidak tahu menahu darimana adiknya mendapatkan data itu, tetapi ia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Sudah terlalu lama Nemo berlari dan menghindari mereka semua, sekaranglah saatnya pria itu kembali. Entahlah, ini pertanda baik atau buruk, setidaknya Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol tidak saling melempar cacian ataupun makian lagi. Siwon bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Donghae saat berhadapan dengan istrinya itu yang terkenal dengan 'mulut beracun' nya. Ia harap, Hyukjae berbaik hati ikut menjadi penengah jika sampai perang umpatan pecah diantara pasangan mereka.

"Mandilah, aku sudah selesai"

Kyuhyun mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, sedangkan tubuhnya dibalut dengan bathrobe. Sebenarnya, ia sudah selesai sejak lima menit yang lalu, tetapi ia membiarkan suaminya tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sebelum membuka suara. Menggeleng pelan, ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat Siwon memberikan kecupan jarak jauh untuknya, sebelum pria itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia pun berjalan pelan ke sisi ruangan, lalu berdiri disamping kaca tebal transparan yang sekaligus menjadi dinding kamarnya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh, banyak hal yang sudah ia lewati hingga akhirnya bisa kembali berdiri tegak dan melangkah dengan tegas di tempat ini. Saat ia fokus dengan lamunannya, tiba – tiba suara kaca yang pecah dari arah luar kamar, menyentak kesadarannya. Ia mengambil pistol miliknya yang sudah siap terkokang, pandangannya bertemu dengan netra milik sang suami.

Pria itu juga reflek keluar dari kamar mandi saat mendengar suara keras tadi. Keduanya sudah siap dengan pistol ditangan, mengintai perlahan dari balik pintu kamar mereka. Kyuhyun menghitung cepat perkiraan banyak penyusup yang menyerang _pent house _tersebut, sebelum menginformasikannya pada sang suami. Mereka berdua tahu siapa yang paling ahli dalam adu tembak, sehingga Siwon menyerang terlebih dahulu, yang diikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. Hanya butuh waktu singkat untuk melumpuhkan keempat penyusup yang menyerang mereka, dan saat ini mereka berdua sedang menunggu bawahan suaminya yang akan segera datang untuk membereskan kekacauan ini sembari duduk diatas ranjang.

"Aku punya saran", Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali pistol miliknya. Jelas sekali suasana hatinya memburuk karena kejadian tak terduga tadi, dan semakin memburuk lagi karena melihat sikap santai sang suami.

"Apa?"

"Lapisi kaca semua _pent hous_e yang kau punya dengan polikarbonat. Musuh mu lebih banyak dari pada semua jari yang ada di tubuh ku"

"Saran yang bagus. Aku akan meminta Chanyeol untuk mengurusnya"

"Setelah dia tahu tentang kejadian ini, aku sangat yakin dia akan membuat ku tuli permanen saat kita pulang nanti"

"Tidak mungkin, dia sudah mulai mencintai mu"

"Menjijikkan. Jangan katakan itu"

Mereka berdua saling beradu tatap selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama. Berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Seperti yang sudah – sudah, setiap hari selalu saja 'menarik' untuk mereka berdua, itu merupakan kata ganti yang lebih bersahabat untuk kata 'berbahaya'. Bagaimana pun juga, keduanya bukan berasal dari latar belakang seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya, dan itu bukan masalah bagi mereka. Karena selama mereka masih terus menopang satu sama lain, hal terburuk sekalipun tidak akan bisa memisahkan mereka berdua.

* * *

END

* * *

Wokeh, ini epilog nya yaa. Tapi sebenarnya ini sekaligus prolog buat side story nya wkwkwk /minta digebuk author nya/. Serius, ini liburan mereka nanti bakal berlanjut ke side story, udah ada draftnya kok. Makanya jangan lupa dibaca ya side story nya (LOL) /promo. Tapi aku gak bisa mastiin bakal muncul di chap ke berapa :/

Maaf kalau gak memuaskan, cuma ini yang bisa aku kasih sebagai epilog. Soalnya aku bingung juga dengan konsep epilog yang bagus itu bagaimana /jyah. Oh iya, maaf kalau semisal ada typo, namanya juga manusia :( typo aja bisa, apa lagi gak sengaja ke pencet like /stop.

Akhir kata, terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca :3 sayang banget deh sama kalian semua!

P.S: udah aku post itu side story nya, langsung aja dibaca ya ;)

P.S.S: oh iya, ini bukan mpreg, jadi untuk yang berharap, maafkan aku ya :")

Special Thanks to:

\- Cynthia grace

\- Chossi

\- guest

\- gnf

\- SparKyu

\- tomato77

\- Nunna


End file.
